A Second Chance
by Western Witch
Summary: The Great Other and the Night King have won. There are no mortals left in the world, only the dead and the Gods are next. What if, in a desperate bid to escape their Doom, the Gods turn back time? But in order to make things go the way they should, they allow two mortals to retain the memories of the future they lived before...
1. Chapter 1 - The Gods

**Hello all. I have done a complete re-edit of the story so far so it now should be easier to read. I hope you enjoy the story  
The usual disclaimers, Game of thrones don't belong to me but a rich white guy who won't or can't finished the next book**

 **Chapter 1 - The Gods**

"This should not be, this was not meant to be!" The Father, of the Seven of Westeros said.

The Gods of the world stood around a viewing pool staring at the image within in horror and disbelief as they watched the last two living mortals in the world die a slow and painful death at the hands of the Night King himself. Winter and the Long Night had finally come and it had covered the entire world. The Gods knew that they, like Old Valyria once had, now faced their own Doom. The Night King's armies of White Walkers and the Dead had slaughtered the living without pause and then the freshly dead rose, with blue eyes, ever increasing the numbers of the Night King's forces.

Once the Wall had fallen, they swept out of the Lands of Always Winter like a swarm locusts and like the swarm, they consumed all in their way and left nothing behind them.

The Warrior spoke to the gathered Gods "I agree with my Brother, this should not have happened, but it has. We cannot afford to focus on what has been and must focus of what is to come." The other Gods looked nervous and scared. "The Great Other is free and He WILL come for us, for is was us to stripped him of his powers, banished him the mortal plane and helped the mortals imprison him in his Tomb of Ice and Fire and we no longer have the strength or power to do it again since he has killed the all the mortals" He stated.

Their powers came from their worshipers and while their existence no longer depended on mortals believing in them, their powers depended on the prayers of the faithful. The Great Other had finally escaped his prison and the Gods no longer had the power to confine him again.

He couldn't understand just where it went wrong. They had planned for everything they could think of that could possible go wrong but it went wrong anyway. 'Enough of that' The Warrior thought. They needed a new plan and they needed one now. He knew they didn't have long before The Great Other came to destroy them once and for all.

The Warrior looked around the viewing room at all of the Gods and Goddesses who had come to view the end. The Old Gods were already dead. They were the first to be killed once The Great Other was free. The Mother, The Maiden and The Crone were all weeping in heartbroken sorrow. The Father was ranting in anger, R'hllor was pacing and looked to be in deep thought, The Drowned God was muttering in anger and the rest seemed to be in a state of shock, except for The Stranger, he as always, was silent. "So" he said, "any ideas?"

R'hllor stopped pacing and looked at his Brother God "Well, it seems to me that we have one of two choices" He said "Choice one: We fight and we die with honour." He looked around and just had to smile at all the glares he was getting from his Brothers and Sisters "What?" he smirked "It's a choice and a fairly likely outcome considering".

"You're not funny" the Drowned God snarled at him. "We are soon to die and you jest? This is not the time for humour!"

"Oh I beg to differ, Brother. Now is exactly the time for humour" R'hllor smirked at him.

The Drowned God started to stalk towards R'hllor with murder in his eyes.

"You mention we have two choices Brother?" The Maiden said, trying to prevent the killing from starting now. "What is the second choice" she asked.

R'hllor's smirk turned into an outright grin "Choice two" He said, "We cheat like mad"

The Drowned God started stalking towards R'hllor again. "Stay your had Brother, for if he does not explain himself now, I will kill him myself" The Smith said clenching his hammer in his hand "Speak Brother and it better be good".

R'hllor took a deep breath. What he was about to suggest was forbidden and for good reason, but there was nothing left to loose. The worst had already happened and his plan couldn't possibly make anything worse and just might make everything better. "We turn back Time"

The silence was deafening. "We turn back time, but we this time we take a more direct hand in matters." R'hllor swallowed nervously, looking at the group, wondering which one would protest first.

"It is Forbidden. The turning back of Time is forbidden! You KNOW the problems that can cause and even if it was not forbidden, direct interference by Us will cause the war to not only happen sooner, it could possibly destroy the world! We do not, cannot, interact directly with the mortal plane!" Stated the Father in a voice of steel.

"We have nothing left to loose Brother. Our Doom approaches and we must try to do something to change our fate, to change the fate of everyone, especially the mortals. They are the true innocents in this. The Great Other was our responsibility and we failed to keep him confined!" R'hllor yelled at the Father, feeling frustrated. 'Why can they not see that this is our only chance to change our fate?' he thought.

"Peace" said an ancient voice "I would hear what he has to say. Speak boy and speak clear" The Crone said. R'hllor gave The Crone a grateful look.

"I know we cannot directly interfere on the mortal plane and I was not suggesting we do" he said. "We all have….favourites…among the mortals. Those mortals call Priests and Priestesses, the leaders of our worshippers….

"Get to the point, now" The Father said.

"Very well then. This is what I suggest, we turn back Time to before everything went wrong, but, we allow two mortals to retain their memories of what has happened. We bring their souls to us and explain that this is a second chance. A chance to make things right. A chance to avoid our Doom"

"Have you lost your wits?" "You're insane!" "What were you thinking?"

The wave of comments came from all sides as the Gods react in disbelief at the insane plan. 'We are waiting to die and they question my sanity? R'hllor though 'Maybe they should, after all, it is crazy but it could work, we could put some rules in place, make sure what must happen does happen, but everything else…..' he mused to himself, ignoring the now arguing Gods 'But who to choose? Which two souls do we send back? How do we judge? How do we pick…' His train of thought was disturbed by a hand of his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder; the hand belonged to The Stranger. The Stranger looked at R'hllor and then inclined his head towards a quiet corner of the room. R'hllor nodded and followed his silent brother to the corner.

"Your plan has potential" The Stranger said in his quiet raspy voice. "I agree with it, to a point. But I was wondering, have you chosen the souls yet? For what you propose will have consequences. This is known and it will be those innocent souls who will bear the consequences for this. To have this knowledge, to have the possibility of changing to future, it is a hefty thing. The mortals have a saying, Power corrupts, Absolute power corrupts absolutely and this knowledge gives them a great deal of power."

R'hllor had to concede that his Brother had a very valid point. Most souls could not bear this sort of knowledge and not become a completely corrupted beyond redemption. There were very few souls strong enough to control their baser instincts and urges.

The Stranger spoke again "I am also concerned Brother, that you are also forgetting to consider another major factor that will impact events."

R'hllor raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, and what is it that I have forgotten to consider Brother?"

"There is a Prophesy in play. The Song of Fire and Ice"

"Aww, Fuck"

 _Next chapter, a plan is made_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

" _Aww, Fuck"_

R'hllor stared at The Stranger in chagrin. He realised that his Brother was right, he HAD forgotten. How could he have forgotten? After all, the Gods were the ones who gave the Prophesy to the mortals in the first place.

Visions of the future, like the ones his follows saw in the flames were but small parts of the story. The circumstances that could be changed if one chose to act upon them but Prophesy was set in stone. Prophesy was a way of telling the mortals that something was coming that must be stopped.

In this case, it foretold the coming of the Long Night, The Night King and the Great Other. Unfortunately the Long Night couldn't be stopped because it was a fixed point in time. It must happen because it needs to happen, but, the Long Night needn't be very long. The Night king is The Great Other's creature and the Night King will come to free his master. It was Known. The Song of Fire and Ice told the mortals what had to happen in order to stop the Night King from freeing his Master from his Tomb of Ice and Fire. Its importance could not be ignored.

"You are right Brother, I had forgotten. Forgive me" R'hllor said. "Our impending Doom seems to have scrambled by wits for a moment. What shall we do? For this will surly impact our decision on which souls we choose."

The Stranger looked at R'hllor. "I have already chosen the souls" he stated.

R'hllor frowned, "Forgive me, but shouldn't we not let the others have a say in this? After all, everyone's lives will be depending on the two mortals pulling off this insane plan of mine"

The Stranger sighed "Brother, who am I?" he asked.

"You're The Stranger of Westeros?" R'hllor replied but had the feeling that wasn't the answer his Brother was looking for.

"True, very literal but true. Brother who am I to the mortals?" he asked once again

"To the mortals? Well to the mortals, you are Death….." R'hllor suddenly understood. "My sincerest apologies, Brother. Of course, you are more than qualified to choose the souls." After all, there were many Gods, but there was only one Death.

The Stranger nodded in towards the other Gods. "Shall we inform them of the plan and get on with it then?"

"Yes Brother. Let us get on with it." R'hllor replied. "You know," he added "I'm rather looking forward to watching their reactions to this. As a mortal I once heard say, It's gonna be epic!" He laughed.

The Stranger rolled his eyes and shook his head "Bloody Chaos Gods" he grunted as he followed R'hllor back to the group. "Even in the face of our Doom, he just has to provoke the others."

R'hllor, overhearing The Strangers last comment just laughed because it was true. He just loved Chaos which explains why he chose fire as one of his favourite powers.

"Your attention please" he said, trying to get the attention of the arguing Gods. They ignored him. "ENOUGH!" he roared at the top of his voice. "Are you bickering children or are you Gods?" He asked into the silence that followed. He shook his head. "We have a plan. Would you like to hear it?"

He took the continued silence for consent to continue. "This is how it's going to go. We bring the two chosen souls here and explain what has happened and what we are going to do to correct it. Now, I know there are going to be events in the timeline that the chosen souls are going to want to change, which is fine to a point, but we all know that there are things that MUST happen for the Prophesy to play out true. When we bring them here to explain the plan, we will also give them a list of things that they cannot interfere with, like the Dragons for example. They MUST be born. The mortals need them to even out the playing field so to speak. Do you all agree so far?" R'hllor asked the group. All the Gods, nodded.

"Of course, we must find the defining event, event Zero. The place and time it all started to go wrong." R'hllor walked up to The Crone. "Respected Lady of Wisdom, I would ask you to look into the viewing pool to see when and where this Event Zero took place, please?" he asked.

The Crone nodded her head. "I shall young one. Your plan has merit and at the end of all things, we must take risks in order to achieve what should have been instead of what is," She replied then went to the pool.

"Have you chosen the souls?" The Warrior asked "Because I have a few candidates in mind"

"As do I" "Me too" came from others.

"No, I have not chosen the souls, for I have no right to judge them and neither do any of you" R'hllor said.

"How DARE you?" The Father said. "Who are you to judge US?"

"I don't judge anyone, well at least not right now anyway" R'hllor said with a smirk "But in this case Brother, we truly have no right to judge or choose the souls for that is Deaths domain and not ours" he said with a short bow to The Stranger. "It is he who has the power to judge souls especially now and so he has the right to choose them. Would you not agree Brother?" he asked as he turned to The Father.

The Father, while not looking pleased, had to agree with R'hllor. "Yes, of anyone of us here, you alone have the right, Brother. Please forgive my rudeness. Our impending Doom has turned my manners to shit."

The Father chuckled. "All right. We have the souls and they and us have the information of what is to come now all need to do is speak to them and send them back to the time before Event Zero happened."

"And I have found it" The Crone said and she didn't sound happy about it either.

The Gods gathered around the viewing pool. The image inside of it showed the day that Edward Stark, Lord of Winterfell, was unjustly executed for Treason. "This is the moment?" The Smith asked.

"Yes" replied The Crone "But all is not as it should be." Her tone could have curdled milk in the cow .

"What do you mean old woman? We deemed this event as random chance. Mortals still have Free Will you know and let's face it, Joffrey Baratheon, was a little psychopath in the making. Cutting off Lord Stark's head would have been his idea of a fun time!" The Drown God said "I know I had almost nothing to do with the mainland mortals but Mad King the Second's reputation was worldwide! Even Asshai by the Shadow had heard of him and his mad cruelty"

The other Gods murmured their agreement. Joffrey Baratheon was a little shit of the first order and his cruelty was almost as legendary as his mad Targaryen predecessor.

"OH! Oh, I see it now! I see of what you speak of Grandmother" The Mother exclaimed in surprise. She suddenly frowned. "Oh that's not good. No, that's not good at all. How did he manage THAT? Do the rest of you not see it?" The others could not seem to see what The Mother and Crone were seeing.

"What? What it is that you see Sister?" The Maiden asked.

"He is Marked. The Boy was only …convinced…..to follow his own inclinations." The Crone muttered in concentration

"Marked? Who is Marked? What type of Mark Old One?"

"That one has influence, charisma, can lie like no other….and…..power?...He should not have power, a mortals body can't survive that kind of power for it is cold and death…..then how does he…..OH I see…hmmm….what to…yes…he must die but how is the question?..." The Crone's voice trailed off into nothing.

"Old One, WHAT do you see? Tell us!" The Father all but begged her.

"The Great other was even sneakier then we thought. He….somehow…..managed to recruit a mortal to his side and managed to grant him some small portion of his powers. Mainly Voice magic. When he uses it on others, they cannot help but to listen. Those who have a strong will or strong mistrust of him, well it won't work completely on them but anyone else…..they are vulnerable to his influence."

The Crone paused to take breath and before she could speak again, The Father asked "Who? Who is this mortal and how is he not dead or a Walker by now?" The Crone snorted in disgust "Well the how is easy really, he WILLINGLY volunteered to be the Great Other's minion and the mortal in question is….was…..Lord Petyr Baelish."

 _Next chapter, we meet the chosen souls_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Chosen Two

**Chapter 3 – The Chosen Two**

" _Well the how is easy really, he WILLINGLY volunteered to be the Great Other's minion and the mortal in question is….was…..Lord Petyr Baelish."_

The uproar of protests and exclamations of disbelief was immense. Never did they think for a second that The Great Other would accept a warm, living being in service. It went against everything they knew about Him.

"Enough" snapped The Crone. "We have no time for this! He will come for us very soon and the defences will only hold for so long." She looked at The Stranger, "you have chosen the souls, yes?" she asked. The Stranger a.k.a Death nodded. "Good. Bring them to us now."

The Stranger turned away from viewing pool and with a wave of his hand; two bodies appeared on the floor of the room.

"They're dead."

"Why are they dead?"

"They are souls are they not?" the others asked in confusion.

The Stranger shook his head 'The living' he thought 'they truly know nothing about the truth of a soul'.

"If I may speak?" he said "They are dead because the last thing these souls remember is dying, very painfully I might add. What you must understand is that a mortal's soul is the makeup of everything that makes that mortal an individual. A soul has a memory all of its own. Everything they did in life, the soul will carry over into death and I am Death, I alone read the souls and judge them when they pass into my care."

The Stranger looked at his Brothers and Sisters and saw a slight look of awe to them. All those souls, all that knowledge they carried, belonged to Death and Death alone.

"Are you sure that these are the correct souls for the task ahead Brother?" asked The Warrior. The Stranger nodded.

"Yes indeed. These are Old Souls. In life, they suffered much but through that suffering they also gain much. They will do the right thing with the knowledge of The Time Before. As much as they may wish to be selfish and spare themselves pain and suffering, they are both too honourable in their own ways to do so. They will do the right thing, even when it will hurt them. Trust in my Judgement. If any two souls in my domain are worthy of a second chance, it is these two. Time grows short. I must wake them now."

He walked over and knelt between the two souls and placed a hand the chest of each. The Strangers hands glowed white for just a moment. As soon as the glow faded, The Stranger stood up and withdrew back to the group.

"Give them a moment" he said.

Suddenly the souls on the floor started to move and groan in pain. Slowly, the souls sat up and looked around then looked at each other.

"Um…what just happened?" the soul known as Tyrion Lannister asked while taking another look around the room. "I could of sworn the Night King killed us just then"

"Oh he did. Trust me. I've already died twice so I know what it feels like" replied Jon Snow

Jon and Tyrion slowly got to their feet. "Any idea where we may be?" Jon asked Tyrion. Tyrion rolled his eyes

"No, actually I don't but I was thinking of asking the nice people standing right in front of us. There's a slight chance they may know where we are and what happened to us" he replied a slightly mocking tone.

Tyrion knew that Jon would take the mocking in good faith and like Jon; he truly had no idea where they could be. The last thing he remembered….'no. Best not think of that right now. Right now, we have other problems' he thought and then sighed, 'I need a drink'.

"Please forgive us My Lords and Ladies. We seem to be at a bit of a loss here due to the fact that we are fairly sure that we are meant to be dead." Tyrion said with a bow in the Gods direction. Jon just rolled his eyes in return.

"I apologise for my friends' rather irrelevant manner, but he is right. I know that we are dead and yet…." Jon trailed off not knowing what else to say at this moment.

The Gods smiled.

"That's because you were" The Stranger stated. "I brought you here. You are not "alive" as a mortal knows it, you are souls."

"And this makes you who exactly?" Tyrion asked, starting to get a bad feeling about this situation. Tyrion was a smart man and the Being in front of him had giving him enough clues for Tyrion to have a fair notion of who this person was.

The Stranger smiled at him. "I am The Stranger, also known as Death and these are my fellow Gods."

Tyrion's jaw dropped along with Jon's. Even though he had his suspicions, to hear it confirmed was something else.

"Gods?" Jon squeaked out in a high pitch with a stunned look on his face

"Yes, Gods" The Lord of Light confirmed with a smirk on his face. He wasn't alone in enjoying the two soul's reactions to being in the presence of Deities. Jon's jaw snapped shut and he immediately knelt in front of the group.

"My Lords and Ladies, I am yours to command!" Jon declared. He glanced sideways at Tyrion.

"Tyrion" he hissed "Kneel and show some respect" Tyrion gathered his scatted wits.

"Ah my apologies but you are aware that I don't really believe in your existence yes? It's not that I don't want to believe you see, it's just that I've always believed what I could see and prove and please forgive my skepticism, but you have yet to prove to me that you are actually Gods"

The Lord of Light laughed. "Oh I like this one. I like this one a lot. Say when everything is over, how about you come work for me? You'd shake up the Church and my followers and it really needs that kind of shakeup. What do you say Tyrion? Come and be my right hand?" he asked in glee.

Tyrion shook his head in disbelief. "I'm dreaming. I must be. A God I don't believe in just offered me a job."

"You once asked Lord Varys while standing on the battlements of Kings Landing and said I quote "The Lord of Light, that's me by the way, wants his enemies burned, The Drowned God wants them drowned, why are Gods such vicious cunts?" R'hllor said "Oh and just for your information, we are not vicious cunts." He continued.

"So, your Red priests and priestesses, burning people alive in sacrifice to you and your Glory, is you not being a vicious cunt then?" Tyrion snarled back at him "Your Red priestess Melisandre of Asshai burned a child! A girl of two and ten years! Kings Blood she said she needed and no of course she couldn't kill Stannis, her false Prince that was Promised. Tell me oh Lord of Light, what type of "magic spells" require the sacrifice of a CHILD!" Tyrion roared at him, resembling the lion that was his houses sigil.

R'hllor looked away ashamed. The things the Melisandre of Asshai had done in his name shamed him. He didn't demand human sacrifice and when it DID happen, it was always a volunteer. Never an innocent and NEVER a child. Never.

"No magic required a child as sacrifice. What she did in my Name will leave a stain on my soul forever. I love children, I wish them no harm. Shireen Baratheon's death never should of happened and for that you have no idea how sorry I am it happened or the how deep my sorrow."

'I'll ask them to make sure it never happens this time.' He thought.

Suddenly the room shook with violence. "HE is here" Hissed The Crone "We are out of time."

 _Next Chapter, Death, R'hllor and the souls gain time to talk_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Universe in a Pocket- pt 1

**Chapter 4 – A Universe in a Pocket part 1**

 _Suddenly the room shook with violence. "HE is here" Hissed The Crone "We are out of time."_

The Warrior unsheathed his sword "I shall go and check on the defences immediately. Brother, please join me, I may very well need your help" he asked The Smith "I shall Brother." The Smith replied, joining the The Warrior as they heading for a door set into the far wall.

"The rest of us shall prepare for rewinding time while you inform the souls of what we require them to do. All we need is a target date." The Crone said as she turned to the others to begin preparations for the spell.

The Stranger looked at the R'hllor and inclined his head in invitation to join him in explaining to the two souls just what was at stake here and the rules they needed to abide by. Just as R'hllor reached the small group, the room shook even more violently, causing some of the pillars that supported the roof to collapse along with part of the roof itself, the force of this threw people down to the ground as a great cloud of dust rose up into the air. Jon recovered first

"Tyrion! Are you hurt?" Jon asked in concern. They had already been through so much, survived so much that they had forged bond of brotherhood as men do in war and while Jon was devout in his worship and respect for the Gods, he wasn't concerned for them. 'Their Gods, if they can't look out for themselves, then they're not much good are they' he thought to himself as he helped Tyrion to his feet. "I'm fine Jon. Just a little shaken up, so to speak" Tyrion replied while he looked around the room.

What he saw wasn't good. Some of the Gods were fine but The Mother and Maiden were injured and trapped under some of the debris and The Crone was unresponsive to attempts to wake her. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream that chilled the soul. Jon and Tyrion looked at each other and grimaced. They knew that sound. The Night King was here.

White Walkers suddenly started pouring through the door that The Warrior and Smith had left through only moments ago. The others knew that they were already dead and that they were next. The Stranger started cursing, very creatively, in High Valyrian.

Tyrion, who now spoke High Valyrian fluently, thanks to dear sweet Missandei, stared at The Stranger in awe. "You know, as interesting as that sounds, I don't think that it's actually physically possible." He said with a chuckle "but if you don't mind, I'd like to steal that threat off you. I know someone I'd just LOVE to use it on."

Jon shook his head and just had to laugh. After all, it's not like he had a weapon on him to fight off the Walkers and Tyrion definitely had the knack of inappropriate timing, no matter how apt his jests were at the time. R'hllor started to throw a couple of balls of fiery light at two of the White Walkers. They burst into flames and just…..melted like candle wax much to the surprise of Jon and Tyrion.

The Walkers stopped for a short moment at looked at the Lord of Light. R'hllor used that brief moment to erect a wall of pure light between the Walkers and the rest of the room. "If you're going to do something, you best do it now. That wall won't hold them back for long…." R'hllor said to The Stranger.

With a snarl of wordless anger, The Stranger suddenly changed from the handsome male he portrayed to a skeletal figure, dressed in a black hooded robe, with a scythe in his hand and a golden hourglass hanging from a gold chain attached to his belt. With two skeletal hands on the handle of the scythe, The Stranger lifted it into the air then brought in down to make hard contact with the floor, while chanting three words in a language no one present had ever heard before " **Et nolite Tempus** " Suddenly, everything and everyone except for R'hllor, Jon, Tyrion and The Stanger, disappeared.

"Fuck me! What just happened?" Tyrion exclaimed. There was a grin on that skeletal face which should have been impossible considering that a skull and bones was all he was at this moment. Death shrugged his shoulders.

"They call it a pocket universe, in another universe" he said, amusement colouring his tone.

"And your transformation into...this?" Tyrion asked partly in fear, partly in curiosity.

"My true form. In order to stop time, I needed access to more power than I would normally have at my disposal as The Stranger. In my true form, I'm simply known as Death." He answered.

This time, R'hllor's jaw joined Tyrion's and Jon's as their jaws dropped in a combination of fear, disbelief and awe. Death started laughing. He couldn't help it. Death couldn't remember the last time he was this amused at the reactions given at the revelation of who he truly was.

"Brother" R'hllor croaked. Death just laughed harder. R'hllor cleared his throat. "Brother" he tried again "You've been keeping secrets. I don't understand. This is your true form? How is this possible?"

"Ah Brother, you thought it to yourself not so long ago. There are many Gods, but there is only one Death and I am he. The Stranger was but one aspect of me. One of many beyond counting."

Tyrion looked intrigued. "One of many" he breathed. The concept was just beyond his grasp. Giving time he could grasp it….

"I'm sorry, but do we have time for this?" Jon asked. "I think I understand what you did. You have…somehow…. moved us here to this place but what about outside this place? Your fellow Gods are dying as we speak!" Jon exclaimed.

Death looked at Jon. "You are partly correct, I transport us somewhere else" he said. "In this time and place, time has no meaning. You could stay here in this "bubble" of no-time and never age, never starve, never thirst, never die and yet not a single minute would pass outside this pocket universe." Jon looked confused. He turned Tyrion, "did you understand any of that?" he asked his friend. Tyrion smiled at his brother in arms. "Yes Jon I did and yes, we have all the time in the world to discuss things."

"Shall we sit?" Death asked. R'hllor, Jon and Tyrion turned around and saw a table with comfortable looking chairs where there had been empty space a moment before. There was even wine much to Tyrion's delight as he walked over to a chair that was his built to his exact dimensions. He climbed into it, sat down with a sigh of pleasure and reached for the wine jug and starting pouring glasses of wine for Jon and R'hllor as well as himself.

"Um, please do not take offence, but can you even drink wine in that form?" Tyrion asked before taking a sip from his cup. His eyes widen in pleased surprise. "Oh my, that is an excellent Dornish Red. Where did you find such a fine vintage?" He asked. Death started laughing again as The Strangers form took place of his true form.

"Please, I may be Death, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the finer things you cleaver mortals have come up with" He said with a grin and poured a cup of wine for himself.

R'hllor took a sip of his wine and gathered his thoughts. Now that they had gained some time, pun unintended, they could now explain to Tyrion and Jon exactly what was going on. They were without a doubt confused as to what had happened to them but were coping with everything with remarkable fortitude. R'hllor was impressed. 'yes' he thought 'these two are the correct choices. They will change our future for the better.' He looked at two of them. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"The Night King, pain, then nothing." Tyrion replied in a short tight voice. "We died" Jon said staring at the table. "That nothing, that's death. I should know as this is now the third time I've done it" he continued and a voice devoid of emotion "Actually, Jon, those first two times, you were in what I call a waiting room." Death said. "I knew you weren't going to stay with me long, thanks to a drunken Red priest and a priestess who was questioning her faith." Death said with a dark, angry glare in R'hllor's direction.

"You Brother need to control your people. They cause more harm than they do good. Souls come to me when they are meant to for the most part but they are not meant to leave until I allow it. Your people snatch the souls out of my domain without permission in the most violent of ways and you allow it! Fool! Have you any idea of the damage that does to the soul in question? I had one that was brought back from the dead time and time again. The soul was so damaged that I don't think it will ever truly heal."

R'hllor once again looked ashamed of the unthinkable acts of evil that his followers had committed in his name. He knew not what had happened to the original teachings of his church, but could only put the perversions they now practiced down to free will, bad translations and interpretations and of the sacred texts.

"You know, I quite liked Kinvara. As annoying as her tendency to speak in riddles was, she was highly intelligent and very charismatic and absolutely terrifying on the battle field against the Wrights. That woman wields fire like a man wields a sword and with better skill." Tyrion mused.

"Anyway, I suppose you should tell us why we are here not in one of the seven heavens, or hells, depending on what we deserve" Tyrion said with a smirk, "Because honestly, I think it's safe to assume you need us for something or you of left us dead. You're Gods, so you must need us for something a God cannot do, although I cannot for the life of me figure what that may be."

Death looked at R'hllor, "I like this one too" he stated simply with a smile. "You're very quick My Lord of Lannister. Yes you're correct. We need you for a task we cannot do."

"And what task would you ask us to undertake My Lords?" Jon asked. "Oh it's quite simple really. We want to send your souls back in time with all your knowledge intact and save the world." R'hllor said with a look of innocence on his face.

Jon and Tyrion's jaws dropped for the third time and with a look on their faces of pure and utter shock. "I'm sorry, you want us to WHAT?!" Tyrion shouted. "Save the world and all those who live in it from the Night King and The Great Other…My Prince" Death said with a bow of his head to Jon. "You are the Prince who was Promised, Jon Snow. It is your destiny to kill the Night King before he can free The Great Other and you Lord Tyrion, have been chosen to help him with this task."

Jon sat trying to comprehend the enormity of what they had been asked to do. Save the world and all those who live in it. How, how could they possibly do this? He had no idea what to think let alone think of where to start. He was just a solider. A simple man who just happened to have a gift for leadership but that was all. Tyrion on the other hand, once he had recovered from the shock of this task, was already putting his formidable intelligence to work to form the beginnings of a plan.

 _Next chapter, the beginnings of a plan is born_


	5. Chapter 5 - A Universe in a Pocket -pt 2

**Chapter 5 – A Universe in a Pocket – Part 2**

 _Jon sat trying to comprehend the enormity of what they had been asked to do. Save the world and all those who live in it. How, how could they possibly do this? He had no idea what to think let alone think of where to start. He was just a solider. A simple man who just happened to have a gift for leadership but that was all. Tyrion on the other hand, once he had recovered from the shock of this task, was already putting his formidable intelligence to work to form the beginnings of a plan.  
_

Tyrion poured himself another glass of wine and sat back in his chair. 'To save the world and everyone in it' he thought to himself. 'Where to start, where to start…..' he mused. "Baelish" he said, mostly to himself. "He dies first." The others looked at him. Tyrion hadn't realized that he had spoken loud enough for them to hear him.

"Yes." Jon agreed with a look of hatred and disgust on his face. "Baelish dies first. After all, he IS responsible for Jon Arryn's death and for most of what happened after and if he so much at glances sideways at Sansa, I'll kill him then and there and take whatever punishment comes after. He will NOT get near her again!" he stated with a look of grim resolve now taking place of the hate.

"Oh yes" Tyrion agreed darkly. "I have a few ideas about his demise that I will take great pleasure in executing as soon as possible on our dear Lord Whoremonger Little Finger."

Death sat there listening to the dark thoughts of these two men. Neither were the types to hate unless pushed to it but the depths of their hatred for Lord Baelish right now was almost unholy. Their reactions when they found out about who Baelish was actually working for….a chill suddenly ran down his spine and he was surprised to find himself just a little bit afraid.

"Yes, well about Lord Baelish….." Death started to speak but trailed off as both Jon and Tyrion pinned him with hard looks.

"If you're about say that we can't kill him, I swear by all I love and hold dear, I WILL find a way to kill you and I don't care that you're Death either, I will find a way" Tyrion threatened in a hard voice. "That man is the cause of untold suffering from high Lords to the lowborn. THAT man is poison who kills slowly and sweetly but kills none the less." He spat.

Death picked up his glass and swallowed a healthy mouthful of wine. He looked at R'hllor for help to explain the situation. "Oh no Brother you started this, YOU get to finish it." R'hllor laughed as he finished speaking. "This is just so VERY entertaining." He started laughing harder.

Meanwhile neither Tyrion nor Jon had stopped looking at Death, waiting for an answer. Death sighed and put his glass on the table. "You can kill him. Do not stress yourselves about that. I agree he must die but it's complicated."

He folded his hands together on the table and continued. "You see, just before I summoned you, we found out that Petyr Baelish was working for someone and not strictly for his own gain as all assumed."

"Who?" was all Tyrion said.

"The Great Other. He is, was, an agent of the Great Other." Death replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

"How long?" Tyrion asked again.

"Since shortly after Brandon Stark almost killed him when Petyr challenged him over Lady Catelyn." Jon and Tyrion just sat there and stared at Death.

"I'm sorry, how did that happen?" Jon asked in a faint voice "As far as we know, as anybody knows, the first time Petyr Baelish stepped foot in the north was when he sold Sansa to the Bolton's." He said. "And Bran confirmed that the spells on the Great Other's prison didn't start to unravel until my Uncle was killed and Robb left Winterfell."

When Bran had return from beyond the wall with only Meera Reed, Jon had been both happy and sad. Happy that Bran had returned alive and even healthier then he was he went north if that was possible but also sad to know that his "little brother" had suffered as much hardship and loss and the rest of his siblings but the stories he told were nothing short of amazing.

One of the first things that Bran had told him and Sansa was Jon's true parentage and something even more amazing, the real reason why Winterfell was build where it was. Winterfell was the prison in which The Great Other was locked away. Built over hot springs, linked to Stark blood, it was the perfect place to imprison a being made of nothing but cold and dark. The Night King and what was left of his armies were driven deep into the Lands of Always Winter and the Wall constructed to keep them out of the south and away from their master. The house words "Winter is Coming" were a reminder that when true winter comes, so does the Long Night and the Night King.

"We're not sure how it happened exactly, as my Brother said, we only discovered this just shortly before you were brought to us and then we were attacked. We've had no time to investigate this." R'hllor started to say when Tyrion spoke, "it doesn't matter. What's done is done. We need to concentrate on what must be done, so let's get down to business shall we? My Lord Death, you said there would be rules to abide by when we go back?" Death looked at Tyrion in approval.

"Yes indeed. There are things that must come to pass if all are to survive the Long Night and things what must be done in order to achieve this." Death replied. Jon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Too many revelations and shocks in such a short space of time had Jon scrambling to keep up. "Very well. What must be done?" He asked. The Gods themselves had asked them for their help and Jon felt honour bound to help them.

"Firstly, Eddard Stark must live. He must be in the North when the time comes for war with the Night Kings forces. Second, I'm so sorry Jon, but Brandon Stark MUST go North of the Wall. It is his destiny to become the Three Eyed Raven and he must learn how to control the powers he will wield. Third, Daenerys Targaryen's Song cannot be interfered with. This means, you cannot approach her before you would have in the last timeline Tyrion. She has her own song to sing for She is Bran the Builder to you Azor Ahai, My Prince. Fourth, Robert Arryn will die. Not must die, WILL die. It is the sign that the war against the Night King has begun. Last but certainly not least and this one will please the both of you, Petyr Baelish must die….eventually" Death said as he laid out the rules. "Everything else though….feel free to try and change it for the better. Do what you must but defend the world and all those who will die if you fail."

"Oh so no pressure then" Tyrion snarked at the room in general, although to be honest, he was a relived. The list of rules wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Still, it was a formidable task waiting for them. Unfortunately saving Lord Stark was going to be hard task due to his damn honour but between Jon and himself, they should be able to manage it.

Suddenly, Tyrion honed in on the wording of the last task. "Baelish must die….eventually? Please explain why I cannot kill the traitorous lying bastard first?' He enquired of Death.

"Better the devil you know." Death said with a grin.

Tyrion frowned "I'm not sure I completely understand what you mean by that." He confessed with a slight look of embarrassment on his face. Jon smiled slightly, "I think I do. If I understand correctly, you mean to say that it's better to keep a known enemy alive for a time then kill him off and have him replaced by an unknown enemy." Jon said. "Essentially, yes" Death replied in a pleased tone.

"It makes sense," Jon said turning to Tyrion. "We already know what Baelish has planned and if we kill him, then someone else will step into his place. Someone who we don't know about or have any idea about their agenda. As you'll most likely be in the South for most of the time, you'll be able to counter most of what he plans then once he's served his purpose and when we no longer have any use for him, and then we kill him."

Tyrion nodded in approval. "Your right. Best keep a close eye on him and counter his schemes but you know" he continued, "We're not going to be able to pull this off on our own. We're going to need help. Not a lot of help, but the right kind of help. I think we all agree, that the fewer people who know our little secret the better, yes?" The others could only nod in agreement.

"You should come to Winterfell sooner Tyrion because we are going to have to bring Lord Stark into this and it's going to take both of us to convince him we're not crazy and get him to go along with any plans we make, especially plans that have to do with the North and the Wall. He is the key to uniting the North against the White Walkers and the wrights….and I need to be at the Wall." Jon said not so enthused by the prospect of being trapped at Castle Black again. He died. His watch had ended.

"You're right. I must come to Winterfell sooner. Shouldn't be a problem, depending on what Time we get sent back to. Personally, I'm thinking maybe one to one and a half years before Jon Arryn dies."

"Why that timeframe" R'hllor asked in curiosity. "Because, it will give me time travel to Winterfell and talk Lord Honourable around." Tyrion answered in a slightly insulting tone. "You're not going to take insult on behalf of your Uncle?" R'hllor asked with a sly smile on his face, trying to provoke a response.

Jon shook his head. "No," he said with a sigh, "I've had a lot of time to think on things over the years and I must agree with Tyrion. My Uncle's honour is a liability especially in Kings Landing. Basically, he got himself killed because his damn honour wouldn't let him keep silent about the truth of Cerci's children. She's a mother as well as the queen; he should have realized she would do anything to protect her children. Best thing he could have done was to take the Regency for a time to avoid going to war. Robb would have taken the Northern host back home and more than likely, given up being King in the North and gone back to being Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North on his father's orders. "He reasoned.

Jon didn't like politics but over the years he had no choice but to get involved with it. Once he'd been reunited with Sansa, she'd despaired at his lack skill in this area and began to teach him the art of politics and how to get one's own way. He learned fast. Sansa was ruthless. She scared him.

Death spoke "Very good. You have at least a basic plan in place and I shall send you back soon. But, thanks to the Night Kings attack, the Gods are in no condition to perform the spell and while I can send you back; my way is different to theirs. If they had of preformed the spell, those who would of preformed it, which would have been all of us, we would also retain our memories of this future which could have been helpful to your task but now as they are unable do this it's going to have to be my way." Death frowned

"I could go with them….." R'hllor offered. "You said it yourself, they may need a God to help them out at some point and if I remember….."

Death rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you not remember our Brother telling you off about direct inference in the mortal plane? How it could start the war sooner and possible blow up the world?" he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Yes I do but I still want to help them. I can at least try to guide them through the flames, like my followers." He offered, almost begging to be able to help.

"No. No way. No fire visions. They can be all too easily misunderstood and corrupted or have you forgotten Shireen Baratheon already?" Tyrion said, trying to hold onto his temper. It was a sore spot for him. He despised people who abused children or allowed children to be abused in any way. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, just as a thought occurred to him.

"Hang on a moment, what do you mean by you cannot directly interfere in the mortal plane. You send visions to your followers of things you want them to do. That's direct interference is it not? Purposely imposing your will through the flames? "

"Yes and no" He replied. "Yes I tell my followers what I want them to do through the flames but Free Will gives me a loophole to exploit. They can choose to act upon the visions or not. Also, I cannot physically interact on the mortal plane without disturbing the balance of the world."

"Physically interact?" Tyrion repeated "so you cannot stand on the mortal world without upsetting the balance of the world yes?" He asked.

R'hllor nodded. "None of us can," he said "except Him" he continued, while pointing at Death. "And how do you do that?" Tyrion asked Death

"Easy" he replied. "I just use a non-corporal form. It doesn't upset the balance and it also doesn't offend the other God's sensibilities." Death laughed. "Besides, even in my physical form, I wouldn't upset the balance of the world. After all, I'm PART of the balance of the world." He added.

R'hllor stared daggers at him. "You know, sometimes I really hate you Brother" he said without much heat. "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself aloud

"Well I for one am glad you didn't. You're a Chaos God, who knows what Chaos you would have definitely gone out and caused." Death shuddered at the thought.

Tyrion and Jon just sat there forgotten by the two Gods. "Perhaps we should concentrate on starting our tasks?" Jon said. The two gods shook themselves and got up from the table. "Yes we shall start."

"Now" Death said "you must listen and follow my instructions closely. Once I return us to our world, I will open a portal, set for one and an half years prior to the start of the war, Jon Arryns death. Remember, what I said earlier, Time will not have passed when we get back. This means that R'hllor's wall of light is still in place. I want you through that portal before it comes down and they see you. R'hllor, you may go to. Once you enter the portal, your souls will merger with your younger bodies and once that happens, Time will reset and your chance to save the world will begin. Do you all understand?" They nodded. "Good, be ready" he said.

"Brother, before we begin, how long will your wall hold?" He asked "A few minutes" R'hllor replied 'it'll be tight timing but I can manage' Death thought to himself as he slipped back into his true form. "He we go…. " **Iterum incipit tempus** **"** he chanted in that strange language again. Just as he said the last word, the world snapped back into place around them.

It was as Death said, no time as passed everything exactly as it was when they'd "left". Death turned to R'hllor, "Sorry Brother, but this is going to hurt" he said as he used his scythe to behead his Brother.

Ignoring the looks of shock on Jon and Tyrion's face, he swiftly knelt next to his brother's corpse and placed a hand on his chest. His hand glowed white; he pulled it away from his brother body and flicked his wrist. The glow left his hand and formed a short distance away into R'hllor. "Bloody, buggering, fuck. That HURT!" The soul of R'hllor complained. Death didn't even spare him a glance.

Death pointed his scythe off to one side and opened a shimmering portal of silver and white. He looked at the three souls. "Go now and remember, Don't Panic" he said with a smirk as he practically threw them through the portal. 'Don't Panic?' he laughed to himself and he and the world before him started to fade away 'I have got to stop reading Douglas Addams' he mused and it all went black.

 _Next chapter, we're finally back in Westeros that Was_


	6. Chapter 6 - And now our Task begins

**Chapter 6 – And now our Task begins**

 _'Don't Panic?' he laughed to himself and he and the world before him started to fade away._

 _'I have got to stop reading Douglas Addams' he mused as it all went black._

In Winterfell of the past, a young Jon Snow, tossed and turned in his bed.

Nightmares of the most horrible sort plagued his mind and Jon was praying to the Old Gods to help him wake up. With a huge gasping breath, Jon's eyes snapped open as he shot upright in bed, dizzy and disorientated as his younger and older souls merged into one. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and looked around the room.

His room.

His old room from childhood.

He was home.

Jon got up from the bed and looked out the small window. Dawn was just breaking. Never did Jon believe he would ever see such a beautiful sight as the Northern dawn again. Jon smiled and moved away from the window towards a small table with a basin of water by the fireplace, stripping off his night shirt as he went.

He leaned down slightly and filled his cupped hands with water, bringing his hands up to his face and washed the sweat off his face and torso. He grabbed for the towel next to the basin and started to dry off his face and arms. As he started to dry off his chest, he suddenly froze as he noticed something on his chest that shouldn't be there.

He grabbed the small mirror that hung above the table and positioned it for a good view of his chest. 'What in seven hells?' he asked himself in stunned disbelief as he touched the scars that had appeared on his chest. They had no right to be there as these were the scars he carried from the Munity at Castle Black, 4 years from now.

"I'm still dreaming, I have to be" Jon said aloud.

"Sorry, but no. You're very much awake" replied a voice behind him.

Jon spun around fast dropping the towel and mirror while grabbing for a sword that was not there. "What? How? But?" Jon tried to speak but promptly passed out on the floor.

"Well, THAT went well" said the sarcastic voice of R'hllor standing next to Jon's unconscious form. "Oh yeah, THIS is the great hero that will save the world" he finished and then settled in to wait for the boy to wake up.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. 'What am I doing on the floor' he thought.

"Well, it's about time" said that voice again.

Jon closed his eyes as the events of earlier rushed back into his mind. "I thought you couldn't be on the mortal plane without fucking with the balance of the world?" Jon asked in a slightly rough voice as he picked himself up off the floor. He stretched out his sore body and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here R'hllor?" he asked as he reached for a cup of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

"I came to check on you honestly. See how you were doing. Given your reaction, I'd say it was a smart thing to do." R'hllor replied.

"I was coping just fine, until I saw…." Jon trailed off and waved a hand in the direction of the scaring on his chest. "Really wasn't expecting that." he finished off touching the scars once again, as if to reassure himself it was real.

"Ah yes, the scaring. Well, our mutual friend with the wickedly sharp scythe, said something about betrayal leaving scars on the soul, but to be honest, I stopped listening after the betrayal part. Anyway the short of it is, because you travel back in time his way, when your souls merged, the marks of betrayal on your soul manifested itself physically. Oh and speaking of physically, I'm not really here. Death taught me his little non-corporal trick and he was right you know…."R'hllor trailed off into silence with a wicked grin on his face.

Jon rolled his eyes. "I just know I going to regret asking, but he was right about what exactly?"

"He should have never taught me this. I'm going to have way too much fun with this trick" R'hllor replied as he faded into nothing.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Down in Kings Landing, Tyrion's younger self was going through the same experience that young Jon was. Suddenly waking up in almost the same manner as Jon, he was also dizzy and disorientated while his two souls merged. As soon as the dizziness had passed, he got out of bed and walked over to the sideboard, poured a glass of wine then went and sat down in his favourite chair to think on what he needed to do first. 'Winterfell first,' he thought.

He just taking a sip of his wine when a voice said from behind him,

"Well, this is disappointing. I was hoping to find you passed out on the floor in shock." R'hllor sounded disappointed that this wasn't the case.

"So sorry to disappoint you." Tyrion replied with a smirk as R'hllor walked around the table to face him. Tyrion tilted his head at the god and studied him for a moment.

"Death's little trick?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yes indeed." Was the reply.

"So telling you that wine is over there would be rather pointless then?" he asked with a snigger. R'hllor gave him a dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" Tyrion asked.

R'hllor sighed. "You're no fun. Jon's reaction was much more entertaining." He grumbled.

Tyrion laughed lightly. "Ah, so may I assume you have come to check up on us? And if that is the case, how is young Jon doing?" he queried of the Lord of Light. "Although given your opening statement, I'm going to assume he ended up passed out on the floor yes?"

"Yes he was." R'hllor smiled at the memory "well he saw me then passed out. Although to be fair, he had just received a fairly nasty shock." R'hllor's tone had darkened by the end.

"Oh? Care to explain?" Tyrion was concerned for Jon. He'd already been through the seven hells and back and that was before he died for the first time.

"He kept the scars from the Mutiny." R'hllor replied in a dark voice.

"Death," he continued "Well, for one thing, he remembers the Time Before like us. Surprised me, but he did warn me that this would happen which is why I went to Jon first and before you ask, it has to do with betrayal leaving scars on the soul itself that never go away. In Jon's case, the scaring on his soul was so great that it physically manifested itself in this life as well."

Tyrion's eyes darkened with anger. "Allister Thorne is going on my list" he muttered in anger.

R'hllor frowned at Tyrion in concern, "it's all very well and good to plan revenge but you have other, more important things to do. Have you a plan to get to Winterfell?" He asked. Tyrion looked over at the god.

"Plan?" he asked "I don't need a plan. I am Tyrion Lannister, the Imp of Casterly Rock, the Demon money and a notorious lover of whores. I'm also known for my insatiable curiosity. If I wish to travel north and visit the Wall, then I go north and visit the Wall. It just happens that it's lucky for me that Winterfell is on the way to and from the Wall isn't it? My father, cunt though me may be, won't care what I do as long as I don't do anything that will force him to go to war. Hmm, speaking of Tywin Lannister, he definitely needs to die and sooner rather than later but in such a way that I don't get blamed this time….." Tyrion trailed off musing to himself.

"You would really kill you own father again?" R'hllor asked slightly shocked that he would contemplate doing it again.

"Did you not hear me? He needs to die. The Lannister's tore Westeros apart trying to keep the Iron Throne and while Cersei, Joffrey and Baelish may have stated the war, my father did some of the most reprehensible and shameful things this country had ever see during it. For the good of the Realm, Tywin Lannister needs to die "Tyrion stated in a flat voice, without emotion. "Furthermore," he continued "Yes I will kill my father for the good of the Realm, only this time, I'll make sure I can't get the blame for it."

Tyrion looked at R'hllor. "Oh don't look so shocked" he chided the god.

"You had to know that we were going have to get out hands dirty in order to survive the Long Night. Besides, some of your follower's actions may have actually encouraged the Long Night to come faster. You really need to take your people in hand and give them a sound talking to." Tyrion took another sip of wine while he watched the god's reaction to this.

R'hllor was twitching in agitation as he was once again reminded of what his followers had done. Tyrion was right, he realised. He was going to have to take a firmer hand with his people. He smiled faintly, "A sound talking to?" he asked.

"Well rip them a new asshole isn't polite talk here in Kings Landing. The ladies all have frail sensibilities that we must not upset." Tyrion said in a light tone and then he sighed.

"Send Melisandre to the Wall to serve Jon when he gets there. After all, he IS the Prince that was Promised. That way, if history repeats itself, at least she'll be there to raise him, for the fourth time, if necessary and being a fire priestess, she'll be able to help kill wrights if nothing else."

"As for those of your followers in Essos, keep them to the original timeline as much as possible. When it comes time for Kinvara and the others to help out in Meereen, we need to change the spiel a bit while still keeping the peace. This is what I came up with; Daenerys Targaryen is kin to the Prince that was Promised. She is Bran the Builder come again. They will stand side by side in this war just as they did eight thousand years ago and help defeat the Night King and his armies with the help of her dragons. Now, as she is Bran the Builder in this version, it will be Daenerys that will help rebuild the world and usher is a new age of peace and prosperity." R'hllor had a look of concentration on his face as he thought on what Tyrion had said.

"You know, that's actually rather brilliant." He said slowly "It had the benefit of being true while still honouring Daenerys as a saviour and it might just help her solve some problems in Slavers Bay too. If the slaves there know that they will get to have a place to call their own and be free, they might actually decide to help her work towards it. How did you come up with this idea?" R'hllor asked with respect to Tyrion.

Tyrion smirked "It's what I do. I drink and I'm brilliant at politics." He laughed as he put a new spin on an old comment.

Once his laughter had stopped, he thought on what he needed to do in order to depart for Winterfell as soon as possible.

"It will take me about two days to organize everything I need in order to leave. As I won't be traveling with an entourage of hundreds, it won't take me a month to get to Winterfell. I also won't take a wheelhouse. I can ride well enough although I am sure I will just hate my saddle and horse long before we get to the Neck and Moat Cailin." He said.

"R'hllor, May I asked a favour of you? Would you be willing to go to Jon and let him know I should be at Winterfell in roughly two weeks? The faster we convince Lord Stark to do what is needed the better. Stubborn and honourable as he is though, it could very well take the next year and a half just to get him to think about it."

R'hllor smiled. "well I see you have things well in hand here so I will do as you ask and go to Jon and let him know, then I think I'll go and look in on my followers. Get an idea of what the fuck went wrong before I try to correct it. I shall speak to you later Tyrion." R'hllor replied as he just disappeared.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Show off" he muttered under his breath.

Another thought suddenly struck him "I wonder if I can find Bronn, at this point in time he should be in the Riverland's…" Tyrion trailed off as he started to get dressed. 'First organise to get the hell out of Kings Landing, then find Bronn.'

As he finished dressing he called in his current squire, who Tyrion knew was a spy for his sister and ordered breakfast 'and dear Pod. I really must get Pod back too.' He turned to his desk and began to compile a list of things he needed for his journey to the North while he waited to break his fast.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon's hands had finally stopped shaking after taking a few deep breaths and getting a firm hold over his emotions. The shakes had come after R'hllor had left, the memory of when he received the wounds that healed into these scars was so intense, it was as if he was back there, getting stabbed all over again. Jon reached for the cup of water again.

He wished it was ale.

He took a couple of sips, put the cup down and started to get dressed for day. He wasn't exactly sure when in the timeline he was but he figured he would find out soon. The best way to do that was to break his fast with the rest of his family.

Jon stopped just before his hand reached for the door handle, as the air left his lungs. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. His family. They were all alive. Jon could have been mistaken for a statue of stone at this moment. His body was completely frozen as the realisation that his siblings were alive, safe and happy.

Robb, so young, so carefree. Sansa, a gentle and innocent girl who believed in gallant knights, loved to sew and wanted so much to be the Lady of a great house. Jon frowned; Sansa didn't deserve what happened to her in the Time Before. Jon and especially Tyrion, would do all they could to spare her the same fate again.

Arya, the wild wolf who would never be tamed. He would definitely make sure he had Needle made for her again. It saved her life many times in the Time Before. Her ending….no, Jon refused to think about that. He would make sure it never happened.

Bran would have use of his legs and be climbing everything, worrying his Lady mother half to death with his antics. Bran would go North to Brynden Rivers and the Children. Lady Catelyn will probably kill him for it but Bran had to go. It was his Destiny in both timelines and Rickon, his little baby brother who Ramsey Bolton killed just goad Jon into a foolish attack. 'Must kill Ramsey Snow' he thought to himself. There was no way in the seven hells he was letting that psychopath come near his sibling again.

And then there was Lord and Lady Stark. The man who was not is father and the woman who hated him for all the wrong reasons.

After Jon and Sansa had reclaimed Winterfell, they sat down together over many nights and spoke about their childhoods. Sansa apologized repeatedly for being a mean and horrid little girl to him as a child. She felt guilty and ashamed about the way she treated him. After all, it didn't matter if they didn't share the same mother. They shared the same father and that is all that should matter she would repeatedly point out. Jon for his part had completely forgiven Sansa years ago and told her so. She is his little sister, he told her once, and it was her duty to be a brat to him. After all, Arya was the same way with her. Sansa had laughed and conceded he had a point.

Jon understood that she was only copying her mother's behaviour and that she didn't really understand why her mother was so cold towards Jon but in order to be the perfect little Lady her mother always wanted her to be, she copied her mother's behaviour whenever Lady Catelyn and Jon were occupying the same room.

Lady Catelyn on the other hand, well Jon may have forgiven her behaviour towards him as he could understand why she was so cold to him but he couldn't she had even treated him with a fraction of respect that came from just being human, then he would have had no problems, but she looked at him like he was dog shit to be wiped off the bottom of her shoe.

Even then, he can't entirely blame her because she wasn't in possession of all the facts. It was a combination of Eddard Stark's lie, honour and a promise he made to a dying woman in the mountains of Dorne, that was the cause of all this.

If Jon was being completely honest, he still hadn't forgiven his Uncle for withholding the information on just who his mother truly was.

Well not this time. This time, the truth will come out much sooner and Jon was sure that Tyrion, in his own unique way, will make sure that this time, Lady Stark would direct her anger where it truly belonged.

Jon reached for the handle opened the door. He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to the time when Lady Catelyn realised that with his true father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, that he Jon Snow was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and Westeros. Perhaps it was petty of him, but the look on her face when she figured it out would keep Jon smiling for many, many years to come.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It took two days for Tyrion to organise everything he and his escort would need while traveling North. Up to and including warm clothing for when they got to Winterfell and warm fur collared cloaks for when they went to the Wall. While the journey to go and look upon the Wall was a cover story for those here in Kings Landing, Tyrion actually intended to visit the Wall as he did in the Time Before. The only difference was the timing.

Tyrion had just finished instructing the captain of his personal guard to be ready to leave at first light when Cersei opened the door and swept in, walked over to the sideboard and poured herself a glass of wine.

"You may leave captain. Get some rest, we leave at first light." Tyrion told his captain, Linkon Lannister, from the minor House of Lannister in Lannisport. "Goodnight My Lord" He saluted and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Tyrion turned to Cersei. "Good evening sweet sister. My, don't you just look lovely tonight. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked in a slightly snide tone, not wanting to get into a nasty name calling argument tonight.

Cersei looked at him with barely concealed disgust. "I've been told you're leaving Kings Landing. Just where are you going you little worm?" Cersei demanded.

So, it was to be like that.

"I'm heading north Cersei. I wish to travel around a bit. See some of Westeros. Visit the Wall before I die. To be honest sweet sister, I fail to see why you even care. I would have thought you would be happy. I'm leaving Kings Landing and your sight for at least a year or more." He replied while passing her to re-fill his empty wine glass.

Cersei sneered at him. "I don't trust you, you little beast. You're up to something. I know it. You're planning something against me." She snarled at him. Tyrion just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Planning something? With who exactly? The Lords of the Riverlands? Please, they barely tolerate us. The Lords of the North? Sister, the Northmen want our whole family dead. They would rather kill me then help me plan something against you. Dear sister I do believe you are beginning to get paranoid." He replied.

Cersei was silent for a moment, "I don't believe you" she stated.

Tyrion gave a frustrated sigh.

"Cersei, I'm going north. I'm going to drink northern ale, fuck northern whores and piss of the edge of the Wall. That's all. Now please get out as I leave early in the morning and I'm tired." He told her trying to get her out without more of her unpleasantness.

Cersei just stared at him. Hatred for him evident in every part of her being.

"I hope they kill you and leave your body for wolves." She hissed at him before she opened the door exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Always a pleasure sister" he grumbled in hatred and resentment as he readied himself for bed. He climbed in and got settled in a comfortable position. 'Stupid bitch. You just made my List' Tyrion thought to himself before he dropped off to sleep.

 _Next chapter, Jon suffers and Tyrion finds an old friend_


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunions are Bittersweet

**Chapter 7 – Flashbacks and Old Friends**

 _He climbed in and got settled in a comfortable position. 'Stupid bitch. You just made my List' Tyrion thought to himself before he dropped off to sleep._

It had been a week since Jon had woken up in the past and it had been a very hard week for him indeed. On one hand, he was ecstatic at being at home with his family again before it had all gone so terribly wrong. It had helped heal some hurts seeing his siblings so innocent and carefree.

On the other hand though, Jon was going through a living hell. Almost everywhere he went within the walls of Winterfell, horrible memories of a life that will never happen now, haunted Jon day and night.

He couldn't go anywhere without seeing bodies everywhere. The kennels were the worst. He could still see the remains of Ramsey Snow/Bolton from when Sansa had extracted her own revenge and fed the sick twisted fuck to his own hounds. He got lost in the memories, jumped when someone came upon him by surprise, was twitchy and shied away from being touched, woke up nights in a cold sweat and shaking limbs and while knew he was in trouble, he thought he had concealed it well enough for others not to notice a significant change in his normal behaviour.

Unfortunately for him, he failed and others had noticed his strange behaviour.

"So Snow, what's wrong with you these days? Did ya finally find a girl you like and fail to get it up?" The crass tones of Theon Greyjoy drifted across the training yard.

Jon frowned in displeasure. "Fuck off Greyjoy, you cock-less cunt." Jon muttered under his breath as he put away his training armour and sword. As soon as he was done, he fled to the Godswoods, seeking sanctuary away from prying eyes.

He walked towards the centre of the Godswoods and the ancient Weirwood tree at its heart. When he reached the tree, he collapsed onto the rock that served as seat next to the heated pool. 'Gods, this is so much harder than I thought it would be' he thought to himself 'and fucking Greyjoy isn't making it any easier'.

Jon was divided in his reactions to Theon Greyjoy. On the one hand, he was a Traitor, a Turn cloak and a murdering bastard. He had betrayed Robb, captured Winterfell and held the population hostage, murdered two innocent boys and claimed that they were Bran and Rickon. But he had also paid for it tenfold at the hands of Ramsey Bolton.

Sansa had told him everything that had happened when the Bolton's took over Winterfell and all about how Ramsey had captured and tortured Theon until Theon Greyjoy had ceased to exist and only the pathetic creature that was Reek was left. Most of the time, Jon was torn between wanting to kill him and feeling pity for what had happened to him in the Time Before.

Jon's head dropped into his hands as he thought about the last week. The first day had actually been good. He smiled to himself as the he became lost in the memories of that first day…..

 _Jon was smiling as he walked through the halls of Winterfell towards to great hall. It felt so good to be back but it also felt a bit strange. He wasn't the same boy who walked thought these halls as he was the first time he'd walked them. He'd lost his innocence. He'd seen things and done things that no man had seen or done in over eight thousand years. He'd been betrayed in the worst way by men he had called brother. He had died. He felt old and jaded but when he reached the open doors of the Great Hall, he paused in its shadow and just looked at the scene before him._

 _Sitting at the high table was his family. Lord and Lady Stark, speaking in soft tones while their offspring were talking in loud, happy voices._

 _"Well it's about time, where have you been? Come sit down Snow and eat already. We have training with Ser Rodrik this morning and you'll need your strength for when I kick your ass Snow!" Robb's voice boomed across the hall._

 _"Robb! That's not how a Lord speaks in the great hall!" Lady Stark chastised her eldest son. Jon smiled and chuckled to himself._

" _In your dreams, Stark," he replied as he crossed the hall to join the others at the table. As he sat down, he heard a chorus of 'Good mornings' ring out across the table from his siblings._

 _"Morning lad. How was your sleep?" Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North asked the boy that the whole realm believed was his bastard son._

 _"I slept well, Lord Stark" Jon replied, trying to remember how he acted as a boy of fourteen, almost fifteen name days. "I trust your sleep was peaceful?" he enquired. Eddard just smiled at him and nodded then turned back to his breakfast._

 _Lady Catelyn was ignoring him, as per usual. Bran was chatting excitedly to Robb and Rickon about how he had found a nest of baby birds in one of the old, partially collapsed towers of Winterfell._

 _Arya was complaining in a loud voice to her mother about not wanting to attend lessons with Septa Mordane because sewing and dancing was stupid and she didn't want to be a Lady while Sansa sat calmly and ate her breakfast like a proper Southern Lady. Jon was trying not to laugh because he knew that as soon as she could, Arya would slip out of her lessons and come and watch the boys train instead._

 _Poor Lady Catelyn was at her wits end trying to deal with her wayward daughter. Jon actually felt sorry for her. Arya would never become the Lady that her mother wanted her to be. Where Sansa was happy to become a proper Southern Lady, Arya had too much wolfs blood in her veins to be tamed like that. Jon wondered if he could convince his Aunt to try to compromise with Arya. If she was willing to be a little flexible when it came to Arya's love of fighting, hunting and riding verses her "how to be a Lady" lessons, she just may get a Northern Lady, who could hunt, ride and fight while also being able to dance with grace and manage the duties and courtesies of a Lady._

 _Once the family had finished their breakfast, they dispersed to different areas of the castle. The boys headed outside to the training yard and Ser Rodrik's rigorous training._

 _"You're late." He growled at them. "Right Snow you and Robb first. Greyjoy, you fight the winner, then the winner of that round will fight me so move yer asses and grab your gear!" he roared at them in a voice better suited to a battlefield. Jon remembered this day. This was the day that Ser Rodrik was assessing the boys training to see if they were advanced enough to start wielding live steel._

 _This meant that his fifteenth name day was in less than a month. He now knew where he stood within the timeline. Jon smiled. He was a lot more skilled now then he was the first time around but he also knew that his younger body wasn't quite as fit as it had been in the Time Before but he was positive he would manage just fine._

 _Jon and Robb finished getting ready and moved into the training area. "Right, let's see what you boys can do." Rodrik said. "Ready, Start," he barked at them. Immediately, Jon settled into the stance he had developed while fighting the Walkers, wrights and the Wildlings and starting circling to his left. Robb looked at him a little strangely but the shrugged and starting doing the same._

 _Jon was studying his brothers every move, watching and analysing everything, waiting for the slight shift that indicated Robb was about to attack._

 _Robb lunged, Jon dodged and then it was game on._

 _Ser Rodrik was watching the two brothers fight. Jon's style had seemingly changed overnight. It was a rather unorthodox style but it worked quite well for Jon. He was dodging and parrying, while doing some strange moves that would be better suited to a lighter blade but somehow, Jon made it work._

 _Suddenly, it all ended. Robb had overextended himself just slightly and within seconds, Jon had knocked Robb's sword away just enough for Jon to duck into the opening he had just created and stopped almost chest to chest with the point of his sword pointed upwards at the bottom of Robb's throat. "Dead man" He said a Braavos accent. Jon stepped back and grinned at the look of shock on Robb's and Greyjoy's faces._

 _His fighting style these days was a combination of Westeros Knight and Wildling fighting techniques with a little bit of a Braavos Water Dancer thrown in thanks to Arya after she had returned home. They had no idea how to counter it._

That had been a really good day. Especially after R'hllor dropped in again to tell him Tyrion would be on his way north very soon.

Jon sighed. After that day, the memories of the Time Before started getting worse. He couldn't figure out why he was losing control like this. He wasn't eating properly and his sleep was constantly interrupted with nightmares. He was losing weight and looking paler and more gaunt and skeletal by the day. He knew he had to get a handle on this but didn't know how. He looked at the heart tree and silently begged the Old Gods for help.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Never before in his life was Tyrion more relieved to leave the Red Keep and Kings Landing then he was four days ago. It wasn't until the second night, after they stopped at lovely little inn on the boarder of the Crownlands and Riverlands, that he realised that he'd been so stressed and tense. He had thought about it a bit and figured out the reason for all that stress and tension, was because he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

After living this present once already, he knew that there wouldn't been anything significant happening in the Realm until Jon Arryns death but living through the hell known as the Time Before had left him slightly on edge, always looking and anticipating an attack from some quarter.

While the seven kingdoms were at peace for the moment, Tyrion had taken a few precautions in order to be able to slip through the Riverlands and the North as unnoticed as possible. He had his escort dress in plain arms and armour, baring no house sigil or colours.

After all, this wasn't an official visit to Winterfell and if he was honest, he really didn't feel like putting up with all the false courtesies and polite insults he would receive from any of the noble houses if he was to announce his presence in the Riverlands.

So far, Tyrion had been enjoying himself quite a bit despite his body hurting from long hours in the saddle. His personal guards were all men who shared Tyrion's love of books and learning and were highly skilled soldiers. Tyrion had found each of them over a period of years, starting with his very distant cousin, Linkon.

He had met Linkon in the library of Casterly Rock. Both of them were trying to hide from their families while they visited and Linkon had been hearing about the library of Casterly Rock all his life. It was the third largest in the Westeros only the Citadel in Oldtown and Winterfell in the north were bigger. They had starting talking when Tyrion noticed that Linkon had been reading Unnatural History by Septon Barth, which was a history about dragons and from there had formed a strong friendship over a love of books.

Over the following years, Linkon had introduced Tyrion to more soldiers who also shared a love of books and learning and from there Tyrion had found not only loyal and dedicated soldiers, but also friends.

They were now four days into their journey and in a few hours would be at the Inn at the Crossroads. From there, it was another two days north to Moat Cailin and then another five or six days to Winterfell.

As they were traveling along the Kingsroad towards the crossroads, they had been discussing Northern legends and customs, when they started to hear a voice. Faintly at first but as they rode closer they could hear that the voice was singing The Dornish Man's Wife and quite well too. Tyrion had to smile. He knew that voice.

They came to the top of a small hill they could see the man the voice belonged to, sitting by the side of the road next to his horse. He seemed to be taking a short rest, wineskin in one hand and the other on the hilt of his sword as Tyrion's party came down the hill.

Tyrion was a little suspicious that he's found Bronn so quickly. He had anticipated having to look for him. Tyrion suspected a little "Divine Intervention" was going on here.

As they got closer, Tyrion could now more clearly see the man who had become a damn good friend in the Time Before. Bronn and Tyrion had spent many, many days and nights drinking and telling stories. He knew Bronn's history well and knew that befriending the sellsword would be easy.

Besides, Tyrion had gold and lots of it. Bronn, while a vicious killer, wasn't stupid. He would quickly see that serving as Tyrion's personal bodyguard would bring him a LOT of gold. And killing. There was always someone who wanted to kill the Imp.

They reached Bronn's positon just as he finished the song. Tyrion stopped his horse and smiled at Bronn.

"Good afternoon, I must say, I wasn't expecting to hear such an excellent rendition of the Dornish Man's Wife in the middle of the Riverlands. You have an excellent voice my new friend." Tyrion greeted Bronn, stroking the man's ego and Bronn had a big ego.

"Aye, that I do but thanks for the compliment though milord. Name's Bronn" Bronn replied in that semi disrespectful way he had when he didn't know you….or like you. "And who might you be? Cause you don't see many dwarves around the Riverlands, or much anywhere else for that matter" he asked.

Tyrion just laughed. "Tis true, we dwarves are rather scarce. It usually had to do with our fathers killing us just after birth or trying to anyway, but I my scruffy friend, am Tyrion Lannister, the Imp of Casterly Rock." Tyrion said answering in such a way that it would both amuse and get Bronn's interest.

"Well now, talking to a proper Lord now am I? And what would a proper lord like you be riding round the Riverlands with no colours or banners and a very small guard?" He asked in curiosity. He was also a little wary.

In Bronn's experience, High lords like the Lannister's didn't go anywhere without dragging a couple of hundred people with them and never without a couple of hundred guards at least. The other thing that was interesting though was the fact that he had been, well not rude but just disrespectful enough to warrant at least a verbal if not physical reprimand, and the little Lord just smiled and laughed.

"Well, this proper Lord is heading North and to be honest, I really don't want to talk to any of the River Lords, which would happen if I were riding under colours and banners." Tyrion replied with a smirk on his face while his guards starting sniggering behind their hands.

"Why?" Bronn asked

"Have you spoken to any of the River Lords? They're all dreadfully dull and lack a sense of humor. Also, one can never find a decent whore in the Keeps of the River Lords. They all practice monogamy. Wasteful I say." Behind Tyrion, his guard's sniggers had turned into outright laughter.

"He ain't half wrong ya know," said Gage, one of Tyrion's guards who was as fond of whoring as he was books. "Ugly women, can't even do em' when your drunk as hell mate." Gage proclaimed too much laughter from everyone, including Bronn. "Aye, you might be right at that friend." Bronn agree with a laugh.

Tyrion smiled. "We're currently heading to the Inn at the Crossroads, would you care to join us, if you don't have any pressing business? We may not be announcing who we are but I can guarantee, we enjoy the best of everything as we go." He asked.

Bronn tilted his head and looked back at Tyrion "and why would a high lord such as yourself wish to burden yourself with the likes of me? I'm a commoner and a sell-sword. We got nothing in common." He asked bluntly.

Tyrion kept smiling "Well my friend, you look like an interesting fellow with interesting stories to tell. I happen to like interesting stories and getting to know interesting people. Why not come along? You'll soon see that I'm nothing like any other Lord you may have met in your life. If nothing else, you can enjoy the best wine, food, beds and whores the Inn has to offer. All on me. What do you say?"

Bronn untied his horse and mounted him. "Wine, food and whores and I don't have to pay? Lead on milord and I'll tell you about the time I DID fuck a Dornish man's wife." Bronn accepted Tyrion's offer with a smile and a laugh.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"So she's cumming, I'm cumming and her husband stormed in with a axe yelling that he'd kill me." Bronn paused to take a breath while Tyrion and the guards laughed at the story he was currently telling.

"So, what ya do?" asked one of Tyrion's guards.

"Well, I did the only thing I could. I grabbed me clothes and hightailed it out the bloody window. Fuck, I was only fourteen and didn't have me sword with me did I now?" Bronn finished with a smile and a chuckle while the rest of the party howled with laughter.

It had been a pleasant few hours of riding with Bronn telling stories that kept them all laughing. They told Bronn some of theirs in return and Bronn and Tyrion really hit it off like they did the first time round. They arrived at the Inn in high spirits and were lucky to be able to procure rooms for all the party.

The group walked into the main common room and sat down at a large table.

"What'll be loves?" asked the innkeeper's wife asked.

"Ale and food please my good woman and keep the ale flowing." Tyrion replied while passing two gold dragons to the woman. Her eyes widened.

"As you say milord," she said. "We have venison turning on the spit with a variety of roast vegetables and I'll get ale for you party now" She told him before she turned away to get the requested items.

After they had all eaten their fill, most of the group sort their beds. Tyrion and Bronn though lingered in the common room still drinking and talking.

"So, you said earlier today that you were heading north. How far north you heading?" Bronn asked and had a sip of ale.

"Just so. I am going north. I plan to go and piss of the edge of the Wall before I die." Tyrion replied, slightly drunk from all the ale he drank.

"Aye, you might just die before you even get to the Wall. Last I heard, the North ain't got much love for you Lannister's. Hell, The Nights Watch might just throw you off the top of the Wall if the Starks ask. Them Starks have always been friends to the Wall, it said" Bronn commented.

Tyrion smirked. Now was the perfect time to get his friend on board.

"Well then, I may just need an excellent swordsman to be my bodyguard. Would you happen to know where I could find such a fellow?" He said, still with a smirk on his face.

"Oh aye, I know plenty. Shame their all dead though." Bronn replied with a smirk of his own.

Tyrion sighed "You never make it easy do you?" He muttered under his breath. "Ok. How much for your sword and services?" Tyrion asked in a resigned tone.

"Depends on the services. If you want me to fuck you then I say thanks for the food and whores and be on my merry way but if you mean to protect your short ass, then let's talk and gold talks to me." Bronn stated in a way Tyrion remembered all too well.

"Never fucking easy" he said again under his breath. They haggled for a while and came to an agreement.

"Well then milord, if you don't mind I'm gonna go upstairs to that bed you promised me and fuck that cute brunette that's been giving me eye all night so I shall see you in the morning."  
"Good night my friend" Tyrion bid Bronn goodnight and headed up to his own room.

As he got into the bed, be smiled. Gods it was good having Bronn back. His fate in the Time Before was not a pretty one. He had been torn to shreds by a pack of wrights defending Tyrion's escape from Kings Landing. There wasn't enough of him left to rise with blue eyes thank the gods but it had been disturbing to be able to do nothing but watch.

As Tyrion waited for sleep to consume him, he thought over his travel plans. He should be in the Neck and Moat Cailin in two days, and yet he had a bad feeling that it wasn't fast enough. He needed to be in Winterfell now. 'And you accused Cersei being paranoid' he muttered before sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8- Things can only get Better or

**Chapter 8 - Help sometimes comes from the Strangest places**

"The Maesters call it the Post Battle Sickness," a soft raspy voice said.

Jon opened his eyes and turned his head sideways, there, standing next to the rock he was seated on, was The Stranger.

"It's quite common actually. Soldiers and warriors everywhere experience this. The horrors of battle are not soon forgotten and it can come back to haunt you." He continued while staring at the Weirwood tree with its face carved deep into the wood and blood red sap running down the deeply carved face.

He bowed deeply towards the tree in reverence. "Did you known" he asked after a moment of silence, "that a Weirwood tree is the closest thing an immortal that there ever was? It's quite remarkable actually. Unless the tree is deliberately killed off, it won't die."

Jon looked at The Stranger, a little thrown by the sudden change of topic.

"Um, no, I didn't actually. But give what we know about the weirwoods I'm not really surprised. I wonder if Bran knows, knew." Jon sighed in frustration. He had trouble remembering sometimes that Bran, Sansa and Arya of the past weren't HIS Bran, Sansa and Arya of the future.

The Stranger walked over and placed his hand upon the tree.

"The Greenseer's have a saying about these trees. They say that the roots go deep and it's true. The roots of a Weirwood quest deep into the earth in search of nourishment and warmth. Especially, in the North where the sun rarely shines in winter. As long as they have what they need, they survive and never die."

Jon looked at him, his brow furrowed in thought. The Stranger was trying to tell him something. Something important but with his mind and emotions so messed up, he couldn't grasp it. The Stranger turned and faced Jon.

"You have roots here in Winterfell that go very deep Jon. Roots of love, of brothers and sisters and friends. The love of family. Here in Winterfell, you have what you need to survive. Hold on tight to those roots Jon. They will help you stand tall and ground you."

Jon thought he understood what The Stranger was saying. His family will help him to overcome this even if they didn't know they were helping him. Suddenly, he felt a little bit of the burden he had been carrying lift. Jon looked at The Stranger in gratitude.

"Thank you. I understand." He said in a heartfelt voice.

Jon took a deep breath then rolled his neck. "You know, I think I prefer your real form. Seems more appropriate for who you are then this handsome man you portray." He said with a note of sly humor in his voice. The Stranger laughed and melted into his true persona.

"You're a strange one Jon Snow." Death noted with humor. "To be honest, I like The Stranger. He's one of my better looking forms and a lot more practical than a lot of my others. Animal forms, monster forms and forms I can't even begin to describe. Hell, I've even got a female form or three. It all depends really."

"Depends on what?" Jon asked in curiosity

"Oh no. I'm not telling. For one, the only one who could probably even come close to grasping the concept would be Tyrion and two, I am never telling him the truth, although it might just be fun to watch his brain explode in frustration trying to figure it all out." Death sniggered while Jon started laughing.

"Let's just say there are a lot of people who all have different ideas about what death looks like or at least what deaths physical representation looks like. Suffice to say, many of them are completely ridiculous and almost all of them are very far from the truth although the humanoid forms like The Stranger come closer to reality then most. "

"Are there any people who worship you in your true form?" Jon just had to ask. He was very curious, after all, how often does a person get to chat to Death on a friendly basis?

"First of all, nobody worships death. Not really and those who do take it seriously, they are more fanatics then true worshipers but to answer your question yes, there is only one group of people who use my true form as my avatar and they came up with it on their own." Death smiled as he answered. He didn't mind answering questions for Jon because he knew that Jon would be satisfied with them just because he didn't know any better and wasn't inclined to delve into the deeper meanings and mysteries of death.

Tyrion though…

Death gave a full body shudder at the thought, which for a Deity who was a skeleton, was rather impressive.

"It will take time you know. Time to process what you've been through. It won't every truly go away, I'm sorry to say, but it will get better." Death said as he walked back towards Jon.

When he reached where Jon was sitting, he stretched out his arm and placed a skeletal hand on his shoulder. Jon wasn't sure what Death was doing and was about to ask when a feeling of peace that he hadn't felt in years washed over him.

"That will dull the memories and feelings a bit. I can't take it away from you because it wouldn't be good for you at all, but dulling the intensity of the memories is the least I can do." Jon was almost crying in relief.

"Thank you" he said again. It seemed inadequate but it was all he had to give at the moment.

Death smiled "your welcome Jon." He said. "Oh by the way, it might interest you to know that Tyrion found Bronn in the Riverlands on his way to the Crossroads inn. As you may have guessed, he has joined Tyrion's party." Death said as he faded away.

Jon smiled; it would be nice to see Lady Stark's disdain and temper directed at someone else for a change.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tyrion sighed in relief as Moat Cailin came in sight. It had been a hard two days ride. After they left the inn they traveled north heading in the direction of The Crossing.

"If you don't mind my saying so, Old Lord Frey is a miserable cunt at the best of times. How ya going to get across the Greek Fork without having to deal with him? You're a Lannister after all, you lot shit gold or so the rumors say and you can bet all the gold in that big old rock of yours that Walder Frey is gonna try to get quite a lot of it out of you." Bronn pointed out.

Tyrion had a sour look on his face as he completed that fact. "I know." He said. "Unfortunately I don't know an alternate means of crossing the river otherwise I'd be staying far away from the Frey's. They are a conniving, duplicitous lot lot who would break the sacred guest rights if it gained them something big." He said, pure loathing in his voice.

"Well, I've been north of the twins a time or two," Bronn started to say in that smug voice that told Tyrion that Bronn was about to solve his problem. "And it just so happens I know a fella who has a nice sized river ferry bout three or four miles from here. I'd say for a gold coin or two, he'd be happy as shit to take us over to the other side."

"Then by all means, lead the way Bronn." Tyrion replied. Gods it was good to have Bronn back.

A couple of hours later and they were standing on the northern banks of the Green Fork, waving farewell to the ferry man who, as Bronn said, had been more than happy to help out for a couple of gold dragons.

Tyrion gave him five.

His cheerful face and happy personality had made the short unpleasant crossing quite relaxed and easy. His clever insults at his Frey masters were both astute and hilarious.

"Now there's a man I can quite happily call Lord of the Crossing. I wonder if I can talked my father into replacing they Frey's with him. Actually, no, screw Tywin. I'll go to King Robert instead. He hates the Frey's as much as anyone…." Tyrion said to no one in particular.

Linkon, who had heard his cousin's comment laughed. "Aye Tyrion and I'll back you, all the way to the foot of Roberts's throne. If you speak to the king when he's drunk, you'll more than likely succeed in your plan!" Tyrion and Linkon laughed at the truth of this.

"Oh aye, I'd agree with you on this one." Bronn said joining in the laughter.

"Now," Bronn continued "if we ride north west for about an hour, well reach the Kings Road just at it meets the Neck. Now for all of you who haven't been north before, let me just give you fair warning now alright? Until we're on the other side of the Neck, don't leave the Kingsroad, not even to take a piss. You need to piss, piss off the side of the road. Don't leave it. Now, while Lord Reed and his lot won't kill ya, there are things in here that will and we'd never find ya bodies and just so we're clear, one of you lot get taken cause you were stupid, no one is coming to save your sorry ass, savvy?" Bronn said in a serious tone.

Tyrion's guards all nodded their agreement and while they may be soldiers of a great house and Bronn a common sell-sword, the guards weren't stupid. This man in front of them, laying down the rules had experience in this region, where as they had never been here before and only a fool fails to listen to good practical advice. After all, the swamps and waterways of the Neck were full of dead fools who failed to listen to a voice of experience.

They road along the rough trail and sure enough they emerged out of the woods onto the Kingsroad at the top of a hill just before the road snaked its way down the hill and through the Neck itself. In the distance, they could see the three drab, run down fortress of Moat Cailin.

"Gods be good!" Gage burst out, "that looks like one of the seven hells come to life. People actually manage to live in this hell hole?"

"Live and thrive." Tyrion replied. "The Neck is full of life and here people manage to live here quite well. It's not a life many in the seven kingdoms would enjoy but from what I've heard, which isn't much, mind you, the people here have a better quality of life than most. I'd love to visit Greywater Watch, Lord Howland Reed's seat in the Neck. Apparently it's impossible to find because it's on a island that floats, so Greywater Watch is constantly moving."

In truth, Tyrion had already been to Greywater Watch in the Time Before. When Winterfell, fell, Jon Tyrion and the rest of the survivors fled south to the Neck, hoping that the still flowing waterways of the Neck would slow the dead armies down. It hadn't and they had learned a hard lesson.

A constantly moving keep is a great defense, until, the keep stops moving. The White Walkers may not speak any recognizable language, but they weren't stupid. All they did was just freeze the swamps and waterways. The desperate flight out of the Neck towards the south had been an icy hell that Tyrion didn't want to think about.

It took them half a day to reach the first fortress. They were passed though without incident and continued on to the second keep. When they reached the second one, the afternoon was passing into evening. They were allowed to rest for the night.

After dinner, Tyrion went and spoke with the commander of Moat Cailin, a knight from White Harbor and ask if he could send a raven to Winterfell to inform Lord Stark of his arrival in the north and to ask for lodgings and an audience when he arrived at Winterfell. The commander, Ser Wyman, allowed Tyrion to send his message.

"I'm curious, My Lord. Why are you venturing into the North when you family name is despised and spat upon here?" He asked. Ser Wyman had been surprisingly hospitable, showing none of the disdain he spoke of.

"Ah yes, my lovely family's reputation precedes me wherever I go. " Tyrion replied in a bitter tone. "To be honest, Ser, I'm trekking north because I've always wanted to see the Wall," he spoke the standard cover story.

"As for my request to Lord Stark, I have decided to try and make friends in the North. Personally, if your countrymen wish to kill my family, I will quite happily cheer them on and celebrate their victory with copious amounts of ale. The Lannister's are all vile people, except for a few and I am sick of being treated like shit just because of my last name. It people wish to hate me then let them hate me for something I've actually done or being a dwarf. People seem to automatically hate dwarves."

Ser Wyman gave Tyrion a thoughtful look, "Well My Lord, I haven't met the rest of your family so I can't say anything really but after meeting you, well, you've been a good guest here. Your men have been polite and under control. That sell-sword of yours is a black hearted cut throat if I ever saw one but even he, had been polite and kept my men amused with his stories and trust me My Lord, we're starved for good stories here at the Moat. As far as you go My Lord, you've been nothing but polite and genial company and thanks to some of your suggestions for re-enforcing the keeps, we'll be better defended than ever once they're put into place. Guess what I'm saying My Lord is that I actually like you and if you ever need someone to speak for you, please don't hesitate to ask me." Ser Wyman said, extending his hand to Tyrion to shake. Tyrion smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Welcome to the North Lord Tyrion." He finished with a smile.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

A couple of days later, the Stark family were sitting in the great hall, eating dinner when Maester Luwin walked up to Ned and spoke.

"Forgive me my Lord, but we have received a raven from Moat Cailin and while I would normally would wait to give it to you after the meal, I found the contents surprising enough that it warranted your immediate attention." He said while passing the scroll to Ned.

"Trouble?" Ned asked as he opened the scroll and started to read.

"No, not trouble, just unusual" Maester Luwin replied. Ned read the message with a small amount of surprise.

"Tyrion Lannister is in the North." He said to the table at large. "He's on his way to visit the Wall and wishes to lodge here for short time to rest before continuing on."

"A Lannister? Here in the North? What is he thinking? The North holds no love for his family." Catelyn Stark voiced the question they were all thinking.

All, except one.

Jon just silently sighed in relief. 'It's about bloody time dwarf' he silently mocked his friend. Soon, soon they could finally sit down with his Aunt and Uncle and start to change thing for the better.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

In another place, which did and did not exist at the same time, The Crone stood in front of the viewing pool with a look of confusion on her ancient face.

"What is it Grandmother?" The Maiden asked in a soft voice.

"The future changes." The Crone replied. The Maiden looked slightly worried.

"For the worst?" she asked again.

"No," The Crone replied with a note of wonder in her voice.

"For the Better."

 _Next chapter, Jon starts to prepare Ned for the unbelievable and Tyrion finally makes it to Winterfell_


	9. Chapter 9 - Educating Ned Stark

**Hello all. Sorry I took a little longer to update. I took the advice of some of you who have read the original and did some re-editing to make it easier to read. Hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone who had read my fic and thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming**

 **Chapter 9 – Educating Ned Stark**

 _In another place, which did and did not exist at the same time, The Crone stood in front of the viewing pool with a look of confusion on her ancient face. "What is it Grandmother?" The Maiden asked in a soft voice. "The future changes." The Crone replied. The Maiden looked slightly worried. "For the worst?" she asked again. "No," The Crone replied with a note of wonder in her voice._

 _"For the Better."_

Jon sat facing the Weirwood tree in the Godswoods thinking. Tyrion would be there in the next day or so and then they could finally get to work.

Since Death's visit a week ago, things had calmed down significantly for Jon. He still had flashbacks but the intensity of the memories had been dulled as Death had promised and while the nightmares were still there, they were less frequent and no longer left him wide awake and shaking for the rest of the night. He was sleeping better and eating more at meals. His color and health had improved tenfold and being with his family was helping to sooth his damaged soul.

For the last three day, Lord and Lady Stark had been discussing Tyrion's impending visit, wondering if it was a Lannister plot against the North in general or House Stark in particular. Well, there was a plot but it wasn't against House Stark, well not directly anyway and if things went the way Jon hoped, it would be for the benefit of both House Stark and House Lannister.

"You've been spending a lot of time here lately lad. Is there anything wrong?" The gruff but gentle tones of Eddard Stark came from behind him. Jon smiled but didn't move.

"I'm fine unc…father." He replied, silently cursing his near slip.

Ned walked over and sat down next to Jon. "Liar" He gently chided. "Don't think it slipped my notice that you weren't well last week."

It hadn't slipped Cat's notice either. She was the one to bring it up to him. Of course she was more concerned that Jon may infect her children, if he were sick. Whatever it had been, it seemed to have passed now but Ned still couldn't help but be concerned.

"Would you like to speak about what is troubling you lad? I won't push but I may be able to help even if it's only someone to listen to you." He offered and hoped his adopted son would do so.

Jon was silent for a moment. He knew that he wasn't going to get away without some type of explanation but if he were to tell the truth, his uncle would call him crazy. He wished Tyrion was here right now. Suddenly, Jon had an idea. If he pulled off, it would make things easier when the time came to tell his uncle the truth.

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked. Ned frowned at Jon. "Aye, I do. I don't know a parent who hasn't thought about what may happen to their children. As Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I need to think about it. I have a duty to my people to protect them from what may come." He answered. "What brought this on lad? Have you been wondering about the future?" he asked.

Jon looked at the Weirwood, the ancient face crying tears of blood red sap and took a deep breath.

"No" he replied. "I don't think of the future, I dream of it."

Ned gave his nephew a startled look. "Dream of it?" he asked. "I'm not sure I understand. Please explain it to me." Jon looked at Ned.

"About two weeks ago," he started "I started having dreams; well they were more like nightmares, of the future. Dreams of things that never happened. Dreams of things that seem impossible. The thing is, I know these things happened. I KNOW it." Jon said pausing to take a breath.

"After a week of these dreams, I went to the library to see if I could find a book on dreams to help me understand what I was seeing. What I found instead was very surprising." He said, just the right combination of seriousness and conviction in his voice that he knew would make his uncle listen to him without trying to dismiss what was said as a child's overactive imagination.

Ned looked at Jon in thought. Jon wasn't one to make up stories or indulge in flights of fancy. Of all his children, Jon was the most like him in temperament and demeanor. He wouldn't make up a story like this just for fun. He came to a decision. He would hear Jon out with all due consideration and seriousness.

"Please continue lad. I wish to know what you have to say." He told Jon.

Jon rose and walked over to the heart tree. "What do you know about the Stark bloodline?" Jon asked. "About the strange abilities that reside in our blood? And where they come from."

'This will help Bran.' He thought. 'Bran must go north of the Wall and I hope what I'm about to explain will make it easier for his father to let him go when the time comes' deciding to explain about greenseer's and wargs.

Ned had a look of concentration on his face while he considered the question. It wasn't unheard of for people to have gifts and strange abilities and he also knew that the Starks have had more than a few of those in the family. His own great, great, great, grandfather was said to be a Warg and a Greenseer, whatever that was and Lyanna was known to have dreams that occasionally came true but where these gifts had come from, none knew.

"I know some, not much. I admit I wasn't much for history when I was a boy. I know of wargs and have heard of greenseers but know not what they are or what they do and as for the origins of these gifts, I also know not. There appears to be no records of how we acquired them." Jon was pleased. This would make his explanation much easier as his uncle already had some degree of knowledge.

"I found a journal in the library," he began "it belonged to a Torren Stark. He was a third son of one of the Lords of Winterfell but the journal doesn't say which Lord. Anyway, what does make this journal interesting is that it is a personal record of an expedition he mounted north beyond the Wall. In it, he spoke of many things but there was one thing that stood out. Under the oldest Weirwood tree in the world, far to the north, he met with a Greenseer known as the Three Eyed Raven and the Children of the Forrest." Jon decided to stop there for a moment and assess his Ned's reaction.

Jon wasn't lying. There really was a journal. Tyrion had found it in dark surprisingly dry corner of the library in the Time Before. The journal contained detailed maps and directions to the great Weirwood tree as well as all the details of what he had seen north of the Wall. It would have been invaluable to Bran if they had of found it before he had to leave but unfortunately it was found long after he had returned home. Jon was sure if Bran had of had possession of the journal, he wouldn't of lost most of his companions.

Ned for his part was both astounded and intrigued. It seemed that some of the old tales weren't tales at all but truth. Yes, there would be a great deal of fiction woven in, they were stories after all, but they came from truth that would have been long forgotten if not for the tradition of verbal storytelling. Ned was convinced. He believed Jon and he wanted to see this book Jon spoke of.

Jon continued "Now a lot of what he wrote about greenseers probably will only make sense to someone with the gift. It appears Torren had some small skill but from what I can figure out, greenseers have visions. Visions of the past, present and occasionally the future. They also have the ability to Warg into animals. This apparently means that they can use their mind to enter an animals mind and even sometimes a person and take control of them. Now as you know it's not unheard of for people to possess these abilities although the gifts are rare. There are more of them in the north among the Wildlings but from what Torren said the Raven told him, it was more random chance then being passed down through blood. The Starks though are different. The gifts in our blood were bred into the bloodline from the very beginning, eight thousand years ago."

Ned was in shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he of imagined this. His head was spinning. He needed time to think on what he had been told.

"Jon lad, what you speak of, well it's hard to take in but I believe you. We will speak no more on this today but I will want to speak to you on this further soon." He stood up and stretched.

"Come on. It's almost time for the evening meal and Lady Stark will skin us if were late." Ned told him with a grin on his face.

"Yes, we should hurry. Flaying always ruins my appetite." Jon agreed with a grin and slight laugh.

Together, they turned towards the entrance and returned to the castle proper for dinner.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tyrion's party breathed a sigh that was both relief and awe when the towers and walls of Winterfell and Winter Town came into sight. It had been a rough week. They were tired, sore and hungry due to long days in the saddle and little sleep. Two days ago, they had left two of their number in an unmarked northern grave, thanks to bandits that attacked them as they made their way along the Kingsroad.

Tyrion was tired, dirty and was nursing a cut on his arm from the bandit attack. All he wanted was a bath, food and a bed but before he could have any of those things, he would have to speak to his men, especially Bronn, in order to make sure none of them did anything to offend the Stark's.

Tyrion gathered his escort closer so they could hear him as he laid down the rules.

"Alright men, I know you are as tired and hungry as me but before we enter Winterfell, I want to make sure you know the do's and don'ts of surviving the North. Now, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North is a good and honourable man but he has no appreciable sense of humour so watch words around him and his family closely. This means you Bronn. Remember, we are trying to make friends here in the North." Tyrion told his people. Bronn looked offended though.

"Oy, who are to tell me to watch me words around the high and mighty lord of the North? I'll have you know I can be quite refined when I need to be." Bronn said in a fake high class accent, waving his hand in an exaggerated manner.

It was all Tyrion could do not too fall of his horse in hysterical laughter.

It only took half an hour to reach the gates of Winterfell. The guards on the gate were expecting them and sent them with a guide to the main courtyard of the keep where a small welcoming committee was waiting.

Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell and in another life, King in the North, was waiting for them before the front doors. With him was Theon Greyjoy. Tyrion's face darkened for a moment before he quickly dismissed the expression. It would do no good for Greyjoy to see his feelings about him.

Like Jon, he was also torn between hatred and pity.

Robb on the other hand, wasn't at good at controlling his expressions as Tyrion was and a look of dislike, outright hostility and suspicion was running rampant on his face. Tyrion silently sighed.

'Some things never change' he thought.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Tyrion. I am Robb, eldest son and heir of Lord Eddard Stark. On behalf of my father, I welcome you and your people to Winterfell." Robb spoke the words of welcome in a sour tone.

Tyrion bowed. "Lord Robb, I thank you for your most gracious and warm welcome." He replied with a slight mocking edge.

Robb flushed red in embarrassment. He knew his welcome had been less then polite and unbefitting a lord of Winterfell and felt thankful that while Tyrion had every right to reprimand him for his lack of courtesy, he had chosen not to make a issue out of it. Robb was about to ask Lord Tyrion to follow him to the great hall, when Theon spoke.

"Oy, watch how you speak to Lord Robb. He is heir to Winterfell where you are merely a second son….Imp." Theon spat at him. Before Tyrion could answer him, Robb turned on Theon in anger.

"Theon Greyjoy! You shame House Stark and House Greyjoy with you complete lack of manners and disrespectful attitude. You will apologise to Lord Tyrion at once then you are dismissed until the evening meal. Be sure that I will inform Lord Stark of your behaviour." Robb snarled at him like the Dire wolf that was his houses sigil. Theon paled then made a hasty bow to Tyrion.

"My apologies My Lord. Please forgive my rudeness." Theon said a semi contrite tone then turned on his heel and stalked away in shame and anger.

"Bit of a grumpy fellow isn't he?" Tyrion said in a mild voice, choosing to forgo any one of a number of nastier comments. Robb nodded his head in agreement as he watched his friend walk away in a huff. He shook his head and turned back to Tyrion.

"Anyway My Lord, My Lord father is waiting to greet you in the great hall. If you and your people will follow me?" Robb waited for Tyrion's agreement. Tyrion just gestured for him to lead the way.

Tyrion had been a welcomed guest here in the Time Before after he had returned to Westeros and so knew Winterfell quite well but he couldn't let Robb know that. As they walked down the main hallway that lead to the great hall, Tyrion was overcome by bittersweet memories of a future that he hoped wouldn't happen now.

They entered the great hall and approached the high table where Lord and Lady Stark and he Stark children were waiting for them. As they approached Tyrion's eyes darted around the room looking for one particular face and found Jon standing behind the table in the shadows of the hall, looking relieved and very happy to see that Tyrion had finally arrived. He gave Tyrion a nod then settled back into the shadows to listen.

"Lord Tyrion, we are pleased to see that you have safely arrived." Lord Eddard Stark proclaimed to the hall at large while gesturing to two servants of to the side bearing trays with the bread, wine and salt of guest rights.

"Please eat of my bread and salt and drink of my wine and know only safety under my roof as an honoured guest. This is my vow to you as your Host." He continued, speaking the formal words to invoke the sacred Guest Rights.

"I thank you Lord Stark for the protection of your house. As your honoured guest, I pledge to do nothing that will disturb the peace of your house or force you to forswear your Vow." Tyrion replied with the formal words that sealed the Guest Rights after partaking of the bread, salt and wine.

Now that the formalities were out of the way, Lord Stark now became Eddard and spoke to Tyrion in a more conversational tone. "My Lord, I have arranged for your guards to be stationed in the guest barracks and I have also arranged a room for yourself in the west guest wing of the keep if that suits you?" Ned asked him politely.

He had no true idea of why Tyrion was truly here but so far, according to the ravens he had received from various keeps and houses as he came north, the little Lord of Lannister and his party had been nothing but a polite and genial guests and Ser Wyman, the commander of Moat Cailin was praising Tyrion's name to any who would listen, thanks to his suggestion to improve the defences of the Moat. So until he did something to warrant his suspicions, Ned had every intention of treating Tyrion like any other Lord that may call at his home.

Tyrion smiled in relief. "It suits me just fine My Lord, although, may I make a slight alteration to the sleeping arrangements? I wish, if I may, to have my man Bronn sleep in a close by room. It's not that I don't trust you My Lord, I know your word is your bond, and while I personally haven't done anything to offend anyone in the North as far as I know, I am a Lannister and unfortunately my family has done little to endear themselves to the realm at large and the North in particular."

Ned quickly agreed. He was right. He was a Lannister and while he was under House Starks protection as their guest, it wouldn't stop anyone who had a serious grudge against House Lannister from trying to get revenge on the only representative of that house currently in the North. Before he could motion to the servants to show them to their guest quarters, Tyrion spoke again.

"I wonder if I might ask one small favour of you though before we leave the hall." Ned was instantly a little cautious. He couldn't think of what the Imp would ask of him. "Yes?" he asked Tyrion.

"Well, to be honest, I've heard the most interesting stories about the hot spring baths under Winterfell and was wondering if my men and I may use them before dinner? I've read that hot springs are wonderful to help ease sore muscles, especially after a long days ride. Apparently it has something to do with the combination hot water and certain minerals that are naturally found in them" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Ned couldn't help it. He started laughing. Of all the things he could have asked, that request hadn't even entered Ned's mind. He got control of himself but was still smiling.

"Aye, the springs are wonderful to help with sore muscles. I admit I've used them myself many a time just for that purpose. You have my permission to use them." He told Tyrion then told the servants to show his guests to their quarters.

"Rest and refresh yourself. Dinner is an hour after sunset and I'll introduce you to the rest of my family then.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark." Tyrion and his men bowed and left the hall heading in separate directions after making plans to meet shortly in the hot spring baths.

Tyrion and Bronn followed a serving girl to the west wing. She stopped in front of a pair of doors that were on opposite sides of the hallway.

"My Lord, you're in here if you please and your man will be lodged in the room across the hall." She told them opening Tyrion's door then Bronn's. "Bronn, go and get our travel bags off the wagon please." Tyrion told him.

"Alright but only cause I need my things too." Bronn replied with a smirk. "Hey lovely, could you escort me to the where milord's things are?" Bronn asked the serving girl in his most charming voice. "By your leave of course milord." Was the last comment Tyrion heard as Bronn and the girl walked off down the hall.

Tyrion chuckled to himself and entered his room. As he closed the door he noticed a moving shadow in the corner of his room. "Who's there?" he snapped out, hand on the hilt of his dagger.

"Dwarf" said the shadow moving into the light of the window, revealing Jon with a fond smile on his face

"Bastard" he replied with a huge smile on his face

 _Next chapter, Jon and Tyrion compare notes and finally start to plan_


	10. Chapter 10 - Just when it got better

**New chapter, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10 – And the hits just keep on coming**

"I don't trust him." Catelyn Stark said sitting across from her husband is his solar. "I don't trust him Ned. He's a Lannister and you know Lannister's can't be trusted."

"And what would you have me do Cat?" Ned asked her "I don't trust him at all but he accepted the bread and wine of guest rights and I will not break it, not even for a Lannister."

Ned was being honest with her. He didn't trust Tyrion Lannister, which he did suppose was unfair of him since this was the first time he's actually met Tyrion but he had the Lannister name and blood which meant he was not to be trusted.

"You should have never offered them to him in the first place! By the gods Ned, what if this is just some spy mission and he was sent by his father to examine the defenses of Winterfell? And you offer him free run of the castle? Ned you're a Fool!" Cat's angry voice spat out at him.

Cat couldn't understand what her husband had been thinking. A Lannister in the North boded no good for anyone and a Lannister who arrived here not riding under banners and without a huge guard escort was suspicious in of itself.

"Cat, enough." Ned said to her in a warning tone. He wasn't in the mood for this. They had to eat with Tyrion soon and Ned didn't want to get into an argument.

"And what about the fact he was riding without banners or a huge escort? Does that not strike you as unusual? I'm telling you Ned withdraw your offer of hospitality and get them out of Winterfell now before it too late." Cat ignored her husband's warning and continued on making demands that would dishonour the House of Stark and Ned.

"I said enough Cat. I will hear no more of this!" Ned thundered at her. Gods he was tired. The last two weeks had not been pleasant between Jon's problems and Cat's constant complaints about Jon and demands that he send Jon away. He wasn't sure what was going on. Cat had always been cold towards Jon and unnecessarily hard on him but she seemed to have gotten worse lately and whatever problems she seemed to have compounded when they received Tyrion's raven from Moat Cailin.

Catelyn Stark shut her mouth and gave her husband a frosty look. "As my lord husband commands. If you'll excuse me my lord, I must go see to the preparations for dinner." She said rising and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ned dropped his head into his hands. 'The world has gone crazy. What have we done to offend the gods so?' he wondered to himself. Lately, he had been handed too many shocks to deal with all at once. Jon's dreams of the future, Cat's sudden hostility, Lord Tyrion's sudden visit. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Ned said, raising his head out of his hands and once again becoming the Lord of Winterfell. Maester Luwin walked in raven scroll in hand.

"Forgive me my lord but we have we have received a raven from Castle Black. I thought you might want to read it sooner rather than later." He told Ned, handing the scroll to him.

'What now.' Ned thought in despair as he broke the black seal and starting reading the message.

 _ **Lord Stark**_

 _ **I am writing to inform you that the Wildings are starting to gather in great numbers in the Frostfangs Mountains although for what reason, we cannot tell. They gather under the man they call 'King Beyond the Wall'. We know this man's identity as he used to be a Brother of the Nights Watch. This man is Mance Rayder.**_

 _ **We will continue to monitor the situation and advise you when we have news.**_

 _ **Lord Jeor Mormont  
997**_ _ **th**_ _ **Commander of the Nights Watch**_

Luwin watched his Lord carefully and was aware that from Ned's reaction, the news wasn't good. Ned looked up from the message.

"The Wildings are gathering, in great numbers apparently, in the Frostfang Mountains. Their leader is a former brother of the Watch called Mance Rayder. This is not good. What on earth could prompt the Wildings to come together like this? The Wilding tribes don't get on well which has been good for us. I've always feared what might happen if they were to come together in co-operation." Ned voiced his concerns

Luwin frowned deeply in concern and worry. He agreed with Lord Stark, this was not good. Nobody knew the true numbers of the Wilding tribes north of the Wall but if the Nights Watch was concerned then there was reason to be.

While the Wall would hold up to an attack, it wouldn't matter if the wildlings were able to get a force south and attack Castle Black from south of the Wall, if they were able to open the gates from inside Castle Black, then the North would be overrun.

"What shall you do My Lord?" Luwin asked in a gentle voice.

"Nothing for the moment. There is nothing I can do that isn't already being done." Ned said in frustration. "Besides right now, I have enough problems under my own roof. Between Lord Tyrion being here and Cat's recent anger problems I need to sort out my own house first before I can aid the Watch." He finished in a sour tone.

"Luwin, you wouldn't be able to offer any insight into My Lady's recent behaviour?" he asked.

"No. Not at all my Lord. I'm as mystified as you." Luwin replied but then remembered something. "Although, she did receive a letter, around a week ago. While I can't say as to the contents, the seal on the letter belonged to Lord Petyr Baelish."

Ned frowned even deeper. Petyr Baelish was no friend of his or his family but his affection for Cat was a well-known fact in the seven kingdoms. This wasn't the first time that Baelish had written to his wife but if this letter was the reason for her change in behaviour, then Ned must find out the contents of the letter himself.

"Thank you Maester may leave." He said. Luwin bowed and left without a word.

Problems, secrets and plots. "Yes, the world has definitely gone mad" Ned said out loud with a sigh as he put away the message from the Nights Watch and left his solar to prepare for supper with his new guest.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Dwarf"

"Bastard"

Jon and Tyrion just looked at each other and burst out laughing as Jon went down on one knee to give his friend a hug.

"It's good to see you my friend. I hope your journey wasn't too hard?" Jon asked, giving his friend a serious look. "I saw you flinch a bit when you pick up the wine glass off the tray. What happened?"

"Bandits happened. We killed them all but they killed two of my guards and I took a cut to my arm, nothing to worry about. Its healing fine," he said then continued,

"Although come to think of it, they were a little healthier than a normal bandit had any right to be but that's something to be thought about later." Tyrion told him. "I had the bodies stripped of everything before we buried them but haven't had time to look it over."

"That's something for later as you said. I can't stay long as Bronn will be back soon but we can talk tomorrow. Speaking of Bronn, where did you find him?" Jon asked with a grin. The sell-sword was a rude bastard but generally good company. Tyrion smiled.

"Well that's a story that will take a bit longer than the time we currently have but I will tell it to you later. Shall I see you at dinner?" He asked.

"Yes but not at the head table. After all, a bastard cannot be sitting with a Lord. Even a lord such as yourself." Jon answered with bitter humor. Tyron smiled at him in sympathy. He was about to speak when they heard Bronn coming up the hallway. Tyrion turned towards the door to wondering how Jon was going to get out without being seen. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to know that they already knew each other before they could speak to Lord Stark. He turned back to speak to Jon, only to find he'd already disappeared.

"Jon?"

Suddenly Jon's head popped out from behind a large tapestry on the wall next to the bed. Tyrion looked at him in surprise.

"What? You didn't think I showed you ALL of Winterfell's secrets last time did you?" Jon said with a laugh and disappeared from sight once again. Tyrion listened carefully and heard a very faint grinding of stone against stone then a faint click.

Tyrion grinned and turned towards the door which was just opening to reveal Bronn standing in the hallway.

"Ah, excellent. Shall we go and find the baths? I feel the need for a good hot soak for my body is killing me with pain." He asked as he joined Bronn in the hallway. Bronn nodded then handed Tyrion his travel bag.

"Aye lets. But I ain't getting paid to carry you shit around now am I" Bronn replied. Tyrion laughed at him and started walking down the hall with his travel bag slug over one shoulder.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The hot springs of Winterfell were the Gods gift to man, Tyrion decided as he walked into the great hall just in time for dinner. The rest of Tyrion's men dispersed to other tables as Tyrion approached the head table, where just like earlier, the Stark family, minus one, was sitting, waiting for the meal to start. When he reached the table he gave a bow to his hosts.

"My Lord and Lady Stark, I must thank you for allowing us use of the Winterfell hot springs baths. They are all I heard and more." He thanked them with a sincere smile. Ned bowed his head to Tyrion in return.

"It was our pleasure and I'm pleased they seemed to have helped in some small way to ease the discomforts of a long day in the saddle." Ned replied also with a sincere smile. While he may not trust Tyrion, there was no need to be rude, especially when a sincere thank you was given. "May I present my family Lord Tyrion" He said as it was not really question.

"Please Lord Stark. I have been most eager to meet them."

"In that case, I present to you the Lady Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell." Ned introduced his wife. She extended her hand to be kissed. "My Lord." She said in a stiff but polite tone. Ned felt relieved that she was doing her duty and not showing the anger and distrust she had shown Ned earlier.

Tyrion took her hand and gently placed a light kiss on the back of it. "My Lady." He said. "I am honored to meet you. I have spoken to many people on my way here and they all hold you in high esteem. I can see why."

Catelyn stiffly nodded her head at him. "Thank you my Lord." Ned moved on in a hurry.

"My eldest son you've already met, so then may I present my daughter, The Lady Sansa." Ned continued.

Tyrion had to regain a tight grip on his emotions for his heart twisted in pain, remembering the strong but broken women she had become in the Time Before. He had thought that seeing her here, so innocent and unbroken by events that had shaped her in the future, would make him feel better because he would be able to prevent what would happen, but strangely, seeing her as she was wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be. He put the matter aside to be thought about later.

"Lady Sansa, it is truly my pleasure to meet you." He said in a gentle voice with a gentle smile. This time he would make friends with her. He would be her ally in Kings Landing and protect her from Joffrey and Cersei for he knew that Ned Stark had no real way to refuse his friend, the King, when the time came.

Sansa was a Lady to her gentle core. Although the Imp scared her a little, she wouldn't disgrace her family.

"Thank you, my lord. It my pleasure to meet you as well." She said in her sweet voice with her perfect manners. Tyrion's smile widened.

"And how old are you my dear?" He asked her

"I am twelve, my lord." She replied shyly.

Tyrion turned to Ned "And why are you not carrying a very big stick my Lord?" he asked in a jesting voice. Ned looked at him in confusion but before he could answer, Sansa asked a question.

"Why would my father need a big stick?" she asked in innocent confusion. She didn't understand. Why did her father need a stick? He had Ice, the valyrian steel sword of the Starks.

"Why to beat off any rude boy who would dare come sniffing around a beauty such as you. Why even in the south, we've heard stories of Lord Stark's daughter, with hair as red as the autumn leaves, who promises to grow into one of the most beautiful women in the realm." He replied to Sansa in a playful tone.

Sansa flushed red in pleasure at the compliment. It was harmless flattery that just happened to be true. Sansa would grow to become a beautiful woman who was admired for her grace, manners and keen political mind. They just needed to awaken her potential a little earlier and by gentler means.

Catelyn Stark, while not liking Tyrion one bit, was forced to smile at the kind compliment as it made Sansa so happy. For that reason and that reason alone, she could be civil to him at least. Ned on the other hand just threw back his head and laughed. After he recovered he looked at Sansa with a smile of fatherly pride.

"Aye, I think you have the right of it Lord Tyrion. I shall have to find myself a very big, very strong stick as I'm sure it will see much use." He gestured to Tyrion, "shall we move on? I've three more children for you to meet." He said.

Tyrion smiled outside but was frowning inside. 'Four children at this point in time Stark. You claimed Jon as yours remember' he thought to himself but said nothing.

Arya was next in line. "May I present my second daughter the Lady…." Was as far as Ned got before Arya cried out,

"I'm NOT a Lady"

Tyrion had to laugh. She really wasn't a proper lady. Well a proper Southern Lady anyway. She would always been a Northern Lady though. The North was in her blood, she belonged here and it showed with her skills in riding, fighting and hunting.

The south would try to smother her by trying to force her to act a proper Lady and the rebellion she would put up would be an epic tale all of its own. Sansa had told him all that had transpired before he joined them in Kings Landing years after they'd both escaped it. Arya's rebellion against being forced into the role of a Southern Lady had both of them in stitches with laughter.

"No indeed you are not a lady. Well not a Southern Lady though I wouldn't discount you being a fine Northern Lady in time." Tyrion told her.

Arya who was about to protest, suddenly stopped and looked thoughtfully at Tyrion.

"A Northern Lady?" She asked, "Like the Mormont She-Bears of Bear Island?" she chewed on her lip as she considered it. "I could be a Northern Lady like them." She declared. Tyrion gave her a sly smile.

"You would still have to learn all the duties, habits and courtesies of a proper lady," he warned her, "but" he continued "I do believe that if you did those, you may be permitted to learn some fighting techniques in order to defend yourself. After all, I've heard that even your dear departed aunt Lyanna, she who was as free and wild and the wolf on you sigil, knew her lessons and had perfect manners" He finished, sly smile still in place.

Tyrion hoped he hadn't messed up by mentioning Lyanna so soon, but couldn't really see any harm in it as it was all meant in good faith and it had the added bonus of encouraging Arya to learn the lessons all ladies must learn. He glanced at Ned out of the corner of his eye to see how he took Lyanna being mentioned.

Ned looked to be lost in bittersweet memories. "Aye, she was that." He said coming out of his memories and looking at Arya who was the spitting image of his dead sister. "A Northern Lady huh? It's something to consider." He said as they moved onto Bran and Rickon leaving Arya with a huge smile on her face and a thoughtful look on Catelyn's.

His meeting Rickon was mostly just polite courtesy. After all, this truly was the first time he had met the boy. By the time Tyrion and Dany had come to Winterfell in the Time Before, Rickon had already been dead for several months but Tyrion could see that even at this age, Rickon was as wild as his dire wolf would be.

Meeting this Bran was fun. In the Time Before Tyrion got to know Bran very well before the Wall fell and everything went to shit. That Bran had been wise beyond his years. His experiences beyond the Wall with the three eyed raven and everything else he had gone though had matured him too fast like the rest of his siblings. This Bran was still young enough to dream of fun and adventure, was still able to run and climb. Tyrion felt sorry for him though as his Destiny was set in stone.

Dinner was severed and everyone started eating and talking about the days happenings. It was a far more relaxed atmosphere then the Red Keep in Kings Landing and Tyrion enjoyed himself. He had spotted Jon eating at table near the back of the hall and once again felt sympathy for him for what he had to endure once again.

Once dinner was over and Lady Stark and her children had left, Tyrion leaned over to Ned.

"Lord Stark, I didn't want to ask in front of Lady Catelyn but I would like to meet your bastard, Jon Snow" Ned looked taken aback. Once again the little lord had surprised him with his requests.

"Why do you want to meet Jon?" He asked.

"He is your son. Why wouldn't I want to meet him? I met your other children. I even had the displeasure of meeting your ward, Theon Greyjoy. Besides, I have a soft spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things. My favorite cousin at Casterly Rock, is a delightful eight years bundle of sunshine called Joy, who also happens to be a bastard so I really don't care about his birth status. Having suffered much ridicule and bad treatment myself, he and I have something in common." Tyrion finished off.

Ned frowned. "What do you mean much ridicule and bad treatment? Jon doesn't suffer from that. He is my son and is treated as such." He stated with conviction.

Tyrion feigned surprised. "Forgive me Lord Stark I don't presume to question your word or honour but the stories we hear down south contradict what you just said." He said with all seriousness.

It was true what he said. He had heard stories while in Kings Landing about the Bastard of Winterfell both in the Time Before and in the present and they all traced back to the same source, Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn. For the sake of the future and all he held dear, Eddard Stark must not trust Petyr Baelish or it will get him killed.

Ned's frown turned into anger. "I know not of what you speak off but this is not the place for such a discussion. Would you join me in my solar Lord Tyrion? I wish to hear what you have to say about how the south thinks my son is treated." He demanded in a tone that booked no argument.

"As you wish Lord Stark. I shall tell you all you wish to know. I just hope you have wine. Lots of wine. I feel that you may need it after you hear what I have to tell you." Tyrion promptly answered and followed Ned to his solar.

They entered and closed the door behind them. Ned gestured for Tyrion to take a seat in front of his desk while he poured wine for the both of them.

"Arbour Gold? Excellent choice Lord Stark." Tyrion praised Ned's choice of wine after he took a sip. After Ned had settled into his chair, Tyrion began to speak.

"Now my lord, what would you like to hear about first? The way it's said your wife treats Jon Snow? or how you have dishonored your wife and House by acknowledging Jon as your son? Or how despite the so called "Northern Honor" the people of the North are wild savages, little better than wildlings and can't be trusted in any way for they are certain to betray you? Or this one, and this one is my personal favorite, how little Petyr Baelish at the tender age of fifteen, deflowered Catelyn Tully of Riverrun before she married Eddard Stark. Which story would you like to start with my lord?"

 _Next Chapter, we find out what lies Baelish and Lysa have been telling and Jon and Tyrion plan in the Godswoods_


	11. Chapter 11- Plots, plans and revelations

**Biggest chapter yet. This story has a will of it's own.**

 **Chapter 11 – Plots, plans and revelations**

 _Which story would you like to start with my lord?"_

Ned's jaw was on his chest in shock. He couldn't believe what the Imp was telling him. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. These were all lies, made up by liars, made up by the Imp. But, as he looked at Tyrion who was sitting there with a deadly serious expression on his face and not a hint of his previously jovial attitude, Ned began to wonder if he might just be telling the truth. After all, only a madman would tell Ned these things to his face and not expect to get killed for it.

"I'm sorry for speaking so bluntly Lord Stark but I feel it best that you know the whole unvarnished truth. I will only repeat the stories as I have been told them. I will answer any questions you may have with the complete and honest truth as I know it. All I ask in return is that you remember that I have been told these things directly or overheard them by those who claim to have either witnessed them or done them. These stories are not my creation." Tyrion swore to him. Tyrion would tell him the truth but it may not be all the truth as he had to be careful not to give away information on future events until he had spoken to Jon. As these stories had been in both timelines, Tyrion felt safe starting there.

Ned had a healthy gulp of wine and tried to gather his thoughts in some sort of order. It was odd but Ned believed him when he said that the stories weren't his and while Ned needed to know the details, he was sure he didn't want to hear them. 'Where to start' he thought. He cleared his throat.

"How long have these stories been around?" was the first question that came to his mind.

Tyrion sat back in thought and took a sip of his own wine. "When did it start or when did I first hear them?" He queried.

"Both"

"According to some of the old timers at court that survived Roberts Rebellion, it started not long after Petyr Baelish came to the capital. When did I hear about it? Shortly after I came to the capital about five years ago. I happened to be in the library in the Red Keep when I overheard Baelish bragging to some minor lord about how he had taken Catelyn Tully's maidenhead before she married you. He was quite….explicid….in his details shall we say." Tyrion said as tactfully as one could when speaking about that sort of thing to a man's wife.

Tyrion knew he was walking a fine line. While he didn't wish to be killed for telling the truth, Ned needed to know these things. He had to realise that just because he had honour, it didn't mean that all men did or that all men respected his. Tyrion just stayed silent for the time being, giving Ned time to digest what he just heard.

Ned's first impulse was to punch Tyrion for repeating such filthy lies about his beloved Cat but then realised that his anger was definitely misplaced. Ned knew for a definite proven fact that Cat had come to the marriage bed untouched and unspoiled. Ned took another healthy gulp of wine.

"And the rest?" He simply asked.

"How Lady Catelyn treats your son, which by the way is GREATLY exaggerated and the dishonour you bring upon your wife by sleeping with whores and fathering bastards comes from Lady Catelyn's sister, Lysa Arryn. The rest of them, Petyr Baelish is the source."

Tyrion felt sorry for Ned Stark. He was going to have a hard time of it in Kings Landing regardless of what Tyrion could do to help him. Tyrion was sure that Petyr had been playing his game ever since he came to the capital but not strictly for his Masters benefit. Petyr wanted to be King with either Catelyn Stark or Sansa Stark by his side. The only problem was, how could he rule over a dead kingdom when the dead already had a King?

"Are there many more stories?" Ned was fearful to ask given what he'd been told already.

"No. Well at least none as scandalous as those I've already mentioned. The rest are just the standard rumours that all high born have to endure from the smallfolk. These are more like how Petyr was close to both Tully girls. How he was Catelyn Tully's closest confident and friend, how when you came back from Dorne with Jon Snow….." Tyrion trailed off as his mind suddenly connected several pieces of information together and saw the whole picture.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch" Tyrion blurted out in shock. This would require some serious thinking and talking over with Jon first.

"What is it lord Tyrion?" Ned found he was actually scared to find out more. He'd had so many shocks and blows to his psyche that he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Hmm, what? Sorry, my mind was racing there for a moment. I just figured something out is all. I would be willing to bet all the gold in Casterly Rock that Petyr Baelish is the reason why your wife could never accept Jon. It never really made sense to me why a woman as dedicated to her children as Lady Catelyn is reported to be would fail to care about an innocent child who had no choice in what happened to him." It made sense to Tyrion and he was also willing to bet, it was also a way of trying to get Jon out of Winterfell on the orders of his Master, if he couldn't "persuade" her to "accidently" kill him.

Ned thought it over. He realised Tyrion might just be right about this. "You may be right. In the beginning, when I brought Jon home, Cat was furious naturally but it was aimed at me and not Jon. She took to Jon right away and it was only later on that I realised that her attitude towards him had changed to one of coldness and aloofness. The hatred didn't start until Jon started getting old enough to realize who and what he was and his station in life. For some strange reason she starting getting the idea into her head that Jon would challenge her children for their birthright. Especially Robb's which made no sense because as a bastard, Jon cannot inherit by law and she knows this."

Tyrion silently cursed after hearing this. Baelish and his Master had started their games a long time ago and they were coming into the game late.

"Why Lysa though? Why would she spread such lies about her sister?" Ned asked him.

Tyrion sighed and answered the question. "Rumour has it that she is in love with Baelish. Has been since they were children. Rumour also has it that he slept with both Tully sisters, but Lysa got pregnant and ended up married to Jon Arryn. What happened to the child, I know not, but Lysa hates her sister because she is the object of Baelish's affections where Lysa clearly wishes it to be her instead."

Again Tyrion knew this from the Time Before. Some of it he had figured out for himself, the rest of it came from Sansa when she spoke about her time in the Eyrie with Littlefinger.

He took pity on Ned. "My lord, we shall speak no more on this tonight for you are in need of sleep and time to think." and Tyrion needed time to make plans with Jon before taking this further. "So I shall bid you goodnight my Lord." He finished with a bow and left the solar, heading back to his room.

Poor Ned's mind was spinning like a child's top. He finished his wine in a single mouthful. "Sleep. I need sleep." He decided. Everything else could wait until morning as he left the solar and headed for his own chambers and bed.

###############################################

Jon was up with the dawn. Ever since he starting sleeping properly again, he'd taken to taken to waking up early so he could watch the northern dawn and know that he was still alive and the future can change. He'd also taken to shadow sparring in the Godswoods before the castle woke properly up so he could retrain his body to the fitness level it had been in the Time Before. It made wielding two blades easier.

"Today." He said out loud as he waked back to the castle. He and Tyrion would speak today and finally start planning how to stop the same fate as before from covering the world. It was almost time for breakfast and he was hoping to put himself in a position to "guide" Tyrion around Winterfell.

As he walked into the great hall, he could sense something was wrong. It was too early for Catelyn and the rest of his siblings to be there, but Ned was sitting at the head table with Tyrion next to him. They looked to be in a deep, serious discussion.

"Fuck it. I'm eating at the head table today" he muttered to himself and took a seat opposite Tyrion which caused the two men to stop their conversation and look at him. "Good morning Father, My Lord." He said with a polite smile and a nod at Tyrion,

"Ah Jon, good. Jon, I'd like you to meet Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion, my natural born son, Jon Snow." Ned introduced the two old friends. The two old friends were trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "Jon, Tyrion was expressing a desire to see the castle and grounds of Winterfell, will you be his guide today and show him whatever he wishes to see?"

Jon bowed his head. "It would be an honour to show you around my home Lord Tyrion." He replied trying to use just the right amount of reluctance and petulance that a teenage boy would show if asked to escort a guest all day. He managed to succeed better then he thought for Ned smirked at him.

"Aw, come now lad, it's only for the day. You know Winterfell better than anyone else except Arya and Lady Stark would not be pleased if I were to pull her from her daily lessons to show an older MALE guest around." He told Jon, smirk still in place.

Jon pretended to think about it. "Your right father, I shall be delighted to show Lord Tyrion around Winterfell this day." He looked at Tyrion, "I apologise for my manners my lord. Did you have anything particular in mind that you wanted to see first?" He asked, once again trying to hide his amusement at this mummer's farce they were to play this morning.

Tyrion was also highly amused at the act and decided to answer Jon's question as if it were a serious one. "Well" he started "I have heard great and fantastic things about Winterfell's library. It's the second biggest collection of knowledge in the world and it is widely known that Winterfell's library hold the title of the oldest library in Westeros. Eight thousand years of collected knowledge. The Citadel can't even begin to compete with that." Tyrion had shining eyes and passion in his voice that wasn't feigned in the slightest. He had nothing but reverent awe for Winterfell's library.

Jon smiled fondly at his little friend while Ned began to realise that despite his name and blood, Tyrion Lannister was nothing like the rest of his family. He wasn't a ruthless bastard like his father and while he was arrogant, it was nowhere near the level his brother and sister displayed to the world.

"Also, I would like to see the Great Godswoods of Winterfell. The Godswoods south of the Neck have either been cut down and destroyed or manicured within an inch of their lives in order to make them look "pretty" to southern sensibilities." He turned to Ned, "is it true, my Lord, that Winterfell's Godswoods are the same now as they were eight thousand years ago when your family built the first Keep of Winter here?" Tyrion asked Ned. Ned smiled.

"Oh aye, apart from some minor necessary maintenance, the Godswoods hasn't been altered since Bran the Builder settled here." He answered Tyrion with pride. "Perhaps you should make the Godswoods the first stop on your tour. After all, I've heard of the Little Lord Lannister's passion for books and knowledge and I fear should you visit our library first; we'd lose you among the books in there for all time." Ned laughed as he made the suggestion, Tyrion and Jon both joining in.

"You're right my lord. I have a passion for books that in unequalled in most anyone else I've ever met. I could quite happily change my family name to Stark just so I may spend the rest of my life in your library and please Lord Stark, call me Tyrion. You call me Lord Lannister and I automatically look over my shoulder to see if my father is there." He jested with Ned.

Ned smiled and nodded at Tyrion, amused by the small lord's jokes and felt a sense of pride that his home was such a subject of interest to Tyrion. His mind cast itself back to the argument that he's had with Cat in his solar the previous day. He was sincerely beginning to doubt that Tyrion's visit was a mission of any sort for his family and that Tyrion's visit to the North was really just to see the sights of the North. From a comment Tyrion had made while they ate, he still intended to go and see the Wall and Ned couldn't help but think that it would be too much of an elaborate cover story if he hadn't intended to go. After all, if Tywin Lannister wanted information about Winterfell and its defences, there were easier and more discreet ways to go about it.

Ned wondered if Tyrion would be willing to put off his trek to the Wall for a week or two. His trip was a perfect opportunity for Ned to send supplies and recruits to the Nights Watch and Ned wanted to send word to his banner men to send supplies, prisoners and willing volunteers to Winterfell for the Watch. Old Jeor Mormont's message worried Ned. He knew that the Nights Watch was in a precarious state due to the decline in numbers of men joining the Watch and if the wildlings should attack in strength, the Watch hadn't the numbers to hold them off. He would speak to Tyrion later about the possibility. His train of thought was interrupted by both Jon and Tyrion rising from the table.

"Well then Jon Snow, shall we start our tour? But first, I wish to speak to my men as I see they are all gathered here right now." Tyrion said. The room had gotten busier as the castle woke up and people came to break their fasts before they started their day. He wished to spend the day alone with Jon because it was imperative that no one knew what they were speaking off until they were ready.

Putting actions to words, he walked over to the table where his men were sitting and signalled them not to rise. He reached the top of the table and from a scribes bag he had hung over his shoulder, he starting taking out many small bags that clinked suspiciously like coins when they hit the table. Tyrion smiled at his men as they took the bags and looked inside.

"Well men, we have ridden hard and arrived in mostly one piece. I wish for you to have the day off from your duties. Go into Winter Town and have some fun. I hear the whorehouse here has some rather talented girls. Bronn, I also hear that a red head by the name of Roz will suit you very well." Tyrion said to his men while remembering the fun times he'd had with Roz with fondness.

Tyrion's men grinned and laughed and thanked their lord. One of the reasons they liked working for Tyrion so much was the half man made sure his men were taken care off. Bronn looked pleased but cocked his head in Tyrion in question.

"And just where will you be while I'm fucking the red headed Roz hmm? I've never seen you pass up an opportunity for a good fuck yet." He stated in bold curiosity. Tyrion gave him a sly look.

"Library" was all he said and his men burst out laughing as did Bronn.

"I should of expected that." was all Bronn said.

Tyrion laughed and wished his men a good day. "Shall we Snow?" he asked with a smile as they made their way out of the great hall and into the Godswoods

###############################################

Jon and Tyrion walked side by side down the peaceful and twisting paths of the godswood towards the very centre. Neither of them spoke as they thought about everything that had happened in the last two weeks and how they were going to convince Lord Stark that they weren't crazy nor were they plotting against him or his family.

When they reached the heart tree, Jon knelt down to say a brief prayer to the Old Gods while Tyrion stood back in respectful silence. While he now believed that the Gods were real, he was not a hypocrite and didn't see the point of praying to the gods he hadn't believed in for so long. He figured the gods would forgive his lack of faith.

Jon stood and turned to face Tyrion. The moment he had been waiting for two weeks had arrived and he had no idea on what to say. Tyrion sensing Jon's problem gently asked him,

"How are you doing? I've been worried about you. R'hllor came visit me too that first night. He told me about the scars." Of all the things that had happened to Jon, Tyrion thought that the munity was the worst thing that could ever happen to him and then to carry the physical reminders into his new/old life was really fucking shitty.

Jon sighed. "That first week was not a good one" he confessed with a grimace.

He told Tyrion all that had happened that first week after waking up in his childhood bed and about Death's visit and the results of his help. He then went on to tell Tyrion how Ned had noticed and cornered him in this very spot to talk about it and how he had taken advantage of the situation to start preparing Ned for the truth about everything. Tyrion was amazed and impressed. He quickly praised Jon for his quick thinking and agreed that the prep work he had already done would help. Tyrion then informed Jon of all that he had done in the last two weeks and also about what had happened after dinner in Ned's solar. Jon was shocked.

"You never said anything before. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Honestly I didn't see the point. By the time we were in a position to tell such stories, Lord and Lady Stark were long dead and I saw no point in dishonouring their memories with lies." Tyrion replied. Jon conceded he had a point. There really was no point to such slander after the person it was directed at was already dead. Then Jon frowned as he considered something else Tyrion had said.

"I wish we could just kill Baelish now. I know that I myself pointed out that we need to keep him around but if not for him, I would have grown up with a loving stepmother instead of the cold Tully fish I had." Jon growled in hatred and anger. "I'm just grateful that she couldn't find it in herself to kill me accidentally or not." Jon finished, his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles were white.

Tyrion had to agree. Baelish was on his list and when they no longer needed him around, his demise would be both painful and legendary. 'This is getting us nowhere though. We need to plan' he thought.

"Ok," Said Tyrion said getting Jon's attention. "We need to figure out a basic workable plan to bring to your uncle. We already know what must happen, who must live and who must die but I think we need to figure out what we do about everyone else." He stated getting his brain into gear. Gods he loved plotting and planning especially when it means making the world a better place...and sticking it to his enemies.

"Well first of all, I don't want Bran to have to suffer the loss of his legs again. I'd be thrilled if he could be whole and walk without assistance but if he must go through some sort of trial or make some sort of sacrifice to activate his abilities, I'd be prepared to settle for a lesser degree of injury. You said it yourself once, if Bran had only fallen and not been pushed by your brother, he would of at most been lame in one leg." Jon started relating some of the ideas he had. "Rickon, well at this point in time he's completely safe but if he must escape Winterfell again, we should make sure he goes to the She bears of Bear Island. They were loyal to House Stark the whole time."

Tyrion nodded in agreement. They were excellent points and Tyrion had laughed his ass off when he heard of the answer the young Lady Lyanna Mormont had given Stannis Baratheon when he had demanded her loyalty and how she's shamed the Lords of the North and some of them were old enough to be her great grandfather, into choosing Jon as the King in the North, The White Wolf. She was a spunky young lady who wasn't afraid of anyone. Tyrion liked her a lot and would love to see her face off against his father in a battle of words.

"Do you think any of this would have happened if King Robert had lived?" Jon asked him.

"Unfortunately Jon, I don't think we can save him. Even if we stopped my sister from carrying out her plan to murder him, he would have died very soon anyway." Tyrion replied then continued,

"I spoke to the Maester who examined the Kings body after death to officially determine the cause. It is standard practice for an autopsy, which is the official name for an examination of a dead body, to be carried out on all Kings and Queens who have died. The Maester in question, Maester Cole, is a friend of mine and we had a discussion about King Roberts's death after I got back to Kings Landing. He told me that while yes the wild boar did do serious harm to the king's body, it was ultimately survivable. What killed him was the heart attack he had when the boar charged. After that happened, his body just didn't have the strength to survive for very long in conjunction with the wound inflicted by the boar. In the end, it was his own appetites that killed him." He explained in a sad tone. Robert had been great once but he couldn't let go of a dead woman and it killed him.

"I think we should let that scenario play out and not interfere. Robert will die regardless and the best we can do is keep an eye on Cersei after he's dead. With Joffrey on the throne…Oh shit. Joffrey. My beloved nephew who is about as cruel, if not as mad, as Aerys Targaryen. Oh joy." Tyrion shook his head in disgust. He really didn't want Joffrey around as he knew that with him on the throne, things would definitely get worse.

Jon sat down on the ground in front of Tyrion. "Maybe we can do this instead…."

They spend most of the morning and afternoon talking and planning. By the time evening was upon them, they had a workable plan and a way to bring Ned into the fold.

 _Next chapter, we go see what R'hllor's been up and Tyrion and Jon reveal the truth to Ned._


	12. Chapter 12 - Gods and Demons

**Wow. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this and loving it. Also thanks for all your reviews. Keep em coming please.**

 **Chapter 12 – Gods and Demons**

 _They spend most of the morning talking and planning. By the time midday was upon them, they had a workable plan and a way to bring Ned into the fold._

R'hllor stood in the corner of the main temple of his church in Volantis, invisible to the mortals who had come to the evening service. Over the last two weeks, he had visited all his churches and temples in the various lands that worshiped him to see if his followers and worshipers were following the rules of worship as he had decreed them.

He started in Asshai with some of the first and oldest churches built to his Glory. He found that while his followers there tended to mix in a little too much sorcery; they conformed to the doctrines and codes of practice he had set down for them many ages ago.

It was mostly the same everywhere else with only small variations to fit the local population but otherwise all was good. It wasn't until he got to the main Church in Volantis, that he found he had a major problem on his hands and as always, it was about power. Power in this case meant becoming the High Priest or Priestess of The Lord of Light.

There were two factions currently fighting for control of his Church. Kinvara of Volantis and her Traditionalist faction and Melisandre of Asshai with her more radical faction.

Melisandre thought she should be high priestess because she was older and believed she was the one who would help the Prince that was Promised to rid the world of the Great Other and burn the unbelievers.

Kinvara on the other hand, while younger, had greater charisma and wisdom then Melisandre and the good will and support of the common people, the slaves and the support of the Conclave of church elders who would vote the new leader in.

Kinvara being chosen as the next high priestess would cause Melisandre to go rouge and proclaim Stannis Baratheon as the Prince who was Promised and would use him to enforce her version of his religion onto unwilling converts.

It would literally be a choice of convert or die.

R'hllor was disgusted by this mentality. He had nothing against his Brothers and Sisters followers and welcomed all no matter who they worshiped. His religion was built on understanding and acceptance of all others, except the Great Other of course, but he was unsure how to handle this situation. Deciding that he'd seen all he needed to for the time being, he willed himself away to where the Gods resided. He walked out into the most stunning garden mortals will never see and sat down on the grass to think over what he found out on his tour.

'Perhaps Tyrion is right to suggest that Melisandre go to the Wall when Jon is there. He was right when he said that as a fire priestess, she could kill wrights by the hundreds, if I allow her that level of power' he mused to himself. A cloud passed over him which was strange because it was never cloudy in this place. He looked up to see The Crone standing next to him.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you. Have you come out to enjoy the Garden?" He asked her politely. It never paid to piss of The Crone. With her amount of knowledge, she had her ways to make you pay for it in ways you never even considered possible.

The Crone cackled like the old woman she was and slowly lowered herself down to sit beside him. Once she was comfortably situated on the grass, she tilted her head and studied R'hllor for a long moment. Just as R'hllor was getting uncomfortable with her stare, she spoke.

"You met Death."

R'hllor gave her a strange look. "Well yes. The Stanger of Westeros is one of my Brothers after all" he said her in a simple way as if she was losing her wits. The Crone slapped him up the back of his head.

"Don't you get smart with me Boy. You know full well of what I speak. I speak not of our Brother but Him. Death" she stated with finality. R'hllor was a bit stunned. How did she know?

"Yes. I met Him. You know, for a fellow who has a rather dark reputation, he's actually quite funny." He saw no use in denying it. She already knew. Unfortunately, she tended to know everything, for she inhaled sharply.

"You died. What have you done? You shouldn't be here it is impossible!"

"It's only impossible if you don't have Death on your side." R'hllor told her. She head slapped him again.

"No more riddles Boy. Speak clearly or suffer my wrath." The Crone demanded in an implacable tone. R'hllor shivered at the vague threat of her wrath and decided to tell the truth.

"My body is from this time, but my soul comes from a future that no longer exists since I came back in time. HE got free, Old One. We lost." R'hllor told her then told her everything that had happened in the time Before, including how this was his idea and she was the one to convince the others that it was their best chance but they never got to carry it out.

"The Night King and his Walkers broke through the defences. They killed The Warrior and The Smith then came for the rest of us. The Stanger turned into Death and from there and well, you know the rest…." R'hllor trailed off. The Crone was silent and that was NEVER a good thing.

The Crone let out a long sigh. After what she had heard, she hadn't the heart to blame him. Desperate times call for desperate measures and times had been desperate indeed. In hindsight, it was most likely for the best that Death had sent the souls back. Rituals like the one he was speaking of were demanding and stressful at the best of times and with them being under attack at the time, the chances of the ritual going VERY wrong were high indeed.

"Peace Boy. I cast no blame on you. It is obvious that there was no other choice and so far it has been the correct choice although you took an awful risk carrying it out. These mortals that were chosen, they are suitable for the task ahead yes?" she asked

R'hllor smiled. "To be honest Grandmother, Westeros and the Night King won't know what hit them" he said starting to laugh. Oh the Chaos they would cause. The very thought of it delighted him to the depths of his soul.

The Crone just rolled her eyes and head slapped him once more. "Focus." She gently chided him. "Tell me of this trick that allows you to visit the mortal plane without interfering with the balance."

So R'hllor told her all Death had told him and showed her how to do it. The Crone sat in silence thinking so R'hllor decided not to interrupt her and just enjoy the warmth and beauty of the Garden. After a while she stirred and said

"It may be time for the Gods to take a more active role in coming events. If we can visit the mortal plane without disturbing the balance of the world, we can guide and instruct the mortals more effectively. Please do not speak of this to anyone else at this time Boy. It bares thinking about but there must be rules in place for such things. For now, do as you will but please try not to start any religious wars in the process." She told him with a fond look on her face.

R'hllor just smirked at her. "Sorry Grandmother but you're too late but I swear it's not MY fault!"

################################################

It had been a week since Jon and Tyrion had come up with a plan. Part of that plan, was to wait and let Ned get to know Tyrion a little better before they told him what was really going on. It worked to their advantage. Ever since the first day, Tyrion had been doing his best to make Ned understand that his family's politics were not his politics and that his family would sacrifice him in a second if it gained them something. Although in Cersei's case, it would be just for the joy it would give her to watch him die.

That part he had withheld from Ned, for now.

In the days following Tyrion's arrival in Winterfell, things had been going well. Bronn and the rest of Tyrion's guard were polite and easy going guests who could tell stories with the best of them. They had managed to get themselves accepted by Winterfell's soldiers and were invited to train with them in the yard.

Bronn quickly established himself as a smart but nasty fighter who wasn't above using dirty tricks to win. When Theon Greyjoy called him on it one day as lacking honour, Bronn just invited him to spar and told Theon to try to beat him while fighting honourably. It was a swift and painful lesson in humiliation for Theon. Robb, who had witnessed the fight, asked Bronn why he used dirty trick as Theon was right, it wasn't honourable. Bronn decided that the heir of Winterfell could use a lesson on the real world.

"Well, pardon me for saying so milord, but what good is honour to a dead man or his family? Honour won't keep a man alive in a fight and honour won't feed a dead man's family. Me now, when I'm fighting, I'm fighting for the most valuable thing in the world, my life. If using dirty tricks is what's gonna keep me alive, then I'm gonna use em."

After that, it wasn't uncommon to see Bronn teaching the soldiers of Winterfell how to use dirty tricks to win a fight and how to counter them so they don't kill you in a fight. Even Robb and Jon were seen attending these lessons although Jon already knew most of them as Bronn had taught him the same tricks in the Time Before.

It was three days after dinner that first night that Ned called Tyrion into his solar again after dinner.

" _Ah Tyrion, please come in and have a seat." Ned told him as Tyrion entered his solar. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked._

" _Now there's a foolish question if I ever heard one My Lord." Tyrion laughed as Ned poured him a cup of wine and sat back down behind his desk. He picked a message scroll up and handed it to Tyrion._

" _You received a message from someone in Kings Landing today. " He said in a neutral voice. Tyrion broke open the seal and read the message. By the time he'd finished reading, he had a pleased smile on his face._

" _Excellent! They're on their way." He said out loud, pleased that his last minute orders before he left Kings Landing had been executed smoothly. Ned gave him a question look._

" _Oh before I left Kings Landing, I gave orders to the gaolers of the dungeons in the Red Keep to process the prisoners and send them to the Wall. Also some of my agents did some recruiting in the city itself and it seems to have paid off. The Watch currently has fifty three new recruits on their way from Kings Landing. Thirty eight prisoners and fifteen volunteers, along with supplies and instructions to the sizable escort I have provided, to speak to all the Lords of the Riverlands and ask them if they would be willing to hand over their prisoners for the Watch along with any supplies they would be willing to spare. If all goes well, the Watch should be getting a considerable boost to its numbers." He explained what he had done._

 _Ned once again found himself surprised at Tyrion's actions. If what he said was true and Ned had no reason to believe it wasn't, Tyrion just became one of the biggest supporters of the Watch outside the North itself which was great for the Watch but Ned couldn't help but wonder if Tyrion had ulterior motives for doing this that Ned didn't see._

" _Tyrion, what you've done is amazingly generous. I'm sure the Watch will have nothing but praise for the support you're giving them but I must admit I'm curious as to why you are doing this? There is no benefit for you. The Nights Watch stays out of the politics of the Realm." He probed._

" _It's the right thing to do." Tyrion simply stated. "The Nights Watch protects the realms of Men from what lives north of the Wall." The way he worded it surprised Ned._

" _Don't you mean protect us from WHO lives north of the Wall? After all, the Wildlings have been a plague on the realms for years beyond counting." He asked hoping for a clearer answer._

 _Tyrion smiled, 'time to stretch the boundaries of his mind again' he thought to himself in amusement._

" _The Nights Watch protects the REALMS of MEN. The REALMS, not, the REALM. My dear Lord Stark, you don't build a Wall, seven hundred feet high and three hundred miles long across the top of the world because you fear the MEN living on the other side of it. No, the wildlings, wild and troublesome though they may be, are as human as you or I. No, Lord Stark, your ancestors built that bloody great Wall, to keep SOMETHING out of the realms of Men."_

 _Ned laughed. "Are you saying you believe in White Walkers, giant ice spiders, snarks and grumpkins? He teased._

" _Gods no!" Tyrion laughed. "Snarks and grumpkins, definitely not, but White Walkers and giant Ice Spiders…yes. I've spent a great deal of time in your library in the last few days and by the way, you really need someone to catalogue and organise the bloody thing, but I've read some very ancient volumes on the history of Westeros and they all confirm that there was a war involving armies of dead people and White Walkers. I've seen this same story in multiple books so I am rather inclined to take it as truth. One thing all the accounts have in common is that the Night King, who led the armies, wasn't killed but driven deep into the north into the Lands of Always Winter. As far as anyone knows he's still alive as it's been speculated he is immortal."_

 _Once again, what Tyrion spoke of was all true. He had read those same books in the library in the Time Before, so he could prove it should Ned wish to see the proof with his own eyes._

" _Are you serious?" was the disbelieving question that came at him._

" _Absolutely. You urgently need someone to catalogue and organise the library before any more valuable knowledge is lost. I have just the young man in mind if you're looking for a recommendation. He would give anything for this sort of opportunity." Tyrion replied, deliberately misunderstanding Ned's question and if he was honest, he was hoping Ned would ask him for the name of the young man Tyrion had in mind because Jon would be thrilled to have Samwell Tarly back in his life early and it would help Sam get away from his abusive father._

" _Lord Tyrion, this is not the time for jokes." Ned growled at him. "Now answer the question!"_

 _Tyrion stared back at Ned._

" _I'm not joking. On either subject." He said in the most serious voice Ned had heard from him yet._

 _Ned fell back in his seat, once again in shock. It seemed to be a common phenomenon when dealing with Tyrion Lannister._

While Ned was gathering his scattered wits, Tyrion had summoned a servant and asked him to retrieve the five volumes he had on the bedside table in his room. While the servant was retrieving the books, Tyrion poured a big glass of wine for Ned and placed it on the desk in front of him and sat back in his chair in silence. When the servant returned, Tyrion took the books off him and then placed them on the desk next to the wine and turned to leave the solar.

As he reached the door, he paused and looked back at Ned,

" _I've booked marked the pages"_ he told him then left.

Tyrion and Jon met in the Godswoods the next morning and Tyrion told Jon what had happened. Tyrion was worried that he may have pushed Ned a little too far by mentioning the Night King and his Walkers. He had left Ned the books but was unsure if Ned would even look at them. Jon disagreed.

" _No, you did the right thing. I love my uncle but he is stubborn and won't accept anything that he can't prove. The only thing that he takes on faith is the Old Gods. No, giving him the books to prove what you told him was at least written down thousands of years before you even told him about it will help. It will also make it easier for him to accept we are from a very different future and that we're trying to prevent that from happening again." Jon explained. "He just needs a little time."_

 _Tyrion looked at him doubtfully, "You're sure?"_

 _Jon nodded. "He just needs time" he repeated._

#################################################

That had been four days ago.

Jon's fifteenth named day was in a little over a week and no one had seen Ned for the last three days. At breakfast the morning after Tyrion had dropped his little bombshell, the Starks including Ned were there and Tyrion had a little revenge plan in mind aimed at Lady Catelyn, who had gone back to being overtly hostile to Tyrion and Jon.

Tyrion knew that Jon's name day was soon and he also knew, thanks to both the Winterfell guards and some of the servants he had befriended, that there was no celebration planned because Lady Catelyn refused outright to organise one and had forbidden anyone else to do so either. Tyrion though wasn't from Winterfell and he was a guest so her orders didn't apply to him. As long as he did nothing to break the guest rights, he could do as he pleased.

He had sat with the family that morning and told Ned that he had heard that it was young Jon's name day soon and asked if he and his men could stay for the celebrations. Ned looked slightly shamed faced and said that unfortunately there would be no celebrations. The excuse he came up with was so thin you could see daylight though it but Tyrion didn't point it out as he knew the real reason why there was no celebration.

Tyrion had told them that it was a damn shame and if it was alright with Ned, Tyrion would be delighted to organise a "small" gathering. After all, a man should have a party on his name day. Thing was, Tyrion's definition of a "small" gathering included the entire population of Winterfell plus everyone in Winter Town and Tyrion managed to convey that fact without stating it outright.

Catelyn Stark flushed bright red in embarrassment and politely told Tyrion that she had starting planning Jon's name day celebrations, she just hadn't informed her husband or the staff yet. When Tyrion offered to help her oversee the preparations, she told him she was handling it personally. When Tyrion starting suggesting things to have at the celebration and offered to pay for them, she looked like she had sucked on a very sour lemon and informed him that while his generosity was appreciated, it wasn't needed then excused herself from the table.

Tyrion grinned viciously to himself. His friend would get the name day celebration he truly deserved and as an added bonus, Robb had stopped Tyrion just as he left the great hall and thanked him for making his mother give Jon a party. Robb, who had disagreed with his mother over this time and time again, had very much enjoyed watching Tyrion manipulate her into doing the right thing and told him so.

Tyrion offered him lessons.

#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#

Ned had spent the last three days holed up in his solar reading the books that Tyrion had left for him and every other source he could find in the library. Tyrion had been right about one thing though, the library was in desperate need of organisation. A good part of the last three days was spent searching for the books as opposed to reading them and what reading they made.

Ned didn't want to believe any of this was true but there were just too many sources with the same details for it not to be true. The Great Other, The Night King, White Walkers, armies of the dead and giants and ice spiders, it was all true. Ned now understood the true purpose of the Nights Watch, which was not to defend the realms from Wildlings and felt it criminal that it was no longer the institution it had been. At least Tyrion's and his own contributions should help a little.

Tyrion Lannister, now there was another mystery. Tyrion had honestly confused Ned. On one hand he was a Lannister. Cold-blooded and ruthless when crossed. Not to be trusted at all. On the other hand though, he really didn't seem to be anything like his family.

Tyrion had been nothing but a model guest while at Winterfell and the suggestions for the re-enforcements of Moat Calian were nothing short of genius. Moat Calian would be almost impossible to take after they were in place and an attacking army would pay very dearly for trying.

The one thing that was bugging Ned the most was the fact the Tyrion believed. He BELIEVED that the Night King was still alive and that he was coming and while Tyrion had never said directly, Ned knew that is what he believed. It was almost as if he knew what was to come and that brought Jon into it too.

He hadn't spoken to Jon yet about his dreams but somehow he knew that they had to do with this situation in general and Tyrion in particular. Ned couldn't figure out how it was connected with the Night King but he knew it was. Both of them had been going out of their way to prepare him for something and Ned was now starting to suspect that it was this. They were keeping something from him and more than that, they appeared to be collaborating.

Ned knew that Tyrion had taken a liking to Jon and had to try not to laugh at Cat when Tyrion in a beautiful display of high manipulation trapped her into doing something she herself had forbidden and the fact that he made it a point of house honour without making it obvious was something to behold. Ned had to smile at how smooth Tyrion had been and had been grateful to the little lord for doing something he himself couldn't do as his wife knew how to make his life hell.

But regardless of that fact, Ned needed to know what was going on between them so it was time to talk to both of them so he sent a servant to summon them both to his solar.

When Jon and Tyrion saw that they'd both be summoned, they both thought the same thing.

It was time.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ned motioned for them to take seats. They could both see piles of books and small hills of notes all over Ned's desk and knew that he had been doing some serious researching and reading. Jon and Tyrion exchanged a look. They knew that this was it. Now was the time to tell him everything but they silently agreed to let Ned speak first.

"Ok your two. Over the last three weeks both of you have told me things that by right are unbelievable and impossible but somehow are true. Now I want to know everything and I want to know right now and you can start by how you two seem to know each other better then you should for just knowing each other for a week." Ned asked in steady, non-aggressive voice. He wanted honest answers and knew by now that a reasonable tone of voice would work better on these two then outright commands.

Tyrion and Jon looked at each other once again and Tyrion sighed. "You or me?" he asked Jon.

"It'll sound better coming from me." Jon replied. He looked at his uncle.

"First of all my lord, I need to know if you now have some degree of belief in the supernatural? And please keep in mind the information you read in the books around you. Books that are written in our ancestors own hand." Jon asked in a serious voice that sounded a lot older than it had right to be for a boy of almost fifteen.

Ned gave the question due consideration. Did he believe? He wasn't entire convinced but he had read enough to know not to discount the possibility. He returned Jon's look.

"Honestly, not entirely but I'm not about to discount the possibility for if these books are right, if you are right Tyrion and they are coming once again, then I have no choice. I must protect my people from what is to come." He gave his answer.

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What he was about to say would rock his uncles entire world sideways.

"They already came. The whole world lost."

Ned was in a state of confusion with Jon's answer. They already came? The world lost? That couldn't be as the world was still here. He was still here alive and well and if his reading was correct, if they'd already come, he'd already be dead.

"I don't understand lad. How can you know this? Did you dream of it?" Yes the dreams that must be it as Ned couldn't think of any other possibility.

"No. I didn't dream it. We lived it…..Uncle."

Ned wondered for a moment if he would suffer from a heart attack from all the shocks he was receiving of late. He knew. Jon KNEW that Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell wasn't in fact his father but his uncle which meant he knew Lyanna was his mother. Ned suddenly narrowed in on the other piece of information that his nephew had had divulged.

"You LIVED it?" He asked "How is that even possible?"

Tyrion took over. "In about ten years from now, The Night King will kill the last two living mortals on the face of the world. Jon and I. The Great Other had escaped from his prison thanks to his minion the Night King and covered the world in ice, darkness and death. Once Jon and I were dead, they went after the Gods, who had a plan in the works. To send Jon and my souls back in time to try and prevent it from happening."

The silence that reigned after that was deafening. Ned couldn't believe it. He refused to. The Night King and Walkers was one thing but this? This was crazy, impossible.

"No. No I will not believe you. It's crazy and what's more, impossible. How can you both make up this story and then try to sell it to me? I've half a mind to….." Ned trailed off as he stared at Jon.

Jon knew that this was a crucial moment and if they lost his uncle here, the world was lost. He knew there was only one thing he could do to prove what they were saying although he really didn't want to do it so while his uncle was ranting, Jon stood and removed his doublet and undershirt, revealing his greatest betrayal.

Ned gaped at Jon. When Jon had removed his doublet and undershirt, Ned wasn't prepared for what he saw. The scars were old and well healed but the number of them and the location of one right above his heart proved that they were killing blows. What was bothering Ned the most was that he knew for a fact that those scars hadn't been there three weeks ago.

"What, how, Gods!" Ned was speechless.

"About three years from now, I will be elected Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. Four years from now, five of my sworn brothers will munity and stab me to death for trying to save the Wildlings from the Night King and his armies by letting them come south of the Wall." Jon stated in an emotionless voice while staring at his uncle. Ned was still speechless.

"Which reminds me," Jon said to Tyrion, "Where is your scar? You know, the one you got at the Battle of The Blackwater in Kings Landing during Stannis attack?"

Tyrion smiled at him sadly. "R'hllor told me that betrayal leaves scars on the soul."

"Yes? He told me that to."

"Well it's not really betrayal if you're expecting it now isn't it?"

 _Next Chapter, Ned gets told everything. Watch our Westeros; Tyrion and Jon start their games._


	13. Chapter 13 - Cat's and Trees

**Damn, this chapter was hard to write. Thanks to everyone who is following my story. I hope I can keep writing chapters that keep you coming back.**

 **Chapter 13 – Cat's and Trees**

" _Well it's not really betrayal if you're expecting it now isn't it?"_

Jon put his clothes back on as the two old friends bantered back and forth about people who tried to kill them in the Time Before. Ned though was trying to get past the fact that Jon had died. Had been killed or in this case murdered by people he trusted to have his back and follow his commands. He was still trying to process the fact that they had lived a whole other life but he believed them completely.

Those scars, they were all too real.

"You died?" He asked in a quiet voice that a stopped their banter dead.

"Yes. Three times actually but the other two deaths, well, we were at war. Apparently those wounds don't scar the soul or my body would be a lot more marked then it is." Jon replied

Three times. Jon had died three times. Ned couldn't understand how he had lived after the first time to be killed a second time yet alone a third. But the other two deaths didn't bother Ned as much as the first one.

The first one was cold blooded murder.

"A priest and priestess of R'hllor somehow, I know not, managed to bring me back to life the first two times. The third, well it was meant to be my final death but the Gods had other ideas." Jon continued seemingly reading Ned's mind. Jon knew that his uncle believed them, but he was having trouble processing the fact that he had died…a lot.

Tyrion, who had been silent up till now, spoke. "My Lord, I hate to rush you but we must speak on all that happened in what Jon and I call the Time Before. As horrifying as that first death was for Jon, we were not brought back here to see justice alone done, although believe me when I say that those men are on my List. We have been sent back to try and save the whole world and the best way we can do that is if we work together. The time for politics and old hatreds is now over. We need ALL of Westeros and quite possible everyone else who doesn't live on our shores to do this, for I warn you now, if we fail to stop The Great Other and the Night King here in Westeros, in the North, they will kill everything with a heartbeat and raise their dead bodies with ice blue eyes. Believe me when I say that seeing that happen is INCREDIBLY creepy My Lord." Tyrion's spoke in a gentle voice that rang with a quiet conviction that made Ned pay attention.

Could they do it? Ned wasn't sure how even the Gods could prevent what was to come let alone these two but here they were, begging him to work with them to save the world.

"Tyrion, call me Ned and you Nephew, will tell me everything. Including how you found out about your mother. After that, we'll speak about what you have already planned and see how we can improve our chances of winning" and with those words, Ned committed himself to the cause.

Tyrion grinned. "Thank you Ned, but for our discussion, I shall repeat the same words of wisdom I offered you the first time we spoke in here. We're going to need wine. Lots and lots of wine because this is not a happy story nor does it have a happy ending; especially for you and yours I'm afraid." Tyrion said as he got up to pour the wine.

They told him everything. From the moment Ned beheaded the Deserter from the Nights Watch to receiving word that the King was coming to Winterfell through to when they died supposedly for the final time and what happed after. They also told him about R'hllor and Death's visits and how Winterfell was the Key in winning the war for if Winterfell was taken by the Night King, he would release his Master.

They told him how Bran the Builder married one of the Children of the Forrest in order to seal the Pact made between Men and the Children and how this was the source of the Stark gifts and the key to the prison built deep in the earth under Winterfell, where the Great Other was imprisoned by Ice that was not cold and that will never melt, spell-sealed by the Children, surrounded by the Fire of the earth and with a blood-lock in place keyed to Stark blood.

Ned was angered, saddened and at times completely horrified as he listened to the horror that they had lived though and died trying to stop. The fate of Cat and Robb horrified and disgusted him. What had happened to Sansa in Kings Landing after he died made him want to kill Joffrey in the most gruesome way possible and even though he would never hurt a woman, Cersei made him want too.

He wanted to try and save Robert but once he understood that there was really no way, he let it go. After what happened to Rickon and Sansa, well let's just say that Ramsey Snow/Bolton would suffer Joffrey's fate, but it was what happened to Bran and Arya that both fascinated him and made him want to kill people right now. A cripple Greenseer and female Faceless Assassin. Of the two fates, Arya's scared him more.

By the time they had finished telling him everything they could remember it was very late. They had missed dinner in the great hall and almost everyone was already in bed. They agreed to call it a night and meet mid-morning in the Godswoods.

Ned felt a powerful need to pray.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ned was tired. Actually, in truth he was beyond tired. After they had all sort their chambers Ned had been unable to sleep, still trying to process everything he had heard. Around dawn, he'd given up sleep as a bad cause and went back to his solar to start thinking on how he could help and how he and his family avoid their fates.

Ned had been working for about an hour when Cat came in; demanding to know what he'd been up to the last few days and why was he talking behind closed doors with Tyrion and Jon. Ned tried to ignore her but she just wouldn't stop. It was when she accused Jon and Tyrion working together to overthrow House Stark and will have them all killed, Ned had had enough but a stray comment came to mind,

" _I would be willing to bet all the gold in Casterly Rock that Petyr Baelish is the reason why your wife could never accept Jon."_

Damn. Tyrion was right. This wasn't his wife or her words. The woman Ned knew and loved would never accuse anyone like that without proof. It was all Baelish. His words were coming out of his beloved Cat's mouth and he didn't like it one bit.

"Enough Cat." He told her. Cat looked at him and opened her mouth once again. Before she could speak Ned stopped her.

"I said enough. What is going on with you woman? You have been nothing but cold, rude and hostile to Tyrion and we won't speak on how you have been treating Jon for the last three weeks. I don't know this woman standing in front of me at this moment. My wife, My Cat, she is not this hateful, spiteful woman. You will tell me what prompted you to act like this and you will do so NOW!"

"I don't know what you mean husband" Cat told him in an icy polite tone.

That was it. Ned was done. He decided to change tactics.

"Oh really? Did you know Catelyn, that there are stories about you circulate in the south, particularly in the Red Keep?" He asked in a mild but deadly tone.

Cat looked at him, a little confused. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about Ned" she confessed.

"Really? Are you sure? Because some of those stories have true details in them. Details that could only have come from you or someone close to you and I'll warn you Catelyn, they are not nice stories." He bluffed in the same tone. Cat for her part started to look a little pale.

"Oh, care to tell me the details of these lies husband?"

'Well, one of them speaks about the time you beat the Bastard of Winterfell bloody with a fire iron. Another speaks of how you tried to kill him once but your conscience got the better of you. Another one speaks of how you have banned me from you bed for life and wished to be free of this marriage." Ned was watching her reaction as he told her some of the more outrageous stories that Tyrion had repeated. By the time Ned had finished speaking, Cat was a pale as summer snow and Ned felt a hard lump form in his gut.

"By the Gods, it can't be true." Cat spoke quietly and in shock. She raised her head and looked at Ned.

"I swear by the Old Gods and the New, I NEVER did any of those things. I may not like Jon but I never raised a hand to him. It is true, I once said I wished to be free of this marriage and I had intended to ban you from my bed for the rest of my life, but this was just after Robert's Rebellion had ended and you came back from Dorne with a bastard in your arms. I wrote that in a personal letter to Lysa. It's the same with the rest. I never did them but I wrote about wanting too when Jon had angered me more than normal but I swear to you Ned, I would NEVER hurt him. Not like that. Not a child." She was begging him to believe her and Ned did but still needed to find out where this sudden onset had come from.

"Where did you hear these stories?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. Ned sighed.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Tyrion informed me about it the first night he was here. He wanted to let me know of due to the possible repercussions this may have on our family and House outside the North and before you say he's lying, remember you just confessed to telling only Lysa but that's not all, there is one story that is repeated constantly over and over again concerning you and while I know this one isn't true, you should hear it." Ned was concerned how Cat was going to take this one. She wouldn't be pleased that was for sure.

"What is it Ned?"

"This story is about when he was fifteen; Petyr Baelish took the maidenhead of Catelyn Tully before she married Eddard Stark." Ned held his breath.

Catelyn Stark nee Tully's face had no blood left in it and then it all came rushing back as anger took hold of her.

"Tyrion Lannister" she hissed. "He is the most vile, disgusting thing that ever lived. How dare he spread such vicious, ugly lies." Her hands here hooked into claws and she looked as if she was about to commit murder of fore mentioned Lannister.

"He didn't make it up Cat. He overheard it. He overheard Petyr Baelish himself bragging about it and also how he also took Lysa's maidenhead too. He has no reason to make this up Cat and I believed him when he swore to me that the stories weren't his creation."

Cat sank back in her seat in shock, not knowing what to say. Even she had to admit, there was no reason for Tyrion to make up such a lies and unfortunately, the part about Lysa was true. It was why she was married to Jon Arryn to fast.

"My Lord…Ned, I need to go .I need to think about all you've told me." Cat was distressed. Her emotions and thoughts were whizzing around her head and heart. Ned gave her a sad smile.

"Go Cat and for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He told her. She gave him a sad smile in return and left.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was now mid-morning and Ned was headed for the Godswoods for his meeting with Tyrion and Jon. He was now stressed on top of tired due to the confrontation he'd had with Cat this morning and now he had to help Jon and Tyrion by preparing the North to fight myths and legends while they did everything else. Personally he thought he had the easier job.

He was just outside the clearing in the centre when he heard laughter. He continued on and walked in or Jon and Tyrion laughing over something. He smiled. He had never seen Jon so carefree and unguarded before. He came to the conclusion that Tyrion was good for the boy. He pulled Jon out of his self-imposed shell. He frowned as he remembered that Jon wasn't exactly a boy anymore and he had lived ten years more than anyone else bar Tyrion.

Ned smiled at both of them and bid them good morning. Jon studied his uncle for a moment.

"Is something wrong uncle? You don't look well rested." He asked

"I'm fine lad. Just had trouble sleeping last night and this morning, I had a not so pleasant discussion with Cat about those stories you told me. She is not very happy with me right now and while I think I've managed to stop her form blaming you about it personally Tyrion, she may just kill the messenger so to speak." Ned said informing them of his morning so far. "But right now, I feel the need to pray. I hope you don't mind Tyrion."

"Not at all. We never did meet the Old Gods. Apparently they had been the first ones killed when the Great Other was freed and while I now believe the Gods are real and have all due respect for them I'm not a hypocrite, I won't pray to a god or gods I never believed in until recently." Tyrion explained to Ned.

Jon laughed and knelt down. "I'll pray with you uncle." He said.

They prayed only for a short while as they knew that they needed to start getting organised and putting the pieces they needed into place in order to beat the Great Other and his minions. As they were raising from their knees a voice from behind Tyrion said,

"You should touch the tree."

In a single smooth motion that impressed the hell out of Ned, Tyrion drew his dagger, pivoted on the spot then threw. It was a perfect shot and would have pierced the throat of the person standing there.

If the person was physically there that was.

Instead it flew through R'hllor's throat and buried itself into the trunk of the tree behind him. Tyrion cursed a blue streak as the God just starting laughing. Ned's jaw was agape at what he just witnessed. He decided to not panic due to the fact that neither Jon nor Tyrion were drawing weapons and the stranger was laughing.

"Who are you?" Ned asked. He was Lord of Winterfell after all and if this personage meant to harm anyone then Ned needed to know.

Tyrion who stopped cursing said, "Lord Stark, meet R'hllor, The Lord of fucking Light and the god who travelled back with us from the Time Before. Why are you here?" He demanded. R'hllor just smirked at him.

"Touch the tree." He said again and disappeared.

"Fucking show off!" Tyrion cursed him in a loud voice. Now Jon was laughing and Ned was looking awed.

"Why was he here?" Ned asked them. Tyrion just shrugged.

"I don't know but he told us to touch the tree, so we touch the tree." He replied and walked up to the Weirwood, joining the other two. He raised his hand. "Shall we?"

The moment all three hands were touching the Weirwood, their worlds went black.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When light returned, they found themselves standing a poorly lit cave with white roots from a Weirwood tree descending down from the roof to form a Throne of roots in which sat a man who was more part of the throne on which he sat then not.

Jon and Tyrion both knew this place from Brann's description. They were in the cave under the old Weirwood tree far in the North on the other side of the wall and before them sat Brynden _Rivers also known as Bloodraven, The Three Eyed Raven. Before they could speak, they once again heard a voice from behind them,_

 _"Hello Jon, Tyrion…Father"_

All three spun around and saw a tall brown haired lad with Tully blue eyes. He looked exactly like he did when Tyrion and Jon last saw him.

"Hello Bran. What are you doing here? Oh wait, Greenseer. Of course you would be here. You can visit any time right?" Tyrion asked. He was slightly surprised that Bran was here. In the Time Before, Bran had told him that while he had learned how to do it, he hadn't mastered these types of skills before he had to leave the cave. Bran gave them a knowing grin,

"We know no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark. The White Wolf."

"Bran? My Bran?" Jon croaked at him .He dared not hope. No, this couldn't be possible. There was no way this was his Bran because his soul didn't travel with them. Bran's smile got wider.

"Yes Jon, it is me."

Jon and Tyrion were flabbergasted and Ned was just confused. This was his son. His second youngest son who was most likely climbing the walls of Winterfell as they spoke, yet here he was, a young man.

"Bran?" Ned asked. "What's going on? I don't understand!" He cried out to anyone who would listen to him. Bran smiled sadly at him.

"Hello father. I imagine this is all a bit much for you. Have you been told about Greenseers?" Bran asked his father. Ned nodded.

"Yes Jon told be a bit about them and I also know both their souls were sent back to change our fate. But how are you here? Did Death send you back as well?" He asked his son.

"When I died in the future, I was using the Weirwood tree to try and strengthen the spells on the Great Other's prison. When my physical body was killed, my soul stayed in the tree. As for why I'm here, well the saying "The North Remembers" refers to the Weirwood trees. They have a memory all of their own they remember everything that they witness. It's really odd because what one tree saw, all Weirwoods know." Bran explained to them of how he came to be here.

"But there are two of you in this time. Two separate souls. Do you know what will happen to you when "young Bran" come's to take up his Destiny? After all, from what we were told, to be the Three Eyed Raven is you fate in any timeline." Tyrion asked him.

Tyrion was fascinated by the whole situation and wondered if Death knew that this soul escaped him last time. 'Of course he must. Why else would R'hllor have told us to touch the tree. I very much doubt that R'hllor knew he was here or he would have already told Jon' he thought to himself.

"When "young" me comes to Bloodraven, he and I will merge as you both did." Bran replied. "But I didn't just come here to let you know about me. I came to let you know that so far, you've done the right things in order to save us from the Great Other and the Night King. While that future is still possible, it is no longer a certainty. Bringing Father into this was a smart choice and I trust you to keep making them." Bran smiled at them, proud of what they'd already accomplished. But there was one last thing.

"Father, about mother. You have to tell her the truth about Jon. Something mother will do in the future will help Jon in a big way somehow but she needs to stop hating him. Thanks to Petyr Baelish, she has hated him needlessly and it has done nothing but hurt her. You already started the process when you informed her about the stories and Petyr's role in them but she will need the truth in order to start healing." Turning to Jon he continued,

"Jon while I don't think that there will ever be any love between you and mother, I do believe that you could develop a mutual respect and appreciation for one another. Mother is very politically astute and you will need that going forward. My advice to you is this, tell her about the Time Before but not before you tell her about your parents. She needs to get over that first before she can help."

Bran just hoped that it was enough.

Ned sighed. "You know you mother is going to kill me when I let you go to come here." He stated to Bran. Ned now knew he had no choice when it came to Bran. He had to go north of the wall. His Destiny lay here.

Bran smiled back at his father. "For what it's worth father, I am sorry for the trouble it will cause you with mother." Bran truly was sorry. He knew what his mother was like when it came to her children. Bran just hoped that his younger self wouldn't have to suffer the loss of his legs like he had.

"It's time to go."

And with those words, Tyrion, Jon and Ned found themselves back in their bodies in Winterfell's Godswoods.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hindsight is 2020

**Another chapter down. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 14 – Hindsight is 20/20**

" _It's time to go."_

 _And with those words, Tyrion, Jon and Ned found themselves back in their bodies in Winterfell's Godswoods._

Lady Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell, sat in her personal chambers in a state of disbelief, confusion and anger. She didn't understand why Petyr would say such things about her. And Lysa, why would she divulge personal secrets to the world at large, she just didn't understand. She hadn't understood anything since Tyrion's raven arrived.

Actually no, if she was honest with herself, she hadn't understood anything since she received Petyr's letter almost two weeks ago.

Petyr's letter had arrived a few days before Tyrion's raven from Moat Cailin and ever since then, she'd been in a right foul mood that she had taken out on Jon as usual but her mood only got worse when the raven from Tyrion arrived. Thinking about the last letter she got from Petyr, Cat decided to re-read it.

 _ **My Dearest Cat,**_

 _ **I just wanted to warn you that Tyrion Lannister is on his way North to Winterfell. He apparently wants to visit the Wall, but I suspect that as a cover story for the real reason he's going north as it's well known that Lannister and Starks hate each other.**_

 _ **While I can't confirm this personally, I have heard a number of rumours that Tywin Lannister is plotting to destroy the Starks once and for all and he's sending Tyrion on a scouting and spying mission to check out Winterfell's defences.**_

 _ **He will most likely try to sell you a story about how his family hates him and how his sister wants him dead. Do yourself a favour Cat and don't believe a word he's saying because his reputation as a lying, scheming, drunken, whoremonger is very true and I also suspect that his so called relationship with his family is also a ruse to fool the world as I have it on good authority that they are all on good terms in private.**_

 _ **Keep a close eye on him Cat. It's very possible that he could seek out your husband bastard to help him in this scheme because if Robb dies, he could inherit instead of young Brandon.**_

 _ **Be well Cat, be wary.**_

 _ **Your loving friend  
Petyr.**_

Her first reaction was once again anger but this time she fought it back and thought about what Petyr had written.

Was he right? Cat wasn't sure. Ever since Tyrion had arrived in Winterfell, he and his men had done nothing suspicious or anything to warrant concern. Cat didn't like it that Robb was attending the lessons the sell-sword was giving in dirty fighting, but had concede that if it helped to keep her eldest son alive, then she'd quite happily allow it.

Tyrion had been nothing but polite, which was more than she could say, although her face burned in shame and anger as she recalled how he had manipulated her into hosting a name day celebration for her husband's bastard and even then, he'd done it within the bounds of polite courtesy. She actually had to admire the way he'd done it as he was right, Jon should have a name day celebration. She'd organized them in the past for him but for some reason, refused to do so now.

And once more, she was confused.

Jon was a sore spot with her as he was physical proof that her husband had slept with another woman. Proof, that Ned had broken his vows and been unfaithful to her. Cat thought back to that time. Had she been angry with Ned? Yes, a thousand times yes. Did she blame Jon?

No. Not at first.

Cat had actually taken well to him. Jon was such a quite babe. Where Robb was loud and demanding, Jon had been quiet. Only crying when it was needed it seemed. Such a small innocent babe had no say in who his parents were and she'd been determined to put the blame where it truly belonged, on her husband.

But then Petyr's letters had started to arrive.

Cat had kept them all as Petyr was a dear friend who was only looking out for her, or so he said, but after what Ned had told her this morning, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more sinister going on.

After all, all of Petyr's letters had been focused on the shame she had to endure raising her husband's bastard one way or another. So, she read them again, this time with an eye for a possible ulterior motive.

And read them again, and again and by the third time, she was certain of it.

Petyr had been subtle, very subtle and very patient. It had taken Cat some time to see it but by the end she knew that he had over the years, deliberately cultivated hatred towards Jon and kept it fed with lies and innuendo's to keep her seeing Jon as a threat to her children for Petyr knew that she would defend her children at all costs. His letters were also peppered with negative references to House Lannister. Lots of references.

Petyr was trying to start a war between House Stark and House Lannister…And was using her to light the fuse.

She had to tell Ned and soon or Petyr might just get away with what he was planning.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Well, that was different." Was Tyrion's comment as he picked his body up of the ground beneath the heart tree. His mind on the other hand was racing with the fact that their Bran from the Time Before was alive in some fashion. This was going to be interesting. He couldn't wait for Bran's two souls merge for he had a feeling he would have to wait until then to speak to him again because naturally, he had a heap of questions.

Ned's already overloaded mind just accepted what happened without a fight. His younger son's older self was currently staying in a tree and somehow that didn't faze him in the slightest.

He shook his head and got off the ground. He needed to focus on what needed to be done in the immediate future in order to set up a more favorable long term results.

Jon was surprised but happy Bran was here. He was hoping that Bran would be able to help them more once he completed his training with Bloodraven. But that was in the future, for now, they needed to focus on the present. He spoke,

"Well it's nice to know that what we've done so far has been enough to give us a fighting chance." Jon was no fool. Bran hadn't said that they had changed the future completely, but only just enough so it wasn't a certain fact. Still it was good to know that they were making some impact on events to come.

Ned took command of the situation. "Right, we need to figure out what you want to accomplish first. What did you have in mind?" He asked them.

Jon and Tyrion both went to speak at the same time and what was heard was a jumbled mess. They laughed and Tyrion waved at Jon to speak first.

"Well, first of all, I want to make sure that my younger brothers and sisters know how to defend themselves and who to go to if they run into trouble. I was thinking that maybe the Stark's and the Mormont's of Bear Island can make some sort of arrangement of sanctuary for the Stark children if they ever need it. We know they can be trusted and Bear Island is remote. Also, their warriors are some of the finest in the North and that's including the women. Especially the women." Jon said, chuckling to himself. Lady Lyanna Mormont was defiantly a force of nature.

"Also, I want Sansa and Arya trained in blades and self-defence moves. Arya's Water Dancing lessons in Kings Landing kept her alive against some very rough characters and she's already a daemon with a bow. Also I don't want Sansa helpless in Kings Landing. Maybe if she had threatened to slit Joffrey's throat when he first starting abusing her, he might off backed off and left her alone."

Sansa had told Jon that she wished she had been strong and stood up to Joffrey. He was the ultimate coward and would have backed off if she could have proved she was a bigger threat then him and that it would cost him dearly to mess with her.

Ned looked at the Jon is bemusement. "You want Sansa to learn the art of the blade? Sansa? My beautiful little Lady who loves to sew, sing, dance and loves stories of gallant knights? Who doesn't have a violent or mean bone in her body?" He asked in confusion.

Jon and Tyrion just looked at each other and burst out in gales of laughter.

Ned hadn't survived long enough to see Sansa grow into the formidable woman she did. After what she has suffered at Ramsey's hands, she badgered Jon into teaching her how to fight. She was mediocre at best with a bow and the less about her lack of skill in wielding a sword the better, but daggers and knives suited her just fine.

It had taken her very little time to get very good at it. After all she had been though, she was determined never to be victim again and so with that much determination and will-power fueling her, it wasn't much time before she was more lethal with two knives then most men are with a single sword. She terrified Jon and Tyrion.

Tormund on the other hand just absolutely adored her.

The laughter petered off and Tyrion wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Oh trust me Ned, with her natural balance and grace; it will come easy to her. Another thing I would like to see is Sansa getting lessons in politics and court intrigue. The Red Keep is a viper's nest of liars and backstabbers. People all trying to tearing each down in order to rise over the political and sometimes real corpses of their enemies. She'll need to know how to navigate that if she is to survive court."

Ned gave the suggestions due consideration. They had thought this out and were trying to give his family the tools to survive in case things go very wrong. Cat would have a fit but Ned had grown up with Lyanna who would not be tied down to a Southern Lady's role. She wanted to ride and fight and hunt. She was a true Northern Lady and many a boy found out just how well she could defend herself, both in the training yard and out.

"Also, let's try to get Brianne up here as Sansa's sworn sword. I believe that Sansa will feel much more comfortable with a female guarding her then a male and Brianne could also start the girls basic self-defence training." Tyrion said and with a sly look to Jon, continued.

"There are two other people you might think of trying to come to Winterfell. They are Syrio Forel and Samwell Tarly, although if I'm honest, getting Syrio here will probably be easier." Tyrion was frowning as he remembered what he had been told about Sam's home life. He hated parents who abused their children.

Ned thought about those suggestions as well and saw they all had merit. Brianne and Syrio would train the girls but he was unsure as to what Samwell would do and from what Tyrion had said, there would be a problem trying to get him here.

"What is the problem exactly with Samwell Tarly and what would you have him do here?" Ned queried.

Jon decided he was the best one to answer that and would tell his uncle the truth. He knew Ned would do everything in his power to remove Sam from the bad situation he was in once he heard what Jon had to say.

"Well as far as what Sam would do while here, I've heard Tyrion bitching about the lack of organization in Winterfell's library in two lives now and Sam absolutely loves books. We ask him to organize and catalogue it for us. He'll be thrilled for the opportunity, trust me." Jon's happy tone darkened.

"Sam is one of the nicest and most decent people you'll ever meet and despite what he thinks, one of the bravest. Sam will outright admit to your face that he thinks that he craven and a coward because everything scares him. What he doesn't realize is that just because you're scared, it doesn't make you a coward."

"In the Time Before, Sam was the first person to kill a White Walker in over eight thousand years and he killed it with a dagger of dragon glass which means he had to get up close and within stabbing distance. He may have been scared enough to shit his breeches, but he didn't let it stop him." Jon took a deep breath. What he was about to tell his uncle still made him furious.

"After Sam made it to the Wall, he had the watch with me one night. He didn't want come sit next to the fire because he was scared of heights, he's scared of everything really, so I asked him what he was doing here, why did he joined the Watch. What he told me was this:

" _On the morning of my eighteenth name day, my father came to me, "You're almost a man now" he said "but you're not worthy of my lands and title. Tomorrow, you're going take the black and forsake all claims to your inheritance and start north. If you do not" He said "then we'll have a hunt and somewhere in these woods, your horse will stumble and you'll be thrown from your saddle to die. That's what I'll tell your mother. Nothing would please me more."_

"After hearing that, I felt like a right ass. Poor Sam. If only his father could know the Sam that I know. He would soon take back his words about Sam being a coward." Jon told Ned with a lot of anger.

Ned was aghast. He knew the world wasn't perfect and the some fathers didn't and would never love their sons but this, this was way too harsh.

Ned was now determined to get Sam to Winterfell, however from what he had been told, it wasn't going to be easy as Randyll Tarly was a hard man and he wouldn't like it if he thought that someone like Lord Stark was doing his son a favour. Ned made a decision.

"Very well, what you've suggested makes sense and I will send ravens and start the process of getting these people here. In Samwell's case, it will require some thought as his father may not look kindly at someone trying to help his son. Is there anything else that we need to sort out right now?"

Jon looked reluctant to speak. "I need to be at the Wall." He said in voice of pure reluctance and loathing. He didn't want to go back but he needed to be there. "I don't want to take the vow again. I already died. My watch ended. Besides, Allister Throne will be there and I don't know if I can look my murderer in the eye and not kill him."

Tyrion decided that now was a good time to inform Jon and Ned of the idea he'd had concerning Jon and the Nights Watch.

"Jon, I think I know of a way that you can be at Castle Black but not have to say the words again and it will enable you to come and go as needed without permission or you being accused as a deserter. We make you an official liaison of Lord Stark of Winterfell to the Nights Watch."

"It would be your job to report to the Lord of Winterfell on the status of the Watch in order for Lord Stark to help the Watch more efficiently. You would do things like investigate the status of the various castles along the Wall, what sort of repairs do they need to make them habitable by humans again? Are all the tunnel under the Wall filled in with ice and stone? Find out what the supply situation is like. Do they need swords? Armor? More blankets? Clothes? Food?" He explained.

Jon would live as one of them, fight as one of them but not truly be one of them. Jon was going to need to have the freedom to come and go as needed to for there would be other things he would need to attend to that had nothing to do with the Watch. Tyrion continued,

"We need to make peace with the Wildlings. There are tens of thousands of them out there north of the Wall and they are some of the fiercest fighters you will ever see. We need those who can fight to help man the Wall and only the Warden of the North can make the decision to allow them to live south of the Wall. They fight the Night King and his armies with us in exchange for safety for their people behind the Wall."

"This is what Mance Rayder was trying to do in the Time Before. They knew the Long Night was coming long before we did. This is what you were missing Jon when you tried to do this. You needed the Warden of the North to back your decision." Tyrion went on describing the plan he had devised and the reasons for it. After all, he'd had a lot of time to think on things on his ride north.

Jon thought over Tyrion's idea. It wasn't perfect. He would prefer not to be at the Wall at all but Tyrion's way was more preferable then taking the vow and being chained to Castle Black again.

Maybe he could take Sam with him. He would need someone to help him keep track of everything and Sam was very good at organizing information like that. His intelligence was actually a liability for him in a fight because he knew how much damage a human body could sustain because he read about it in a book and he just couldn't get past that because his mind wouldn't let him forget.

"It's a lot better than having to say the vows again and being able to leave when I need to is a bonus. I could also bring Sam with me as some sort of clerk to help me keep the records straight. He can also help Maester Aemon when don't need him. There is a lot of information in the Maester's library at Castle Black. Some of it is as old as the Wall itself so there should be more information on the last Long Night and the Night King and his Walkers or at least I hope so."

While still not happy, Jon agreed with Tyrion's plan. It really would help his former Brothers out and he'd get to befriend Grenn and Pyp again. He missed his friends.

Ned also agreed with the plan. With Jon at the Wall, he knew he would get honest reports and the full story whether the Watch wanted him to know or not. He had to know what was happening in a timely fashion in order to start gathering the Northern army.

Another thing he thought of was that they needed to find a ready source of dragon glass for if the legends are true and Jon assured him that they were, then it was only two ways to kill a Walker. Dragon glass and valyrian steel, which was exceptionally rare. Limited to a few House swords like Ice, which had been passed down through the family for generations.

He described the problem to Jon and Tyrion, hoping that they may have a solution.

"Well there's Dragonstone, which has fields of dragon glass, also known as obsidian, but Stannis resides there and would want an explanation as to why we needed it and we don't want anyone to know just what were up to right now. There's also Lys, but that means we have to import it though White Harbour and that means gold." Jon told Ned what he thought were the best options, but something made him look at Tyrion.

Tyrion had a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smirk that Jon knew meant trouble. Usually for him.

"I know where we can get both dragon glass and valyrian steel without having to pay for it or tell anyone." It was the sing-song tone that Tyrion said it in that made Jon's heart sink into his shoes. He knew exactly where Tyrion wanted to go and Jon was not happy. He glared at Tyrion and uttered a single word.

"No"

 _Whew, what a chapter. I'll be starting the next one in a day or so._


	15. Chapter 15- What a tangled web we weave

**WOW! Over 200 follows. I must be doing something right for you guys to keep coming back.  
Thank you and please keep those reviews coming. **

**Chapter 15 – What a tangled web we weave**

" _I know where we can get both dragon glass and valyrian steel without having to pay for it or tell anyone." It was the sing-song tone that Tyrion said it in that made Jon's heart sink into his shoes. He knew exactly where Tyrion wanted to go and Jon was not happy. He glared at Tyrion and uttered a single word._

" _No"_

"But…"

"No"

"But it's perfect…"

"No"

"Come on, just think about it…"

"Hells No Tyrion! We nearly DIED last time and that was just trying to get there."

"Well, we shouldn't have the same problems as last time because we'll know how to deal with them or avoid altogether."

"NO!"

"You could get the Girls back…."

"…No…"

"Come on, you know you want to get the Girls back. All beautiful and deadly. You love them. Admit it." A sly grin was beginning to emerge.

"….no….yes….No. No not again. Never again." Tyrion knew he had Jon now. He just needed small push.

"Think about it seriously. All that good valyrian steel just lying there collecting dust. All that dragon glass just waiting to be picked up off the ground. All that wealth of Old Valyria just gathering dust when it could be collected and used to pay for this war and everything that happens after when the Long Night retreats." Tyrion knew exactly which buttons to push to get Jon to agree to his plan.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" and with that statement. Jon surrendered to Tyrion's mad plan.

Shit. They were going back to Old Valyria.

Ned, who had been lost before the valyrian steel was mentioned, now saw what Tyrion's plan was and didn't know whether to be impressed or have Tyrion locked away for his own safety. He decided to find out which one it was.

"Have you gone completely mad? Valyria is cursed and you want to go there and what? Loot the place?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"Why must everyone question my sanity? For your information Lord Stark, Old Valyria is not actually under a curse either from the Gods or some magic spell. What happen to Valyria was simple. One of bigger volcanos erupted and somehow set of a chain reaction in the rest of them. They all erupted one after the other within a short amount of time and it shattered the Valyrian Peninsula and before you say anything, their Seer's Saw it coming and all the Dragon Lords bar the Targaryen's chose to ignore the warnings. There's even a line in the song where it explicitly says that they chose to turn their backs on their end."

"But the real reason to go there is that closer to the outer edges, while still in ruins, are massive cities that still have concealed within them, hundreds if not thousands of tons of Valyrian steel just lying around gathering dust. We need two things in abundance if we are to win this war, dragon glass and valyrian steel weapons. Old Valyria has both in great quantity." Tyrion told Ned. Ned for his part looked thoughtful.

"And what or who are the Girls?" he asked in curiosity. Jon grinned as he remembered the "Girls".

"A long-sword with a matching dagger. Silver, beautiful, sharp and deadly." Jon told him. Tyrion was right, he loved those blades. He had named them after his sisters, the two most deadly women he knew.

Ned grinned in appreciation. He could appreciate a finely made weapon and it sounded like Jon had found two. As much as he loved Ice, the sword of his family, it was a huge weapon and not the best to wield in a conventional battle. When fighting for his life, Ned preferred to use a long-sword.

"Well lad, sounds like you'd best make plans to go and retrieve those fine weapons and if there's nothing else for now, I believe it's time for lunch." He said with a smile.

The other two nodded in agreement and together they turned and left the Godswoods.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

In the week leading up to Jon's name day, the week had been both busy and oddly relaxing. The constant pressure and worry that had plagued Jon and Tyrion had eased somewhat do the knowledge that they had Ned on their side. They were going to need him to lead, not only the armies of the North but the biggest army of the living the world has ever seen. Not that they had told him that last part….yet.

Ned though had been a busy man indeed. He had written letters to Syrio Forel and Lord Selwyn of Tarth to start in motion Jon and Tyrion's plan to help his children learn how to protect themselves from those who would harm them and as much as he wished it were otherwise, Ned knew that due to being Starks of Winterfell, they would always be a target for someone else's ambitions.

He had held off of sending anything to Randyll Tarly for the time being. Tarly had a reputation for being a hard man and while he was one of the finest generals in the south, Ned wouldn't want to be a son of his who didn't live up to his father's image of how his heir should be. It was going to take some thought on what to say to Lord Tarly to get him to let his son come to Winterfell.

He also took to heart Jon's suggestion of contacting the Mormont's and arranging some sort of pact for sanctuary for the children of House Stark. He decided that Jon's name day celebration would be a good cover to get them to Winterfell to arrange this pact without the other Northern Houses knowing about it.

There were two things though that made Ned's week harder than it should have been. Cat had come to see him two days after the planning session in the Godswoods. Ned knew he shouldn't have been surprised at what Cat told him she thought Baelish was planning, considering what Jon and Tyrion had told him, but he was.

The only good things that came out of it was Cat had realized that Petyr Baelish couldn't be trusted and that she'd been unfairly harsh with Tyrion by painting him with the same brush as his family.

But what had really infuriated her was that Petyr had deliberately and most likely with malice, poisoned her against Jon. Cat had been honest with him. She felt guilty over how she had treated him and wished to make amends somehow, but she still hated him.

There had been too many years of Baelish's poison infecting her mind and emotions and even though she realized that she had done wrong by Jon, it didn't make everything instantly better. She would never love him, she may never like him, but she could do her best to respect him and treat him as a proper member of House Stark. It was the least she could do and she was honest when she said she didn't know if she could offer Jon any more than that.

It was at that point that Ned realised that Bran was right; he had to tell her the truth about Jon. He knew it wasn't ideal timing, but that time may never come. Ned just hoped that she would forgive him….at some point.

" _Cat, I have something I need to tell you."_

" _Well that sounds ominous, what is it then?"_

" _It's about Jon. It's about who his mother is"_

" _Ned, I don't want to hear it. I may have admitted I've done wrong by the boy and for that I am truly sorry, but don't want to…"_

" _CAT! Cat, he's not my son. He's Lyanna's." He bluntly told her seeing no use in softening the blow._

 _Cat's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Did she just hear her husband right? She wasn't sure._

 _Ned sighed and told her everything. From the tourney at Harrenhall to what had happened when he arrived at the Tower of Joy in Dorne._

" _Ser Arthur Dyane was dead. Howland Reed had come up behind him and stabbed him in the back just before he swung his sword to kill me. I heard a woman scream and raced up the steps and rushed in to the room. Gods Cat, the whole place stank of blood and there she was, my beautiful little sister, lying in a bed of blood, dying"_

" _One of the servants passed me her child. She told me that he was Rhaegar's son. His legitimate son. She was never raped by Rhaegar. Lyanna begged me to keep him safe from Robert. "Robert will kill him, you know he will." She told me. She wasn't wrong Cat."_

" _After how I saw how he reacted in Kings Landing when the Targaryen children were presented to him, to be honest Cat, I think I lost my respect for him that day. So I did the only thing I could, I claimed him as mine and thank the gods that he looked like a Stark and not his father's family."_

 _He had showed her the sworn documents that proved that Rhaegar and Lyanna were married on the Isle of Faces in front of the Heart Tree, by Elia Martell herself, the letter Lyanna had left for her family, apologising for everything but explaining why she had to do this and a few other things that Rhaegar and Lyanna had left for Jon in case the worst happened._

 _Apparently, Lyanna had one of her "dreams" and foresaw all that would happen on the trident when Jon was conceived. She saw it all. Robert's Rebellion and how it ended for her, Rhaegar and Elia. She saw how Ned would be killed by a lion disguised as a stag, how the Night King and his armies would rise and overtake the living and most importantly, how her son is the Prince that was Promised come again and he would defeat the Night King once and for all._

 _Cat was being pulled in many directions at once. She was angry at Ned for keeping this secret from her. She was astounded that Lyanna had willingly gone with Rhaegar. She was furious with Robert, if not for him; they could have raised Jon more openly as a true Stark of Winterfell. She was irrationally angry with Jon although why she didn't know for this wasn't his fault and then there was the fact that the True Heir to the Iron Throne and Westeros had been raised as the Bastard of Winterfell and for some reason that offended Cat and made her very angry. The boy was the true heir to the Iron Throne and he'd been unfairly labelled and treated as a bastard instead of the Prince he truly was._

 _While Cat had been trying to work her way through her thoughts, Ned came out from behind his desk to comfort her. He went to put a hand on her shoulder when she stood up and turned to him._

" _SMACK"_

 _The impact of her open hand hitting his cheek echoed around the room. Cat turned on her heel and stormed out. Ned rubbed his cheek._

" _That could have gone better"_

 _#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

Cat still hadn't spoken to him two days later and it was on that second day that Tyrion wanted to speak to him about Arya.

" _Are you alright Ned? I'm hearing that things are not so good between you and your Lady wife at this moment." Tyrion was concerned. Ned looked tired and rather haggard to boot and while Tyrion didn't wish to add to his burdens, he felt compelled to speak to Ned about his youngest daughter._

" _Things could be better, I admit. I told Cat the truth about Jon's parentage. My Lady is rather….irked at me for the time being. Don't worry, she'll calm down once she's had time to think and adjust to it all. Now, you wished to speak about Arya?"_

 _Truth be told, so did Ned. What Jon and Tyrion told him about what had happened to Arya and what she turned into was deeply concerning._

" _Now while I like your youngest girl Ned, even now I can see something in her behaviour that disturbs me greatly." Tyrion started off with a light touch but serious demeanour._

" _And that is?" Ned was now worried._

" _Arya can hold a grudge is such a way, that it puts my father to shame. I can see it now with Sansa. Sansa disapproves of her sisters "wildness" and picks on her for it with a variety of nasty little comments. Also, she's always being compared to her "perfect" sister and always being asked "why can't you be more like Sansa?" Now Arya knows it not really Sansa's fault but she can't help but feel resentful towards her sister. The more people compare the two and the more Arya is found lacking, well those sorts of things can often lead to hate. Trust me Ned, as the "imperfect" sibling of two "perfect" ones, I know how these things can fester and turn to bitterness, anger and hate and Arya knows how to hate." the bitterness in his voice as he spoke about his siblings was evident.  
_

 _Ned was now more worried than ever because he had seen what Tyrion was speaking of in regards to Arya and Sansa and from what he had been told about Arya's fate in the Time Before, Ned feared she had turned into a cold blooded killer who took joy in her kills._

 _Tyrion confirmed this by telling Ned about what had happened late one night shortly after Daenerys and he arrived in Winterfell. It had been very late when suddenly Tyrion woke up to find a knife at his throat and the hand that wielded it belonged to Arya. She had no emotion on her face and her eyes were dead. She had questioned him as to his true purpose in the North._

 _Tyrion had told her the same thing they had said in the great hall they were there to help them with the war against the dead. Arya had been silent for a moment and seemed to accept that but didn't withdraw her knife from it position. She then asked him if he planned to hurt his family, especially Sansa. This time, there was a hint of barely controlled anger in her eyes and a wild look that said if he answered wrong, he'd not live more than a second after._

 _Tyrion had done his best to convince her that he had absolutely no intentions on hurting anyone least of all Sansa. He told her that her family had suffered enough and he'd not add to it if he could help it. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the shutters open and before he could realise it, the knife and Arya were gone._

 _The next morning when Tyrion went down to the great hall to break his fast, Arya was there acting completely normal. Tyrion had wondered for a moment if he had dreamed the whole thing when Arya looked him in the eye and what he saw in hers both chilled him to the bone and convinced him that he hadn't been dreaming._

This had disturbed Ned more than he thought. He didn't like the fact that his baby girl had to kill someone in self-defence before she was even a woman, but what she had been though after he died had shaped her anger into an all-consuming hatred, making her want to seek out bloody revenge against all those who had wronged her and her family.

She just couldn't let go of her anger and hate even after everyone on her "List" was dead either by her hand or another's. The hate had kept her going when she should have by rights given up or died. The hate made her strong and the hate had killed the real Arya Stark and left a empty cold blooded killer behind.

Ned knew something had to be done to curb this type of behaviour before Arya repeated the mistakes she made in the Time Before. He knew he was going to have to interfere in what was usually Cat's domain. He didn't want to but he knew he needed to speak with both his daughters separately.

Sansa needed to be told that the South was not as the stories say. That there weren't very many gallant knights who would save her and not expect something from her in return. She needed to understand that the world was not a song, that the world was a harsh brutal place that uses and hurts little girls just like her. That the only thing she can truly count on is family for when winter comes, the lone wolf dies, but the Pack survives.

Arya's problem lay in the other direction. She knew that the world wasn't a good place and that it doesn't matter who you are, the strong will always pick on the weak. She had no illusions like Sansa did about the world and it drove Arya crazy as she couldn't understand why Sansa couldn't see this and so thought Sansa was stupid because she still had those illusions of a perfect world.

It was because of this, Arya didn't see the point of being a Lady if it was going to make you stupid. Besides, she's much rather be learning how to fight, or shooting arrows or riding then learning how to sew and play the harp.

The girls resented each other and they had for a while now and Ned didn't understand why Cat wasn't stepping in and re-enforcing the fact that they were family and family comes first. After all, her House words were Family, Duty, Honour. Ned felt that Cat had really dropped the ball on this one. He also couldn't understand why she hadn't started to instruct either of the girls in politics and court intrigue as it was a vital part of any Noble House.

There was a saying in Westeros that went, A Lord may rule the Manor, but his Wife rules the House.

What it meant was while a Lord rules over his lands, command his armies and makes all the big decisions, his Lady rules the house. It is she who makes sure his children know their duty. It is she who manages the budget. It is she who gives the final approval on who her children marry and it is she who is his closest confident and advisor and she does it all in the most subtle manner so her husband never knows that it is she who truly rules.

Cat had had this education and the fact that she hadn't taught her daughter's what they need to know in order to survive the cut throat world of House and Court politics did not bode well for when they had to go to Kings Landing. There was no choice in this. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't say no to his King.

It was just another issue that Ned had to speak to Cat about, when she started speaking to him again….That if she decided to speak to him again.

Right now, it was doubtful that she would.

 _Next chapter will be a look into Cat's point of view._


	16. Chapter 16 - Interlude - Catelyn

**Just for the record, this is not a Catelyn Stark Bashing. While I may not like her, I do believe she loves her children and wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt them but that being said, I also think she doesn't realise that she did neglect her younger children due to focusing on the older two.**

Interlude – Catelyn Stark makes a decision

It had been about four days since she found out about Jon's true parentage and she was still furious at Ned for not telling her as soon as he had returned from Dorne with Jon in his arms.

Cat still wondered if not telling her just because of Robert was the only reason why Ned didn't.

It had taken her two days to calm down enough to go and speak to Ned about the whole situation. She needed to know everything and she also wanted to make it clear to Ned that she would keep this secret, not for Ned's sake but for Jon's. Cat knew that Robert was still trying to kill the last of the Targaryen's and would without a doubt kill Jon if he knew the truth and that was something Jon didn't deserve as he'd had no choice about being born to two people who would rip the realm apart for love.

She found her husband in his solar and was about to tell him why she was there when he ripped into her about not doing her duties in regards to her children's educations. Cat of course had been both stunned and furious. How dare he accuse her of neglecting her children's educations. She was about to reply when she told to be silent and listen to what he had to tell her.

Tyrion had approached Ned after he'd had a conversation with four of her children. Apparently, Tyrion had asked them about the various major and minor houses what did the kids know about them? Apparently after that, Ned had also spoken to them on this and other subjects. What Ned told her next had shocked her quite a bit.

Sansa could tell him the names and sigil of the Major and Minor houses but nothing of the people themselves and nothing of their politics and alliances.

Arya knew the houses but only took notice of those houses who had great fighters and the ones who had stories and legends, and again none of the politics or alliances.

"Young" Bran didn't really care for his studies and skived off every chance he got in order to go climbing or exploring Winterfell's many empty parts and Rickon while too young to really understand much more than his letters and numbers, didn't even know the names and sigil's of the houses of the North while the rest of his siblings already knew those at least by his age.

He had also spoken Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane about what they taught the girl and boys about their duties in a marriage and running a House and found what they taught them profoundly lacking and the attitude that Septa Mordane took towards Arya completely unacceptable.

There was no tuition on House and Court politics and intrigues. The girls had none of the education in this area that Cat herself had and while Ned had nothing against Septa Mordane as she was a good and godly woman, he insisted that she be removed as Arya's tutor as all she had done was belittle Arya and turned all her attention on Sansa, trying to turn her into a perfect Southern Lady who was also naive and stupid in the way of the real world. He wanted his children to be strong in everything so they couldn't be taken advantage of by their enemies.

Cat had walked out once again furious with her husband and had once again retreated to her room in order to release the anger in private. She wouldn't allow the children to see her and Ned fight in front of them so Cat raged and spoke nasty things about her husband in the privacy of her room and had calmed down.

After she had calmed down, Cat began to use the smart mind that her Uncle Blackfish always told her she had. She had to smile in remembrance. She loved her uncle. He was always looking out for his nieces and nephew. He had told her once that it was a shame she'd been born a girl for she would have made a better Lord of Riverrun then her brother to which Cat had privately agree with. Edmure wasn't the smartest or the strongest Tully out there.

It was only now, while thinking about her uncle, that she remembered that she had been exactly like Sansa until her uncle stopped her taking lessons with her Septa and starting having her share her lessons with Edmure. _"You a smart girl"_ Brynden Tully had told her _"You know that the real world isn't a good place and you're going to need to learn how to survive in the world of House and Court Politics and Intrigue and you're not going to get that sort of information from your Septa."_ That was the day he started teaching all three of them what they would need to know if they were going to keep their families alive. He'd even gone once step further and had hired a high class courtesan from Bravos to prepare and teach the girls what happens in the marriage bed as the septa had prepared them for nothing in this regard.

Cat had decided to discreetly attend one of the girl's lessons to see what the septa actually taught the girls. Cat had been appalled for Ned was right. The lesson consisted of nothing more than learning sewing, dancing, singing, and a Lady's courtesies and when Jeyne Poole had asked the septa what was expected of a woman in the marriage bed, all she was told was that she must lay back and do her best to please her husband and then changed the subject and picked on Arya for not being as perfect as Sansa while Sansa gave Arya a nasty smile and Arya gave her an evil look in return that promised revenge.

No details on what actually happens, just a conflicting answer and then the subject was closed. No politics or intrigue. No discussion on how to run a household. No lessons on how to resolve conflicts and arguments between household staff. No lessons on how to manage a household budget. No current events lessons. No lessons on how to manage a household under a siege or attack.

Nothing

Cat did the same thing with Maester Luwin and the boys only to find Jon the only one attending lessons. She decided to watch for a while and given what she had heard; decided that Ned had already spoken to Maester Luwin about the contents of his lessons.

Jon and Maester Luwin were currently having a discussion on the current political agendas of Kings Landing and how they would affect the North. Cat was very surprised at Jon's level of political education. He had outlined every policy and then told Luwin the positive and negative points about them and then spoke on how he thought they would affect the North's political positions.

She had interrupted the lesson and asked the Maester where her wayward children were. Maester Luwin told her that Bran and Rickon were nowhere to be found and Robb was in the training yard and refused to come for lessons. When she asked what reason Robb had given it was Jon who had told her that Theon had managed to convince Robb that as he was the future Lord of Winterfell, he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to and then had said to both Jon and Maester Luwin that what Maester Luwin taught was all crap and useless anyway and the Northern Lords would respect Robb more if he knew how to fight.

Jon had spoken to her in a polite and respectful voice but seemed a little scared. Cat thought she knew why and once again felt guilty for unfairly blaming Jon when it came to the misbehaviours of her children.

Well not this time. This time, her children and a certain squid were in her sights.

Cat thanked Jon and Maester Luwin and once again retreated to her rooms to think. She was honestly appalled at the quality of education her girls were receiving and was grateful that Ned had actually taken the time to investigate. Of course this was due to Tyrion's influence as he had started the whole thing. Cat realised that she would have to ask him why he decided to talk to the children about the Major and Minor houses in the first place.

Cat sighed and admitted that Ned was right. She had neglected her duties when it came to the education of their children. She should have made sure the Septa Mordane was teaching the girls what they needed to learn and she should have made sure the boys were attending their lessons. Thinking of Septa Mordane, Cat was angry at how she had spoken to Arya and was more disturbed by Sansa's nasty smile and the evil look Arya and given her in return.

Cat felt ashamed as here was another example of how she had neglected her children for she recognized that she had treated Arya the same way as the Septa had by belittling her and comparing her to her "perfect" sister.

While she knew that her daughters fought and bickered a lot, until now Cat hadn't realised how bad it had gotten. It appeared too had graduated into a cold war between the two and Cat hadn't noticed for she was too busy paying attention to Robb and Sansa as they were the more important of the two politically to House Stark. Robb was the next Lord of Winterfell and they would both be used to secure politically sound alliances though marriage.

Cat had neglected her other children and this time, she could only blame herself. While Littlefinger may have poisoned her towards Jon, he's done nothing in regards to her other children.

"Well it stops now." She said to her empty room. Starting tomorrow, Catelyn Stark would take control back over the educations of her children and will be the proper mother she was claimed she was to the younger children and in regards to Jon, she would have to speak to her husband to find out what he had planned if he had planned anything at all, which Cat was now sure he hadn't

Cat's had made her decision.

The Starks will rise and be Strong.

 _Next Chapter, Jon's name day celebrations and the Lords of the North meet in secret._


	17. Chapter 17 - Celebrations and Secrets

**Woo wee! Big chapter this time folks. Enjoy!  
and yes,I know the ages of the characters are incorrect but I figure,hey, if I'm gonna screw with the timeline, why not go all the way. lol  
**

 **Chapter 17 – Celebrations and Secrets**

Today was his fifteenth name day or his twenty fifth, depending on how you view time. Jon chuckled at the absurdity of it all. His soul had already celebrated its twenty fourth name day and now here he was back in his younger body, celebrating his fifteenth name day all over again. Jon turned away from the window after watching dawn break and started to prepare himself for the day and it promised to be a busy one.

Jon's name day celebration had turned into quite the event. Ever since Tyrion had shamed her into organising a party for him, Lady Catelyn had gone out of her way to make it a good one. Jon was of the personal opinion that she was only doing so much in order to make sure that Tyrion couldn't say she had shamed House Stark by providing an inadequate celebration as the Lords of the North were going to attend.

Ned had thought that Jon's name day celebrations were a perfect opportunity to have a meeting with his fellow Lords and Ladies. The official cover story in order to get them here was in addition to the name day party; Ned was going to officially legitimize Jon as a Stark. He would have no place in the line of succession to Winterfell which Jon had been Jon's idea. He didn't want Winterfell and certainly not at the expense of his siblings. For Jon, it was enough just to be called a Stark.

What had surprised Jon and Ned was it was Lady Catelyn who came up with the idea.

Cat, Ned and Jon had sat down in Ned solar and had a full and frank discussion about Jon's parents. Jon had confessed to his aunt that he knew and that his uncle had told him a couple of years ago when he was old enough to realise how much danger his life would be in from not only Robert but others who would use him to start a war if the truth came out.

This was the story that Jon, Ned and Tyrion had devised.

Cat agreed that Jon was not stupid and that he fully realised the dangers to his family as well and was impressed that he's not told anyone. Not even a hint.

When she ask Jon that as the rightful heir to Westeros and the Iron throne, did he want to sit in his father's seat, Jon had laughed his ass off and told her no way.

He offered further explanation when a confused looking Cat asked him why not. He told her that everyone who sits in that bloody ugly and cursed chair dies before their time with way too many enemies trying to pull them down before that. It was a cut throat game that called for lying, scheming and plotting. Could he lie and plot, yes if he had to. Could he arrange a cold blooded murder in order to achieve his aims, not a chance in the seven hells.

Cat thought about what Jon had just said and found she actually respected him for it. She approved of his decision not to take the throne and agreed that it was a damned ugly and cursed chair that kills everyone who sits on it in brutal ways but she also knew that Robert was still a threat to Jon's life and no matter how she felt about Jon, she wouldn't let the King kill an innocent child.

After an afternoon of talking and planning, it was decided that giving Jon the Stark name was one more layer of protection for him. After all, nobody would care if a bastard was killed, but if a Stark was, then the offender better pray that somebody else kills them first before the North got hold of him.

When Ned asked her what she would say to people who asked her why she was going along with this when everyone knew she hated Jon, Cat shrugged and with a wiry smile said,

"If my Lord Husband commands it, I have no choice but to accept it."

They laughed.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

After his private morning training in the Godswoods, Jon entered the great hall to already fine his family and Tyrion assembled at the head table. As Jon hesitated, Ned saw him standing there and motioned for him to join them at the head table. Jon smiled and took his seat.

"Happy Name Day" was the greeting he received from the family and Tyrion. Jon smiled and thanked everyone. The children had been informed of his change of status and were all thrilled for him, except Theon, who was in both Ned and Cat's bad books for the time being.

Theon resented Jon's change in status because it meant that now he was the lowest in rank when it came to the positions of the household. While he may be a Prince in his own homeland, here he was just a hostage while Jon, a bastard, was being elevated to a noble status. Being a Stark of Winterfell and Lord Stark's acknowledged son now meant that Jon could be called Lord in his own right. Theon thought this was unfair as Jon was still a bastard regardless due to the status of his birth.

"Happy Name Day, my son." Ned said to Jon.

Jon wanted to roll his eyes. In the Time Before, all he ever wanted was for his father to acknowledge him as his son but now that he knew the truth and had accepted it long ago, he found while he was happy to get rid of his bastard status, he wondered if it would really make a difference.

There was a good chance that the Northern Lords, while accepting it as Ned's right to acknowledge his bastard and legitimize him, wouldn't change the way they treated him. He'd most likely always be a bastard in their eyes. They still had thought him as such when they made him King in the North because a twelve nearly thirteen year old girl had shamed them into it.

He rather hoped Lyanna Mormont would be joining her aunt in Winterfell for the party. He wanted to see what she was like now. Jon thought she's be just as formidable at this age as she was at age thirteen and she'd be a perfect companion for Arya.

"So," his uncle's voice caught his attention. "So, were all in for a busy day. The rest of the Northern Lords and their parties will be arriving this morning and the party for Jon's name day starts mid-afternoon after the ceremony. Robb, I want you with me when I greet the Lords. Sansa and Arya, help your mother please. Jon, could you keep an eye on Bran and Rickon and make sure they attend their lessons this morning please? You'll be formally presented to the North and the Northern Lords this afternoon." Ned laid out his orders.

Jon wondered why he was asked to look after his little brothers but chose not to complain. What Jon didn't know was that Ned had arranged a special surprise for him and wanted Jon out of the way when it arrived so he didn't see it.

The rest of the morning went quickly and Jon had had both fun and a hard time keeping his siblings in Maester Luwin's rooms for the duration of their lessons. Ever since Lady Catelyn had found out that they both missed their lessons on a regular basis, it had become ritual to hunt them down and drag them there and guarding the door so they wouldn't escape. Jon understood why they hated their lessons, at that age, the boys had way too much energy to sit still and concentrate on anything let alone lessons but they also needed to learn.

It was almost lunchtime when Ned entered the Maesters room and grinned at what he saw. Both boys were trying to behave and learn what was being taught but couldn't keep still. Suddenly, Bran got up and dashed for the open window only to have Jon capture him only a few feet from freedom. Jon and Bran were both laughing and Ned joined in.

"That was a better attempt this time little brother but you told me what you were about to do, so I was able to position myself so I could catch you easily." Jon smiled and ruffled Bran's hair while he lectured his brother.

"Did not! I didn't say anything! You didn't know! You just got lucky!" Bran was protesting his capture. Jon just laughed at him again.

"Yes you did. You may not have told me what you were going to do out loud but your body told me what you were up to. Your body can talk Bran and if you know how to read someone's body language, you can know what they're going to do before they do it." Jon explained. Bran had a thoughtful look on his face. Ned smiled and walked further into the room.

"Jon's right son. Every person has their own body language. In battle, being able to read this language can save your life if you can tell what move their about to make but enough of this. Your lessons are done for the day boys." Bran and Rickon gave shouts of pleasure about lessons being over and shot out the door and down the stairs so fast they couldn't be tracked.

Maester Luwin smiled at Jon. "You should attend the boy's lesson more often." He told Jon. "They get two educations at the same time and I know which one they prefer." Luwin finished with a chuckle. Ned and Jon both smiled and then Ned turned to Jon.

"Please join me in my solar in ten minutes Jon." He said then turned and walked out of the room "Oh and by the way lad, an excellent practical lesson in tactics and strategy" Ned's laughing voice floated back to Jon.

Ten minutes later Jon was standing in front of Ned's solar and knocked on the door. He heard the "Come in" and entered. His uncle was sitting behind his desk but what surprised Jon was the person sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the desk.

"Maester Aemon!?"

Maester Aemon turned towards where Jon's voice was coming from, tears running down the old man's cheeks.

"Nephew" He replied in a voice of pure joy.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ned sat Jon a shocked and confused Jon down and told him that he'd sent for Maester Aemon to come to Winterfell a week ago and told him on his arrival the truth about Jon's parents and that Tyrion and Jon had been sent back in time. Ned explained that if anyone could help them by giving sound advice and wisdom, it was Aemon and Ned was very happy to be able to give Aemon back a small part of his family as the rest of his was brutally murdered in cold blood and revenge.

Maester Aemon for his part was both ecstatic and awed about Jon. He was completely fascinated by what Lord Stark had told him about the future and agreed that the Gods must have been desperate indeed to take such action while feeling copious amounts of joy at having some semblance of his family returned to him.

Ned told Jon that Maester Aemon would be staying here with them until the new recruits for the Nights Watch that Tyrion had arranged to arrive at Winterfell. At that time, Ned, Jon, Robb and Tyrion would be returning with Maester Aemon to Castle Black with the extra recruits and supplies that Ned had ordered his Banner men to start arranging in addition to Tyrion's. The ultimate plan was for Ned to speak to Mance Rayder and get Jon's eventual position organised for when he left Winterfell to come to the Wall. That wouldn't happen until the timelines matched up in a little under a year and a half but Ned thought it prudent to get it established and accepted by Commander Jeor first.

It was decided to hold off on any serious discussions until after Jon's name day and headed to the great hall to eat a light lunch as the feasting would take place in the early evening and promised to be a very enjoyable one.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The rest of the time went fast and before Jon knew it, he was standing in the finest clothes he'd ever worn with the Dire Wolf of the Starks proudly displayed on his breast, in front of the Lords and Ladies of the North about to be officially legitimized and presented to the North as a Stark.

Lord Stark of Winterfell held in his hands a very old royal decree of Legitimization that Robert had signed fifteen years ago so Ned could legitimize Jon whenever he wished to. It was still a valid decree and it would shut the Lords up who would protest the legality of the ceremony. The crowd hushed and Ned started.

"On this day in the fifteenth year of Robert Baratheon's rule, long may he reign, I hereby ask the people assembled here to stand as witness as Jon Snow of House Stark is legitimized and raised to the station of Jon Stark, Son of Eddard Stark and forever more be known as a Lord of Winterfell. So I swear and avow by the Old Gods and the New." Ned turned to Jon who knelt on one knee.

"Do you Jon Stark swear and avow to uphold and adhere to the Codes and Practised of House Stark?"

"I Jon Stark so swear and avow to uphold the Codes and Practises of House Stark."

"Do you Jon Stark swear and avow to defend the House of Stark with your life? To defend your family to your last breathe from this day until the end of your days?"

"I Jon Stark swear and avow to defend House Stark and my family from this day until my last day."

"And do you Jon Stark, swear to defend the North and give your life's blood if needed from all invaders both foreign and domestic?"

"I Jon Stark so swear and avow to defend the North from all invaders both foreign and domestic."

Ned turned back to the audience.

"I call upon those gather here to swear by the Old Gods and the New the validity of the Vows spoken."

"We so witness and swear by the Old Gods and the New." Was the reply from the audience.

Ned held out his hand to Jon and helped him rise to his feet then turned them both to the audience,

"I present to you all, men and women of the North, my son, Jon Stark of Winterfell."

A great cheer went up from the crowd as Ned embraced his now legitimized "son".

He wondered if Lyanna was laughing her ass off at him in the Afterlife.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The party that followed the ceremony swiftly found its place in local northern legend as one of the best parties ever thrown in the North. Lady Catelyn had spared no expense and was told that she had done great honoured to the House of Stark by everyone who attended, but she also knew that Tyrion had also contributed some of the entertainment, food and wine behind her back but Cat choose not to make an issue out of it as it. While Ned and Jon made the rounds she and Tyrion Lannister actually had a civil conversation.

Tyrion had chosen a quiet moment to approach her and offer his compliments and congratulations on the stunning success the celebration had turned out being. Cat had thanked him nicely as he was sincere. He was about to turn away when she said two words Cat never thought she would hear come out of a Lannister's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Cat was astounded. She couldn't think what he had done to be sorry for.

"Sorry for what Lord Tyrion?" She asked him. Tyrion gave her a shamed face look.

"I'm sorry for the distress I must have caused you and your husband by telling you about those disgusting stories circulating around Kings Landing. Please believe me when I say, I didn't do this to cause you any troubles. I just felt you should know due to the fact that it could be believed and that would not be a good thing for House Stark." Tyrion explained why he told Ned about the stories.

Cat was once again astounded. A Lannister had just apologised to her about something that actually wasn't his fault. Cat didn't realise it but at that moment her opinion of Tyrion Lannister changed. While she still didn't' like him, it now was more due to the fact that he carried the Lannister name then anything against Tyrion personally.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion but your apologies are unnecessary. It wasn't you who told those disgusting lies about me. I have put the blame where it should truly lay, on Littlefinger and my sister."

Cat had decided that she would help House Stark be Strong and standing here before her was a half sized man who had more honour and dignity then most men twice his size. Here before her, was the perfect ally for House Stark. Suddenly she remembered she wanted to ask him something.

"Lord Tyrion…"

"Please, call me Tyrion my Lady"

"Tyrion then. Ned informed me the other day that you were speaking to my children about the major and minor houses and their politics and policy's and I wish to know how such a conversation came about." She asked Tyrion with a smile.

Tyrion laughed. "Well to be honest, I actually found your daughters in rather heated…debate….shall we say about Roberts Rebellion and it was clear to me that they didn't know as much about it as they thought. Well suffice to say I got involved and from there it turned into a somewhat haphazard lesson on the political reasons why it happened and which houses fought on which side and well…I am sorry if you feel that I've overstep my bounds in this area."

Debate was putting it mildly. They had been one childish insult away from coming to physical blows. Tyrion had stepped in between them in order to stop them before it actually got that far. He had warned Ned after he left the girls in a much better mood but was unsure if he had informed his wife about how bad it actually had been and decided not to say anything.

Cat sighed in frustration. Her girls were really testing her patience with their childish war. She had made it clear to them just the other day that this senseless fighting will stop now. She had sat both of them down and gave them a sever lecture on the importance of family and warned them the next time she caught them behaving like they had, there would be severe consequences for them both. They were sisters, she told them. They would learn to act like it.

Cat had decided not to make any drastic changes to the children's educations until after Jon's name day as they were all too busy in the week leading up to it but hearing what Tyrion had taught the girls that day she had an idea.

"Tyrion, its recently been brought to my attention that my children's political and intrigue lessons have been very poor up til now and I was wondering, as you've spent the last few years in Kings Landing, giving my children some lessons in Kings Landing's current events and politics and what current court intrigues are in play? My children need to know such things. Especially Sansa and Robb."

Cat may not like Tyrion but she wasn't stupid. Tyrion was on good terms with all her children and what's more is that they would listen to him when he was teaching them something. He could get through to them where a Septa and a Maester couldn't.

Tyrion was startled. He was hoping he would have a chance to educate the children but expected that he would have to be very subtle about the whole thing and right now, Lady Catelyn had just asked him to do it officially. He smiled at her and gave her a short bow.

"Lady Catelyn, it would be my pleasure and honour to tutor such bright young minds" He told her, laying on the courtesy a bit think.

Cat gave a genuine laugh. She had to admit, he was an amusing little fellow.

"Then we shall speak tomorrow and come up with a schedule that shall suit until you go to the Wall for your visit but for tonight, let us enjoy the celebration." And with a smile they walked off to do just that.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon was feeling overwhelmed. Going from being a bastard who nobody recognised to Lord Jon of Winterfell who everybody recognised was a bit much but Jon managed just fine. Having dealt with most of the Lords in the Time Before as King of the North, Jon knew exactly how to deal with them and the best ways to make sure they would have no problems with his sudden elevation.

He made it clear to everyone that it was at his request that he was not a part of the succession for Winterfell. Winterfell was Robb's and he made that clear to the Northern Lords and that he was Ned's and Robb's most loyal subject. This pleased the Northern Lords and due to this, they were happy to call Jon a Stark and treat him as such for Jon also made it clear that being called a Stark was more than he could hope for and it was the only thing he ever truly wanted.

Both Ned and Jon were worried that Roose Bolton might decide to try and stir up some trouble but he seemed to wisely hold his tongue. Ned suspected that he wouldn't tomorrow during the meeting the Northern Lords were really here for.

Tyrion and Jon had told him what Roose and his Bastard had done to his family and that they suspected that Ramsey had killed Domeric, Roose's eldest son and heir in the Time Before. Ned just wanted to kill both of them and install Domeric as Lord of the Dreadfort. That reminded Ned that Domeric was still alive. Ned was thinking of suggesting to Roose that he foster Domeric at Winterfell. That should keep the boy alive a little longer.

Ned and Jon returned to the high table in order for the feast to start. Ned gave a toast to Jon and then it started. There were roast meats of every description, roast and raw vegetables, fruits, pies both sweet and savoury and Tyrion's contribution, wine. Lots and lots of southern wine from the Arbour and Highgarden vineyards. All during the feast, everyone from the Lords and Ladies to the common folk came up to Jon and congratulated him on both his new name and his name day and the presents he received were far above standard for a normal name day.

Jon received clothes, some for riding, some for fighting, some for court and all with the proud dire wolf of House Stark embroidered on them. From Lady Catelyn, he received a clock almost identical to the one Sansa had made him in the Time Before including the tooled direwolf in the leather. His thanks to her were heartfelt and sincere. From his "father" he received an excellent high quality Northern breed horse and from Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon the saddle and tack to ride him. On and on it went with Jon receiving a huge mound of presents. At last, it appeared to be finished but Tyrion, who had waited for the tide of humanity to stop approached Jon with his name day gift.

"Congratulations Lord Jon." He told his old friend, pleased as punch that his plans to give him a celebration worthy of his friend had succeeded beyond his expectations. He handed Jon his present.

It was a longsword almost identical to Longclaw. There were two major defences between this blade and that one. This blade wasn't valyrian steel and Ghost on the pommel was tooled in silver with red rubies for eyes and there, incorporated into the wolf, was the sigil of his other family, a three headed dragon. The genius part of it was unless you were looking for it, you would only see the wolf.

Jon stared at the blade in awe. It was Mikken's work he knew but still, it was a work of art.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion, it's beautiful." He thanked his friend formally while his eyes conveyed to Tyrion just how much this gift meant to him. Tyrion just smiled then turned to the rest of the great hall and spoke in a loud voice,

"To Jon Stark, may all your days be as joyous as this one!" he proclaimed and lifted his glass in a toast.

"To Jon Stark!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

There were quite a few hangovers the next day and Jon, who had wisely switched to drinking water after the first couple of hours, was amused as he watched the various lords enter the hall in various states of distress.

Yesterday had been one of the best days Jon had ever had in either lifetime. He was no longer a Snow, no longer a bastard but a Stark of Winterfell. He knew that this wasn't necessary but decided that it didn't hurt anything and Lady Catelyn was right, it was another layer of protection for him.

This afternoon was the meeting of the Northern Lords. His uncle hadn't spoken to anyone about what would be on the agenda but he and Robb and been ordered to attend. It would start an hour after the noon meal finished so until then, Jon decided to play guard dog and make sure that his little brother attended their lessons this morning. He smiled to himself as prepared to play the game of hunt and catch or in some cases drag, his brothers to Maester Luwin's rooms and walked out of the hall already seeking his prey.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Once again, Jon found himself dressed in his good clothes and was in front of the Northern Lords in the great hall only this time, the atmosphere wasn't a festive one.

Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North was in control and opened the meeting by greeting the gathered lords and ladies and thanking them for attending yesterday's celebration and today's meeting then got down to business.

"I have gathered you all here to speak about a possible threat to the North. The Wildlings gather in great numbers in the Frostfangs mountains. This concern's me as we are unaware of how many there are and what their purpose of gathering in such huge numbers is. Another thing that concerns me is that if they do attack, The Nights Watch doesn't have the numbers to hold them off for very long and while the Wall itself is a formidable barrier, it can be passed. We've all caught wildlings south of the Wall and one I questioned before I executed him admitted to climbing it. He told me that it was a very dangerous climb and many have fallen to their deaths but the Nights Watch is unable to stop them as they don't have the numbers to man the whole Wall. Only three of the forts are occupied and between those three, vast amounts of empty, unguarded, un-patrolled space that they can climb without fear of being spotted. This is a situation that needs to be rectified so I now open the floor up for suggestions."

Ned sat a back down and waited.

The lords were quiet at first, either thinking or murmuring quietly to their neighbours, but gradually the volume in the room rose until only shouting could be heard. On and on it went as the lords shouted at each other, disagreeing with what the other had to say until Greatjon Umber's voice rose over the rest, telling them to shut up.

"Gods, you lot are worse than children fighting over toys." Greatjon said in disgust. "I reckon the first thing we have to do is find out why the wild fuckers are gathering in the first place. Then we kill em if they pass south of the Wall."

The rest of the Lords all roared in approval. Ned concealed a smile. He'd already figured out what Greatjon's answer would be. But knowing what was coming, he had to find a way to make the Wildlings, Nights Watch and the Lords of the North to work together.

Somehow

 _Next chapter, the meeting continues and Cat lays down the law to her children._


	18. Chapter 18 - A day both Good and Bad

**Hello all my devoted readers. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, End of Financial year madness had been making work busier than usual and a tired brain can't crate excellent chapters. I promise to try to do my best to update more regularly. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18 – A day both Good and Bad**

 _But knowing what was coming, he had to find a way to make the Wildlings, Nights Watch and the Lords of the North to work together._

 _Somehow_

Ned frowned as he went over the wording of what Greatjon had said. Why find out why they're gathering and to only kill them if they come south of the Wall? That wasn't like his old friend. The Umber's and Wildlings have been killing each other for centuries beyond counting so why the change of tradition all of a sudden.

Ned decided to find out.

"Lord Umber, as all know, you and your people have hated the wildings and have never let them live so I find it a little strange that you would not want to take advantage of the Wildlings being gathered in one place to take them all out once and for all." Ned questioned Greatjon.

The Greatjon looked at Ned with a serious expression on his face.

"Aye, normally I would but I've been questioning the wildlings before I have them executed and of late, they've been telling some strange stories. Now normally, I wouldn't believe them if they told me the sky was blue but too many of them, all of them from different clans, who all hate each other's guts mind you, all tell the same stories and I'm not liking what I've heard."

Greatjon answered in a deadly serious tone that most had never heard before. They were now all curious as to what could be so bad that Lord Umber was willing to leave the gathering of Wildlings alone without demanding their immediate execution.

"And what stories do they tell you My Lord that makes you hesitate to take advantage of this situation?" Ned asked him. Lord Umber looked at the gathered Lords with a deadly serious face to match his voice.

"All of them say the same thing. That the White Walkers and those with blue eyes have returned. The dead north of the Wall walk once again."

The gathered Lords and Ladies, roared in protest and denial. Quite a few of them were insulting Lord Umber's intelligence to believe such things. Before Ned could restore order, Greatjon beat him to it.

"SHUT UP!" his voice overpowered all others in the room, instantly silencing them all.

"I am neither stupid nor gullible but as I said earlier, all of those I've spoken to have come from different clans from different places north of the Wall and some of those places are very north indeed and all of them hate the others. They wouldn't co-operate like this just to speak of fairy tales. Now, whether this is true or not, I know not and neither do I care but I do care about the fact that there is SOMETHING that is making them gather is such huge numbers. I'm now more inclined to believe that it is for safety and protection more than an attack on the Wall, but we must find out the truth of the matter first."

The fact that it was Greatjon Umber, a known hater of the Wildlings, saying this, made them pause and think about what he was saying instead of rejecting it outright.

Ned was very pleased. Without knowing, Greatjon Umber had just stated the very thing that Ned was going to propose and the fact that it was Greatjon saying it was just a bonus.

"I find myself in agreement with Lord Umber. We must find out the truth of why the Wildlings gather in such numbers. I myself will be heading up to Castle Black in order to find out what they know of this and what their situation is. If the Wildlings choose to attack the Wall, the Watch has not the numbers to hold them off for long. The Wall can passed. This is something we all know. I believe that we should send an envoy under peace banners to speak with their leader. This King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder. I volunteer to head this party. I would like to ask for representatives of each of the Houses to come with me in order to hear the truth. This is problem that will affect everyone so I believe everyone should know the truth up front."

Ned told them what he wished to do and hoped that the rest of them would see the sense of this plan and agree. He needed them to believe in at least the possibility of the return of their ancient foe or all would perish in cold and darkness only to rise again in service to the Night King.

"Will the Wildlings honour such banners? After all, they are a most uncivilised and savage people. I am unsure if we should trust them on this." Lord Manderly of White Harbour asked Ned.

"Strangely enough, yes, if a Stark is involved. We share the same blood. The blood of the First Men and while yes, they are a uncivilised people as we would define it, they have their own sense of honour and will not attack a party under peace banners who are only seeking to talk and if the Lord of Winterfell is involved, they will be at least willing to hear us out and speak to us as to their intentions. After all, the Lords of Winterfell have been the Wardens of the North since time untold. If the Wildlings have intentions concerning south of the Wall, they know they must deal with me."

"The Wall can be passes? The dead walk again? An ancient foe returned? I think that the long summer had melted your brain Lord Umber. The Wall had stood between the realms of men and the Wildings for eight thousand years and has never fallen. I don't believe it suddenly will now. It protects us from the Wildling menace. I say let them gather and let them come. They won't make it south. The Wall and the Watch will protect us." Was the comment coming from Rickard Karlstark.

"I find myself in agreement with Lord Karlstark. You are asking us to believe the old tales are true after all" came from Roose Bolton. Other lords murmured their agreement.

"Fools. The Wildlings gather in numbers never seen before and you don't care as to why? The simple fact that they ARE gathering is history making in itself and we need to know why. The safety of our people rests on us and if the Wildlings or hells, even the Walkers kill them, then their blood will be on our hands and it will stain our honour and shame the North. I for one will not forget my duty to defend my people. House Mormont will send a represented to join Lord Stark. We are loyal. We remember our duty. Do YOU My Lords?" Lady Madge Mormont's scornful voice lashed the disgruntled lords.

From where he was sitting, Jon smiled and tried not to laugh aloud. He now knew that Lady Lyanna got her temperament from her very formidable and intimidating Aunt. 'Gods, I love that family' Jon thought to himself in fond remembrance of when a young girl shamed the greatest lords of the North into making him, a bastard, their King.

Ned had to conceal his smile. Madge Mormont was one scary lady and Ned was always careful to stay on her good side. The Mormont's were their most loyal Bannermen in the North. Jon's stories of Lady Lyanna in the Time Before had made Ned laugh more than he had in a good long while and felt happy with the knowledge that House Mormont of Bear Island would be in good hands for some time to come.

After Lady Mormont's very public shaming of those lords who thought it a waste of time to investigate, the rest of the houses all volunteered to send a represented of their house to the Wall when Ned was due to go there.

It was then that Ned informed them of the current state of the Nights Watch and what he was trying to do to rectify it. He asked his bannermen to send prisoners, supplies and any willing recruits to the Wall and received unanimous agreement. It was when Ned informed them of Tyrion's contribution to the Watch he realised that he was going to have a major problem on his hands.

He never should have mentioned Tyrion.

"Yes, "Lord" Tyrion Lannister. Please Lord Stark, may we know why you are harbouring an enemy of the North in your house without taking him prisoner? After all, the Lannister's hate the North and would see us destroyed if they could" Lady Dustin of House Dustin asked in a tone that just bordered on rude.

Ned silently cursed. He should have realised that someone would ask about Tyrion sooner or later. As he was thinking on how to answer the question, a surprising defence came from Robb.

"Aye, a Lannister he is but Lord Tyrion is nothing like the rest of his family. He had been nothing but polite and courteous, causing us no trouble. To be honest with you My Lords and Ladies, I have spoken to Lord Tyrion a number of time on the subject of his family and while he hold love for his brother and a few others, he assures me that the rest of his family would happily sacrifice his life if it gained them something for they love him not. Also, I would like to remind you that Lord Tyrion is here under the protection of House Stark as our honoured guest."

Robb's threat was clear. Tyrion Lannister's life was not to be taken. He was under the protection of guest rights and none would break it. To the North, honour was a sacred thing and one who would break guest rights would be forever cursed and dishonoured.

"As for your concern Lady Dustin about the Lannisters hating the North and wish to destroy us, I would like to say that even if that were true, Tywin Lannister is no fool. He knows that the North is a formidable foe if roused and that we also have many friends in the south that would rise for us in our hour of need. Tywin would be trapped between two armies from both the North and south and would be utterly crushed. Tywin isn't that stupid." Robb finished off.

Ned was proud of his son. He would make a fine Lord of Winterfell when the time comes. Ned knew he had to go south when Robert asked him to become his Hand, but now felt more comfortable about leaving Winterfell and the North in Robb's hands.

Ned knew he needed to squash the notion that the Lannister's were the root of all the realm's evils. As much as he wished he could blame them for all the ill's the realm currently suffered, he knew that most of that blame lay on Robert, Aerys, Rhaegar, Lyanna and himself.

"We will speak no more on this. The Lannisters are not currently up to any mischief and while Tywin and Queen Cersei will be watched closely, no action shall be taken against them without solid proof. Have I made myself clear?" Ned asked in a voice that encouraged no disagreement. The gathered Lords and Ladies agreed and Ned decided to bring this meeting to a close.

"Good. Now before we finish, I wish to finalise the arrangements for the representatives. I will be sending out ravens when I depart Winterfell for Castle Black. I will wait two weeks at Castle Black for the representatives to arrive. Then when those two weeks are up, I and the representatives that are there, will venture north of the Wall in order to try and speak to Mance Rayder." Ned laid out the plans he had been thinking about since he first found out about the wildlings gathering.

"Excuse me; may I make a suggestion my Lords and Ladies?" All heads turned to Jon Stark, the bastard who was raised to nobility. Ned wondered what Jon was about to suggest.

"Go ahead Jon"

"I would like to suggest, in order to make it easier to speak to Mance Rayder, is that when you catch wildlings on your land, spare at least one of them and return them to Castle Black to be released back north of the Wall, with a message."

"And what message would you send Jon?"

"I would send something like "Lord Stark wishes to parley with the King Beyond the Wall. Meet at such and such a place on this day and this time to speak of matters concerning the Wildlings and the North" or something similar. This will make it easier to find them. North of the Wall is vast and if they decide to hide from us, we'd never find them." Jon's voice took on the command tone that he had developed at Castle Black during his time as Lord Commander.

Greatjon Umber eyed Jon. 'Hmm, this bastard may be worthy of the name Stark yet' he thought to himself. The others may think him a hot headed idiot; Greatjon Umber was actually quite shrewd. He had spoken to both Jon and Tyrion during the name day celebration and had formed his own opinion on both.

He actually respected Tyrion. The half man's jokes and bluntness, combined with his intelligent and shrewd insights made him a rather interesting and amusing person who Greatjon wished to know better. He found he respected what Tyrion had done for the Nights Watch and for that alone would give the little Lord a chance.

Besides, anyone who could drink him under the table was okay in his book.

Jon though, he wasn't too sure what to make of him. Greatjon had sensed a change in the boy. In the past, Jon usually stayed away from visiting Lords but had at times interacted with them in the course of his duties. Greatjon had found him to be a polite boy but sullen and broody but now, he seemed too mature for his years. He had a more serious, wiser air about him these days. As if he'd lived through horrors.

They had a very interesting conversation about the Wildlings and the history of the north's never ending battle with them. Jon had informed him that the original purpose of those they called Wildlings was as an advanced scout/warning system should the Night King ever raise his armies and come south again.

What had surprised Greatjon was Jon had read it in a very old book that belonged to House Umber. Apparently, written in the founder of his House's own hand was a full account of the Great War, what had happened, the real reason for the Wall and the purpose of those First Men who choose to stay north of the Wall. Apparently, all this time, he had been killing his kin. Distant kin, but, still kin.

All the while he was looking at Greatjon with the haunted eyes of a veteran who had seen too much death. It confused Greatjon and he was determined to get to the bottom of this but resolved that he could take his time.

"The suggestion is a good one. I'll agree with it." Greatjon stated his agreement while the rest of the gathered gave theirs.

Ned sighed in relief. Things were starting to progress. Slowly, but, surely. He only hoped that things would continue to go smoothly at least for the next year or so. They needed this time to prepare for what was to come. Ned had to make sure the North was strong and prepared to face their ancient enemy once again.

Ned thanked them for attending the meeting and dismissed them. After they left Ned relaxed a little. He had been worried that there would be more opposition to what he proposed but decided to take it as a win. He knew he wouldn't always be so lucky. He still had much to do but one of the harder parts was over with. The Lords and Ladies of the North would support him and with luck, they will accept that they must work beside old enemies when the time comes to defend the realms of men from the Night King and the cold death he brings with him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

While the meeting was going on, Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell was on a mission and those who would feel her wrath would be spoken of for generations to come in fear. In this case it wasn't a poor servant or an idiotic lord who had attracted her wrath. No, it was her children she had in her sights. As she stalked though the halls on her way to the room where her children were waiting for her, Cat thought on what must be done.

Cat would speak to Robb later about his lack of responsibility when it came to attending lessons and wish to determine for herself how well trained he was in politics and his duties as the future Lord of Winterfell but at this moment, the other four were in a world of trouble.

Especially, her daughters.

She had cornered Ned this morning before he left her rooms and asked him if Tyrion had told her the truth about what had happened with her girls. Ned told her that what Tyrion had told her was true but had left out how close the girls were to throwing punches at each other. Tyrion had intervened so it wouldn't happen.

Cat had been appalled at her daughter's behaviour and disgusted with herself as she knew this was her fault. She had been too focused on Robb and Sansa and not enough on her younger children, especially Arya.

She had made her father's mistake, the same mistake all Lords make when it comes to their children. She had stopped seeing them as her children and started seeing them as pawns to be used to secure the loyalty of various houses by marriage. She loved her children fiercely, but she knew that she had stopped seeing them as individuals and that their happiness would be sacrificed for duty.

Cat had made some decisions.

She had spoken to Madge Mormont and arranged for Arya to be fostered on Bear Island for a while. She knew Arya would never be a proper Southern lady so Cat would settle for a well-mannered and educated Northern one and the She-Bears of Bear Island were a perfect example of a Northern Lady and it would make Arya happy to be away from her sister and in a place where what she was capable of would be appreciated regardless of the fact she was a girl.

All Cat wanted was for her children to be happy.

Bran was a little young to be fostered but when she had told Ned of her plans for Arya, Ned suggested that Bran would benefit from being fostered at Greywater Watch with Howland Reed and his children. Cat had been against it but Ned had argued his case and in the end, Cat agreed that it would be good for Bran and there were no tall buildings form him to climb Cat had thought humorously to herself.

Of course, had she been aware that Ned had ulterior motives for suggesting Bran go to Greywater Watch and what those reasons were; she might have killed him and definitely wouldn't have let him send Bran away.

They had both agreed that Rickon was too young to be fostered and so would stay at Winterfell for a while yet.

Sansa though was a problem.

Sansa was twelve and was very much caught up in stories of gallant knights, beautiful Ladies, charming Princes and brave and just Kings. She believed the songs and stories were real and it had given her a very rose coloured view of the world.

She had been brought up within the Walls of Winterfell her whole life, sheltered away from the harshness of the real world with a septa filling her head with useless information that wouldn't keep her alive if she was ever to become involved in the royal court. Sansa wasn't even prepared to run a small household let alone a great house like Winterfell or Highgarden or Casterly Rock. She was innocent, naive and woefully unprepared for what the real world holds for girls like her.

Like or not and Cat didn't like it at all, Sansa was going to have to be told a few hard truths about how the real world works then re-educated so she wouldn't get killed. She also agreed with Ned on the self-defence lessons for the girls. She now didn't care if it was un-lady like, her precious daughters would learn how to defend themselves from those who would hurt them and use them in unspeakable ways.

As Cat approached the room she heard loud angry voices coming from within. As she reached the doorway she could hear Arya yelling at her sister,

"….AND I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Cat hastened into the room just in time to see Sansa slap her sister across her cheek and Arya pull a knife out of sleeve in return, a look of violence and anger in her eyes.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS MADNESS NOW! ARYA PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Cat roared at the top of her voice.

Both Arya and Sansa froze for a moment before an angry glare from their mother convinced them to comply with haste. Arya put the knife she had stolen from the armoury on the table in front of the seats and sat down in a chair as far away from Sansa as she could get. Sansa also sat down and quietly started to sob.

Cat was furious and in shock at the same time. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and was now more convinced than ever that she needed to deal with this situation between her daughters now. Cat looked around the room and saw Bran and Rickon cowering in a corner.

"It's alright boys" Cat said to them as she went over to them and gathered them up in a hug. "You two may go. I need to deal with your sisters. We shall speak later but for now off you go." She smiled at the two boys and ushered them out of the room and closed the door behind them. She stayed turned towards the door for a moment, gathering her thoughts and trying to control her anger.

Cat turned back towards the girls and started to walk back towards where they were sitting when she saw Arya open her mouth to say something.

"Not. One. Word. Arya." She warned her youngest daughter, her tone indicating that here would be no mercy if she said anything.

Cat had been terrified when she saw Arya pull the knife out of her sleeve and the wild, angry, vengeful look in her eyes had worried Cat to the depths of her soul. She knew that right now she had to deal with Arya alone.

Sansa being here while there was still so much anger would only make things harder. Sansa was still sobbing but this time, Cat didn't feel a shred of sympathy for her. Sansa only cried like that when she was truly guilty of something. Something Sansa had said or done had provoked a response from Arya and whatever had been spoken before she got there had only made things worse because Sansa had slapped her sister and in return, Arya had pulled a knife on her sister, ready to retaliate with violence.

That much anger in a young girl wasn't natural.

Ned was right; there was something very wrong with Arya.

 _Next chapter, Cat deals with Arya and the rest of her children and now things are starting to move in the North, other plans are starting to be made._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Problem with Sisters

**Hi all. Well here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 19 – The Problem with Sisters…**

 _Ned was right; there was something very wrong with Arya._

Cat took a deep breath and released it slowly, hoping some of her fright and anger would be released with it. She sat in front of the low table and turned her head to Sansa.

"Sansa, you will leave this room and go straight to your room. You will not speak to anyone. If someone speaks to you, you will inform them that you are currently under punishment and may not speak to anyone. You will not read books. You will not practice your music, dancing or needlepoint. You will sit in your room and contemplate what it is you did wrong. Have I made myself clear?" Cat's tone told Sansa her answer had better be yes or there would be hell to pay.

Sansa's face was a red as her hair as she nodded in compliance.

"Yes mother."

Was all Sansa said as she rose from her seat and left the room.

Cat's head snapped back around towards Arya.

"And you young lady can wipe that smirk off your face NOW! Arya Stark, I find your current conduct unbecoming of a Stark. You shame your family with your behaviour!" Cat told Arya off. She knew that a lecture on the ways and manners of a Lady wouldn't get through to Arya but being told that she was shamming her family with her behaviour would.

As Cat had known, the nasty, gleeful look on Arya's face instantly fell away to reveal and angry and shamed faced one. Cat silently and quickly prayed to The Crone for the wisdom to handle this problem correctly and The Warrior for strength so she wouldn't strangle her angry, wild daughter.

The silence in the room was deafening. Arya was squirming in her seat and Cat wanted her this way as it would make Arya more receptive to what she would say to her child. Cat leaned forward and picked up the stolen knife by its handle and started to examine it.

It wasn't a training knife. That Cat saw straight away. Training weapons were blunted in order not to cause serious and life threatening cuts and wounds. Bruises were expected and the occasional broken bone but never anything life threatening. This knife though was what the men called "live steel". It was sharper than a razor blade and meant for killing and killing alone.

Cat put the knife back down on the table and stared at Arya.

"What were you thinking Arya? Pulling a knife on your sister. Did you wish to kill her?" Cat asked Arya in a mild tone of voice, her anger firmly under control. Arya stopped squirming around in her seat and gave her mother and angry, defiant look,

"Sansa started it" Was the angry reply.

"That's not what I asked Arya. Did you want to kill your sister?" Cat asked once again.

"Yes!" The admission was gladly said.

"Did you steal the knife so you could murder your sister in cold blood?" The mild tone of her mother's voice was making Arya very nervous. She had been expecting to be yelled at and punished. Not being asked questions like this.

Arya looked Cat in the eye. "No! I didn't take it to hurt anyone with. I swear! I took it because I wanted to practice what that sell-sword Bronn was teaching the men and there weren't any practice blades. I didn't want to hurt Sansa but she made me so angry. She said things to hurt me on purpose and it made me so mad and what she said really hurt me. I didn't pull the knife out on purpose I swear! It just happened….."Arya trailed off, not knowing how to explain to her mother that she didn't even remember doing that. All she remembered was her mother yelling and the knife was somehow in her hand.

While Cat's face gave nothing away, she internally frowned. This wasn't good. What did Sansa say that provoked such an angry and violent reaction from Arya? The situation between the girls was a lot worse then she thought. It had gone well beyond the bounds of normal sibling rivalry. Arya stealing a knife to practice the dirty fighting tricks that Bronn taught the men should have been expected. There was no way that Arya wouldn't want to learn new fighting skills.

Sansa being deliberately hurtful to her younger sister was the unexpected part for Cat. Sansa had been brought up as a proper Southern Lady since she was three and knew that a Lady never speaks the hurtful things she may think of another. It just wasn't done and so it surprised Cat that Sansa had done just that.

"What did Sansa say to you Arya?" The mild tone was still in play.

Arya's eyes filled with tears. "She said that I wasn't a real Stark. That I was a bastard like Jon. She said that I had been born to a pack of wolves and they didn't want me and neither did you and father. She said the only reason you love me is because you have to. She said I was ugly and would grow up even uglier and that I was stupid…."Arya finally burst into tears.

Cat rose and quickly moved to hug Arya. "Oh my poor child" she murmured into Arya's hair and Arya sobbed her heart out on her shoulder. What on earth had prompted Sansa to say such things? This was partly Cat's fault and she knew it. Obviously the lessons about family had made no impact with Sansa and Arya. As Arya's sobs subsided, Cat asked another question.

"Arya, be honest now child, what did you say to Sansa? As untrue and cruel as what she said is, I don't think she would have said such thinks had you not insulted her first yes?" Cat knew she was right as Arya's patented look of "Sansa is stupid, number, 7", came out on Arya's face and she snorted in disgust.

"Sansa was just being so STUPID! She kept going on and on about Prince Joffrey. About how gallant, brave and handsome he must be. How charming he is. How smart he was…she just wouldn't shut up about him. So I told her she was being stupid. I told her that she had never met Joffrey and for all she knew, he could be a mean nasty little shit with an ugly face and fat body. Sansa got that look on her face, you know the one mother, the face where she's shocked and angry but doesn't want to admit to it? Sansa then said that it didn't matter what I said because I didn't know anything and she was going to ask father if he could arrange for her and Joffrey to be married and then when King Robert dies, Joffrey would be King and she would be the Queen and she could do anything she wanted to me from disowning me from the family to chopping off my head for saying mean things about her." All this information came out in one giant rush.

Cat was once again shocked. Where did all these crazy notions come from? Cat needed to talk to Sansa and then Ned about what the girl's punishment should be but for now, she would finish what she started with Arya.

"Arya, while I now understand why you got so angry with Sansa, it doesn't excuse the fact that you were both fighting, again and the fact that you stole a knife from the armoury and threatened your sister with it. I haven't made any decisions on your punishments as yet. I will be speaking to your father about this before I make any decisions. For now, you shall do the same as Sansa. You shall go to your room. You will not speak to anyone and if anyone speaks to you, you are to tell them the same as Sansa was bidden to. You will not read. You will not sneak out your windows or doors. You will not practice any fighting moves. You will sit on your bed and contemplate what you did wrong. Do you understand me?" Cat told her, trying to close as many loopholes in her orders as possible.

Arya nodded her head.

"Good. Now come here." Cat ordered her. When Arya reached her, Cat gathered her in a hug. "Don't listen to Sansa when she says such things. You are a Stark and I love you because I want to and not just because I am your mother and while sometimes I think you may have been raised by a pack of wolves, I love you just how you are." Cat gently teased her daughter. She could feel Arya's smile on her shoulder.

"Now, off to your room and really think about what you did wrong."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Cat sighed as she reached the door to Sansa's room. It was only just the other day when she had decided to split the girls up and give both of them their own rooms in the hope that it would ease some of the animosity that the girls were displaying to each other. So far, it didn't seem to be working but it was still early days.

Cat knocked on Sansa's door and waited for the "come in". Once she received it, she found Sansa sitting on her bed with no books or needle work present. She appeared to be taking Cat's demand to think on what she did wrong seriously. At least Cat hopped she was. Sansa raised her face and looked at her mother before returning her gaze to the furs on top of the bed.

"I spoke to Arya. She told me you said some pretty nasty things to her." It was meant as a statement but Sansa nodded and answered anyway.

"Yes mother, I did." Shame filling her voice.

"Why?" was the only question Cat asked.

"Because she was wrong about Joffrey. She's never met him! How could she know anything about him…."

"You've never met him either Sansa. For all you know Arya could be right." Cat interrupted her.

"But she's WRONG! Petyr said…" Sansa suddenly stopped speaking with a horrified look at her mother.

Cat was stunned. "Petyr? Who is Petyr Sansa? How do you know him?"

Sansa didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question Sansa and I expect an honest answer now." Cat's anger was mounting again.

Sansa wouldn't meet her mother's eyes as she answered.

"Petyr is just Petyr. He's Joffrey's closest friend and confidant. We've been writing to each other since I was ten. It was supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell him I told you! I don't want him to tell Joffrey that I'm a stupid little girl who can't keep a secret! Joffrey wants to marry me and he won't if he thinks I can't keep secrets. He's going to be King one day with me as his Queen and a King and Queen must know how to keep secrets!" Sansa begged her mother.

Cat's mind and emotions were in a whirl of confusion. There was only one Petyr she knows of in Kings Landing, Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish had been writing to Sansa since she was TEN! The Gods only knew what type of poison he'd managed to cultivate in Sansa over the last two years but if what Cat had heard was any indication, it had given her false ideas about her future at the very least.

"How did this correspondence start?" Cat asked in a faint voice.

"I received a letter from Petyr just after my tenth name day. He said he was writing on behalf of Prince Joffrey because the Prince must not show favouritism to any girl until he had been betrothed He wrote that he Prince had heard of my beauty and kindness and had fallen in love with me from afar and wishes to marry me. Petyr is a true and loyal friend and I will reward him handsomely when I am Queen." Sansa was speaking but her words were not making any sense to Cat.

Cat knew she had to get out of there before she said something she would regret but before she left, she asked,

"Sansa, do you still have the letters that Petyr sent you? I would like to read them please, just to reassure me of Joffrey's love for you." Cat said to her, knowing there would be no other way to get Sansa to hand them over.

"Yes mother. I know I was supposed to destroy them so no one would find out but I just couldn't. The letters are proof of Joffrey's love for me." Sansa replied as she got up and crossed her room to retrieve the letters for her mother.

Cat thanked her and told Sansa the same thing she told Arya. That she would speak to their father first before their punishments were decided, then left the room, letters in hand.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Once again, Catelyn Stark was storming through the hallways of Winterfell on her way to her husband's solar in a towering rage. Only this time, her anger wasn't directed at her husband. In her rage, she didn't notice that the solar door was closed, for Ned was in a meeting and walked right up to the door, opened it and stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Cat stalked up to the desk and threw the letters from Littlefinger to Sansa on the desk in front of Ned.

Ned looked at his wife and realised that she was angrier then he had ever seen her. She actually scared him a little in this moment.

"Cat, what is this about?" Ned asked in a mild soothing tone, anxious not to set her rage off. He failed.

"Letter Ned. Letters from Petyr Baelish to Sansa." Was the angry reply.

Ned instantly frowned. Not liking the implications that were running though his mind. He quickly picked up one of the letters and started reading it.

"Well, well, well, it seems that Littlefinger had plans in which he needs Sansa to be Queen. I wonder what he's up to?" Tyrion's voice startled Cat out of her anger. She looked around to see Tyrion standing next to Ned's desk holding a letter in each hand.

"Lord Tyrion. Forgive me please. I did not see you there. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me and my husband a moment to discuss this in private?" Cat asked

"Wait a moment Cat. Tyrion has been around Littlefinger in the capital. Perhaps he could shed some light on what possible motives Petyr has." Ned told his wife.

Tyrion looked at both of them and sighed. It was time to let Cat in on the big secret. If nothing else, they could assign her to keep an eye on Baelish. He wouldn't expect that at all. Tyrion looked at Ned.

"It's time to tell her Ned. I wasn't aware of this last time and neither was anyone else for Sansa never told anyone. So I have no idea what to do in this situation."

Ned closed his eyes. This could go wrong is so many ways but Ned was now positive that they were going to need Cat's advice and insights on what to do. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Sit down Cat." He told his wife who was looking confused. "This is going to take a while. Tyrion, please start while I pour my Lady some wine. She will need it."

Tyrion gave her a look of both sorrow and pity.

"What I am about to tell you sounds completely unbelievable but I swear by the Old Gods and the New, what I about to speak is only the truth." Tyrion started off then proceeded to tell Cat everything that had happened to him Jon in the time before.

He told her about the fate of her family and the fate she suffered. Tyrion told her how every living being had been killed and then rose again in service to the Night King. On and on it went until Cat had been caught up on everything that had happened up till now.

Cat's first instinct had been to laugh at the absurdness of what he was saying. Sent back in time indeed, but as she listened, she slowly believed him. There was no reason to make up such elaborate story to tell her unless it was true. She was utterly horrified at what had happened to everyone, including Jon and Tyrion and found that she had to respect them and was grateful for coming back to try and save her family from the terrible and disturbing fates that had suffered in the Time Before.

Ned had been watching his wife's reactions during Tyrion's telling of the Time Before. He knew from personal experience that it was a lot to believe but he'd also been "prepared" for it. Cat was finding out cold and Ned was worried that she may just take a knife to Tyrion at some points of the story.

Cat just sat there trying to absorb all that Tyrion had told her. One thing stood out for her though.

"Lord Tyrion, I would like to thank you, as a mother, for not forcing or hurting Sansa. It is one of a mother's greatest fears that her daughter's husband will mistreat her and I am so very glad that you are not the type to hurt a woman." Her thanks were sincere and heartfelt.

Tyrion stared at Catelyn Stark in shock. This was certainly a change from the way she had treated him in the past. In both timelines until now, she had been hostile and hated him just because he was a Lannister. Tyrion had felt for sure she was going to kill him when he told her about being forced to marry Sansa, so to have her thanks for not hurting or abusing her daughter was very odd indeed.

Tyrion gave her a small bow. "I won't say it was my pleasure my Lady. Neither of us wanted that marriage and I would have set her free and sent her back to you if I could but alas it wasn't possible. So if I could not send her back to her family, I was determined to protect her from everyone who would hurt or use her. We were getting along quite well until my father ordered you and your son's death." Tyrion frowned. "That wasn't a good time at all. Sansa was devastated. She wouldn't eat, would hardly drink anything. She was crying all the time and I couldn't do a thing to comfort her for she despised me thanks to my father."

It was clear to both Ned and Cat that hurt Tyrion deeply that he couldn't do anything to help Sansa during that time. Cat was glad to see that he really did care about Sansa and had done whatever he could to help her after he got back to Kings Landing, which brought another thought to her mind.

"Tyrion, how bad is Prince Joffrey really? Did he really have Sansa stripped and beaten in front of the whole royal court?" Cat was worried about what the answers would be. It was clear now that Ned would have to go south and that Sansa would have to be betrothed to Joffrey, for a time.

The look of rage and disgust on Tyrion's face at the mention of his nephew gave Cat the answer she needed but listened to what Tyrion had to say.

"My delightful eldest nephew. To be honest, he should have been drowned at birth. It would have saved Westeros a lot of grief. Joffrey is a vile boy who enjoys inflicting pain and humiliation upon others. Tommen and I once caught him slicing a pregnant cat open just to see the kittens inside of it. The cat was still alive when he did this. I can't swear to it, but I am sure that Joffrey has also inflicted pain and humiliation on his younger brother and sister. Neither of them will say anything but I know what I know. Did you know that Joffrey would rape Sansa if he had half a chance too? And he would get away with it because of who he is and who is parents are."

Both Ned and Cat here horrified. This monster is what they would betroth their daughter to? Not this time if they had any say in it and if they couldn't get Sansa out of it, then they would make sure that she knew damn well how to protect herself from him.

What Cat couldn't wrap her head around was where his parents were while he was doing this? Why hadn't they noticed or disciplined him for his actions yet? Cat asked Tyrion. Tyrion gave a bitter laugh.

"You must be joking. Joffrey is Cersei golden child. To her, Joffrey can do no wrong and it's from her he gets his cruel streak. As far as Robert goes, I informed him about the incident with the cat straight away. Robert went to where Joffrey was, saw what he had done and smacked him across the face. He left a bruise for a week. After that, he seemed to do his hardest to forget he even had a son. The only discipline he gets is from me and one day, he will try to make me pay for every insult, smack and lecture I've ever given him."

The look on Tyrion's face was a mixture of loathing and bitterness.

"Anyway, we seemed to have strayed away from the original topic of interest here and that's Littlefinger writing to an innocent girl of twelve. I'm wondering if he's been preparing her this whole time to think of nothing else but being Queen and had a plan in place to make it happen. What did Sansa have to say about these letters?"

Cat then told Tyrion what Sansa had said about Littlefinger writing on the princes behalf and how the prince wanted to marry her and how she was supposed to destroy the letters but didn't because she thought they were proof of the princes love for her.

When Tyrion heard her last comment, he couldn't help himself. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Cat and Ned were looking at him, bemusement plain on their faces. When Tyrion's laughter had subsided he explained to them that the thought of Joffrey loving anyone other than himself, was both unbelievable and hilarious.

"From what I can figure out, knowing what I know of what Littlefinger got up to last time, I'd say he is "grooming" her to be Queen and once she is Queen, grateful to him" Tyrion explained to them.

"For what purpose though?" Ned asked him.

Tyrion looked a little ashamed. "Well if he can't have the woman he wants, he's willing to settle for the younger version of her." He didn't really want to say that.

Ned fell back in his seat both shocked and revolted. Cat on the other hand was beyond furious.

"If he so much as touches a hair on Sansa's head, I'll grab a dull, rusty meat cleaver and chop off his "littlefinger". Cat's voice was dark with anger and menace.

Both Ned and Tyrion winced and tried not to cross their legs in sympathy.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Cat left shortly after that and Tyrion and Ned got back on track with their original discussion.

"So, are you sure your agents in the south will be able to find him? I mean, he could be anywhere right now." Tyrion asked Ned.

"I'm sure they can and if he's currently not at home, my men will either wait or go to where he's headed and find him there. Although, why do you want this particular man? I mean there are plenty of men with years of experience in their chosen field." Ned asked.

"Do any other of those "experienced" men have maps of where were going?" Tyrion asked with a smirk.

"No they don't or I'd be organising this mission with one of them now instead of asking you for use of your agents in the South." Tyrion answered his own question.

Ned sighed and admitted Tyrion had a point. No one had accurate maps of where Tyrion and Jon would be going.

"So what do you want the message to say? Ned asked him in curiosity.

Tyrion grinned at Ned.

"The usual. Who's hiring him, how much I'm willing to pay him, blah, blah, blah. But you must include this in the greeting; it's time to sacrifice your bones back to the sea. He'll know what it means." Ned nodded.

"And his name is Seaworth correct?" he asked for conformation purposes.

Tyrion's grin just got wider.

"Yes. Ser Davos Seaworth. Otherwise known as The Onion Knight. He is the only one who has mapped Old Valyria and lived to tell the tale."

 _Next chapter, we head for the Wall._


	20. Chapter 20 - Putting wheels into motion

**Hello All. Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for following me! Keep those reviews coming please!**

 **In answer to a Guest's review: Petyr Baelish is NOT a Champion. He is a minion and a disposable one at that. If you're looking for a champion for the other side, then it would be the Night King.**

 **Chapter 20 – Putting wheels into motion**

" _Yes. Ser Davos Seaworth. Otherwise known as The Onion Knight. He is the only one who has mapped Old Valyria and lived to tell the tale."_

"We'll camp here for the night. Pass the word to halt and start making camp." Ned informed the captain of his guard. The captain nodded and rode off, shouting orders as he went. Slowly, the convoy of men, wagons and horses stopped and the men started moving around, stretching out sore muscles as they started setting up the camp.

Ned, Jon and Tyrion along with Robb, Theon and Greatjon Umber, dismounted from their horses and stretched their sore bodies in relief. It was now the fourth evening of their week long trek to the Wall and Castle Black. They, along with Maester Aemon and the new "recruits" for the Nights Watch had been making their slow way further and further north to where Westeros ended and the True North began.

As the men started setting up the tents for Lord Stark and his party, Jory Cassel escorted Maester Aemon from the wagon he rode on to where Ned and the others were waiting, another man carrying a comfortable camp chair for the old Maester. Once he was seated, Jon instantly went to the old man and continued the conversation that they had started on the road to Castle Black while the others refreshed themselves. Ned though, just looked at the mass of men currently busy setting up camp for the night.

It was a rather impressive size group. The guards that Tyrion had ordered to pick the Riverlands dungeons clean for the Watch had amassed a surprising amount of prisoner "recruits". The captain of the escort explained to them that due to the bountiful and long summer, the thieves were getting bolder and more careless with their thieving while the bandits were making a rich living of travellers. The River Lords had apparently been pleased and eager to get rid of them all and it was widely known that the Night's Watch was fearfully low on manpower and so it had taken a while for all the prisoners to be gathered at various castles in the Riverlands for the escort to pick up as they headed north.

The weather had been perfect but getting progressively colder as they travelled further north. They were now at the point where cloaks were worn all day and night in order to ward off the chill in the air. When Maester Aemon had heard some of the new recruits complain about the cold this far south of the Wall, Maester Aemon had smiled and told them that the cold they were feeling was the Wall itself. That much ice in once place produces its own cold and it never gets hot enough to melt the ice no matter how hot the day may be.

Jon had smiled and thought back on the time he spent with his other uncle at Winterfell while waiting for the new recruits. Jon and Aemon had spoken about Jon's father and the rest of their family while Jon told Aemon about his time with Daenerys.

Aemon had been pleased that Targaryen madness hadn't been passed down to her and when he heard about Viserys, he had shook his head in sadness and told Jon that it sounded like the madness had started even earlier in Viserys then it had in Aerys but had agreed with Dany's assessment of her brother. He was no true dragon.

They had also discussed Jon's time as a Black Brother and Lord Commander in the Time Before. Maester Aemon was of the opinion that some of the problems Jon had the first time would either not happen or Jon would be able to mitigate the worst of the circumstances somewhat but also warned Jon that it was entirely possible that there would be new problems cropping up.

After all, are they not already changing the future by adding a massive amount of men to the Night's Watch and also by starting talks with the Wildlings, which hadn't happened until Stannis had defeated their forces before the Wall and even then, the talks were forced and due to the fact that Stannis had planned to burn their leader alive had pretty much killed any chance for a true and proper peace to be established.

Jon had agreed and then joked that it was why he was going to bring Sam with him. Between Sam and Aemon, they should be able to see any plots or problems before they happened. Aemon commented that he was looking forward to meeting Sam and Jon told him that he and Sam would get on very well indeed. Ned and Tyrion had sometimes sat in of the discussions but admitted that they didn't really have all that much to contribute.

The Wall, Nights Watch and eventually, the Wildlings were Jon's responsibility and they knew little to nothing of the internal workings of the Free Folk or the Nights Watch. It would be up to Jon to tutor them in the basic rules not to be broken while in the Free Folk's camp and if insulted to make sure that they made the appropriate response and be prepared to back it up with steel and blood if needs be. Jon had explained that the Free Folk, while they would not kneel to anyone, respected strong leaders and those who were prepared to stand up for their convictions and beliefs.

Robb hadn't yet been let in on the secret of the Time Before but Ned, Jon and Tyrion believed that they were going to have to tell him something for Robb was starting to ask questions about how Jon knows what he knows about the Nights Watch and the Wildlings.

It was unanimously agreed by all those currently in the know about the Time Before that Theon Greyjoy would never be told. It was too dangerous because he was too unpredictable and arrogant to be trusted. The only one they were undecided about was Greatjon. Ned felt it would help the situation if he knew if only so he can keep control of his son who may or may not be a traitor this time around but the others weren't quite convinced but Jon felt sure that it was only a matter of time before he figured out something close to the truth. He was already interrogating Jon about things in his own not so subtle way.

Jon sighed and decided that they had to let Robb and Greatjon in on the secret. He was starting to get worried about the amount of people who knew about him Tyrion, but as Tyrion pointed out, they weren't going to be able to do this alone and they needed help.

Ned knowing what was to come was essential, having Catelyn know was helpful and Aemon was useful due to the fact he would be at the Wall with Jon, but Tyrion also pointed out that they were going to need people like Robb and Greatjon Umber in the know because they would be the ones to lead the North in war against the Night King if anything happened to either Jon or Ned.

Jon decided that they could be told once they reached Castle Black where they could have a discussion in private without Theon or others nearby who could possibly overhear them. Until then, Robb and Greatjon could be put off with promises of full disclosure when they reached Castle Black and for now, just trust that Jon knew what he was speaking about. Maester Aemon would be able to back him up on some of what Jon would tell them.

After everyone had eaten and was settled around campfires drinking and talking, Jon and Maester Aemon gave "Lessons" on the Nights Watch and the Wildlings and this evening's lesson was on the internal politics of the Nights Watch and the Free Folk's customs when negotiating.

And for Theon's sake, the Idiot's guide to Spearwives.

As amusing as it would be for everyone to watch Theon's so called charm result in a fist to the face at the least, it wouldn't do for Theon to get himself gutted by a Free Folk woman. Jon didn't think Theon would be able to separate spearwives from salt wife's in his mind and a mistake such as that could cost him his cock long before Ramsey has a chance to take it.

In three days, Jon would arrive at the one place he didn't really want to be. While his first time at Castle Black has its good moments, the bad far outweighed the good. It was the place where he was betrayed in the worst way by men he trusted. It was the place where he was murdered in cold blood just because Jon had tried to do what was right instead of what was easy.

It was the place where he had killed the boy and became the man.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

While they had waited for the Night's Watch recruits to arrive in Winterfell, a surprising amount had been accomplished. Ned had managed to find a quiet moment to speak to Lady Mormont about a pact for Sanctuary for the Stark children if ever needed and about Arya's fostering to Bear Island for a year and a half.

Arya needed to come south with him and Sansa but she could be fostered for a short while and hopefully, Lady Madge and her people could instil some semblance of being a Lady into Arya in that time, If anyone could manage this impossible task, it was Madge Mormont.

Cat had decided that Sansa would stay with her in Winterfell. It was too risky, Cat had decided to send Sansa to be fostered anywhere else while she was too naive to realise if she was being used or "programed" to do anything. Littlefinger, she pointed out, had already managed to get a hold into Sansa by playing to her girlish dreams and naive ideas about the world.

Cat herself would take over Sansa's education and teach Sansa everything she would need to know in order to survive Kings Landing and what may happen if things go very wrong again. Apparently, Cat had several "educational" outings planned for Sansa and Ned knew for a fact, Sansa wasn't going to enjoy herself at all.

But she WOULD learn about the real world.

Ned chuckled. Cat's punishment for the girls had been brilliant. After speaking with Ned about what their punishment should be, Ned had the girls summoned to his solar and Cat told them their fates.

"Sansa, I am very disappointed in you. You have kept secrets from your father and I that could have very serious repercussions for your family and what you said to your sister was most cruel and very much uncalled for. Arya, while I can excuse your anger over what Sansa said, I cannot forgive the fact that you stole and knife from the armoury and threatened your sister with it. It wasn't an even a training knife Arya, it was live steel and you could have seriously hurt or even killed your sister! Both your behaviours have shamed your family and yourselves. You are sisters! You WILL learn to work together as family if nothing else! Have I made myself clear?"

Cat's tone left no room for argument and the girls could only nod their heads and mumble "yes mother".

"Good. Sansa, Arya, from this day until the day your father leaves for the Wall, you're punishments will be this. Sansa, as of tomorrow morning, you will rise early and dress in the clothes I will leave in your room. You will then eat breakfast. After you have eaten, you will report to Ser Rodrick in the training yard where he will begin to instruct you in the art of knives. You will do this until lunchtime. After lunch, you will report to Vayon Poole, where he will assign you and Arya tasks where you must work together to complete them. You will do this until dinner. After dinner, you will attend me in my solar for lessons in politics and House and Court intrigues."

"Arya, starting tomorrow morning, you will rise early and dress in the clothes I leave in your room. You will attend breakfast. After you have eaten, you will attend lessons with Septa Lanna where you will learn the manners and courtesies of a Lady. I do not expect you to learn how to sew perfectly but I do expect you to try your best with everything being taught to you. You will do this until lunch. After lunch, you will report to Vayon Poole, where he will assign you and Sansa tasks where you must work together to complete them. You will do this until dinner. After dinner, you will attend me in my solar for lessons in politics and House and Court intrigues."

When Ned saw the angry, horrified looks on his daughter's faces, he was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. Even Cat admitted later that she also had a hard time maintaining a straight face.

Cat and Ned had decided that this was the best way to quickly sort out some problems while punishing them in the way that the girls would hate the most. The part of the punishment where they would be forced to co-operate in order to complete the tasks set to them was suggested by Tyrion. He told them of a time when his Aunt Genna had done the same sort of thing in order sort out and punish her warring sons. It had worked both had gained a new appreciation for each other. Ned and Cat were hoping the same thing would happen here.

It did, for the most part.

It had killed Arya to dress as a little Lady and attend lessons with Septa Lanna. The new septa was a younger woman who was able to relate to Arya better then Septa Mordane ever could. While Arya hated the lessons, with Lanna's help, she was starting to master the necessary basics every young Lady must know.

Sansa as well, absolutely hated her lessons. She abhorred any activity that got one all sweaty and dirty and learning how wield knives in the training yard would guarantee she would be both by the time she had finished, but she took the lessons seriously, especially after her first one.

Cat had spoken to Ser Rodrick about who would be the best man at Winterfell to train Sansa under his supervision. To Cat's surprise, Rodrick had recommended Bronn. The man knew how to wield a knife to lethal effect. Cat had thought it over and decided to speak to the man himself.

She had called Bronn and Tyrion, as Tyrion was his current employer, to her solar. Once they were seated, she told them what she wanted Bronn to do and asked if it would be a problem. Tyrion had just shrugged and told Cat that Bronn was paid as his bodyguard but what he did in his time off was Bronn's business as long as it didn't involve anything illegal. Bronn for his part had just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"M'lady, just so I understand what you're asking me to do, you want me to train your eldest girl how to defend herself from disreputable men such as myself yeah?" While Cat despaired at his manners, she knew that this man was a valuable asset that she needed to make the most of while he was still here in Winterfell. Cat nodded.

"Yes I am. If it's about being compensated, don't worry…." Bronn waved her off.

"It ain't about being paid M'lady, believe it or not, I'm willing to do this for free. She's a sweet girl who don't deserve what men would do to her. Look, what I'm tryin' to say here is that if I'm gonna teach her, she's gonna need to take it seriously and the only way I can make her do that is if I scare her good and proper so she knows what it feels like to he helpless and at someone else's mercy. I promise you after that, she'll learn what I have to teach very fast and if it makes you feel better M'lady, I'll tell you where and when I'm gonna ambush her so you can be nearby and you can reassure yourself that I didn't hurt her and that way, you can also be there to comfort her when she starts cryin' from the shock. She'll need her mother bout then." Bronn, blunt as always, explained.

Cat didn't like what Bronn had proposed but had to agree that Sansa needed such a shocking wake up call.

"Now, I might have to get a little "handsy" just to get the point through to her but I promise you m'lady, I won't do nothing that would comprise the little ladies honour." Cat had to push down protective urges at that comment.

They spoke for a while longer, planning Sansa's "lesson" and agreed that they would do it the same night as her first lesson. After Bronn left the solar, Cat turned to Tyrion,

"Can we trust him not to hurt Sansa?" she asked him.

Tyrion gave her a gentle smile. "Oddly enough, yes. Man's got a strange sense of honour for a sell-sword but its honour all the same. He doesn't hold with hurting little girls. After the incident with Joffrey in the throne room when he had Meryn Trant beat her, Bronn was begging me to let him kill Trant. He was fairly disgusted with what had happened." Tyrion reassured her.

The night after the first lesson which Sansa didn't take seriously, Cat was hidden in an alcove along the hall close to Sansa's room while Bronn lurked in another alcove waiting for Sansa.

Sansa was tired and just wanted to get to her room. Her day had started early and with the horrible lessons in the yard and then the afternoon fighting with Arya while they tried to complete all the tasks that had been set for them, Sansa was worn out and failed to pay attention to her surroundings.

She was getting close to her room when suddenly, someone had grabbed her from behind and before she could get the breath to scream, had her pinned against the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Well now, little lady, this is a fine mess you gotten yourself into." Bronn's smooth tone penetrated the panic in Sansa's brain. She was still scared out of her mind but could now think somewhat. That was until she felt Bronn's hand on her upper thigh, grabbing the material of her dress and pulling it upwards. He stopped when the material was halfway up her calf.

"Well now, little lady, this is not a situation you want to be in now is it?" He asked. Sansa frantically shook her head. He opened his hand and Sansa felt the skirt of her dress falls downwards, but Bronn's had travelled up toward her chest, and then just before he reached her breasts sliding it around to just under her armpit.

"See now, little lady, most men ain't as nice as me and right now, they'd be groping at your goodies instead or," he said as he slid his hand up to her throat and lightly squeezed. "Or they'd be strangling the life out of your pretty little body, most likely while raping ya and they wouldn't be a thing you could do about it."

Sansa was now terrified. Nothing in her life had prepared her for something like this and while she was sure that Bronn wouldn't kill her, she wasn't so sure that he wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerable position and move his hands to places they should not be. Just as she thought she would pass out in fear, Bronn released her and stepped back. As Sansa slumped against the wall, Bronn pulled out a small training knife and handed it to her hilt first.

"Right, put that up your left sleeve and get back into position. I'm gonna show you a few trick that will make a man release you if he values his manhood." Bronn's normal rough tones snapped Sansa out of her shock better than a bucket of cold water. What happened next was an impromptu lesson on what Sansa could do to get herself out of this type of situation.

Cat, who had watched the whole thing in silence, decided while she really didn't like the man's methods, they were certainly effective. She thought back on what Tyrion had told her about the riot it Kings Landing the day Myrcella Baratheon left for Dorne and decided if nothing else, should it happen again, this time, Sansa would be more prepared for it and know how to handle herself.

When Bronn was done, Cat stepped in and took control of Sansa, starting to move her towards her room. Bronn's voice stopped them when apologised to Sansa for what he just did and explained why he did it then told her that he'll see her the next morning for her lessons.

After that, things got better for both Sansa and Arya. Especially when one afternoon, Cat went to check on the girls progress in their tasks for the afternoon, not only to find the tasks complete but Sansa teaching Arya some of the moves that Bronn was teaching her while in return, Arya was helping Sansa perfect her stances and the moves.

The days before the men left for the Wall had been peaceful between the girls and Cat thanked the Gods. Arya and Bran would be leaving for Bear Island and Greywater Watch respectively at the same time as Ned would leave and Cat valued being able to spend time with Arya and Bran in peace before she had to let them go. Cat had agreed that it would be good for both of them but they were her children, her babies and she didn't like that they would leave the nest so soon.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Cat didn't have much time to grieve over the absence of her children however as she was busy overseeing Winterfell as well as arranging rooms for a new addition to the household. Lord Selwyn of Tarth had answered Ned initial raven message in regards to Brianne coming to Winterfell as Sansa's sworn sword.

Ned had a bit of an unfair advantage thanks to Tyrion's information about the Lord of Tarth and Brianne herself and so was able to word his message in such a way that Lord Selwyn and Brianne would see this an a great honour and it helped that Lord Selwyn loved his daughter so much that he'd rather see her happy in armour and wielding a sword then in an unhappy marriage to a man who wouldn't appreciate the wonderful woman his daughter was.

In an unexpected twist, Lord Selwyn would accompany Brianne to Winterfell in order to see what sort of people the Northers really were. As a Southern Lord, he had of course heard stories but most seemed outlandish to him and he wanted to make sure that the Northern men would accept a woman who could fight, usually better than they could.

Tyrion had spoken to Cat about how Lady Brienne had problems with clothes. She looked ridiculous in a dress but wearing men's clothes, which suited her tall statuesque frame better, got her nothing but mocking and insults and while Lady Brianne was the very soul of cool courtesy and was able to ignore it for the most part, it still hurt her to be mocked because she was different.

This was something that Tyrion understood all too well and he wished to help the woman he admired so much. He suggested to Cat that maybe she could get Sansa and Arya help design clothing for her that was comfortable, functional when wielding a blade, yet still able to be presented at court in. Both he and Cat had agreed that it would be a challenge that both girls would enjoy.

Sansa just because she was a talented seamstress and designer herself and would see it as an interesting challenge to her skills and Arya due to the fact that these would be clothes she would like wearing and also please her mother at the same time. By the time Arya left for Bear Island, she had half a dozen of the various designs that Sansa and she had worked on made up for her. She loved them.

Siro Forel had also replied but he had to decline as he was under contract for another year but after his contract was finished, he would like to revisit the job offer again.

Randyll Tarly hadn't relied to Ned first message before he left but Tyrion said that didn't surprise him. Ned had written to Tarly saying that he needed a tutor for his bastard and had heard that while a bit of a coward, Sam was an intelligent young man who might be able to actually make his stupid bastard learn something. Ned tried to make it sound like he was doing Tarly a favour by taking Sam of his hands.

In Tyrion's opinion, Randyll Tarly was more likely to not bother replying but just send Sam north to Winterfell. He would be eager to get rid of his cowardly son sooner and Tyrion bet anyone who cared to take him up on it, that Randyll Tarly would most likely disown Sam before he left. It would be a matter of "You wanted him, here you can have him."

After hearing what Sam had gone through in the Time Before, Cat had decided that Randyll Tarly was a bastard of the first order and didn't deserve such a good, kind, brave son such as Samwell. She was determined to make sure that Sam had contact with his mother and sister whom he loved and was loved in return so much and if Gilly and little Sam should appear on the scene, Cat would make her welcome and do everything she could to help and protect the Wildling girl and her baby.

Cat was hoping that Ned would return to Winterfell before Lord Selwyn and Lady Brianne arrived.

It would all depend on what was happening north of the Wall.

 _Next Chapter, we've come home to Castle Black. Now the fun starts_


	21. Chapter 21 - Return to Castle Black

**Greetings all.**

 **My apologies for not updating sooner, I've been sick and my mind refused to work.**

 **To answer a question that a couple of you have asked about the gods appearing in the story, the answer is yes they will be from time to time. They're Gods, I can't control when they wanna pop into the story. R'hllor in particular is giving me a hard time cause he wants back in the spotlight for a little while.**

 **And yes, I did watch the new episode of season 7 and oh my fucking GODS! Westeros is completely fucked as of right now. (completely evil laugh)**

 **Enjoy the chapter as we will be at the Wall and beyond for a chapter or two more I think.**

 **Chapter 21 – Return to Castle Black**

As the convoy bound for the Wall crested the hill, there it was, seven hundred feet tall and stretching as far as the eye could see in either direction.

The Wall.

Tyrion admitted to himself that it was just as an impressive sight now as it was when he saw it for the first time in the company of Jon Snow and Benjen Stark. The sense of awe Tyrion felt the first time was with him once again as he looked at one of the biggest, if not THE biggest man-made structure of the world and there, looking tiny from this distance against the Wall, was Castle Black. Headquarters of the Nights Watch.

Tyrion wondered how Jon was coping right now.

Jon's stomach was churning at the sight of Castle Black in the distance. He wasn't feeling any of the thrill or awe that the rest of the men were feeling at seeing the Wall for the first time. After living, breathing and dying there, Jon was well over the awe-struck phase.

Knowing that very shortly he would come face to face with the leader of the mutineers, Jon now felt like he had been kicked in the guts. Allister Thorne was a bastard and a right cunt in any lifetime and Jon wondered how Thorne would treat him now he carried the last name of Stark instead of Snow. He was willing to bet that nothing would really change and Thorne wouldn't like it when he was attached to Castle Black as a liaison and not as a sworn brother of the Watch.

Making their way down the other side of the hill, they began to see that there was a camp outside the walls of Castle Black. There were banners flying above the tents that indicated to Ned that these were the representatives for the Northern Houses that would come with them to speak to Mance Rayder. As they got closer, Ned could see that some of the houses were not yet present but that was understandable as they had further to travel to get here.

Ned signalled to the others in riding with him that they would ride ahead to Castle Black and speak with Lord Commander Jeor Mormont about where to situate the new recruits for the time being as there were a great many joining the Watch at this time and more as his Bannermen bring their own prisoners to take the black.

It didn't take long to cover the distance at a decent pace and they manoeuvred though the camp toward the gates of Castle Black which happened to be open in anticipation of receiving Lord Stark and his party.

Waiting for them in the courtyard was Jeor Mormont and Allister Thorne.

The moment Ned saw Thorne standing there, he struggled not to unleash Ice and behead the bastard for murdering Jon. He had to remind himself that this Allister Thorne hadn't committed any crime against Jon as yet. Ned was positive that Jon would be in for a hard time from Thorne anyway who hated Ned for fighting for Robert and helping him dispose of the Targaryen Dynasty because Thorne had fought for the Targaryen's during the war. Jon would suffer the man just because he was Ned "son."

Jon wanted to either throw up or kill the bastard where he stood. He wasn't sure yet which impulse would win.

The party dismounted and Ned walked forward to greet the Lord Commander.

"Greeting Lord Stark. Welcome to Castle Black. I trust your journey was untroubled?" Jeor Mormont asked in friendly greeting.

"Lord Commander, I thank you for your welcome and indeed our journey was untroubled but I think only desperate men would have attacked a party as large as ours." Ned replied with a grin.

With the formalities out of the way, Jeor and Ned embraced. They were old friends and it had broken Ned's heart when Jeor choose to take the black after his son had been convicted of selling to slavers. Jeor grinned back at Ned as asked him,

"What madness have you brought to my castle Stark? I've had new recruits pouring in from every house in the north. I've barely the room to house them here let alone the experienced men to train them and keep them confined to Castle Black until they've taken their Vows. I didn't expect my message to you about the wildlings gathering to provoke this type of response."

Ned still had a smile on his face but it has lessened somewhat.

"How many men do you currently house here?" He asked

"Currently? Hmm, around one hundred and forty or so new recruits I think. Your bannermen have been generous in emptying out their dungeons for us. Why? How many do you bring with you?" was the response.

"Courtesy of Lord Tyrion here, three hundred and eighteen."

Jeor's and Thorne's jaws dropped open. That was almost four hundred and sixty new recruits. They hadn't the space or the numbers to house and train that many here at Castle Black. Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and The Shadow Tower would be able to take some of the recruits to train but the majority of them; he had no room for them.

"This is a serious problem Ned. I haven't the room or the manpower to contain and train them until they take their vows and also, our supply situation, while not critical, isn't good either. I don't think we can feed this many mouths for very long." Jeor's tone was serious.

Ned scratched his beard and looked at Jeor.

"I think we should speak in private if that's alright with you. I'd also like to bring my two sons and Tyrion Lannister as he's one of the reasons why you currently have a problem with an overabundance of recruits."

Once Ned had finished speaking to Jeor, he turned to Greatjon and Theon and asked them to see to the rest of their party and to situate the new recruits as close to Castle Black as possible and make sure that they were well guarded. Greatjon nodded and mounted his horse again with Theon mounting his horse as well. Ned told them that he would come and find them once he had spoken to the Lord Commander.

Ned, Robb, Tyrion and Jon followed Jeor to his office in the Lord Commanders Tower. The memories of his time in this place in the Time Before were assaulting Jon from all sides and he had to avert his eyes from the spot he had been killed. He could still see the sign with the word _**Traitor**_ written on it. He was distracted from the tide of misery by Tyrion grabbing his elbow and shooting Jon a concerned look. Jon gave him a weak smile and a slight nod in return. He would be ok.

"Something to drink?" Jeor asked once they were settled in his office.

In unthinking, instinctual obedience, Jon automatically moved to where the Lord Commander kept his alcohol and starting pouring mugs of ale for everyone. Jeor's eyebrows shot for the sky when he saw Jon moving around his office as if he already knew where everything was located. Jon saw the look he was receiving from the Lord Commander and his mind raced for an explanation.

"My apologies my Lord if I have overstepped my bounds. It's just that you're so much like father that I could predict where you would keep any alcohol. My father keeps his in a very similar place." Jon lied fast and faultlessly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon could see the sly but proud smile Tyrion shot at him for that lie. It had taken, Sansa, Arya and Tyrion to teach Jon how to lie properly without giving away the fact he lied in the Time Before and Jon thought that Tyrion was proud of the fact that he now could lie without problems.

Jeor laughed. "I'm not surprised lad. Your father was fostered with me for a short time before he was handed to Jon Arryn for fostering. I guess some of what he learned from me rubbed off."

This was news to both Robb and Jon. Their father had never told them that he had been fostered at Bear Island before. They both wondered why he had never mentioned it before. Ned on the other had had turned a dark shade of red and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I'll tell you boys about it later but right now, we must discuss the current situation." Ned told them trying to divert them for now but he knew that they wouldn't be put off. Ned sighed and decided to start the conversation off.

"Old friend, I am deeply concerned about the state of the Watch at this moment especially in light of the Wildlings gathering in such great numbers. I have always been concerned by what they may do if this situation had ever arisen. The fact that the Wildlings have managed to put aside their usual hatred for each other and are gathering in some semblance of co-operation is a very worrying problem."

Ned started off by relaying his concerns about the current situation. He continued, "Lord Umber and I have questioned a number of Wildlings that have made it pass the Wall and into our lands and what they had to say disturbed and concerned me greatly."

Lord Mormont interrupted Ned at this point.

"Aye. My rangers have all been coming back to me and reporting the same stories I think. White Walkers? The dead walking once again with blue eyes?"

Ned nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We have been told the same stories. It's the fact that it's the same story over and over again from many different tribes that make Lord Umber and I inclined to believe that the Wildlings gather in great numbers for safety from something other than us or a natural threat. It is my intention to proceed beyond the Wall in strength to treat with the Wildlings and their leader in order to determine their true intentions. If they have intentions to come south of the Wall, then they will have to deal with me as the safety of North and its people is my responsibility."

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont sat and thought on what Ned Stark had just told him. He could see it made sense that the Wildlings could be gathering in such numbers for protection but he didn't like it because gathering for protection could easily become attack the Wall in this threat appears faster than anyone anticipated.

"And you Lord Tyrion? What's your part in all this?" He asked Tyrion in a polite voice. After all, if Lord Tyrion Lannister was genuine in his wish to help the Nights Watch then offending him would be a foolish idea as a Lannister could be a powerful friend and ally for the Nights Watch to have.

Tyrion gave the Lord Commander a friendly smile.

"It's a great honour to meet you Lord Commander Mormont. Ever since I was old enough to understand what the Nights Watch was about, I've had nothing but great respect for your honourable institution. I have always wanted to visit the Wall and to be honest, piss of the top of it. No disrespect meant of course. When I decided to come for a visit, I went and spoke to Varys, the Kings Master of Whispers and enquired as to what he knew about the Nights Watch. He informed me that the Watch was not what it once was and that only three castles along the Wall were occupied. He then went to mention that the Red Keep's dungeon was currently full to bursting point. Well that decided it for me. I left orders before I left for the North, to clean out the dungeons and do some recruiting in the city then send the new recruits north as soon as possible along with lots of extra supplies for the Watch itself." Tyrion told him.

"Although to be honest, I wasn't expecting quite so many men. The captain of the escort had orders to also speak to the River Lords and ask for their prisoners and any supplies they could spare for you as well."

"Tis true Lord Commander. Lord Tyrion has brought everything from extra food to extra warm wool blankets to extra arms and steel for your blacksmith and men. He even quite generously supplies a couple of wagons full of high quality ale and wine for the men to enjoy during the cold nights." Robb said eager to defend his new friend's good intentions.

Jeor was more surprised that a Stark had defended a Lannister then the sheer amount of recruits and supplies that Tyrion had provided the Watch with. He wondered about this new twist in Lannister/Stark relations but Jeor decided not to question it for now.

"Well then I thank you on behalf of the Nights Watch for your incredible generosity Lord Tyrion. We may have to rename one of the Castles along the Wall in your honour. Hmm, how does the Giant's Tower sound to you?" Jeor joked, making an unintentional insult to Tyrion's size.

Tyrion threw back his head and laughed. "Well, I've been called a lot of things in my time but never a Giant. I think I actually like it. The Giant Imp of Casterly Rock. Sound's rather poetic doesn't it?" He continued laughing.

Jeor flushed red when he realised what he'd said and was thankful that the small Lord had taken it in good humour instead of an insult.

"I'm sorry My Lord. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I wasn't attempting to mock you." He apologised. Tyrion, still chuckling, waved his apology aside.

"It's fine Lord Commander. I knew you weren't deliberately insulting my height and I intend to take the compliment in the spirit it was given so no apologies necessary." Tyrion replied with a smile on his face.

Honestly, Tyrion was both flattered and amused by Jeor's suggestion.

"Anyway," Tyrion continued, "From what I can tell, you're going to receive even more recruits as the Representatives of the Northern Houses gather here. They will most likely bring their recruits with them. Best guess, by the time the numbers slow down to something more manageable, you should be able to man an additional two castles along the Wall with the new intake. I do agree that training and containment will be a problem until they are sworn to the Watch but you can resolve that by reshuffling your more experienced personnel around to compensate for the lack of experience with the new recruits. You could also ask the Northern Lords to leave a detachment of guards to help you contain them for a time."

The Lord Commander gave due consideration to what Tyrion had just said. It was doable if he could have the guard detachments to help guard and train the new recruits.

"I shall take what you've suggested under consideration Lord Tyrion. Now as for your accommodation my Lords, I have had my men prepare the King's tower for your stay. The Gods know the King will never use it." Jeor laughed. They quickly discussed where to store the wagons of supply's for the Nights Watch and ended the meeting.

Ned sent Robb and Jon to find where their men were camped and to show Gratjon where he would be staying after they had gotten the supply wagons situated where the Lord Commander wanted them then left the office after agreeing to dine with the Lord Commander in private this evening.

Ned stood in the yard of Castle Black and looked up at the Wall. Unknowingly quoting a future Samwell Tarly he said,

"I hope the Wall is high enough."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It had been a week since they had arrived at the Wall and it had been a relativity peaceful week for the most part until one morning, Jon hadn't been able to avoid having to cross the yard of Castle Black when Allister Thorne, Master of Arms for the Nights Watch, was training some of the new recruits in his usual abusive fashion.

Jon had been able to avoid Thorne for the most part thanks to his knowledge of Castle Black and the ice tunnels under both Castle Black and the Wall and when he had seen Thorne, Jon had been in the company of either is Lord "father", the Lord Commander or both. Jon had no intention of putting himself in Thornes direct view unless he was with others whose presence alone would stop the bitter older man from making the comments about Jon that Jon could see Thorne was just desperate to make about him.

"You lot are bloody useless. I've seen cripples more useful then you lot. My grandmother could swing a sword better than the lot of you. The only good thing about you is that when the Wildlings come, you lot will slow em down just enough before your killed for the real men to get into position to do the killing. Now, you two, again and this time, try to act like you're fighting instead of dancing with your sisters." The rough and abusive tones of Allister Thornes voice echoed across the courtyard as he yelled at the current pair of trainees trying to swing and block each other's swords in some sort of competence.

Jon slightly shook his head at a scene he knew so well and started to cross the courtyard in hopes that Thorne was too busy with the recruits in front of him to bother Jon as he passed by.

Unfortunately for Jon, it wasn't to be.

"Well look here boys; it's a bastard who was raised to a Lord. All bow down to Lord Snow. Lord of Winterfell." Thornes's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Jon's stride paused for a moment as his hands curled into fists. He took a deep breath and resumes his current course. Battling Thorne in definitely not a game of insults was not high on Jon's list of things to do today. Especially since he knew that nothing he said would make the slightest impact on Thorne's opinion of him.

"Lord Snow, don't you know it's rude to walk away when someone is speaking to you? Probably not, after all, you were raised as a bastard. You probably can't even use that pretty sword of yours any better than theses gutter rats I have the displeasure of training." Thorne just couldn't let it go. There was something about this bastard that just rubbed him the wrong way.

Jon stopped and sighed deeply. He knew that he was going to have to deal with Thorne now to establish that he was not one to provoke. Ser Allister Thorne was about to learn the hard way that Jon was no pushover.

"It seems that it's YOU Ser Allister who has forgotten his manners. By what right do you insult a Lord of Winterfell? Man of the Nights Watch?" Jon asked, stressing both of their titles, trying to remind the man that although he may have been born a bastard, he was a bastard no longer in the eyes of the law and Ser Allister Thorne, while the man may hate him, should treat him with the respect his title and name is due. He would NOT lose his temper and kill Thorne.

Not yet.

Thornes eyes glittered in a dangerous manner that Jon recognised all too well. He was going to have to fight after all.

"Well, my apologies, Lord STARK, but you still haven't answered my question, can you use that toy you carry? Because the Wildlings will gut you as soon as they see your pretty face if you can't fight."

Thorne still wasn't going to back down. He wanted to see the bastard taken down a peg or two and by humiliating him in the fighting yard in front of witnesses would do just that. Jon looked Thorne in the eye. For a moment, Thorne thought he saw death in the young man's eyes before the look was gone. Jon then nodded at Thorne.

"Aye, I can use this "toy" I carry all too well. I think the Wildlings may find me more of a match then they bargained for. As you're not going with us when we treat with the Wildlings, I can understand why you would be concerned. You fear that I won't be able to protect your Lord Commander should it come down to a fight. Would you like to test me yourself Ser Allister? Just so you can see that your concern is unfounded." Jon didn't raise his voice and he didn't taunt Thorne but he knew that Thorne would take this as a personal challenge to his authority and skills.

Thorne's eyes narrowed. While he knew he had a temper and was probably the most hated man in the Watch, he wasn't stupid. His years as a soldier and then as a sworn Black Brother, he had been fighting for most of his life and had developed certain instincts when it came to assessing his opponents and he knew, something wasn't quite right here.

Jon was standing in a relaxed posture that left his hand able to draw either his sword or the dagger that hung from his hips in an instant. He had answered politely and not gotten angry at the insults that Thorne had thrown at him and what was disturbing Thorne the most was his quiet confidence. It said to Thorne, "I can take you and make it look easy." It was a confidence that was only found in hardened veterans of war that had no place in a boy so green he pissed grass.

Thorne thought quickly and came up with a plan.

"Goatbrains, go fetch a training sword for Lord STARK. Let's make it interesting shall we?" Thorne asked Jon as he turned back to the gather recruits.

"I need three volunteers. Wildings won't come at you one on one. They'll attack you in groups of three or more and they won't be playing nice either. Wildlings are tricky sneaky bastards. Two of them will keep you busy while the third slips up behind you and slits your throat or stabs you in the back." Thorne explained to the recruits as "Goatbrains" ran up to Jon and handed over a training sword.

Jon took the training sword and gave it a swing. It had decent balance and with all the training he had done since he "came back" his body was close to the fit condition it had been in the future. He could easily beat three or four people at a time.

Jon spied a lad of no more than thirteen name days standing off to one side watching while holding a training dagger. Jon walked over to the boy and smiled at him. The boy shyly smiled back and Jon was suddenly and strongly reminded of Olly and his heart twisted in pain that was both physical and emotional.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Jon asked him.

"It's Thomas milord" Thomas replied in a quiet voice.

"May I use that dagger you have? I'll return it after the fight." Jon gently asked the boy. Thomas nodded and held the dagger out to Jon hilt first. Jon gave him an approving look as he accepted it.

"May I ask you one more favour Thomas?" Jon asked once again. Thomas nodded.

"Would you hold my sword and cloak while I spar with Ser Allister? Three weapons in a fight can be a liability if one of those is a longsword that's still in its scabbard. It can he hooked on something or someone could grab it and pull me of balance. It's the same with the cloak" Jon explained the reason for his request while unbuckling his sword and handing it to the boy. Thomas gave Jon a huge smile and took the sword from Jon's hands with reverent respect.

While this was going on, Thorne had picked his three "volunteers" and had them set up and ready for the fight. As Jon walked towards the chosen men, sword in one hand, dagger in the other, Thorne was beginning to suspect that Jon may prove a greater challenge then he thought but surely four opponents, for Thorne fully intended to participate in this fight, should be enough to defeat him.

Jon positioned himself in the middle of the group, nodded at Thorne and waited for the fight to start.

Thorne started the fight with a rough "Fight" coming out of his mouth. Jon decided to deal with the man directly behind him first so he didn't have to worry about him while he fought the other three. Jon swiftly turned and as he moved towards the man, his sword was already in motion. The man raised his sword to block Jon's blow and didn't see the hand with the dagger in it coming at him. In two swift blows, he was out of the fight and Jon quickly pivoted to face the other three.

Thorne was stunned. The quick efficient movements of the boy spoke of someone who took their fighting seriously. Thorne could see hours of training in the boys movements and was now worried that he'd made a serious mistake. The man Jon had just taken out was out cold. Jon had knocked him unconscious in two swift moves that Thorne had trouble following.

Jon however was oblivious to Throne's though process. He was already tracking the other two fighters, knowing that Thorne wouldn't get involved until there was only Jon and Thorne left as Thorne wanted to beat Jon himself.

The man on his right nodded slightly to the man on Jon's left. Jon rolled his eyes. He knew that they were going to try to attack him at the same time. It sounded fine in theory but Jon knew that unless they had been fighting together for years and knew how the other fought, they were going to be more of a liability to each other than a help. Jon readied himself for them to come at him just a split second before they moved in. As they moved, a stray thought came to his mind.

" _Every person has their own body language. In battle, being about to read this language can save your life if you can tell what move their about to make."_

His uncle, Jon decided, was a smart man.

Jon's right arm was already moving upwards in order to block the man on his right sword with his own blade while his left hand was waiting to deflect the other sword into his companion as he took a small step backwards.

The "clang" of Jon's sword blocking his right hand opponents sword, sounded out in the courtyard while the man on his left lunged at Jon, sword out trying to impale him though his side. Jon stepped backwards while using the dagger to defect the blade towards his companion instead of blocking it. The result was the rush of air coming from the right while Jon's left hand, now a fist, impacted into the guy on the rights jaw, felling him in a single blow, putting him out of the fight. Jon quickly spun in a Water Dancer move and knocked the remaining man out from behind, then turned to face Thorne, not even out of breath.

Thorne was now shocked. While he had confidence in his skills and ability to beat Jon, he was now sure that it wasn't going to be the easy victory he thought it would be. He had to admit, the boy had serious skills and the ability. The strange spin Jon had done confused Thorne for he had never seen let alone fought a Braavosi who used the Water Dancer style before.

"Not bad but then again, they were untrained gutter rats. Let's see how you go against a trained fighter." Thorne sneered at Jon while Jon just stared at Thorne, no expression on his face.

"Whenever you're ready, Ser Allister." Jon replied no emotion in his voice either.

Thorne swung his sword at Jon and Jon blocked it, and then slashed at Thorne with his dagger. Thorne jumped backwards and came at Jon again. On and on it went with both men swinging and hacking at each other, trying to find a weakness to exploit.

Jon however, was fighting two fights. The second one was with himself. Jon was desperately trying not to give into the seething anger and hate that was flowing though his body, giving his swings and thrusts more strength and a viciousness that Thorne wasn't expecting. Jon was doing his best to ignore the hatred screaming in his body to kill the fucker who had murdered him.

Unbeknown to the two men fighting in the yard, their fight had attracted a larger audience. Ned, Tyrion, Greatjon, Robb, Theon and Commander Jeor were standing on one of the walkways watching the fight below.

Ned was amazed at how skilled Jon was in a fight. His style confused Ned. Ned could see Westeros styles in there but most of the moves Jon was using were completely strange to Ned. He resolved to ask Jon about it later.

Greatjon and Jeor were watching the fight and commenting on the skills of the fighters. They both agreed that Thorne was a good fighter but Jon was better. They both thought that Jon would win.

Robb was proud of his brother's skills. He had been on the receiving end of them enough lately that he knew exactly how good his brother was.

Theon was both shocked and jealous. He had missed Jon's training sessions in the yard since the first day Jon beat Robb in the yard so failed to see exactly how skilled Jon really was and was jealous that he couldn't wield a blade as well as Jon could. Theon decided to console himself with the fact that he was the best archer in the North and that was something Jon could never match.

Tyrion was deeply concerned about Jon. He could see that Jon was struggling with something because he was holding back. There had been at least three openings where Jon could have ended it so far but Jon hadn't taken them. While Tyrion was still no great warrior, he now had more than enough experience with fighting to tell when someone was holding back and Jon was in a big way.

Tyrion knew Jon well enough to tell that Jon was afraid of hurting Thorne badly. While they had been on their way to the Wall, Tyrion and Jon had spoken of Thorne and what Jon would do about him. Jon had decided not to do anything that would provoke a situation such as this because, while he knew in his head that this Allister Thorne had not killed him, his heart couldn't tell the difference and wanted him dead. Jon admitted that if it came down to a fight, he was worried that he may just forget himself and kill Thorne anyway.

Suddenly Tyrion stiffened and with a quick "Oh SHIT", turned and bolted for the nearest staircase that would take him down to the yard quickly before Jon actually killed Thorne.

Down in the yard, Thorne had managed to get past Jon's guard and hit him on his upper arm quite hard. Jon froze for a split second before he unleashed a furious attack on Thorne. When Thorne's sword had connected with his arm, Jon's mind had flashed back to THAT night and suddenly his control snapped and he unleashed a vicious attack, doing his best to kill Thorne.

Thorne had no choice but to fall back under the assault. He was now scared for his life as he had watched Jon's eyes go from cold and assessing to outright murderous and wondered who he was trying to kill.

Allister had seen this happen to men who had fought for too long and too hard. They were fine one minute then the next; they were fighting old enemies in their mind, often mistaking their companions for the enemy. He had seen men kill their friends because the demons in their mind were so strong as to make them believe that they were back in that fight again.

Suddenly, before he could realise it, Jon had him disarmed and had both sword and dagger at his neck. The sword behind him and the dagger at this throat. Jon's eyes were still wild and Thorne was sure that this was his last moments of life despite the blades being dull.

As Tyrion raced thought the crowd, he blessed his short stature as it enabled him to move a lot easier thought the gathered men then a regular sized man. He burst though the cheering crowd just in time to see Jon disarm Thorne and put a dagger at his throat.

Tyrion could now see Jon's eyes and knew that Jon wasn't in the present. His mind was in the past. Tyrion ran up to the fighters and swiftly kicked Jon hard in the shin. Tyrion knew from experience that it was the fastest way to break Jon out of the Battle Madness that sometimes had overtaken him while fighting the dead and he hoped it worked in this situation too.

Jon felt a sharp pain in his lower leg and his mind snapped back into focus. As soon as he realised the position he had his weapons in, he opened both hands and dropped them on the ground. Jon stepped back and drew in a shaky breath and bowed slightly at Thorne.

"I hope I have managed to appease your concerns about my skills at fighting. I thank you for the session. You are a most skilled opponent." Jon said then turned to Thomas, collected his sword and cloak, then headed for the elevator and the quiet of the top of the Wall.

Allister Thorne watched Jon Stark walk off with a look of deep thought on his face as he came to a decision. He didn't like the boy and he never would but he wouldn't go out of his way to provoke him anymore. He knew that if Tyrion Lannister hadn't intervened, he would be seriously hurt or dead.

The boy was skilled and deadly. He was too dangerous to cross.

Allister Thorne could respect that.

 _Next Chapter, the aftermath of the fight and parley with the Wildlings._


	22. Chapter 22 - Return to Castle Black pt 2

**Hello everyone. I do apologise for taking so long to update. Life got in the way as it does and this chapter was hard to write.**

 **Enjoy and thanks once again for reading and following my story.**

 **Chapter 22 – Return to Castle Black, pt 2**

 _The boy was skilled and deadly. He was too dangerous to cross._

 _Allister Thorne could respect that._

Ned hurried thought the dispersing crowed and stopped beside Tyrion. Ned had watched Jon fight with amazement and pride that his son could fight so well. It was only when he heard Tyrion curse and bolted for the nearest staircase headed down towards the yard that Ned realised that something was wrong.

Ned had turned back to the fight only to see the cool, level headed Jon gone and in his place, a vicious, crazed man, doing his upmost to kill the man in front of him. The sheer viciousness of the attack startled Ned as did the unwavering look of hatred and determination on Jon face and while Ned was worried about Jon's mental state, he could see how Jon had managed to stay alive for so long in the Time Before by drawing on both the hatred and determination to stay alive.

He was quite the formidable fighter and Ned had to confess in only to himself that there was no way he could defeat Jon in a fight.

Ned glanced at Tyrion as he came to a stop bedside him only to see Tyrion watching Jon's departing back with a worried frown. He looked back at Jon just in time to see him close the door of the elevator cage and begin his assent to the top of the Wall.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Ned asked Tyrion.

"No. Leave him be for now. He needs time to think on what just happened. If I know Jon, and I do, he is currently kicking himself for his loss of control and nearly killing Thorne. Not his fault really. Thorne managed to get a hit through his guard and I'd be willing to wager that Jon wasn't mentally here anymore but back in his memories of THAT night. It's been bothering him for days now." Tyrion explained to a concerned Ned. Tyrion, while very worried for Jon, knew that if he went after Jon now before Jon had time to process what had happened, Jon would close up and not speak about what was truly bothering him.

Ned looked at Tyrion again, the frown still on his face.

"I don't believe we should leave him alone Tyrion. He's just a boy…" Ned trailed off as Tyrion returned Ned's frown with a glare of his own.

"Not anymore he isn't. You keep making that mistake My Lord. Jon may look like a boy but in his mind and soul he is a man grown. He lived though all kinds of hell and that makes you grow and mature much faster than one really should. You need to start accepting this because while he may still love his father, you may just loose his respect should you keep treating like a green boy when he is not one." Tyrion snarled at the Mighty Lord Stark, not the slightest bit intimidated by the anger that was now displayed on Ned face.

"And how would you know that? Jon is MY son, MY blood. I'm pretty sure I know him better then you ever could!" Ned snarled back at him. Tyrion's face went curiously blank.

"This is not a discussion we should be having in public. Shall we retire to the council chamber in the tower and speak on this subject where we cannot be over heard?" Tyrion asked in a polite voice, devoid of the righteous anger he was currently feeling on behalf of his best friend, as he turned and headed for said tower.

They walked in silence to the council chambers in the Kings Tower. Once the arrived and shut the door behind them, Tyrion turned on Ned.

"Your son. Your blood. Your Bullshit. You don't know who Jon is. You've NEVER known who he really is. All you've really cared about is protecting your sister's secret but not truly cared about Jon at all…"

"How dare you!? How dare you imply that I don't love my son..."

"Ah, but he's not your son…"

"I raised him as my own Lannister. I brought him up as a Stark with all the privileges that comes with…"

"Yes, yes, you raised him as a Stark, but you didn't give him your name. My father raised me as a Lannister. Doesn't mean my father sees me as a true Lannister. If you want to know the truth, my father sees me exactly as Lady Catelyn sees Jon, as a Bastard. The only reason I'm not a Hill is because my father cannot prove that I am not from his seed. If he could prove that, believe me, I'd be named a Bastard faster than you could think it."

"Tell me My Lord, what is Jon's favourite book? His favourite colour? Food? Drink? What are his interests? His opinion on the current policies of Kings Landing and how they affect the realms? Have you sat down with Jon and asked him for information on the key players in the Free Folk? After all, he knows them best and the most important question of them all, have you asked him his real reasons for joining the Watch in the "Time Before" Tyrion asked Ned in a mocking manner.

He knew from Jon himself that while his "father" loved him, he didn't really know him at all.

Ned opened his mouth to answer Tyrion and found that he couldn't. He realised that he couldn't really answer any of Tyrion's questions with any certainty. What was Jon's favourite book? What were his interests? Did he really want to join the Nights Watch because he thought it would bring him honour and glory or was that just a front? Something Jon kept saying because he felt he didn't belong in Winterfell with his family? Just how blind had he been to his nephew's/son's sufferings?

Had he been an indifferent father?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Seven hundred feet above Castle Black, blissfully unaware of the argument current raging about him below, Jon stood on top of the Wall and breathed in the fresh Northern air and relished in the silence. This was one of the few things he missed about the Wall, the silence. It helped him to calm down and centre his thoughts.

Jon was standing in his favorited guard position on top of the Wall, the furthest manned station. This was usually only manned at night when more eyes were needed to watch in the darkness. Jon moved the torch he had grabbed on his way to the guard position and thrust it into the fire pot that was there, warming the air around him just enough.

Jon turned and faced the view of the lands north of the Wall. Its raw beauty still took his breath away. Jon's shin gave a sharp stabbing ache and Jon winced. While not as bad as it had been, the spot where Tyrion's boot had connected with his leg still ached much.

Jon was glad for the pain.

He cursed himself in a low voice for losing control like that. This was why he had done everything he could to avoid Thorne. He knew that the loss of control would come back to bite him in some way, but right at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He had been careless and reckless in accepting Thorne's "invitation" to spar and like Allister Thorne, Jon knew that Thorne was only alive thanks to Tyrion's intervention. Before Tyrion had kicked him, Jon had been on the verge of killing the man who had been the leader of those who killed him for showing compassion and saving the Free Folk from an even more nightmarish fate and even then, he hadn't wholly succeeded. By the time they had left Hardhome, only a little over two thousand souls were all that was left of a once strong and proud people.

He sighed. Perhaps it was for the best that this had happened. If nothing else, he proved to Thorne that he wasn't just some green bastard boy playing at being a fighter and definitely not a pushover. Jon was now hoping that this would temper Thorne's attitude to him somewhat when he came to take up his liaison position. As much as he wanted to change the future and kill the Night King once and for all, the thought of being at Castle Black long term once again, made him want to throw up.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" The gravelly but smooth tones of Death came from behind him. Death decided that stating the obvious was a good way to start a conversation on what was bothering Jon. They both knew that Jon needed to be here but until he had dealt with some demons, he wouldn't be any good to anyone.

"What do you think? Of course I don't want to be here. It was here I got these remember?" Jon snarled at Death while slapping at the scars on his chest.

Jon was suddenly VERY angry.

"Why, WHY? Why me? Why did I have to come back? I was tired, I was finished! I have done nothing but fight and fight and fight the coming darkness and it STILL didn't make any difference. WE LOST! Why couldn't you let me rest? Why…" Jon trailed off, exhausted from his brief but intense burst of anger.

Death looked and Jon and felt guilty. Jon was right. He had fought and done everything in his power to stop what had happened and he had died knowing that he had failed, but was still denied his place in the heavens. If anyone deserved peace, it was this man in front of him but unfortunately for the Jon, the world and all those who live in it needed him.

Jon had a Destiny that was yet to be fulfilled.

Death was reminded of a saying he had heard in another universe, "with great power, comes great responsibility" and Jon was a perfect example of this. Jon was not only a natural born leader, but he was also his true father's son. He could charm and persuade men to follow him anywhere, especially if his cause was a just one. He could bring warring parties together and bring if not a lasting peace, then at least a truce until other matters were settled. Jon believed that the safety of the living rested ultimately on him and that was a responsibility that he took very seriously. In this aspect, Jon definitely took after his Uncle.

He was a man worthy of being King.

"The easy answer would be is that you are touched by Prophesy. You are Azor Assai reborn. This has been your fate since your ancestors drove the Night King back into the Lands of Always Winter." Death started to explain only to be interrupted by Jon.

"So that's it? That's the only reason you choose me? Because it was pre-destined that I'd be the Prince that was Promised?" Jon spat out in bitterness. It wouldn't be the first time someone had used him for their own purpose which Jon usually didn't want anything to do with.

"I said that was the easy answer, but it's not the whole answer. Yes one of the reasons is that you are the Prince who was Promised but it's not the main reason. To be honest with you, I'd still choose you even if you weren't the Prince." Death bluntly replied to Jon's question.

"What?"

"I'd still choose you, even as slow are you are on the uptake." Death was now chuckling.

"What? I'm sorry, but huh?"

"Yep. Definitely slow."

Death was impressed with Jon's version of a death glare.

"There are many, many reasons why I choose you Jon Snow, but it all boils down to one simple fact…."

"You, Jon Snow, are a good man. To quote many, many wise men and women, "All it takes for evil to flourish is for good men to do nothing" and you Jon Snow, won't stand back and let evil flourish if you can do something to stop it. It's your nature to defend and protect the innocent. You can no sooner change that then you could change the sun's course thought the heavens. You are kind and compassionate and actually give a damn about the suffering of others and that is a rare thing in your world. You have a good soul. A true soul. I trust you and Tyrion above all others with the fate of your world and I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't believe you could save it."

Jon stared at Death, speechless.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't leave you to rest in peace and I'm sorry that you got stuck with the crappy destiny but at least you have one thing going for you this time around…" Death trailed off with a skeletal smile on his face.

"Oh and what's that?"

"I sent Tyrion back with you, the smart ass little shit. As you are this world's protector, Tyrion protects you. From yourself, if nothing else. Did you know that at this very moment, Tyrion is ripping your Uncle a new asshole over his treatment of you?" Amusement very much in evidence in Death's voice.

"Oh!" Jon suddenly got it. Tyrion wasn't here to help him defeat the Night King.

No.

Tyrion was sent back with him to protect Jon from the Living.

Death turned and faced north of the Wall.

"Well as fun as this has been, I really must be going. Don't worry; you won't have a chance to miss me as things will get exciting for you very soon. Farewell my friend." Death said as he faded from view.

Jon was pondering on what Death meant by that last statement, when two blasts of the warning horn sounded thought the air. Jon looked down towards the tree line only to see small ant like people emerge from the trees.

The Wildlings had finally come.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#

On top of the Wall, Jon raced for the lift cage at full speeds. As he approached the more heavily manned section of the Wall, he saw the new recruits who were on duty grab their bows, nocked arrow and prepared to fire. Jon looked around as he came to swift stop. He couldn't see the senior member of the Watch responsible for the day shift anywhere and another new recruit, who was being a pompous ass, was giving the commands.

"STOP! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" Lord Commander Snow was in control as he watched the recruits stop in confusion and lower their weapons.

"Where is Brother Garrath? He has command of the watch this day?" Jon asked the recruits.

"How the hells should we know? The old man went below. That's I know. Who the hells are you anyway? You got no right to command us. We are Brothers of the Nights Watch." The pompous rude ass asked Jon in a disrespectful tone.

"That, you rude bastard, is Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell and if you wanna live long enough to serve the Watch, I'd be minding your manner if I was you." The rough threatening tones of Bronn came from behind the rude man.

"Sorry milord, but they are asking for you down below. Wildlings have been sighted don't ya know." Bronn stated with an insolent grin on his face, voice full of humour. Jon looked at Bronn and smiled.

"I'll be there in but a moment. First thought…" Jon trailed off and looked at the rude man.

"Your Name?" Jon barked in his best Lord Commander style.

"Andrew, of Kings Landing." Andrew replied, the insulting sneer in his voice evident.

"Ah the former Gold cloak. I've heard of you. Ran the biggest protection and extortion racket in Kings Landing before you got caught in the middle of your dealings. You are lucky the King didn't execute you immediately."

"So? What of it? I'm a Brother of the Watch now. My past doesn't matter here." He replied but the sneering tone was missing.

Jon gave him a nasty smile.

"You're a RECRUIT of the Nights Watch. As you haven't sworn your vows, you are not a Black Brother just yet and as such, are still answerable to the Laws of the Realm." Jon silently thanked Sam for that piece of information.

Andrew, formally of Kings Landing was pale and silent. He hadn't been aware of this and knew that if he pushed his luck here with this Northern lordling, he may just end up dead.

"As you say my lord, I'm sorry for the rudeness." He apologised.

Jon looked at the man, he may have been scum and exploited innocent people, but according to records, he had only threatened and never killed a single person in the course of his dealings nor had his people. Jon also knew that he was right. A man's past was forgiven when he took the Black. Jon could see that this man had potential to be a good Brother of the Watch but he needed to adjust his attitude or his time here would he hell.

Jon turned and walked towards the edge of the Wall, gesturing for Andrew to follow. Bronn tagged along as well.

"Look, tell me what you see." Jon told Andrew. Andrew looked and replied,

"Wildlings my Lord. I see a small band of Wildlings."

Jon frowned. This man had the training to be able to assess a situation at a glance but was failing to use it.

"Bronn, what do you see?" Jon asked Bronn, knowing that the sellsword would point out in his unique style, just what the man wasn't seeing.

"Well as Andrew is it? Said, I see a small group of Wildlings, standin about one hundred feet from the edge of the forest. They don't appear to be heavily armed but we'd be too far away to tell that. I don't see any other movement in the forest so it's' a good chance that they're here alone. Most noticeable though, I see those banners they be wielding. From this distance, I'd say they be peace banners." Jon smiled.

"And what does all that tell you Andrew?" he asked the former gold cloak.

Andrew on the other hand groaned.

"They're here to parley with Lord Stark." He answered. 'Idiot' he thought to himself. He should have actually looked and considered the situation before allowing himself to panic which is what he had done when he told the others to take up arms. In his defence, this was the first time he had seen a Wildling band and with all the stories that all children south of the Wall grow up with, he had reacted as a scared child would have. Jon was still smiling.

"Now, knowing this, what should you have done?" Jon asked Andrew, hoping that he understood the lesson Jon was trying to impart.

"I should have ordered the men to arms but held off on giving the order to shoot. I should have waited and watch the Wildling band more closely as they exited the trees and considered their behaviour and the peace banners they ride under. I should understand that the stories my old mother use to tell me are just that stories and that the Wildlings are men too." Andrew finished with a sheepish smile.

Jon and Bronn both laughed.

"Brother Garrath, you should keep a close eye on this one. He has the potential to be a great ranger, IF he can control his fear AND his mouth." Jon smirked as he turned to the Black Brother who just smirked back nodded his head.

"They're looking for you down there." Was all Garrath said.

Jon nodded and with Bronn, walked to the lift cage, got in and descended to the courtyard.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Down below, Ned was just about to answer Tyrion's question when they heard the horn sound twice. With that signal, both Ned and Tyrion raced out of the council chamber and into the yard, seeking the Lord Commander. While not Brothers of the Nights Watch, both Tyrion and Ned knew that two blasts of the warning horns mean Wildlings and both wondered what they were doing here, both of them had expected to have to ride out in search of them.

They spotted Jeor Mormont giving orders for horses to be readied and to find out just what the hells was happening out there. Jeor was worried that this could be a probing attack to gauge the defences of Castle Black but wasn't sure and wanted to be ready just in case.

"Lord Commander, what news?" Ned enquired.

"Nothing so far Lord Stark, I haven't received a report from the top of the Wall yet. Brother Garrath was in a meeting with me so I have no experienced eyes above to give me a reliable report. The day watch was made up of new recruits today." Jeor explained as they waited for their horses to be readied and brought to them.

"Jon is up there. I trust him to give us an accurate report of what is happening. We need to send someone to fetch him." Ned said.

"Bronn, would you mind fetching Jon for us?" Tyrion asked his friend who had materialized at his side. Bronn nodded and walked to the cage without a word. He knew this was a serious situation and while he may be a cocky son of a bitch, he was also an experienced fighter and knew information was key in situations such as these to staying alive.

While waiting for Jon and Bronn, they mustered their escorts and prepared for anything that may happen.

"Should we assemble the representatives?" Tyrion asked Ned. Ned shook his head.

"No, we determine what's going on first and go from there." Ned replied.

"They're here under peace banners father. A small band and from what we can tell, no great host concealed within the forest." Jon reported as he and Bronn approached the small group of men and horses. "I think they're a delegation here on Mance's behalf. While I can't be sure of this, it doesn't feel like they're here to attack us." Jon finished off. Behind Jon, Bronn nodded his agreement.

Jeor, Tyrion and Ned breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed somewhat as Robb and Theon arrived leading the Stark party's horse. They would leave Castle Black shortly but Ned was worried about taking Theon with them.

Ned's concern wasn't about Theon's status as a turn cloak in the Time Before but the teenager had quite the mouth on him and didn't always think before he spoke. Not to mention that Theon's temper was always on the verge of being set off when he thought he had been insulted. It was a habit the Ned had been trying to break Theon of for years. He needed this to go well and didn't need Theon's mouth mucking up the waters.

"Theon, come with me for a moment." Ned told him and walked a short distance away. Once they were out of hearing range of the others, Ned turned to Theon and spoke.

"Theon, I'm not sure I should take you with us at his moment. These will be delicate negotiations and I need men of wit and patience with me as I speak to the Free Folk and let's be honest here, you have a disrespectful mouth at times and also speak when you should be silent. If I let you come with us, will you be silent no matter the provocation? Can you control that temper of yours?" Ned questioned him, hoping that he could trust Theon in this matter.

Theon thought about what Lord Stark was saying, and while it hurt his ego to be spoken to like this, he had to agree that Lord Stark had a valid point. He often spoke before he thought of the possible consequences of his words and tended to get angry and offended if he thought someone had insulted him or Robb, whom he loved like a brother.

"I will do as you ask My Lord. I won't disappoint you." Theon replied in a serious tone. Besides, there was no way he was missing this.

Ned nodded and they walked back to the group and mounted. Jeor gave the command and the inner gate was raised and the twin lines of men and horses proceeded into the ice tunnel under the wall. By the time they reached the outer gate, it was already open and the group rode out into the wintery lands north of the Wall.

As their eyes adjusted to the light outside the tunnel, they eventually saw the small band of Free Folk moving closer towards an invisible line halfway between the forest and the Wall. As the two groups got closer to each other, they could begin to make out more details.

Jon, riding next to his father, studied the approaching group closely. The first two things he noticed was that Mance was not there and the huge Wildling with the shock of red hair and beard was an old friend who could help the situation a lot if they could win him over. After concluding his study of the group, Jon leaned towards Ned and spoke in a soft voice that only Ned could hear.

"Mance isn't with the group but it's a strange mix he sends. The giant man with the red hair is Tormund Giantsbane, Mead King of the Ruddy Hall and an all-round braggart. He's actually for this alliance in order to save his people. He'll do his best to provoke you in order to get your measure. To his left, the man wearing a shirt of bones is the Lord of Bones, also known as Rattleshirt. Vile man, nasty disposition and temper. He'll use any excuse to kill you so be on your guard. On the right of Tormund and I've no idea how he managed to talk her into doing this, is Karsi spearwife and one of the leaders of Hardhome. She's smart and reasonable. Mance was smart to send her. On the right slightly behind Rattleshirt, is Styr, Magnar of Thenn. They're a cannibal tribe, pretty much despised by everyone and he WILL eat you is he is given the opportunity. The last one is Orell. He's a warg with an eagle companion. He can control it well enough to use it to scout and attack. I'd wager he already knows our numbers on the other side of the Wall." Jon finished telling Ned about the oncoming group.

They were distracted by a strangled gasp.

"Those fuckers dare!" Stated an outraged Thorne. Jon and Ned looked at the group again and saw what had Thorne angry. Sown in to the peace banner was a Nights Watch cloak.

"Calm Ser Allister, they did this to get this exact reaction from you. Do nothing at this moment. Ignore the insult and if you cannot ignore the insult, then leave now." Ned commanded Thorne. Throne gave Ned a look laced with anger and hatred and nodded his head, nothing further coming from his mouth.

The two parties met at that invisible line, stopping their horses and eyeing each other off. The air was tense with old hatreds and it would only take a small thing to set the off a war that they couldn't afford to fight.

The silence stretched on for a time until Ned decided to break it. From his saddle bag, he withdrew a skin of wine and a loaf of bread and proceeded to throw it at Tormund. When Tormund looked at him suspiciously, Ned just shrugged.

"It's not exactly guest rights but it should work for this parley. My way of saying you're under my protection for the length of this meeting." HE said with a bit of a smile. The Lord of Bones stirred and spoke.

"We need no protection from you kneeler. We are the Free Folk and you are in OUR lands now." The Lord of Bones spat at Ned and the others.

"Oh shut the fuck up you old windbag. It's a gesture you fucking moron and I'm sick of your whining. If you don't want to be here then fuck off and let the rest of us get down to business." Karsi snapped at Rattleshirt while snatching the wine skin and bread off Tormund and taking a mouthful of wine. Karsi's eyes widen in surprise and pleasure.

"Good wine." She said with a grin, handing the skin to Tormund while she tore off a chunk of bread. After the skin had been passed around the bread consumed, Ned addressed the group.

"I'm Eddard Stark. Warden of the North. I would ask, why have you come?"

"I'm known as Tormund Giantsbane. This is Karsi, The Lord of Bones and Styr, Mangar of Thenn. Mance sent us to speak on his behalf. We got your message and we've been told to tell you this: In three days, Mance and the rest of the leaders of the Free Folk will gather at the Weirwood tree just north of the Wall. We'll be there from dawn until dusk. If you truly wish to speak to us, be there in three days. If you don't then we'll just disappear and when the Long Night comes for us all, we'll attack the Wall and force our way though." Tormund's rough northern accent sounded the terms of the future meeting place.

Ned looked at Tormund and considered Mance's words. That the Free Folk were willing to talk was a promising sign and Ned hopped it boded well for future co-operation. He nodded at Tormund.

"Agreed. We will attend the leaders of the Free Folk at midday three days from now in front of the Weirwood tree. May this meeting bear peace and safety for us all." He replied.

"Three days then." Was the reply as the Wildling group turned their horses around and rode back towards the forest.

Ned smiled. It was time.

Let the battle for the fate of the world begin.

 _Next chapter, Talks of peace and alliance begin._


	23. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hello all my faithful followers.**

 **Just a quick note to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this story nor do I intend to.**

 **Unfortunately I was hit by a car a couple of weeks ago and have been in hospital suffering with broken ribs and other things which have only just started to heal enough for me to feel comfortable sitting in front of my laptop to continue writing the chapter I had started before I was hurt.**

 **I hope to update with a new chapter before the end of the week.**

 **Catch ya all very soon with a new chapter.**

 **WW**


	24. Chapter 24 - Meetings with Wildlings

**Hello Everyone, I'm Back!**

 **First of all, I'd like to say thank you for the get well soon messages I received. Thanks guys, they made me feel better just by reading them. Second, I'd like to apologise in advance if this chapter isn't up to the usual standards you expect from me. In my defence, the painkillers tend to screw with my head a bit.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and I'll try to post another chapter by next week.**

 **Chapter 23 - Meetings with Wildlings**

The next three days were full of meetings and preparations for the meeting with the Wildling leaders. Jon and Tyrion had finally gotten around to telling Robb and Greatjon about the truth of themselves being from a future Westeros that lost the fight against the dead. They told them everything including how Robb was killed and how Greatjon's son had betrayed the centuries old fealty to the Stark's. It wasn't until Jon had shown them his scars that they believed them. Greatjon knew from the position of those scars that they were fatal wounds and the fact that they were old and healed over and the fact that Jon was standing in front of him, alive, convinced him that at least some of what they told him was truth.

Robb on the other hand, didn't care. Jon was his brother and that was all he had ever known Jon to be. The way he saw it was if Jon had information that would save his family from the fates they had suffered in the Time Before, so much the better. But the burden of leading the North in battle should his father or brother fall was a daunting one and Robb didn't think he would be up to the task. Greatjon just sat there and reminded him that he was a Stark of Winterfell and the will to fight and lead was in his blood and Greatjon would back him all the way.

Lord Commander Jeor had sent out some of his best rangers to try and track the movements of the Wildlings without much success as they caught glimpse of the Wildlings who then just seemed to vanish when they tried to track them further. The rangers had strict orders to stay away from Crastor's Keep for the time being as even the Watch knew that Crastor was spat upon and despised by his own people for his sick interactions with his daughters-wives and the fact that he sacrificed his male children to the snowy elements of the north. The only reason Crastor hadn't been killed by his people yet was because they didn't know that Crastor's sons were in fact sacrifices to the White Walkers. Crastor's "Gods".

"And that's the last they see of them." Jeor finished his report to the representatives and Ned who were having one last meeting before they met the Wildling leaders at midday the next day. "We know they're out there but damned if we can find them or their camp. I hate to say it, but they know the territory out there better than we ever could. The only one of my rangers who would have even the slightest chance of finding them is Benjen and he still hasn't returned from his last ranging. I fear his watch may have ended."

Ned, who had been looking forward to seeing his little brother, was also worried that this was so. Jon though, knew that they worried needlessly. Benjen would be back any day now, limping with the aid of a stick due to a broken leg. Before Benjen had left on his last "official" ranging for the Watch in the Time Before, he had confided to Jon about the broken leg and the wildling woman who had saved him and helped heal his leg enough to get back to Castle Black. Benjen Stark was the only black brother apart from Jon himself to have earned the respect of the Free Folk, for he had protected them as much as he had protected his brothers.

Ned sat back and thought about all that he had been told. This meeting was crucial to the future of both his people and the Free Folk. It had to go right because they needed every warm body they could get to fight off the dead.

"First of all, there is nought we can do about my brother. He will either return here alive or he won't, as much as that possibility saddens me. We must concentrate on the Wildlings for they are currently the biggest visible threat. That they wish to meet and talk is both encouraging and worrying. We must find out why they gather in such numbers. I personally hope that they gather to protect themselves against a natural threat but with all the stories I've been told by the captured Wildlings who come south, well it concern me greatly. IF the dead walk once more, we are ill equip to deal with them." Ned told the gathered men. He then went on to lay down the ground rules for the meeting the next day then dismissed them with a comment about getting a good night's sleep. All of them left except for Jon and Tyrion.

Once the room emptied, Lord Stark left and Ned, a man with too many responsibilities and burdens was left siting in the "Kings" chair at the head of the table. As Ned looked as Jon and Tyrion, he remembered the argument that Tyrion and he had gotten into about Jon just a few days earlier.

"Jon, as you are the only one here who has extensive contact with those we are about to meet, I would like to hear your views on this." Ned said, deciding that Tyrion had been right. He had been at a neglectful father and best and an indifferent one at worst. Jon was a highly intelligent boy…man; Ned had to get into the mindset of treating Jon like a fully grown man.

Jon sat back and thought about his interactions with the Free Folk for while this situation was a new event, the people involved weren't.

"Well for one thing, those we bring with us are going to have to have a firm control over their temper, for I know for a fact that the Free Folk WILL insult them and their honour and our way of life. The Free Folk do not kneel, to anyone. Not even their own chosen leaders. Mance made a massive mistake when he refused to bend the knee to Stannis, who was a King of Westeros at that time. Mance's pride not only cost him his life but also the lives of his people. Those who escaped Stannis attack fled to Hardhome, increasing the already substantial numbers that were there. When the Night King and his army came for them, I could only save a little over two thousand of them. Two thousand out of ten thousand souls."

Jon shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory of the dead army that fell over the cliffs at Hardhome, only to rise again moments later and kill the living in a slaughter that had never been seen before in the history of Westeros.

"But," He continued, "But, Stannis also made a massive mistake in treating the Free Folk like he did. He should have asked for an alliance between them and not demanded their loyalty. Stannis is a hard man, fair, but cold and unbending. I believe it was inability to compromise that lost him his chance to be King of Westeros. That and his bloody Red Witch. Now I know I am only here because she brought me back the first time but still, her vision of the worship of R'hllor was to burn all unbelievers and demand that they give up their Gods. Old, New, Other Gods, it didn't matter. Convert or die was the basic message that she preached and Stannis, who should have known better, backed her up one hundred percent. He was so blinded by her promise that he was the Azor Ahai reborn that he was blinded to what was happening around him." Jon gave his father/uncle a grave look.

"My advice to you father, is to treat Mance and the other leaders with respect. Don't ask them to swear fealty to the Iron Throne or they will laugh in your face and walk away, and then attack the Wall at a later date. If you do allow them to come south, tell them that they do not have to bend the knee to the Iron Throne. Allow them to keep their independence but on the condition that they must obey the laws of Westeros and will suffer the consequences for not doing so." Jon finished off while thinking of what other advice he could give his father about the Free Folk and their ways.

"Should I let them come south, where do you propose I let them live? For the Northern Lords will not be happy if they must sacrifice some of their lands to people who have been killing and stealing from them for centuries." Ned asked Jon.

"The Gift." Was Jon's immediate reply.

"The Gift belongs to the Watch. I have no say in what the Watch chooses to do with the land." Ned stated the well-known fact.

It was at this point that Tyrion joined the discussion.

"It's true that the Gift does belong to the Nights Watch, but they have done nothing to cultivate the lands at all. If the Free Folk are allowed to settle there, they would be able to provide for themselves quite easily. The Gift is some of the best lands in the whole of the North. The soil is rich and fertile and the hunting without compare anywhere else in the seven kingdoms. You could allow them to settle there and turn Mole's Town in to a northern trading town, where the Free Folk could come and sell their wares to others. Actually, given the vastness of the North, you could set up several trading towns along the border of the Gift. The biggest problem will be keeping them out of trouble with the rest of the North. Trading with the North, will not only give the Free Folk independence means to make a living but it should also increase the revenues of the North itself. After all, the goods will have the same taxes and the rest of the realm." Tyrion smiled, while he continued laying out ideas for Ned.

"I know one of the conditions for being allowed south is that they will man the Wall with the Nights Watch but they could also be allowed thought the Wall to hunt. The meat and furs they would bring back would be excellent for trading. As Jon will tell you, the animal furs North of the Wall are thicker and warmer than anything the south has to offer and will be much appreciated when winter finally makes it to Westeros. The extra meat can be sold or preserved for the winter. Also, I happen to know of a particular map that is well hidden in the Red Keep, forgotten about for who know how long. This particular map shows the locations of valuable gems and minerals both in the North itself and North of the Wall. Now, who made this map, I don't know but it is an accurate one. These gems and minerals could be mined until it becomes too dangerous to be north of the Wall and knowing exactly where to mine will cut down the amount of time it takes to search out such resources."

Ned was intrigued. The thought of being able to mine such valuable resources would be a massive boon to the North. It would turn them in to a wealthy land, especially if they sold their goods across the Narrow Sea. Ned sighed. All this depended on the Lord Commander allowing the Wildlings to settle on the Gift as the Gift did belong to the Watch.

Ned sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I thank you Tyrion for providing me with some ideas as to what to do with the Wildlings to keep them under control, but this is all academic until we speak with the Wildling leaders. This will be no easy meeting and I also thank you Jon for providing me with this information on them." Ned said then looked at Jon with a serious look on his face.

"Jon I want you beside me when I speak with the leaders. I'll need your advice during the talks" Ned told Jon. Jon looked back at his "father" with a shocked look on his face.

"Father, I understand why you want me next to you in this meeting but by rights Robb should be standing with you…" Jon trailed off as Ned interrupted him.

"I love Robb and I'm proud of the man he is becoming but he is young. He takes offence to easily and as much as I don't want to say it, he is a hot-headed, stubborn boy who is too quick to take offence and too ignorant to know when to ignore an insult instead of drawing a sword and demanding satisfaction. His actions and decisions in the Time Before show me that while an excellent fighter and leader in battle, his decision making leaves a lot to be desired. He should have never married that woman from Volantis and honoured the promise his mother made and married the Frey girl. We taught him better than that. He should have done his duty." Ned told Jon and Tyrion.

Of all the things his first born son did in the Time Before, Ned was most disappointed about that incident. If Robb hadn't been thinking with hic cock and married the Frey girl, then he wouldn't have been murder the way he was. Ned was going to have to sit Robb down and speak to him about doing his duty or the Starks will end up like they did in the Time Before, dead thanks to stupid decisions.

"It's late and we have an important meeting tomorrow so I suggest we head for our beds and try to get a good night's sleep." Ned told them

Jon and Tyrion bid the Lord of Winterfell good night and left the room. Ned continued to sit there, his mind once again overloaded with information. He understood what Tyrion and Jon were trying to accomplish but at this moment, it seemed an impossible task.

"Gods, please let us get through this meeting without blood being shed" Ned prayed out loud, then rose from his chair and went to bed.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was time. Ned looked at the inner gate of the Wall's tunnel, waiting for it to rise so the group of Northern representatives could go and treat with the people who choose to live beyond the Wall.

Ned and the rest of them were all dressed in their finest clothes in order to make a good impression to the Wildlings. Jon was secretly laughing at them. He knew that the Free Folk would look at this colourful group, wearing impractical clothing and laugh their collective asses off. This display would not impress the Wildling leaders. They didn't care about the Northern houses and ancient bloodlines. They respected strength and the deeds a person did.

Ned looked at Jon who was the only person not dressed in his finest. Jon wore sensible clothing, unadorned by jewels and silk. The only decoration on his clothing was a silver dire wolf to show he was a Stark. Ned saw a slight smile appear on Jon's face.

"What amuses you so my son?" Ned asked him.

"This lot. Their clothing is impractical for a meeting in the snow and the Wildling leaders will laugh their asses off at them. Are you sure these representatives and lords will be able to control their tempers? Anyone drawing swords in order to get satisfaction for an insult could start a war. A war we cannot afford to fight if we are to survive the Night King and his armies." Jon replied.

Ned nodded in agreement. They couldn't afford to go to war with the Free Folk. Ned had personally spoken to the Lords and representatives of the North about controlling their tempers and not responding to the Wildlings attempt to goad them into a fight. He has stressed the fact that if insulted, to reply verbally instead of drawing steel. He had explained that these insults were just the Free Folks way and they would happily insult their own just as quickly as they would other people. The brief meeting with the small delegation of Wildings he had met showed him this.

Ned looked around at the large group gathered in the courtyard of Castle Black. Robb was riding behind Jon with Theon at his side. Ned had taken Robb aside after breakfast this morning and explained that he needed Jon to be by his side in the meeting today. Ned explained to his first born and heir that Jon's knowledge and experiences with the wildlings would help Ned to negotiate with Mance and the other leaders and that Robb had a temper and would take insult at the slightest thing. Ned had stressed that he needed cool heads to give him council and while Robb was an excellent fighter and leader, Jon was the person he needed by his side today.

Robb had felt jealous at first but as his listened to his father explain his reasons, the jealously disappeared and understanding had replaced it. Robb knew that Jon had worked closely with the Free Folk in the Time Before and had managed to get the Northern Lords and the Free Folk to work together in order to survive the Long Night.

When Theon found out that neither he nor Robb would be riding at Ned's side, he started making accusations that Jon was trying to steal Robb's inheritance. Robb had shut down that line of thinking immediately. He explained to Theon that if the Wildlings do come south of the Wall, they would be Jon's responsibility. Jon would be the liaison not only to Castle Black but the Wildlings as well.

Ned's thoughts returned to the present when Jeor Mormont spoke to Ned.

"Are you sure about this Ned? The Wildlings are not to be trusted in any way. I still believe this is a prelude to an attack and I don't like the idea of them coming thought the Wall and settling on the Gift. They have no rights to it. The Gift belongs to the Nights Watch." Jeor Mormont stated.

"We've been over this. I have no intention of making any decisions today in haste and they would know this. Nothing major will be decided today my old friend but this meeting will set the stage for any future meeting to come. We need to make some sort of agreement with them or we could lose not only the Wall, but the Nights Watch as well. They are many and even with the new recruits, you don't have enough men to fight them off should they choose to attack the Wall in force." Ned replied

Jeor scowled at Ned and mounted his horse.

"Raise the gates!" he yelled

The inner gate of Castle Black rose and the group went into the tunnel in two lines. As they emerged from the tunnel and their eyes sight adjusted, Ned waited until everyone had cleared the tunnel before he spoke.

"Now, I would like to thank you all for coming today. We shall be meeting the Wildling leaders at the Weirwood tree a mile north of here. Remember; do not draw steel in response to an insult. The Weirwood tree is sacred ground. Do not dishonour yourself in front of the Old Gods. This meeting I hope, will be the beginning of a new alliance between the Wildlings and the North." Ned told the gather group and then turned his horse north and started the trek to the tree.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"The kneelers are on their way Mance. They should be here soon." One of the scouts Mance had sent out to watch for the Northern party reported to him. Mance nodded and the scout departed. He wondered why the Warden of the North wanted to speak to him. Those who had been caught south of the Wall, had been returned North with a message to Mance.

"We need to talk." Was the simple message the Lord Stark had sent to him. Mance knew that gathering all the tribes in one place was going to upset the Nights Watch but he had no choice. Winter was coming and coming sooner than the southern lords realised. The dead were already starting to walk north of the Wall and it was for this reason, Mance had managed to gather the tribes in one place under his leadership, which was a feat for history itself.

Mance's ultimate goal was safety for his people during the Long Night and the best place for his people would be behind the bloody great Wall that the kneelers thought was built to keep the Free Folk out of the south. They had forgotten the old stories, forgotten the real reason why the Wall had been built. Mance hoped he could convince Lord Stark to allow his people to live in the North. His biggest problem was making them believe that the Night King had risen again and was slowly gathering his strength in order to some south, so Mance had surprise for the northern Lords that should help his case.

"Mance, I don't trust these fuckers. Why should they allow us behind the Wall? We've killed, raped and stolen from then for generations. They hate us and we hate them. Fuck em. I say we stay north of the Wall. We don't need them!" Darris, the leader of a tribe that lived North West of Castle Black said. There was a mummer of agreement coming from some of the others.

Mance just smiled that calm smile of his and looked at Darris.

"Darris, if you don't like what I'm trying to do here then your free to leave whenever you like. I'll just make sure that your corpse is the first one I kill when the fighting starts. The same goes for the rest of you." Mance replied.

"Karsi, you meet them. Tell me what you thought Lord Stark and his people." Mance asked the pretty leader of Hardhome.

"Well he definitely ain't no crow. He met with us, nice as you please. Gave us a version of guest rights so his people wouldn't attack us. He spoke to us with respect. Mance, be careful when speaking to him. He isn't your typical stupid southern Lord. He met with us as Warden of the North, not the Lord of Winterfell and I feel that distinction is important. He was speaking to us as the leader of his people, not the head of his family. The impression I got of him, he might just be willing to let us come south." Karsi replied.

"Tormund, Styr, Rattleshirt, do you agree with Karsi's thoughts on this?" Mance asked the other people of his peace delegation. They all nodded that yes, they did agree with Karsi on this.

"I don't like the southern kneelers but Lord Stark treated us with respect." The Lord of Bones reluctantly said. "But I won't kneel to him or anyone and if he makes me try, I'll kill him. My shirt doesn't have a bone from a southern lord and I'd like one." He finished with a nasty grin.

"As long as he doesn't ask my people to give up our ways, I won't cause him and his trouble." Styr said. Mance managed not to roll his eyes. Of course Styr would insist on this. Their practice of cannibalism was more of a ritual one. They ate their dead as a sign of respect and a way of keeping their peoples strength with the tribe. But that was not to say that they wouldn't eat a lost traveller or their enemies from time to time.

Mance was about to speak when he heard a noise that only a group of men on horseback were able to make. He smiled

"Well, I guess we're about to find out what the Warden of the North intends to do about us. They're here." Mance smile was still in place as he rose from his seat in the tent and went outside with the other leaders following him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

As the Northern group approached the Weirwood tree, Ned saw that the Free Folk had raised a pavilion a little away from the tree. There was seating, Wilding style, and a low tables surrounding a fire in the middle of the pavilion. Mance Rayder and the leaders of the Free Folk were standing in front waiting for them to arrive. Ned signalled to stop and dismounted his horse. Ned, Jon, Jeor, Greatjon and Robb approached the waiting group, while the rest of them followed behind.

"Greetings Lord Stark. I'm pleased to see you here. I'm Mance Rayder, King in the North some call me. You may have heard of me." Mance said in a pleasant tone.

"Greetings Mance Rayder. I'm Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. I've come to treat with you and your people over the fact that you gather in large numbers in the Frostfangs Mountains." Ned replied as Jon had advised him to. Jon had explained that being Lord of Winterfell wouldn't get any respect from the free folk but the Warden of the North was someone they could respect.

Mance's smile got a little wider. Mance didn't know who was advising Stark but whoever they were, they were doing a good job of it. The way Stark introduced himself, as Warden of the North and not the Lord of Winterfell, would win some respect from the Free Folk as someone they could do business with.

"Come, Warden of the North. We've prepared some food and drink for you and your people. To help you warm up after your cold ride in the snow." Mance said, offering both hospitality and insult in the same sentence.

Ned and the rest of the group followed Mance to the pavilion and took a seat while the rest of the representatives found somewhere to sit behind Ned as Jon and Jeor took seats next to him. Once they were settled, a few young girls circulated among the men offering them the bread, wine and salt of guest rights, much to the surprise of some of the group who weren't expecting such civility from a bunch of uncivilised people.

All of a sudden, the sound of a slap rang though the pavilion.

Ned turned around to see one of the girls who carried the trays standing over Theon with a knife to his throat. Ned groaned. This was not a good start to this meeting.

"What did he do young one?" Ned asked the girl.

"He grabbed my ass then copped a feel of my tits." The girl replied.

"Is this true Theon Greyjoy? After all the warnings you were given not to molest the women?" Ned asked, knowing he had to sort this out immediately.

"Y…ye…yes my Lord. I'm sorry my lord." Theon replied, being careful not move in case the girl decided to gut him here and now.

"What's your name young one?"

"Alita, Lord Stark."

"Well, Alita, I know you're fully within your rights to slit his throat here and now but I would take it as a personal favour if you didn't. He's a stupid boy, thinking with his cock as all boys this age do. Would an apology from him satisfy your honour?" Ned asked the girl who didn't look all that forgiving.

Mance decided not to intervene, curious as to how Ned would handle this situation.

"Nay, milord. He got no right to touch me. His blood on the ground would satisfy my honour." Alita replied, knife still firmly held at Theon's throat. Ned tried not to groan outload a second time.

"As much as I'd like to honour your ways at this time Alita, I'm afraid I cannot. Theon is my ward. He is under my protection and I cannot allow you slit his throat. Now that being said, what can Theon and I do to rectify this situation?" Ned asked, truly being at a loss as to how to sort this out without Theon having his throat cut.

Alita turned her head and looked at Ned.

"Ward?" she asked him. "What does that mean?"

"Well to be honest, he is my hostage. Theon is my ward is so his father doesn't get any stupid ideas and attack my house. Theon is the last son of his father's line and will be King of the Iron Islands one day. If he survives the next five minutes that is." Ned explained to Alita.

"A king huh? Well King, get on your knees and beg my forgiveness and I might let you live." Alita told Theon who immediately got on his knees and begged for Alita's forgiveness, his pride forgotten about. Alita just looked at Theon in disgust as he begged for her forgiveness and his life.

"Ah pathetic. Are all you southern boys like this pathetic example?" Alita asked as she withdrew her knife from Theon's throat. Jon laughed.

"Nay Alita. Most southern boys actually have manners and wouldn't touch a lady without her permission. Now Theon and his people, they got no manners or common sense because if they did, they wouldn't have been stupid enough to attack the rest of Westeros. We taught them a fine lesson the day we came and got our revenge on his people." Jon said to Alita with a smile on his face.

Alita looked at Jon and smiled back as she started to walk towards him.

"Is that so? Well you pretty boy, you have permission to touch me." She said to Jon, still smiling at him. Jon laughed again.

"OH hells no woman. You are way too quick with that knife of yours and I don't need your father and brothers chasing me down in case they got the wrong idea. Besides, I haven't stolen you have I? So no touching if you please." Jon said with a grin to show he meant no offence.

Alita laughed and put her knife away as she looked at Mance.

"I like this one Mance so don't' kill him. He actually might be interesting." She said with a sly grin to both Mance and Jon.

Mance and the rest of the Wildling leaders laughed in appreciation of Jon's words. Unbeknown to Jon, Alita had a reputation for being fast with her knife when a man touched her without her say so.

"All right Alita, that's enough. Go, I need to speak with these pretty northern boys." Mance told Alita who just laughed and made her way out of the pavilion.

"Theon, go tend to the horses. You've forfeited your right to be here. Go now and keep your mouth shut." Ned told Theon who got up off his knees and raced for the entrance of the pavilion with the wildlings and the Northerners both laughing at him. Ned shook his head and silently cursed. What a way to start peace talks.

"Sorry about him Mance. You know how boys get sometimes. He had been warned that his usual behaviour wouldn't be acceptable here. Hells it's not acceptable in the North either but I've been unable to break him of his bad habits. Maybe now, he'll treat women with a little more respect." Ned apologised to Mance about what just happened.

Mance waved the apology aside.

"Don't worry about it. He's no worse than some of our boys and like you said, maybe he's learned his lesson about treating women with respect. We may steal our wives but she must give her permission to be stolen first." Mance said to Ned and the northerners at large, giving them a small but important look into their ways.

"Mance Rayder, leaders of the Free Folk, I come before you today to find out why your people gather together in numbers never before seen in north in the Frostfangs Mountains. I would know your intentions." Ned started off the official talks.

Mance looked at the other leaders then at Ned.

"What have my people been saying to you when they're caught south of the Wall Eddard Stark?" Mance asked.

"They say that the dead walk again with blue eyes. They say the Walkers have retuned. They say the Long Night is coming sooner than anyone thought." Ned replied to Mance's question.

Mance didn't answer straight away but instead nodded to a man near the entrance of the pavilion.

"They speak the truth Lord Stark. This is the reason why all the tribes band together in the Frostfangs for protection. Except those who fled to Hardhome, the majority of the Free Folk have come to me for protection."

The representatives started to mutter among themselves when Mance said what they had heard about the Walkers and the dead was true. Ned closed his eyes for a moment. Despite what Jon and Tyrion had told him, he had hoped that they were mistaken and it wouldn't happen now because that timeline no longer existed.

"I had hoped that they were having a jest at our expense and now my worst fears have come true. I believe you Mance Rayder. Too many of your people have told me and the northern lords the same story." Ned said to Mance.

"Excuse me My Lord, Mance Rayder, but I do not believe you nor does my Lord. Have you proof of your claims?" The representative of House Ryswell said.

Mance gave the man a smile that was full of pity. Mance did in fact have proof of his claims that the dead walk again and the northern lords were going to shit in their smallclothes very soon.

"If you wait a moment, proof will be brought before all. Actually, the proof comes now." Mance said as he heard the grunts and screeches of the wright his men had captured.

Everyone in the pavilion could now hear the disturbing noises of the dead. A group of men came into the pavilion, two of them, holding ropes that were tied around a dead body with a hood over its face. As they reached the centre, they stopped and one man cautiously stepped forward to remove the hood.

A foul smell was now in the air and not coming just from the dead body in front of them. Mance's prediction had come true and many northern men had shit themselves at a nightmare come to life as they scrambled to the rear of the pavilion, getting as much space between them and the dead man as possible.

"The Fenn tribe far to the North caught this one. It was alone and we presume it's a scout for its master." Mance told the panicking northern men.

"By the Gods, the stories are true!" Jeor Mormont was astounded. He never thought in a thousand years that the stories were actually true. The Nights Watch was originally formed for this reason. To keep watch over the true north and the Wall built to keep this abomination out of the realms of men. He studied the wright closely, watching as it hissed and try to bite the closest man who shoved a torch it front of him to repel the wright away from him. Suddenly a dreadful thought crossed his mind,

' _I haven't the men to stop these abominations from crossing the Wall'_

Ned had initially recoiled in horror as the truth was standing here in front of him. This was what his people were going to have to fight. The only thought going thought Ned's mind at this time was,

' _How do you kill man who's already dead?'_

Jon just sat there. To Jon, who had fought and killed thousands of wrights in the Time Before, a single wright was nothing to be afraid of. Jon wondered how the norther men would fair when faced with tens of thousands of them bearing down on the Wall.

Mance and the other leaders were enjoying the reactions that the wright was evoking with its presence. Mance was about to speak when he saw that Jon wasn't reacting at all at the presence of the wright. Mance was intrigued. Everyone, including his own people and himself had shit themselves over the nightmare that walked but Jon was calm. Mance wondered why and decided to find out later. Mance was about to speak again when the wright starting screeching loudly.

When the wright started screeching, Jon stood up and drew Ice, the Stark valyrian steel sword, out of its scabbard on Ned's back and quickly approached wright and beheaded it. The wright literally felt to pieces as the valyrian steel severed it's link to his master.

"What ya do that for you stupid cunt!? We only go the one." The Lord of Bones stood up as he was speaking and went to draw his mace of his back. Jon just looked back at the Lord of Bones with contempt and said to Mance,

"You made a big mistake, bringing this here. That screeching it was doing? That was its was trying to communicate with its master. I just hope its master was too far away to get the message." Jon hopped that this wouldn't start the Long Night ahead of schedule.

Mance was once again intrigued with this boy in front of him. How did he know that's was the wright was doing?

"How do you know that what it was trying to do?" Mance asked Jon. Jon just smiled.

"To quote a very dear friend, I read it in a very old book." Jon lied to the gathered men. "The library at Winterfell holds written information from the very beginning; it has texts that are eight thousand years old. I read a treatise by Azor Ahai himself on the Night King, his White Walkers and the armies of the dead. In this treaties, it is written that when a wright screeches like that, it is communicating with the one who raised it from his grave. It also said how to kill them and how valyrian steel seems to sever the link between the wrights and the White Walkers. Fire and chopping them to pieces also kills them again. Dragon glass and Valyrian steel are the only things what will kill a White Walker. Normal steel will just shatter then it touches them. As to how to kill the Night King, well, it's not clear because he escaped before Azor Ahai could kill him with Lightbringer, which is said to be the only weapon that can kill the Night King." Jon informed the crowed pavilion of what he knew about the Night King and its minions.

As calm returned to the gathered men, Jon returned Ice to its normal home on Ned's back. Ned on the other hand still couldn't believe what he had seen but now had a better idea of what Jon had fought in the Time Before. Ned cleared his throat and looked back at Mance.

"I see now why you gather in such numbers, so I ask, what are your intentions now?" Ned hopped that Mance would be reasonable in in his requests.

"My people, although numerous, cannot fight off these abominations. We seek a truce with the North and seek sanctuary behind the Wall." Mance replied.

"You seek sanctuary Mance, not I. I still think we can kill these fuckers off ourselves. I'll tell you now; I will not kneel to any southerner that sits on a fancy chair. We are the Free Folk; we do not kneel to anyone!" Rattleshirt roared at Mance.

"It won't matter how many you think you can kill. They'll come, you'll die and then rise again with blue eyes and attack the rest of us. To seek sanctuary behind the Wall is the smarter thing to do." Jon's flat tones rang out thought the pavilion. He knew the truth. After all, he had lived it and died trying to stop it.

Ned was in deep thought. He knew that even after seeing the proof with his own eyes, that the Northern Lords would have a hard time believing it. This would be no easy truce but a truce had to be made or the Free Folk would become the slaves of the Night King in death. But Ned had one thing going for him; he was the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. The Lords will obey his commands even if only reluctantly.

"Mance, I cannot offer you sanctuary immediately. I must speak with the Northern Lords about this but rest assured, you and your people will be given sanctuary behind the Wall before the Long Night starts. There will be conditions you must agree to before you can come though the Wall but I can promise you and your people one thing, you will not be asked to kneel to the Iron Throne and swear fealty. The Free Folk are by rights an independent nation and I shall treat you as such." Ned informed the Free Folk of his intentions.

Mance smiled to Ned in relief. What Lord Stark was offering was more than Mance expected. To be treated as an independent nation meant that they wouldn't have to change their ways. Mance had also expected that there would be conditions but he would wait and see what they were before presenting his in return.

Ned looked at the gathered representatives and knew that nothing else would be achieved today.

"Mance, I think we should finish this up for now. You have shown my people something that they thought was a myth and I am positive they are not in the right frame of mind to contribute anything to our talks at this moment. I propose my people return to the Castle Black and then meet here again in three days. By that time, I should have a better idea of the conditions that your people must meet in order to be given sanctuary behind the Wall. Is this acceptable?" Ned asked Mance.

"Yes that is fine. We shall meet you back here in three days." Mance answered Ned.

The Northern representatives were already exiting the pavilion, staying as far away from the dead pile of bones in the centre near the fire pit. Soon only Ned, Jon, Robb and Jeor were left.

"You've been fairly silent Lord Crow. What's your thoughts on this? After all this time, you crows have finally been faced with the truth of your Brotherhood. The Wall and the Watch was never meant to keep us out but it was built and manned to keep THEM out." Mace said as he pointed to the pile of bones.

"I'll be honest Wildling, I don't know what to think. I hate you and your kind but this…."Jeor Mormont, the nine hundredth and ninety seventh Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, trailed of into silence. He needed to call the council and speak to the senior members of the Watch.

"Make it a week Ned. I need to call the senior members of the Watch to inform them of what I witnessed today." Jeor said to Ned. Ned nodded his head in agreement along with Mance. While Mance hated the Nights Watch, he felt bad for his former brothers. They were in for a very rude awaking.

"A week it is and for what it's worth Jeor, I'm sorry I had to be the one to inform you of this. As much as I wish things could return to normal between the Watch and the free folk, we're gonna need each other to survive this." Mance truly was sorry that he had shattered the old man's preconceptions of what the Watch was truly formed for.

As they exited the pavilion and walked towards the horses, Mance stopped and snapped his fingers.

"Ah yes, before I forget again, I have something that belongs to you Mormont." Mance said as he motioned to a wildling that ran off to get what belonged to Jeor Mormont. They waited for a few minutes only to see a group of Wildlings walking slowly towards them. As they got closer to the small group, they parted to revel what Mace had found.

"Benjen! By the Gods! I feared you were dead!" Jeor Mormont exclaimed in surprise. Ned just rushed to his brother and hugged him.

"Careful Ned, you almost knocked me over with that hug. I have a broken leg so standing and moving is a little problematic right now." Benjen Stark, First Ranger of the Nights Watch and brother to the Lord of Winterfell, laughed as he hugged his brother back, happy to see him after being parted from his family for so long.

Jeor turned to Mance,

"Where did you find him?" He asked. Mance chuckled.

"I didn't find him old man. A woman from Tormund's tribe found him and brought him back to her place for healing. Benjen has the respect of the Free Folk; we would not leave him to die, unlike any other member of the Black Crows. As we knew we'd be meeting with you lot we decided to bring Benjen with us so he can return home and heal up. Were gonna need men like him in the days to come" Mance replied.

While Mance and Jeor were speaking, Ned and Benjen were doing a quick catch up, knowing that they could speak in depth later.

"I am happy to see you brother, I wasn't expecting to. Jeor said that you were long overdue from your last ranging. We both feared you were dead." Ned said to Benjen.

"Aye Brother, I also feared that I was going to die. I was far to the north when I broke my leg. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get home before some animal or Wildling would try to kill me. As it was, a few days after I broke the leg, a white bear tried to attack me." Benjen replied to Ned.

"A white bear attacked you!? Why are you not dead brother? Even with a perfectly sound leg, those bears are hard to kill." Ned exclaimed. Benjen gave Ned a strange look.

"I was saved. The Old Gods in their mercy and wisdom sent two saviours to save me from the bear and to bring me back home." Benjen tried to explain the circumstances that had occurred.

"Saved by who uncle?" Jon asked, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that things were about to change for the Starks. Whether that was for the better or the worst was yet to be seen.

Benjen smiled and let loose a shrill whistle.

Ned was about to ask Benjen he same question as Jon when they heard a commotion coming from the Wildling camp. The wildlings were cursing as they moved out of the way of something. Suddenly something clicked in Jon's mind as he put processed what he had heard and what he was currently seeing.

"Oh you have got to be joking!"

Ned was about to ask Jon what he meant when he saw it for himself. Emerging from the Wildling camp were two wolves. They were huge, almost as big as a horse. Ned couldn't believe his eyes.

Dire Wolves. Two of them.

Both wolves silently moved up to Benjen. Benjen was grinning like mad at the reaction of his brother.

"Ned, meet Torren and Lya. My saviour's."

 _Next Chapter, We meet with the Wilding again and take a brief look at what's happening at Winterfell._


	25. Chapter 25 - Explanations

**Hello all. Sorry this update took so long.**

 **The hardest thing about writing a fic like this one is not letting the latest season influence the story to date. It's hard to weave what's just come out into what I had planned for this story.**

 **This chapter has a mind of its own. I've re-written it 4 times before I realised that this is how they wanted it. At least the Bran being in the tree seems to have some advantages. He's got his personality back for one thing lol.**

 **Chapter 25 – Explanations of the weirdest kind**

Jon growled and turned on his heel and walked towards the Weirwood tree. Divine intervention his ass. Jon had his suspicions as to how those wolves came to be here and the Gods had nothing to do with it.

"Jon, where are you going? We leave for Castle Black soon." Ned called out to his son.

"I need to speak to the bloody tree" was the only answer Jon gave as he continued his trek to the Weirwood tree.

Ned was confused for a moment until he remembered that the greenseer was connected to all the Weirwood trees and that Bran's older soul resided within the tree as well.

"You think…" Ned yelled at Jon.

"YES I THINK THAT" Jon yelled back

"Ah ok. Well I think we shall be going Mance. Jon will be along when he is ready. Will you make sure no harm comes to my boy please?" Ned asked Mance.

Mance smiled at Ned and gave his assurances that no harm would come to Jon as he was still under guest rights which the Free Folk took as seriously as their southern cousins.

"If he's not finished, doing whatever it is he's doing by nightfall, he can stay here the night and return to Castle Black in the morning." Mance offered and Ned nodded his acceptance of the arrangements. Ned turned to Benjen and went to help his injured brother over to the horses. Before they had moved a single step, Benjen turned to the wolves.

"Lya, stay with Jon please? Make sure he's safe. Torren, come with us please but stay a decent distant away from the horses as you will scare the life out of them." The wolves, which were highly intelligent, split away from Benjen. Lya headed for the tree and Jon while Torren moved off a fair distance so he wouldn't disturb the horses.

Jon reached the Weirwood tree and hoped that he could communicate with Bran. He was absolutely positive that this was Bran's intervention, not the Gods and Jon needed to know why he was bringing the wolf that Benjen called Lya into their lives sooner.

Lya was the mother of the dire wolf pups in the Time Before.

He knelt before the tree and said a brief prayer to the Old Gods and then touched the tree. Mance, who had followed Jon after the Stark brothers left, saw Jon's eyes turn white.

"Warg. The boy is a Warg." Mance muttered to himself. "But how is able to warg with the Weirwood?"

He decided not to mention this to his people for they generally despised Wargs on principle. There was always the underlying fear that if they could take over an animals mind, could they take over a human's mind as well?

Jon was completely unaware of Mance standing there observing him as he linked with the tree. Bran had taught his siblings how to warg and how to use that ability to speak with the each other over long distances with the aid of a Weirwood. Jon clearly pictured in his mind the cave under the ancient Weirwood tree far to the north of him, seeking to speak with the three eyed raven.

As his conciseness left his body and entered the tree, he felt something blocking him from reaching Bran in the cave. Jon was not impressed and pushed against it with all his considerable will power.

"I am Jon Snow, Azor Ahai reborn. I am the Prince who was Promised, The Watcher on the Wall and King in the bloody North. I will NOT be denied by anyone!" He shouted as he pushed at the barrier as hard as he could. Suddenly, Jon stumbled into the ancient cave. He looked around and smiled, he had made it through the block.

"Who are you Man of the First Men to cross our magic? The First Men have no Magic. It is known."

The Children had him surrounded as they hissed their questions at him.

"Aye, the First Men have no magic. This is known. Unless, you're a Stark. We are kin you and I. I have you blood in my veins." Jon told them. "My ancestor married one of your own to seal the pact between the Children and the First Men."

The Children were reacting to Jon's statement but Jon couldn't tell if it was a good reaction or not.

"This is true. She married the First Man to seal the Pact. This is known. This makes us kin and explains how you could get though our magic. Welcome Kinsman."

Jon smiled at the small but ancient beings as they scattered back into the tunnel system beneath the cave. He turned and walked carefully among the roots on the floor and walked up to Bloodraven who was watching Jon's approach

"I wish to speak with Bran. I take it you saw what happen with Benjen?" Jon asked Bloodraven. Bloodraven nodded his head.

"This is a new event. In the Time Before, yes Benjen broke his leg and yes a wildling woman saved him but he was never that far north on that ranging. There was no white bear to attack him and certainly no wolves to save him. That was Bran wasn't it?" Jon asked Bloodraven again.

"Yes Jon. I sent the wolves to save him. They were meant to save him in the Time Before but he never got that far north last time."

Bran's voice sounded of the right of Jon. He turned and looked at his brother's soul.

"What's going on Bran? Are you meddling in the timeline as well?" Jon asked his brother. Bran smiled at Jon.

"Sort of. I'm not so meddling so much as I'm correcting certain events in the timeline. Uncle Benjen was supposed to be that far north last time. He was supposed to be following the White Walker he had spotted in the Time Before. In the Time Before, the Walker somehow sensed that Uncle Benjen was following him and used its magic to make Uncle Benjen break his leg." Bran started to explain when Jon interrupted.

"Hold on, why didn't the Walker just kill him? It had no reason to keep him alive."

"Stark blood brother. You said it yourself. We are kin to the Children of the Forrest. Their blood flows through our veins and as a result, it makes it bloody hard for the Walkers to kill us. We are the guardians of the prison of the Great Other. The Gods made sure that the Starks would have the strength and cunning to beat the Walkers in battle. You know what happens when you kill a Walker Jon. Those it's raised fall to pieces when the Link is severed. The Walker used its magic to break Uncle Benjen's leg so he couldn't follow him."

"Seeing a Walker is one thing, seeing the Night King alive is another. Uncle Benjen would have followed the Walker all the way north into the lands of Always Winter in the Time Before. The Walker couldn't allow that to happen but killing Benjen at that point in time would have brought a more rigours investigation by both Watch and the Wildlings then the Night King would have wanted at that time. I don't know how it was able to sense him. The Walkers and the Night King aren't supposed to sense a Stark's presence as that is part of the magic in our blood." Bran told him.

"This time, I was able to shield his presence just in case it happened again. Uncle Benjen was tracking the Walker when a rock beneath the snow shifted and he fell, breaking his leg. I knew that the white bear would attack and kill him so I sent the dire wolves to him in order to save him. Even a white bear treads softly around a couple of fully grown dire wolves brother." Bran finished off.

Jon was stunned. Bran had somehow grown more powerful for he never had this type of control over his powers. If Bran had done what he said he had, then Jon was now just a little scared of his brother's power.

"How are you able to do all this Bran? You were never this powerful before. What has changed?" Jon asked him.

"I can't swear to it but I think it's the result of being here as a soul and having Bloodraven's powers as well as my own. When a Greenseer dies, his power is supposed to cross over with him but his knowledge goes to the next Greenseer. Bloodraven passed his power and knowledge onto me before he died because we were both in the same vision. So it stayed with me when I died and because the Weirwood tree protected my soul and I didn't cross over, none of that power was lost. As a result, I can do more with it."

"And seeing the future? You told me that it was beyond even a greenseer's abilities."

Bran frowned.

"I'm not seeing the future really. It's more I'm seeing…possibilities."

Jon thought about what Bran was saying and decided it made sense.

"And the Nights Watch finding out about the Wildling camp in the Frostfangs?" Jon asked.

"Same sort of thing. The Walkers were using their powers to divert the rangers away from the camp. The Night King wanted the Free Folk for his army. They were the biggest mass of bodies in the north. I've been countering the Walkers magic so the ranges could find the Free Folk camp earlier. Oh and tell father that he's doing the right thing in letting them have their independence. Tell him not to let anyone try to go to war with them. The Long Night is a fixed point in time. It will happen because it has to happen but if some idiot Lord declares war on them, we won't have the men to fight off the coming dark." Bran informed Jon.

Jon was deep in thought, processing what he had just been told when a question popped into his mind.

"What will happen to that extra power when you merge with your younger self?" Jon asked him.

"It will merge with my younger self as it merged with me in the Time Before. Young me will be very powerful Jon, very powerful and very scary when pissed off, so don't piss me off ok?" Bran said to Jon with a laugh.

Jon just gave him a look that only an older brother could give.

"Fine. So you have been influencing events. How does brining the wolves to us earlier influence the timeline? Also why two wolves? It was only the she wolf that we found. And why are they not attacking Benjen or the Wildlings? Are you still warged with them? Are you that powerful now?" Jon asked the question he had originally come here to ask.

"Ok. First of all, I am not that powerful and second, no I am not warged with them. Apart from making sure they would reach uncle Benjen in time, I've not done anything else in regards to the wolves. As to how they aren't acting like mindless wild animals, well that is Stark magic."

Jon looked confused.

"Think of it like this Jon, only a Targaryen can ride a dragon right? Well it's the same sort of thing here. Only a Stark can tame a dire wolf, well tame them as much as a dire wolf can be tamed that is. It's said a Targaryen has dragons blood in their veins and it's also said that a Stark has wolfs blood in ours. I'm not sure how it works exactly but it does." Bran explained it.

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean. I saw the connection Deanery's had to her dragons. I think we had the same sort of connection to our wolf pups. But I thought it was because we raised them from the day they were whelped." Jon said.

"Exactly. That connection is the reason we can warg into them so easily. It's a true partnership between man and wolf. This is why I brought them to uncle Benjen. We will need more time to bond and train with them. They will react to our emotions though the bond so if we're angry and want to kill someone in unthinking rage or our lives feel threatened, they will act upon it."

Jon's mind couldn't take any more talk of mystical matters.

"So, how does this affect us? How do your changes affect the timeline?" Jon asked Bran, needing this information so he could change his own plans if necessary.

Bran's eyes went white in the way they did when he was using his Greenseer powers.

"What I've done doesn't affect the timeline in a major way from what I could see. It just gives us more of a chance to win this time and better protection for our family but nothing is certain." Bran replied.

Jon suddenly had a worrying thought.

"Bran, are you able to check the spells on the Great Others prison? I can't help but wonder if they've degraded somehow. If the Night King and his Walkers aren't supposed to sense the presence of Stark, then how DID it sense uncle Benjen for that matter, or how did the Night King even sense me? The Night King didn't come that day we captured the wight to kill a dragon. That was just bad luck for us and fortuitous timing for him. He couldn't have known that Deanery's would come. I think he came to kill me."

Bran looked disturbed at the thought.

"It would explain some things. I'll look into it Jon. Anyway, it's time you went back. Do you remember how do find your way back to your body?"

Jon nodded and concentrated on his body and within seconds, he was back.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He was slumped against the tree where his body had fallen when he broke link between himself and the Weirwood. It was the one drawback to this form of communication, it took a lot of energy to keep the link active and his body always felt like he'd been beaten after the link had been severed. This feeling was caused by the body tensing up while in the Link.

"Here lad, drink." A water skin was pushed into his hand as a pair of hands helped lower Jon into a sitting position.

Jon raised the skin and drank deeply as his eyes looked around. It was almost nightfall. He had been speaking with Bran for a few hours although it hadn't felt that long to him. Lowering the skin, he looked up and saw Mance squatting in front of him, a look of curiosity and concern on his weather beaten face.

"Are you all right lad? Kneeling for that long, with your body all tensed up can't be very comfortable." Mance asked him in a light tone. Jon gave the older man a pained smile.

"Yes, it isn't very pleasant but unavoidable I'm afraid." Jon replied as Mance gave him a searching look.

"We have much to speak on, Jon Stark. But first, let us retire to my camp and get a meal and a real drink, not that horse piss you southerners drink." He said with a smile as he helped Jon up off the ground.

Jon smiled as he followed Mance. Dinner with the Free Folk. This should be interesting.

And fun.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

While Jon was speaking with Bran, the Northern party retuned to Castle Black in silence. No one wanted to speak as their minds struggled to comprehend what they had just witnessed with their own eyes.

When they reached the outer gate of the tunnel, Ned dismissed them with a notice that he would be calling a meeting tomorrow in the council chambers sometime in the afternoon. He encouraged the gathered men and women to eat and speak with others about what they had witnessed. Ned, Benjen and Jeor waited for the group to enter the tunnel when Ned dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Benjen.

"I'll escort the wolf through the Wall and keep him in my chambers for now. Later when things quiet down, I'll let him out to stretch his legs." Ned explained to a curious Jeor and Benjen.

"You're sure Ned? It is a dire wolf after all. It might just decide to attack…" Jeor trailed off as Benjen starting laughing.

"Ah, Ned will be fine. He's a Wolf of Winterfell. Wolves don't attack their own pack." Benjen said to Jeor and laughed even harder at the confused expression on the Lord Commanders face. Jeor just grunted and moved his horse into the tunnel with Benjen following, still laughing at his old friend.

Ned smiled, shook his head and took a deep breath of the crisp, clean, cold air as he thought back on today's meeting. He lost his smile quickly when he remembered the "proof" Mance had presented to the Northerners. It had been more than enough to cement his belief that the Long Night was coming for them all and the thought of an army of those things terrified the life out of him. His smile returned slightly though when he remembered that Jon had just sat there calmly while the rest of the Northern group and literally shit their small clothes and scrambled like children trying to get away from the nightmare come to life in front of them. The council meeting tomorrow would be interesting.

Just then Torren came into view and ran up to Ned.

"Hello big fella. I'm going to escort you thought the Wall and to my chambers where you'll be safe for now." Ned decided to speak to Torren as if he could understand him. He had witnessed them obeying Benjen's commands and got the sense that these dire wolves were more intelligent the normal wolves.

Torren cocked his huge head to the side and gently bumped Ned forward as if to say 'well, lead the way then'. Ned smiled and put his hand on the wolf's head and scratch behind Torrens ears as they walked into the tunnel, the sound of clanking chains echoing through the tunnel as the gate slid slowly closed behind them.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

A little while later Ned and Benjen were having dinner in the council chambers. Ned had decided to eat in there because it had more space for Torren to fit into.

The brothers were catching each other up on what had been happening since they last saw each other although Ned had so far said nothing to Benjen about Jon and Tyrion's experiences. Currently, Benjen was explaining to Ned, why he had been so far north on this ranging.

"I couldn't believe it Ned. I just couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. A Walker Ned. A bloody White Walker with a small group of wights." The look of shocked awe on Benjen's face would have convinced Ned if he didn't already know about the Walkers.

"They were heading back north, so I decided to follow them. I was hoping see where they had come from. I followed them for almost five days before I broke my leg and lost them. By that time, I think I was close to the boarders of the Lands of Always Winter, for it was bitterly cold and getting colder my the minute. I managed to drag myself a short way to the very scant shelter of a small group of trees when I spotted the white bear and it spotted me too. Dear Gods Ned, those bears are huge and I was sure that I was in the last moments of my life when I heard the growls of the wolves as they put themselves between me and the bear."

"What happened then?" A fully curious Ned asked his little brother.

"Well they were snarling and growling back and forth for a while and then the bear just left. I guess I wasn't enough of a prize for it to be willing to take on two fully grown dire wolves. Anyway, I the wolves watch the bear until it was out of sight then they approached me. I had managed to draw my sword by then but knew it wasn't going to be enough so I prepared myself to die, the only regret I had is that my Brothers would never know that the ancient enemy walks once again. Got the biggest shock of my life though when they just sat down in front of me and just stared. "

"They just sat there and stared at you?" Ned repeated.

"Yes indeed. I don't know Ned but something in me was saying 'trust them, they won't hurt you'. Now you know I'm not one for flights of fantasy but I just knew they wouldn't hurt me so I put my sword down. As soon as I did that, they got to their feet then same and sat down one on either side of me, like a couple of big furry pillows. They stayed like that all night and I think it's only because of them keeping me warm is the reason I wasn't suffering from hypothermia. In the morning, I was half pulled, half climbed onto Torren's back and then the three of us headed south." Ned looked at Torren awestruck.

"Well, Torren, I thank you and Lya for the life of my brother." Ned said to the wolf, not feeling the slightest bit silly for thanking an animal for his brother's life. Torren, who had been lying between them while enjoying a bone from the kitchen, gently nudged Ned's leg as if to say 'you're welcome'.

"And the Wildling woman?" Ned asked Benjen, determined to get the rest of the story.

Benjen started chuckling.

"Oh that was all Lya. We were resting when Lya suddenly takes off. I didn't think anything about it as Torren wasn't upset and she'd done that before, usually coming back with a rabbit or some other small animal to eat. Anyway, it would have been, oh about a half hour I think? When suddenly, I hear a voice yelling for something to leave them alone. I was just about to crawl back onto Torren and go see when I see Lya, half dragging, half pushing a Wildling woman into the clearing we had been resting in. I had no idea why Lya was dragging this poor woman to us. Lissisa, her name is, probably thought Lya and Torren were going to eat her until she saw me." Benjen started laughing harder.

"It was the funniest thing. Once I managed to calm her down and told her what was going on, she swung back around and starting telling Lya off for dragging her here so fast and if the wolf was as smart as it thought it was, she would have grabbed Lissisa's healing supplies before dragging her to me."

Ned joined his brother in laughter when the door opened and Tyrion walked in.

"Ah Ned, here you are. I'm only just back from Moles Town myself. How did it go…I'm sorry My Lord, I wasn't aware you had company. I'll come back at a later time." Tyrion was about to turn around and walk back out the door, when Torren knocked Tyrion down and licked him from chin to hairline.

"Gah! Get off me you overgrown fur cloak! Why must all dire wolves lick me like I'm some sort of tasty treat?" Tyrion exclaimed in mock outrage.

He really wasn't as upset as he sounded. Ghost had taken to doing the exact same thing after he had settled into Winterfell in the Time Before. The Stark children had found it hilarious and Tyrion took it as a sign that Ghost was fond of him.

The Stark brothers had collapsed in gales of laughter when Torren had knocked Tyrion down and licked his face and then doubled over when they heard Tyrion's complaint. Tyrion meanwhile had managed to get Torren to move and got back up on his feet. He looked at the laughing brothers and shook his head.

"I'm glad someone's amused." Was his dry comment.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"This is not good." Catelyn muttered to herself as she read her uncles raven scroll for the second time. "This is not good at all."

Cat had been busy since Ned went north and Arya and Bran had left Winterfell. Sansa and Rickon were the current Starks in Winterfell but it fell to Cat, as the Lady of Winterfell, to run Winterfell and the North in her husband's absence.

By rights, it should have been Robb siting in his father's seat at the High table but Ned had taken Robb with him to the Wall as he wanted Robb to learn about dealing and negotiating with a foreign power which was exactly what the Wildlings were to the rest of Westeros.

Every afternoon, after lunch, Cat had Sansa sit with her in the great hall when she was giving audience to the northern folk. She explained to Sansa why she made the decisions she did and how they helped the small folk who came to them for help. In matters where Cat as asked to dispense justice, she stuck to the punishments the law recommended but for matters such as murder and rape, she ordered the accused imprisoned so Lord Stark may make the final ruling as to the accused's fate.

When representatives from other houses came asking for favour's, Cat would refrain from giving them an answer straight away and at night after dinner, she and Sansa would talk in her solar on why granting the request from one house would upset another if the and how a hasty decision could lead to war between houses. Slowly, the sharp intelligence that Tyrion so often had commented upon was coming out and Sansa was starting to realise that the world is not a song.

Cat was also able to spend more time with Rickon. As the youngest child of five, Rickon was often ignored or left out of his siblings games and as Cat had been focusing on Robb and Sansa more than her other children and Ned too busy to spend much time with any of the children, Rickon tended to act out. Spending more time with her youngest was proving beneficial as Rickon's wild ways were starting to calm down.

But at night, when the castle was asleep, Cat couldn't stop thinking about Lysa and why she betrayed her by speaking her secrets to the population of the Red Keep. It both disturbed and worried her and as for "Petyr", well Cat was starting to see him for the cunning, duplicitous worm he was.

Sansa had received another letter from "Petyr." This time, Sansa came to Cat straight away and showed it to her. She told her mother that she had found it on her bed when she came into change after her knife fighting lesson. It was a proper letter, not a raven scroll which meant that it had been hand delivered and Cat was now certain that they had an agent of "Petyr's" in Winterfell.

Cat's anger had once again erupted after she had read the letter. "Petyr" was apparently trying to arrange for Sansa to come and visit Kings Landing sometime in the next two years so she may meet the prince. He has also mentioned that her Aunt Lysa would be delighted to host her in Kings Landing or The Eyrie if her mother said no due to a lack of acceptable chaperones but "Petyr" was sure he could convince her mother to say yes as Cat was a close personal friend who would deny him nothing and "Petyr" was sure that Sansa was the same generous, kind soul as her mother was.

The mention of Lysa was new as the other letters had only mentioned Joffrey and "Petyr" himself and Cat was wondering what game he was now trying to play with her daughter. Cat had finally had enough after reading that letter and decided to find out more information about Lysa. So she wrote to her Uncle Brynden as he had been guarding Lysa as her sworn sword for years by this point so there was no one better to give her the information she needed.

Cat had been surprised that she had received a return scroll from the Eyrie as she thought her uncle in Kings Landing with Lysa. In his message, he simply stated her concerns were warranted and that he would be coming to see her very soon. That her uncle wouldn't put such issues in writing concerned Cat a great deal.

This really wasn't good.

 _Next chapter, We'll have our final meeting with the Free Folk and tie up some loose ends before we head back to Winterfell_


	26. Chapter 26 - Dealing with Wildlings

**Hello all!**

 **Well I am still here and once again I promise that I will not abandon this story and leaving you all cursing my name lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26 – Dealing with Wildlings**

Mance watched the argument that was currently happening in front of him with interest. Dinner this night had been a pleasant affair with Jon answering the questions that the other leaders asked about the possible conditions that would be demanded in exchange for safety behind the Crow's Wall with respect and honesty, but as the evening wore on and the drinks flowed, Rattleshirt and The Weeper just couldn't leave well enough alone. Mance was fairly sure that at least one of the two, if not both of them, would be dead if they didn't stop trying to provoke Jon into a fight.

Jon had held onto his temper with admiral strength of will but even that was starting to wear thin at the nastiness of the comments aimed at him and his family. He had swallowed insults that would have had others reaching for their steel long before this in order to keep the peace but guest rights or no, Jon was going to kill someone if they didn't stop.

Mance didn't want to interfere as the boy needed to win the respect of his people without his help but it was becoming clear to Mance that he might just have to. They needed the safety of the Wall before winter came and the dead came with it and killing the Warden of the North's son would definitely not help them achieve that safety.

Tormund, who was sitting next to Mance, was strangely quiet. Normally, he would be just as vocal as the other two were being now but he had not said a word since the argument had started.

"You're strangely quiet my friend. Is there something wrong?" Mance asked him. Tormund shook his head no and took a drink from the wineskin in his hand and continued to observe the argument.

"Why's he still here Mance?" he asked.

Mance shrugged.

"I invited him to eat with us and stay the night. The boy is…different. I feel, no, I KNOW there's something different about him. I know a bit about the Northern Houses and I know that he was, until recently, a bastard. His father legitimized him a Stark. Why? I want to speak to him about this and other things later in private. Pick his mind about why his father agreed to speak to us in the first place. I know that Stark said he'd heard the reasons why our people were fleeing south of the Wall but still, they ain't believers of the old tales in the south but Stark seemed to believe what he had been told even before we presented them with proof. I mean, yes he was shocked to see the wight, but not really surprised. Why?" Mance replied.

Tormund grunted.

"Think they'll keep their word about us not having to kneel?" He asked Mance.

Mance was about to reply when laughter from the others interrupted his train of thought as Jon cleverly insulted both Weeper and Rattleshirt at the same time, much to the amusement of all. Mance smiled in amusement then turned to answer Tormund's question.

"Honestly, I think the Northern Lords will. They follow Stark's lead and honour his words. Anyone south of the Neck though, well that's another question. Although, from what I've heard from Benjen, the current southern King would fit in well with us. He loves drinking and fighting I'm told. Doesn't really rule his people at all. From what Benjen told me, the southern King prefers to be drinking, whoring and hunting rather than running his kingdoms." Mance said. He was about to continue when he was once again interrupted, only this time it was a roar of anger and the sound of weapons being drawn that grabbed his attention.

"You southern bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Rattleshirt roared at Jon, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

Jon just sat there, a small smile on his face.

"No," Jon replied "you won't kill me. You haven't the skill or the balls to try and even if you did try to kill me, you'd be the one who dies and to be honest, you're not worth the effort. Although maybe I should kill you. Your tribe and your wife would probably thank me for getting rid of useless, cockless, cowardly bastard such as yourself."

This time, Mance and Tormund joined in the laughter at Rattleshirt's expense.

The Weeper though just sat there and said nothing more. He had to admit, if only to himself, that the boy had courage to spare and the balls to sit here among what would normally be his people's enemies, laughing and eating with them as if it were an everyday occurrence.

The Weeper had been trying to wind the boy up as much as he could in order to get a reaction. Sounded great, in theory, but the boy refused to react to his taunts and insults. The Weeper was mildly impressed with the boy's restraint. His companion though, not so much.

The Lord of Bones roared with the insult to his strength and worth to his people. The boy needed killing and he would be happy to provide the role as executioner. He drew a big stone studded club off his back and started waving the club from side to side.

Jon just sat there, a smile on his face.

"Take up a weapon boy. Let's have some fun. I won't hurt you…much." Was the challenge that came out of Rattleshirt's mouth.

Jon just kept smiling and shook his head no.

"I told you, you're not worth my time or effort." Was the perfectly polite and civil reply from Jon.

Rattleshirt roared once again and charged.

As soon as Rattleshirt started charging, Jon popped up of his seat, took a step sideways, ducking the swing of the club while leaving his foot in place. After the club had missed his head, Jon grabbed Rattleshirt's shoulder and arm and pulled him forward; using Rattleshirt's momentum against him as he tripped over Jon's outstretched foot.

The added force of Jon's pull and combined with the position of his foot tripped The Lord of Bones off balance and head first into the tree that was behind Jon's seat. Rattleshirt was wearing his skull helm so the impact didn't crack his skull or kill him outright but the thud that sounded as his head impacted the trunk was satisfying to all those gathered and shook the snow off the tree.

It also knocked him out cold, with blood dribbling out his nose and ears.

Jon turned back the fire, settled his cloak more comfortably and resumed his seat to a respectful silence. As Jon looked around the gathered men and women, he could see various degrees of respect on the Free Folk's faces.

Grudgingly given it may have been, but respect it was.

"Why didn't you kill the old cunt? Would have saved both you and us a massive amount of problems." Karsi asked him. Jon smiled at her.

"I don't need the feud that killing him would have provoked with his tribe. Better I knock him out cold here. They may wish to replace him at some point soon. I'm sure the story of a fifteen year old southern kneeler defeating him without a weapon in his hand will get back to his tribe. It shows he's losing his touch." Jon replied with a respectful nod at Karsi.

Karsi studied Jon for a moment.

"You seem to know us and our ways well for one who isn't a one of us or a Crow. How is it a southern boy of fifteen knows our ways so well?" Karsi asked him.

Jon kept smiling.

"I read, I listen and I talk to those who know your ways better than I do. Uncle Benjen, when he comes to Winterfell, is always telling us stories about the Wall and the Free Folk. My brothers and sisters think that what he tells us are just stories but I know better. I would seek him out and ask him questions about the Watch and the Folk and he always answered my questions with the truth. He told me that the Free Folk respected strong leaders, those who can protect and provide for their tribe. But I do have a question. What did Mance do to win you lot over? It's really rare in the history of your people to come together under a single leader."

The gathered leaders were silent.

"Fair enough. Don't tell me. It'll be more fun to figure it out for myself." Jon said into the silence. "I wish you all a good night" and rose and walked towards Mance's tent as that is where he would be sleeping for the night.

"Well, he's not what I expected but I'll embrace and call him brother just for knocking that fucking shit with his shirt of bones out cold. I like him" Was the surprising comment from Tormund.

"So your just gonna sit there with your hand on your cock Mance and let the boy get away with attacking one of us?" Was the angry question from Styr of Thenn. Mance was about to respond when an answer came from a surprising source.

"Ah, leave the boy alone Thenn. Rattleshirt attacked him, all he did was end the fight quicker than any of us thought it would and did it in such a way that his people will now be having second thoughts about his leadership. Let's face it; his tribe could use a new leader." The Weeper said to all present.

The Weeper had been impressed with Jon. The boy was smart, respectful of their ways, resourceful, cleaver with insults and deadly. While everyone else had been focused on the attack, The Weeper had been watching Jon alone. He had seen the exact moment that Jon turned from being that smart, respectful boy and into a hardened warrior, cunning and calculating. He knew that Jon could have killed Rattleshirt in a split second and then sat on his corpse to finish his interrupted drink. To save his people, The Weeper could work with a man like that.

Mance just smiled, rose from his seat and wished his people goodnight and headed to his tent.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The week before the final meeting with the Free Folk was busy.

Jeor had sent his ravens to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and the Shadow Tower, informing the commanders of those forts that he had called a council meeting and to get their asses to Castle Black as fast as they can. Once the council had convened, it took them three days of debate and talks with those who had attended the parley between the Lords of the North and the Free Folk. Tempers had been hot and shouting was frequently heard from the Castle Black's council chamber.

In the end thought, it had been agreed that the Nights Watch would let the Wildlings thought the Wall and allowed to settle on the lands of the Gift in return for their help in manning the Wall and having the hunters act as an advanced scouting troop north of the Wall. As much as they didn't want to admit it, the Free Folk knew the lands north of the Wall better than the Nights Watch ever could. They also wanted a portion of the Free Folk harvests to go the Nights Watch, the amount to be determined once things were more settled.

It was also at this time that Ned was able to get Jon's future position as a liaison to Castle Black and the Watch agreed to but with the proviso that Jon would also be the official liaison to the Free Folk as well. They may well be an independent nation, but they would be given sanctuary in the North and while it was also agreed that they didn't have to kneel to the Iron Throne, the Free Folk would have to obey the laws of Westeros, just like everyone else. This condition the lords and representatives would not budge on.

Ned agreed with that condition whole heartily.

When Jon had returned from the from the Wildling camp in a whole and healthy condition with Lya by his side, Ned and Benjen were shocked that the horse Jon was riding wasn't freaked out by the massive wolf walking by its side. Jon had warged with the horse, calming its natural fear of the huge predator and had also instructed Lya not to eat any horses that smelled of people. He had reported to Ned and the rest of the "peace council" the happenings of his night spent in the camp and it seemed to calm the people somewhat to know that they weren't going to be killed outright by the Free Folk who were desperate to get behind the Wall as fast as they could.

Jon and Tyrion had also sat down with Benjen and informed him of their true origins and why they were here. Benjen had just shrugged and accepted it as truth. When asked why he believed them so easily, Benjen had just shrugged again and told them that after seeing a White Walker and having two massive dire wolves save him from death, there wasn't much he wasn't willing to believe at this point and then began to interrogate both of them and Jon in particular about what had happened in the Time Before and how he could use this information in order to keep both his Black Brothers and his birth family alive.

As the time for the meeting drew closer, the conditions the Free Folk had to agree to had been hammered out by the Northern representatives. Jon had stepped in and had managed to keep the conditions somewhat moderate and reasonable for the Free Folk and in return had relayed the conditions the Free Folk wanted met by the Northern houses. Both sides wouldn't be happy about the conditions but they could live with them.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The morning of the meeting arrived with a clear and calm sky. Jon was on top of the Wall, watching as the dark of night slowly transitioned into the light of day. Jon knew that by the end of this day, he would once again have to take up the mantle as a protector of Man. The living would die if he failed again and he was determined not to fail this time.

The treaty with the wildlings was the first major play in the new game.

This day would be the start of a brand new future.

A better future.

"You really need to stop brooding you know. It makes you look constipated." Tyrion's amused tones sounded out from behind Jon.

Jon smiled.

"Do you remember the last time we were here on top of the Wall together? I still can't believe that you pissed off the bloody top." Jon laughed, fondly remembering that time. He had been so innocence of how brutal the world could be then, but had lost it soon after Tyrion had left.

Tyrion laughed with him. That had been fun he had to admit. Not to mention that he had delighted with the look on Cersei's face after he told her that yes, he had pissed off the top of the Wall as he said he would do.

"How are you doing Jon? This can't be easy for you in any way considering your history with this place." Tyrion asked him. The whole reason Tyrion was up there in the first place was to check on his brother in all but blood. With all the crap they had gone through together in the Time Before, Tyrion was now closer to Jon then he was Jamie. He loved his older brother but with Jamie currently ensnared by Cersei's manipulations, Jamie wasn't completely reliable at this point in time.

Jon turned to face his friend.

"Surprisingly Tyrion, I'm alright. I don't like it here and the memories just won't stay quiet but I can ignore them if I'm busy enough and I've been busy." Jon replied.

Tyrion frowned. Yes, Jon had been busy and so had he but Tyrion was berating himself for not keeping a closer eye on Jon. He could see that yes, Jon was doing ok, but he was worn out trying to keep the memories at bay.

"We'll be gone soon enough and then you and I old friend shall go back to Valyria and get what is needed to win this war and to help with the rebuilding afterwards. But, old friend, if we win the war but loose Dany again, are you prepared to sit in your father's seat if necessary? I'll be honest, I can think of no better man then you to lead and care for the people of Westeros for all that you hate ruling." Tyrion asked Jon.

Jon grimaced. This topic was a sore spot between them. While Jon may be the legitimate and rightful heir to the Iron Throne, he definitely felt that he wasn't the right person to sit on it while Tyrion thought otherwise. Jon sighed

"If I must but you can be damn sure I'll make sure that nothing happens to Dany. She is the right ruler for the Iron Throne. I'll happily be the commander of her armies or even her Hand if necessary, though I hope not. I hate politics. You are definitely more qualified to wade through that muck then I."

Tyrion laughed.

"The last time I played at Westerosi politics, I ended up pushing my own shit out of air holes while trapped in a crate on my way to Pentos. I think I would like to avoid that this time if you please."

"Yes, I don't think Varys ever forgave you for making him pick it up and throw it overboard. He certainly whined enough about it years later." Jon was smirking at his friend.

"I didn't make him do anything. He didn't have to get on that boat with me you know. He chose to." Tyrion replied.

"Well you had just murdered your father, after Varys had arranged for you to you escape. I don't think that Cersei would have believed that he had nothing to do with it. After all, she hates you and anyone who would be willing to help you would fall into the same category in her mind." Jon said.

"Ah, good times" Tyrion's reply and smirk made Jon laugh.

"Well I hope we can wrap this up today. We have a mission to complete and I need to be back in Kings Landing before Jon Arryn dies. I also need to speak to my father." That last comment came out of Tyrion's mouth like a curse. Jon just looked at Tyrion, his facial expression asking for an explanation. Jon was fully aware that Tyrion's father, Tywin Lannister, hated his son and that the feeling was completely mutual.

"He needs to sort out the succession of Casterly Rock. With the issue of who will be next to sit in the seat of the Lord of Casterly Rock undetermined, House Lannister is vulnerable."

"Hang on, I thought you wanted your father dead?" Jon commented

Tyrion sighed.

"Yes I do but the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it would be the wrong move, unfortunately. Father is the only person I know who can successfully control Cersei and we will need him to do just that when she makes her idiotic play for power after Robert dies. Say what you will on a personal level about my father, but none can deny he is an excellent administrator of the Realm. He was Ayres Hand and had managed to curb most of his wilder notions before Ayres's brain completely slipped into madness. If he can handle a Mad King then he can definitely control a want to be Mad Queen, especially if said Queen is his daughter. But his holding out for Jamie to come back and be his heir is leaving house Lannister vulnerable to outsiders. If father dies before naming a heir, then the title of Lord Lannister falls to me by right of birth and law. I'd prefer to be named in his Will as heir so it's incontestable by Cersei but I can ignore her if it's not."

Jon considered what Tyrion just said and had to agree.

"Jamie can't take the lordship, he is Kingsguard and the Kingsguard is for life. Besides, he doesn't' want it anyway. Cersei can't inherit, because she is both Queen, a woman and not as smart as she thinks she is. Father knows she can't be trusted with the power and influence the Rock brings and there is still a viable male successor in me via birth. Uncle Kevan is a good man but a follower through and though. True, father could insist on Tommen being his heir but I can't see Robert wanting House Lannister to have any more connection to the throne then we currently have and he wouldn't allow it just to spite to my father. Myrcella is in the same situation as Cersei, female and can't inherent over the main male line which again means me. Personally, I'd love to see Aunt Genna in the role as the Lady of Casterly Rock but then her Frey husband would gain too much power and influence and Frey interference in the Realm must be kept to a minimum and while father may wish to marry into a rich family, say like the Tyrells of Highgarden or like House Lefford of Golden Tooth? Then he would have to admit to the legendry Lannisters mines have finally run dry and that his pride will not allow. My father may hate me but he is also dedicated to the family legacy and with the mines of Casterly Rock gone dry, he's going to need a new source of income and I can provide that."

"And how are you going to provide that? Did you buy the brothel in Mole's Town?" Jon joked, laughing.

Tyrion shook his head and smiled.

"No. Although my father would probably have a heart attack if I did. Hmm…maybe I should just for that reason alone. But no. I have no wish to emulate Littlefinger in anyway thank you very much. What I have done though, is made arrangements to buy a substantial parcel of land and plan to set up a trading post so the Wildlings, northmen and anyone who wishes to trade, can trade their goods there with each other without either side worrying about being killed. I will run it, I will police it and anyone who uses the trading station pays a fee and is subjected the usual taxes on goods in Westeros."

"I plan to make it a neutral location where all can trade without prejudice or fear. Winter is coming and there is nowhere else in the world where the fur of animals is more thick and luxuriant as those animals that have lived in the cold all their lives. Meat and plants, such as healing herbs would fetch a fair price with the Maesters and healers all over the world! Valuable gems and metal in abundance in the North and north of the Wall."

"Untold riches just waiting to be tapped. "

"Also, I haven't just been drinking your Northern Lords under the table for no reason. I have been doing my best to make trade agreements with some of them. The North is in a unique situation. You have access to trade from BOTH sides of the world. There is no other kingdom in Westeros that has this. Then again, no other kingdom is as big as the North. Your lands are mostly untouched and while it may be a hard land, there is still wealth to be had. With a little ingenuity and a lot of hard work, the North could be turned into the richest kingdom in the seven kingdoms." Tyrion explained his grand vision.

"AND that's not forgetting the riches we will pick up in Valyria. On the open market, they are priceless treasures that will sell for a small fortune. On the black market, a very large fortune. I've also lived in Essos and know well what is produced over there that doesn't get imported to Westeros in large quantities and things we can trade in return. Westeros needs new trade opportunities in order to counter the Iron Thrones debt to the Iron Bank which is currently in the millions. It won't matter if we survive the coming dark if we can't afford to eat after it's over. We NEED this Jon or Westeros will cease to matter a global power." Tyrion's voice was alive with passion.

Jon stood there stunned. He had had no idea about any of this and no idea that he situation was that bad. In the Time Before, none of this had even been mentioned in his hearing for he was usually too busy fighting to survive but he imaged that Sansa, Tyrion and Dany had many, many conversations on this very topic when they were still in Winterfell. Jon may hate politics but he could see what Tyrion was getting at. While Westeros at this time was still strong militarily, in the realm of international politics, they were the laughing stock of the world. The Targaryen's may have been mad but even they knew that pissing off the "neighbours" was a bad idea. Ayres had attacked Bravos but after coming to terms, he had been forgiven and had learned that it was never a good idea to piss of the Iron Bank.

With all that Jon knew, he knew that at this point in time, while Westeros may be at peace, Robert Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm had bankrupted said Realm with his feasts, hunting parties and tourneys, all in order to keep him amused because he had no-one to fight.

He also knew that Joffrey and Cersei's reigns would be even worse. Tommen had been the calm eye of a very bad storm.

"So, you're going to turn the Lannisters into the Trade Masters of Westeros?" Jon asked.

"Pretty much." Was Tyrion's reply.

Jon just shook his head.

"Your father just might have that heart attack anyway when you inform him of your grand plan you know." Jon was amused.

"Gods, I hope so!"

It was the look of hopeful anticipation on Tyrion's face that sent Jon into gales of laughter.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

It was done.

The first official alliance between the Free Folk and the North was now in place. Mance and Ned were pleased by how it had turned out. Yes there were conditions that both sides had to abide by and yes, the Free Folk would have to abide by the laws of Westeros as all in Westeros did but that was a small price to pay in order to gain safety for his people but it was a price all were willing to pay as they would not be asked to bend the knee to the Iron Throne.

It had been agreed that the Free Folk would move onto the Gift in stages as letting a hundred thousand Free Folk beyond the Wall in one hit was not a smart thing to do. Over the next year, groups of Folk would be moved onto the Gift in order to establish small villages so the basic infrastructure would be already there for when the full might of the Free Folk came south while other groups would start cleaning and repairing various forts along the Wall for habitation by the Folk. Having the Free Folk man the Wall was the only condition that both sides had agreed to without argument.

Jon looked back at Castle Black when he reached the top of the hill and knew that by the time he returned to take up his position as liaison there would be massive changes for him to deal with but for now, Jon was going home to Winterfell.

Valyria would be his next great adventure.

For now, it was time to go home.


	27. Chapter 27 - Introducing: The Girls

**Hello all.**

 **I am so sorry it's take me this long to update. Unfortunately my laptop got broken Christmas eve started and it took me a while to save up for a new one. Luckily, I keep an in progress copy of my story in my dropbox but unfortunately, I lost the latest chapter so I had to re-write it.**

 **Enjoy and keep those reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 27 – Introducing: The Girls**

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the room. The room itself, while richly appointed, was a mess. Tables and chairs had been disturbed and overturned; ornaments had been broken, like they had been knocked over in a fight. The bed curtains were currently on the floor, ripped from their posts and the mirrors smashed into multiple pieces.

Curled up into a protective ball in a corner of her new room was the broken, bruised and bleeding form of a girl verging on womanhood. Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen quietly whimpered in pain and fear. Pain from the sever beating her brother had just inflicted on her and fear that he would return and continue.

The siblings had just arrived in their new home after fleeing yet another assassination attempt. They had left Bravos after Robert Baratheon's assassins had found their latest home. While the siblings had escaped unharmed, their guardian had not been so fortunate and they had been spirited to Pentos and the home of Illyrio Mopatis, Merchant Prince and the so called cheese monger of Pentos who had welcomed them into his home only a few days earlier.

Viserys had been in a foul mood ever since they had arrived. He had come to his sister's room and found her crying for the home they had lost. He had then proceeded to berate her for her tears and foolishness, when Daenerys had forgotten the golden rule and spoken back to her brother, reminding him that he too had cried in fear and loss at what had just happened to them. Her words sparked his foul mood into a towering rage that had preceded the beating she had just received.

She had woken the dragon.

Viserys had knocked her around the room. Throwing her into the furniture, thrown ornaments at her, smashed the mirrors, grabbed her by the throat and held her down on the bed with one hand while the other hand kept hitting her face, all while ranting and raving as he beat his sister. She had instinctively grabbed for the curtains that surrounded the bed when Viserys had tried to throw her to the floor and the flimsy material had torn off the posts. After that, Daenerys had managed to crawl into the corner and curl up into a protective ball. Viserys had yelled at her for a few more minutes, aimed a kick or two in her direction then left, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Illyrio, who had heard the commotion from another part of the house, gently knocked on Daenerys door. When he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door and looked in. Seeing the state of the room and the girl child curled up in the corner, he turned to the servant that had followed him and ordered him to fetch his personal healer and some maids to both attend to the princess and clean the room.

"Princess?" was his tentative query. When he saw Daenerys flinch from the sound of his voice, he slowly made his way over to her, speaking in a gentle voice as he went in order to try and calm her and reassure her that he was not her brother.

"Princess? Princess, it is I, Illyrio. It's all right child. I won't hurt you."

Illyrio stopped in front of Daenerys and crouched down. He reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense up as his hand made contact with her flesh. He kept his facial expression calm, but internally he frowned as he saw the blood and bruising on her fair skin. While he has seen both free women and slaves in a much worse state then this, the current state of this particular young girl offended him.

"Come now Daenerys let me see. I cannot help you if I can't see the damage he did." His tone was still gentle.

Daenerys slowly uncurled her body and lifted her head towards Illyrio who sucked in a breath in shock. She was a mess. Viserys had inflicted a great deal of damage upon the young woman's face and body. One eye was fully swollen shut; the other was partly closed with swelling. She had darkening bruises on both cheeks, a split lip, a cut above her left eyebrow and he deemed it a miracle that her bloody nose wasn't broken. What worried him the most however was the dark handprint around her throat. Viserys it seemed had squeezed hard enough to cut off her breath, leaving behind yet another deep dark bruise. Illyrio may have had plans for the girl but those plans didn't include seeing her beaten to death at her brother's hand.

"Oh you poor child, he really did a number on you didn't he?" Illyrio said as he gently helped Daenerys up off the floor and towards the bed so she could sit on a more comfortable surface, all the while wondering if his and Varys's plans to restore Viserys to the throne of Westeros was a wise one. If nothing else, this incident proved that the cruel madness that infested the males of the Targaryen line had manifested even earlier in Viserys then it had in his father.

Daenerys, who had said nothing all this time, finally looked Illyrio in the eye and spoke.

"Thank you Magister, but this is my fault. I should not have said what I did to my brother. He was right to punish me."

This time, Illyrio allowed his frown to be seen.

"And just what did you say to incur his wrath in such a manner?" he asked, his voice still gentle.

"I reminded him that he was a scared boy, just like I am a scared girl. After everything we have been though, we are entitled to be scared are we not? Viserys took offence at that. He has always had a temper and violently dislikes being reminded of his shortcomings. He has also always been abusive and a bully. In Bravos, he used to beat children younger than even I in order to prove he was superior to them. All it ever proved was that he was cruel." She replied, in a moment of strength.

She suddenly cringed.

"Please don't tell him I said that Magister or he'll beat me again" She begged, fear infused in her voice as she reverted back to the cowed child, scared of her abusive big brother.

Illyrio gave her a gentle smile.

"Your secret is safe with me child and you are correct. After all you have been through; you are definitely entitled to feel scared. I know I would be if it was me and I don't have a King who wants me dead after me!"

He was about to say more when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Magister? You sent for me?" Was the question by his personal healer. Behind him were the servants that Illyrio had also sent for.

"Ah yes. Come in please. Daenerys, this is Phillipo, my personal healer, he will tend to your injuries and help you feel better. Also, the women are Ilssa and Karna; they will be your personal servants while you are a guest under my roof. They shall attend to your every desire my dear. I shall leave you now so that Phillipo may tend to you in private. Ilssa, Karna, a word outside please." Illyrio commanded.

Illyrio exited the room with the two women behind him.

"I want one of you to stay with the princess at all times. If her brother should come to her, you are not to leave her alone in his presence and if he should start beating her again, you are to have the other fetch me immediately regardless if I am busy or not. If you should fail in this, I shall make sure to sell you to the cruellest slave master I can find. Have I made myself clear?" The women nodded. "Also, tell Phillipo to report to me after he has finished with the princess."

They nodded again and returned to the room.

Illyrio, while he had nothing to do with the slave trade and like Varys, despised such enterprises having narrowly avoided such a fate as a child, would not hesitate to do as he had threatened should the women fail to carry out his orders. He had plans in the works for Daenerys that included an eventual marriage to Khal Drogo and the Khal would not marry a soiled and broken girl, for Illyrio had no illusions about Viserys. He was positive that Viserys would rape his sister if the mood took him. Thankfully, Viserys was more interested in regaining his birthright and could be easily diverted by speaking meaningless flattery and stroking his ego. The Khal himself wasn't all that important to the grand plan but his forty thousand Dothraki screamers were.

He could only hope that Varys could keep them one step ahead of King Robert and keep the Targaryen's safe…

For now.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lord Selwyn and his daughter, the Lady Brianne, also known as the Maid of Tarth, had finally arrived in Winterfell. They were both seeing Winterfell in its prime. Full of life and looking majestic. They were both suitably impressed so far.

As they had been seen approaching, there was a welcome party waiting for them in the form of Lord Stark, Lady Stark and those of their children who weren't currently being fostered elsewhere. This included Sansa, the girl Brianne was to be a sworn sword to.

In the time since Tyrion and Jon had come back into the past, Sansa had changed from the refined but clueless southern lady she had portrayed into a confident and clever young woman. The lessons in politics and court intrigue from both her mother and Tyrion had taught her to use her intelligence in ways she never had before and the "outings" her mother had taken her on had torn the rose coloured glasses away from her eyes. She was now aware that the world was not a nice place and that she could easily become a victim if she continued to act as a silly little girl.

It was on one of those "outings" that Sansa had seen first-hand how cruel men could really be. Her mother had taken her to a small village near the Wolfwoods, when her mother was asked to sit in judgement as the acting Wardeness of the North. Three men had raped a young girl, who was a barely a year older then Sansa herself and had only just flowered into a woman the month before. The girl had been in the woods gathering herbs when the men had come across her. All three of them had ganged raped her and left her bleeding and severely injured after they had finished. The girl had just barely made it back home.

The girl's father had immediately hastened to Winterfell to report the crime and ask for Maester Lewin to come and attend to his daughter's injuries. Lady Catelyn had insisted on accompanying the Maester and brought Sansa with her along with a hunting party so as soon as the girl was able to give a description of the men, the hunting party would immediately hunt those men down and bring them back to Winterfell for judgement and punishment.

Maester Lewin had insisted that Sansa sit with the girl while he examined her and administered healing. He explained to Sansa that the girl would be feeling ashamed and scared due to what the men had done to her, although it wasn't in any way her fault and would need another female presence in order to comfort her while he was there as she would be fearful of all men.

Horrified hadn't even begun to cover how Sansa felt about what had happened to the girl and finally she understood why her mother had insisted on the knife fighting lessons. When they returned home, Sansa threw herself whole heartedly into the lessons, determined not to be used as the girl had been and had rapidly improved to the point that the men who had taught her in Bronn's absence had remarked that it would be a stupid man indeed who tried anything with her.

When Ned and the rest of the men had returned from the Wall, Bronn had tested her with another ambush. Only this time, Sansa had turned the tables on him. He had ended up against the wall with one knife at his throat and another knife against his groin. Bronn had been impressed and praised her improving skills. He then started teaching more advanced techniques while her mother and Tyrion continued her lessons in politics and intrigue.

"Lord Selwyn, Lady Brianne, Welcome to Winterfell." Was the genial welcome given to the southerners. Selwyn and Brianne dismounted their horses and return the greeting.

"Thank you Lord Stark, we are pleased to be here. I must say, your North is a very big place. Big, but beautiful." Was Lord Selwyn's reply.

Lord Selwyn of Tarth had never been this far north before and hadn't known what to expect from the Northerners. When they informed their various hosts along the way that his daughter was to be Lady Sansa's sworn sword, their hosts had congratulated Brianne and said that she must be an exceptional fighter as Lord Stark would accept nothing else as a protector for his eldest daughter.

The first time this had happened, Selwyn had expressed his surprise that they would accept that a woman could be just a formidable warrior as a man. His host had just laughed and told him that here in the North, the women were a hardy lot who knew that their family's survival could one day depend on them being able to fight and even kill those who would attack them. The Wildlings, they also pointed out, also had women fighters, spearwives they were called, who could be even more formidable then the men and with the harsh existence they lead beyond the Wall, such skills were a necessity and anyone who had met the women of Bear Island weren't foolish enough to suggest that a woman had no place wielding weapons unless they wanted said weapons used upon them!

Lord Selwyn and Lady Brianne were brought into the great hall and given guest rights then shown to their rooms and informed that dinner would be an hour after sunset. As it got towards dinner time, Cat and Sansa made their way to Brianne's room with a welcome gift of clothing designed by Sansa for the woman warrior.

They knocked on the door and entered Brianne's room when bidden to. Brianne was standing in the middle of her room in a dress and immediately Cat saw that Tyrion had been right. Brianne looked ridiculous in a dress. The cut of said dress was in the southern court style and really didn't suit Brianne's tall frame at all. Cat was now glad she had listened to Tyrion and gotten Sansa to design new clothing for her.

"Lady Brianne, I am pleased you chose to accept our offer. This is Sansa. She is who you'll be protecting." Cat told her.

Sansa and Brianne sized each other up. Brianne had initially thought that she would be protecting a typical lady and had no problem with that but as she examined Sansa closely, she could see that this was not entirely true. The way Sansa held herself and the way she moved spoke of some sort of weapons training and she could see the slight outline of a knife or dagger along the inside of Sansa's sleeve.

Sansa also examined Brianne closely and found that rather than be put off by Brianne's looks, she found them reassuring.

"I am pleased to meet you Lady Brianne. Please accept this welcome gift of clothing that I have designed especially for you. I think you'll be pleased." Sansa told her with a smile on her face.

Brianne was a bit hesitant to accept the clothing, knowing as she did that she looked silly in female clothes but as they were a gift of welcome, she could hardly refuse a gift from her hosts. Brianne took the clothing and looked them over. She was surprised. They had been designed to be worn while fighting but they were also in a more feminine cut then she was used to. They were well designed she decided and smiled at Sansa in pleasure.

"I thank you Lady Sansa, these are some of the finest clothes I have seen and someone must have informed you of my height and body shape for they look to fit me well."

Sansa returned a pleased smile at Brianne at the praise.

"I am pleased you like them Lady Brianne. Why don't you choose an outfit and wear it to dinner? If you'll allow it, I would like to stay and assist you. This way I can also see what alterations need to be made so they fit you properly. I understand that an outfit that is designed for fighting in must fit properly so it doesn't hinder you in any way"

Brianne gave her consent for Sansa to stay and Cat excused herself to oversee the preparations for dinner, giving the two women time to get to know each other.

Lord Selwyn was already in the great hall seated at the head table when Brianne and Sansa walked in. Seeing Brianne in the clothes that Sansa had designed had confirmed that he had made the right decision to allow his daughter to accept Lord Stark's offer. He had never seen his daughter looking so comfortable in her own skin before and thought that she looked absolutely beautiful in her new clothing.

Tyrion and Jon, who had known Brianne in the Time Before, had looked at Brianne and their jaws dropped in surprised awe. To them, she had always had a beauty of her own regardless of what she had dressed in but in these clothes, they thought she looked stunning.

The clothing resembled something close to what Dany would wear when riding Drogon, with a long jacket type top, fitted close to the torso with a slight flare over the hips before the material dropped to her knees, leggings and boots. The outfit was in the colours of Winterfell grey and Tarth blue. With the addition of a leather belt with silver studs that was designed to accommodate a sword, the outfit was both practical and feminine.

Tyrion couldn't wait for Jamie to meet her looking like this. He knew Jamie had found her intriguing and a mystery and while they had initially rubbed each other the wrong way, they eventually had gained great respect for each other and an attraction had formed between them. Tyrion hopped that this time, Brianne would be enough to turn Jamie's head and affection away from Cersei.

"Lady Brianne, it is a pleasure to have you here. May I introduce you to the rest of my family?" Ned asked the tall warrior woman.

Brianne nodded and was introduced to Robb first. Robb she thought to herself was a charming young man but a bit rash in his actions and words and found Rickon to be a delightful boy who was full of mischief. Brianne was surprised to be introduced to Jon though. She, like everyone in the south had heard of the Bastard of Winterfell but she hadn't heard that Jon had been legitimized as a Stark. No one had. It seemed that that piece of information hadn't made it south of the Neck yet and Brianne could imagine the talk and rumours that would occur when the south found out. The boy would be in for a hard time if he ever went south as most of the southern Lords would find it distasteful that a bastard had been elevated to the ranks of nobility.

"Lady Brianne, it is a pleasure to meet you. I would like to thank you for accepting my father's offer to be Sansa's sworn protector. My sisters are precious to me and Sansa will grow into a great beauty that will attract all sorts of attention both good and bad. It reassures me that such a formidable warrior will be watching over her. I hope you will also get the chance to meet Arya. She is a feisty girl who would just love the chance to learn fighting techniques from you." Jon said to her with a smile on his face.

Jon was happy to see her. In the Time Before, she had been one of the most loyal and faithful friend to the remaining Starks and had protected Sansa like a mother bear protects her cubs. In her, Jon had met his match as a fighter and had asked her opinion many times when it came to planning battles against the dead.

"Lord Jon, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am also pleased to have accepted your father's offer. I was wondering if I may ask something of you?" Brianne replied. Jon nodded his head.

"I have heard stories from many of my hosts here in the North about your formidable fighting skills, May I prevail on you to honour me with a sparring session? I have heard that your style is an unconventional one and I wish to test myself against an unfamiliar style of fighting. After all, a swordsman cannot improve their skills if they do not fight against those who fight with a different style." Brianne asked him.

Jon once again nodded his head in acceptance. It seemed that those who had witnessed his fight with Thorne had spread the story around. It gave him another layer of protection and respect from the Northern people and a reputation as a fighter not to be trifled with lightly.

Finally, it was Tyrion's turn to be introduced.

"Lady Brianne, may I present you to Lord Tyrion Lannister, Friend of House Stark, Friend of the Nights Watch and Friend of the North." Ned said.

"Lady Brianne, it is my great pleasure to meet such an accomplished woman and may I say you look absolutely stunning in the clothing that Lady Sansa designed for you. It also seems that I am not the only one who appreciates how stunning you look. The men in the hall haven't stopped staring at you since you walked in. I imagine that you will receive many offers for courtship while you're in the North. I hope to get to know you better while I am still here for you are an intelligent, interesting woman. I greatly admire the fact that you didn't let anyone stop you from perusing your dreams of being a warrior." Tyrion said with a look of admiration of his face.

In the Time Before, Tyrion and Brianne had formed a tight friendship after he had arrived in Winterfell at Daenerys's side. Initially, she had been suspicious and distrustful of him, thanks to Cersei's actions and words, both before and after she was "The Queen," but had quickly seen that he was more like Jamie then his cruel, power hungry bitch of a sister.

Brianne was stunned. She had of course heard of Tyrion for he was something of a curiosity to most. He was a dwarf who had been allowed to live and bare the Lannister name. Brianne and her father had often talked about the other noble houses of Westeros and knew that Tywin Lannister was a hard, cold, practical man who wouldn't let emotion get in the way of his plans. That he hated his second son for being the cause of his beloved wife's death was common knowledge. Therefore, the fact that he allowed the deformed baby to live had been quite the shock to the realm. Deformed and dwarfed babies were commonly left outside to die of exposer in Westeros so Tyrion was a rare creature indeed.

Brianne had met Tywin once and instantly didn't like him at all. He had looked at her with cold, indifferent eyes that seemed to judge her as unworthy of being her father's heir. He had spoked to her in condescending tones and dismissed her as unimportant. Brianne had felt insulted that he couldn't even give her the respect that an heir to a noble house deserved. From the warm greeting she had received from Tyrion, she had determined that Tyrion was nothing like his father.

What had also surprised Brianne and her father was the way Eddard Stark had introduced Tyrion Lannister as Friend of House Stark and Friend of the North. The relationship between the two great houses wasn't a hostile one but neither was it warm and friendly. Coldly polite would be a more correct definition for the relationship between the two. Brianne was positive that the title of Friend would apply to Tyrion Lannister only and never on the rest of his family.

"Lord Tyrion, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. If I may correct you on one thing though? I don't think the men stare because they think I look "stunning" as you put it but stare because there is a "Lady" wearing pants instead of a dress. I sincerely doubt that offers of courtship will be coming my way." Brianne replied. She was a bit weary of Tyrion's comments and thought that he made small fun at her expense but as she had received much crueller comments in the past and that the comments seemed to be given in a good natured way she decided to let it go.

"My dear Lady Brianne, if we were anywhere else in Westeros, I would agree but I have found that here in the North, a person is judged on their deeds and actions and not on their looks or appearance. Take me for example, anywhere else in Westeros, I would be a target for scorn and ridicule but as I have helped the Nights Watch, who are regarded with a great deal of respect from the Northern people, I am judged to be a good man who had done what he can to help them. Although, I do admit that drinking Greatjon Umber under the table has also improved my reputation here in the North as that is something that has seldom happened in living memory." Tyrion said with a laugh.

Brianne also laughed. Even in Tarth they had heard of Greatjon Umber and his reputation for drinking others under the table, so for a man of Tyrion's stature to accomplish such a feat was worthy of respect indeed.

As dinner progressed, Selwyn's heart swelled with love and joy every time he heard his daughter laugh so freely. Brianne had always been such a serious child ever since her mother and brothers had died and to see her bantering with Jon and Tyrion, with Sansa and Robb also joining in the fun convinced him without a doubt that this was the right place for her to be. He had also seen the admiring stares of the other men in the great hall and it gave him hope that he may have grandchildren to spoil rotten one day.

By the time that Jon and Tyrion were ready to leave on their expedition to Old Valyria, Brianne was firmly established in the Stark household. She had established herself quite quickly as a formidable fighter and one of the best currently in Winterfell. The only one she couldn't beat was Jon and that was only because his style was strange and unpredictable due to the meshing of several different disciplines in his style.

She had even won Bronn's respect as a formidable opponent when she beat him in a practice fight.

While Brianne preferred to follow the knightly code of honour, she was far from stupid. She may fight with honour but she was well aware that most others wouldn't, so when she was receiving her training as a younger girl, she was also asked to be taught all the underhanded tricks that were possible to use in a fight and taught how to counter them. Brianne refused use them unless she had no other choice but knowing when the other guy was about to use them against her, helped keep her alive.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

A few days after Jon and Tyrion had left, a guard approached Ned.

"My Lord, there is a young man at the gate, requestion permission to speak to you. He claims that you asked him to come to Winterfell." The guard said.

Ned frowned. He wasn't sure what this could be about. He had been busy tending to matters that had arisen that only the Lord of Winterfell can do. He decided to speak to the young man in question.

"Let him in and bring him to me in my solar. Do you know his name?" Ned asked the guard.

The guard nodded.

"Samwell Tarly, My Lord."


	28. Chapter 28 - Meanwhile elsewhere

_**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry about making you all wait but it wasn't by choice. Unfortunately, work took a turn for the crazy and for the last 7 months, I have been working 6 day a week and working that much does not help the creative juices flow so I am sorry if this is not up to my usual standards.**_

 _ **I know you have all be despretly waiting for Old Valyria and I promise you that it is to be the next chapter I'm working on. I had this chapter partly written before things got crazy as I wanted to set up some plot hooks for later in the story so as I have now finished this chapter, I shall start working on the next one.**_

 _ **I promise I won't leave you all hanging this long again!**_

 _ **WW**_

 **Chapter 28 – Meanwhile Else Where…**

 _ **Greywater Watch**_

Bran was having…strange….dreams.

They had started shortly after he arrived at Greywater Watch.

When Bran had first arrived at Greywater Watch, he found the concept of a "floating castle" a bit strange but very cool. He liked Lord Reed, the Lord of Greywater Watch. Lord Reed had been kind to him and happily answered any questions Bran had about living in the Neck. He thought that Jojon was a bit odd but liked him all the same. Jojon Reed was a little bit older then him but they still had lots of fun playing together and climbing things they shouldn't. Jojon also had been teaching Bran the secrets of the swamps. They were often out in the waterways and swamps of the Neck, showing Bran how to navigate the channels, showing him what was safe to eat and what was poisons, how to make fish traps and other things that helps one survive the deadly swamplands.

On these journeys into the Neck, they were often accompanied by Jojon's sister, Meera.

Bran found Meera confusing. On one hand, she was a Lady, with ladies' perfect manners and knew how to dance, sing and play the harp, but, on the other hand, she was like Arya. A wild free spirit, she knew how to fight and hunt. She wore pants and a tunic, not ladies dresses and had wild black curls that refused to be tamed.

But dear gods, she knew a lot.

She taught Bran the lore of the Neck and how to hunt with a net and trident. Bran had at first, refused lean what she was trying to teach him because he didn't want to learn hunting from a girl, but after she had demonstrated just how good she was with her chosen weapons, Bran changed his mind and starting learning what she had to teach.

As the days progressed and Bran settled in, he started having strange dreams at night when he was sleeping.

At first, he saw images of a great Weirwood tree, one that was much bigger than the one in Winterfell's godswood, located on top of a small hill, with what looked to be like a cave opening in the side of the hill. Another image he saw regularly was what looked like a mountain of ice from a distance, stretching as far as the eye could see and taller than anything Bran had ever seen before. The image of a huge fort built into the mountain of ice, slowly falling into ruin. Images of a three eyed raven and of wolves as big as horses. Of children that weren't children, of white beings that resembled men with ice blue eyes and of a man who was no longer a man with a crown of black rocks on his head and eyes bluer then the deep ice.

It went on and on until one night, Bran had seen himself in his dreams. He had looked older in this dream and appeared to be sitting in a wheeled chair, staring into a fireplace that looked like the one in his room in Winterfell.

Bran was wondering why his older self was sitting in a chair with wheels attached to it when "dream Bran" turned his head and looked at him and spoke.

" _ **You will not suffer my fate, but our destiny remains the same."**_

Bran's eyes snapped open and he was breathing hard. He was now officially creeped out. Bran had had lots of dreams in his young life but never before had his dreams spoken to him! Bran shuddered as the words that "dream Bran" had spoken his head again.

" _ **You will not suffer my fate, but our destiny remains the same."**_

What in seven hells did THAT mean?

Bran thought about it for a while but couldn't come up with an answer. He decided to speak to Jojon about these strange dreams. Jojon had told Bran that he had what he called Greendreams. These dreams could predict the future to a certain point but, the meaning of such dreams were not always clear. Bran wasn't sure if he believed in such things but with him having his own strange and disturbing dreams, he figured it couldn't hurt to ask an expert in strange dreams but that could wait until morning.

With that settled, Bran rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping that he would have a "normal" dream for once.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 _ **Casterly Rock**_

Tywin Lannister stared out the window of his solar in deep thought. His "informants" in the North, had reported to him with some interesting information about major happenings in the North.

He had precious few spies in the North, but those he did have were very well placed, although he had none in Winterfell itself. The information they brought him had shocked him to his core.

Eddard Stark had made an alliance with the Wildlings.

Eddard Stark had allowed the Wildlings to cross the Wall and settle on the Gift.

Eddard Stark believed that White Walkers and the Dead walked once more.

Eddard Stark now had a huge Dire Wolf to protect him.

Eddard Stark had legitimized his bastard.

Eddard Stark had named Tyrion as a Friend of the North

Eddard Stark actually LIKED his youngest son!

That last one alone was enough to send him into shock.

The alliance with the Wildlings would send major political shockwaves all over Westeros. While he had initially scoffed at the notion of walking corpses, the informant had sworn on his life, the Gods and the Seven Hells that it was true. He had been at the peace talks and had seen the walking dead for himself. Like a majority of the representatives, he had also shit himself at the sight of a legend come to life.

The man had spoked so fervently and with such sincerity about what he had witnessed, that it convinced Tywin that there might just be some truth to what the man was saying and if it was true, Westeros and the rest of the world were in very deep trouble and if it wasn't true…well then, it should be an interesting power play to watch…and take advantage of any number of situations that may arise.

In regards to the alliance between the Wildlings and the north, if what he was told was reliable and Tywin suspected it might be, the terms of the alliance sounded something like a joint military action in return for safety behind the Wall, but it wasn't against the rest of Westeros.

The wildling would repair the forts along the Wall and they would then man them. They would work alongside the Nights Watch and the people of the North to secure Wall and guard the Realms of Men against the Night King and his armies of the Dead.

His informant's repot stated that proof that been presented, proof that the dead walked had been given to all the Northern Lords. The report also stated that according to the Wildling leaders, this was the first signs that the Long Night would soon be here. They had also stated that given that they live north of the Wall, they would be the first target for the Night King and his army. This was the reason why they asked for an alliance with the North in exchange for sanctuary in the North behind the Wall when winter comes.

Tywin read that part of the report again and thought about it while he poured himself a rarely indulged glass of wine. Ned Stark was a smart man, but, his honour wouldn't allow him to be devious and cunning. His honour would not allow him to lie so blatantly, so if he had seen proof that the dead walked, then the dead walked.

Tywin took a sip of his wine and moved onto another part of the report that interested him on a personal level. It seemed that Tyrion had asked for and received permission to buy a plot of land in the North. What Tyrion would do with this land, he didn't know but he had told his informant to find out and report it as soon as possible. Tywin wished he could ask Tyrion himself but he wasn't able to.

Tyrion had disappeared.

Tyrion and Jon Stark had disappeared from Winterfell.

And no one seemed to know where they went.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#

 _ **Kings Landing**_

 **Cersei**

Cersei smiled and stretched in the late afternoon sunlight. Things were good in the Red Keep at this moment. Robert had gone on yet another hunting trip to the Kingswood and had once again left Jamie behind to guard her and the children. This pleased Cersei as it meant that Jamie could once again grace her bed with his presence.

She smiled again. Robert, as usual, was completely clueless as to what would transpire between the siblings while he was absent and the fact that no one else seemed to realise what was happening was a bonus and while Cersei had no trouble in blackmailing, threatening or even killing someone to keep silent, it was always a risk to do so.

Cersei looked down into the training yard when she heard Joffrey yelling. It seemed that once again, he had failed to penetrate Ser Barristan's defences and had been disarmed. Joffrey was yelling at both Ser Barristan and Jamie that it was their fault, that they weren't training him properly and that as heir the throne, they had no choice but to do as he told them or they would suffer some unnamed consequences for whatever wrong that Joffrey thought they had transgressed against him.

Cersei frowned. Joffrey was her darling boy and the heir the Iron Throne but even she had to admit that he had a temper and could be impulsive to the point of stupidity sometimes but he was still young and she was sure that she could train him out of his bad habits. The gods knew that his "step-father" would never do so. Robert had very little to do with the children and ignored Joffrey in particular.

Her eyes traveled across the yard and her frown deepened when she saw that once again, Jon Arryn was watching Joffrey intensely.

This had been happening more and more recently and it wasn't just Joffrey that he had been watching. Tommen too, had suffered under the man's intense stares. Tommen though had noticed and was starting to become scared of the Hand of the King. Cersei snorted. Tommen was a weak child, more interesting in cats then in thrones and swords.

No, it was a blessing that Tommen would never be king as the realms would suffer under one as weak willed as him. Her precious Joffrey on the other hand would make a fine strong king who would listen to his mother's wisdom.

Cersei looked at Jon Arryn again. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Jamie instruct Joffrey in the proper counter to Ser Barristan's attack. Cersei could see the resemblance Joffrey had in regards to Jamie.

Joffrey did look a lot like his true father and Tommen even more so.

Could he know the truth? Cersei didn't think so but this intense scrutiny of her children seemed to indicate that something had caught the Hand's interest. Cersei decided that the old man didn't know anything but also decided to tell Jamie not to be seen around Joffrey so much from now on. Things would go VERY badly for her if the truth was found out but for now, she would keep an eye on the old man and if he did find any proof, well, he was old and accidents happen to old people all the time.

Cersei turned around and returned to the Red Keep determined not to worry. It was a beautiful day and would be an even better night.

She smiled. She did so love it when Robert was away.

 _ **Littlefinger**_

Lord Petyr Baelish opened his eyes and shuddered. Speaking with his "master" was never a pleasant experience and once again, he berated himself for getting into this position in the first place. Admittedly, he had been young, injured, weak, full of hate and vengeance and at the time but that was no excuse for getting involved with a supernatural power.

He sighed. Things would have been so different if Brandon Stark had just died when he challenged him to that stupid duel for Cat's hand but love was a sickness that make the smartest of men do stupid things.

He shook himself again and concentrated on what his "master" wanted of him now. His orders were to create as much chaos and distractions possible in order to destabilize Westeros so his "master" and his minions could take advantage of said distraction to mobilize without interference. If Petyr managed to successes in doing this, then he would be ruling Westeros in the aftermath of his '"masters" war against those who had defeated him the last time he came, which meant the Starks of Winterfell would be his primary target with the rest of the North being secondary targets. Petyr had agreed to become one of his "masters agents" on two conditions.

One, Westeros below the Neck would remain a living mortal kingdom with those not killed to be ruled over by Petyr. The dead were welcome to the North and the rest of the World.

If Jon and Tyrion had known about this condition, they would have howled with mocking laughter.

Two, Sansa Stark would be spared and given to Petyr as a reward for his hard work.

After all, every King needs a Queen.

And Sansa would grow to be more beautiful than her mother…also more pliable and easily molded.

He did like them young.

That countless innocents would die during his "masters" war didn't bother him one bit. The small folk were there for the highborn to use and abuse as they pleased and thus were of little consequence in the long run.

The highborn however…

Petyr had many, many grudges against the good and great families of Westeros. He had many plans for revenge for a multitude of insults and slights said and done to him since he was a child. The Starks being the worst of the lot in Petyr's mind. As far as he was concerned, it had been the Starks that were the cause of most of his problems, starting with Brandon Stark becoming betrothed to Cat and Eddard Stark for marring his beloved Cat and taking her away from him and to a place he couldn't easily see her after Brandon was dead. That Cat or Ned didn't really have a choice in the matter was immaterial.

Oh yes, the Starks would pay.

He had already started his revenge against them in the form of letters to young Sansa. His agents in the North had informed him that the child was already a great beauty and resembled her mother very much. Through harmless flattery and manipulation he was already starting to turn Sansa against her family by getting her to think of herself as a future Queen of Westeros, married to the handsome prince Joffrey who would be king. That Joffrey had no idea that the girl even existed didn't matter one bit.

Another thing his "master" instructed him to do was to kill the Stark bastard. While his "master" had not said why he wanted the bastard dead, Petyr decided to try to manipulate someone else into doing it…someone like his beloved Cat. So he started writing to her shortly after Ned returned from Dorne and started to poison her against the boy, turning any chance for loving and accepting the boy into hatred and disgust for his intrusion into her "perfect" little world. While she didn't have the guts to up and dispose of the child, he had managed to drive a wedge of hatred and distrust between them that he could and did use to his advantage

While Cat was a strong and smart woman, she was blinded where he was concerned. She would only forever see him as a friend and while he loved her, he also resented her for it. He resented her for not being able to see that he was the better man for her. Better than the dull and insipid honor bound Ned Stark.

Although he was curious as to why his "master" wanted the Stark bastard dead.

Luckily, he had about three or four years by his reasoning to put some plans into motion. As long as there was trouble and turmoil within the realm by the fall, his "master" would be pleased and he would be one step closer to becoming King in his own right.

It was time to get to work.


	29. Chapter 29 - Old Valyria

**Hello everyone.**

 **Once again my apologies for taking my time updating. Once again, life got mad so finding time to write was difficult.**

 **This chapter gave me hell trying to write it. I lost count of how many times I rewrote the bloody thing! I've had to fill in some of the backstories of Davos, Jon and Tyrion. Also, I spent a lot of time and energy trying to describe Old Valyria but eventually had to give up as I've got conflicting images in my head about how it's supposed to look and how it looked before the Doom happened. I just couldn't get a coherent image together so I decided to concentrate on the characters and their stories instead.**

 **I promise I won't take as long to update again. The hardest and longest chapter I've had to write so far is done and while I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, only you can judge if I screwed it up or not.**

 **WW**

 **Standard disclaimer, I don't own Game of Thrones, blah, blah, woof, woof.**

 **Chapter 29 – Old Valyria**

 _ **The Smoking Sea, Just off the coastline of Old Valyria**_

Ser Davos Seaworth stood at the helm of his ship, the Fair Justice, in deep thought as he guided his ship and a fleet of five other Northern ships towards Old Valyria. Davos was still slightly shocked that he had agreed to this insane mission to go the one of the most speculated and mythical place in the known world…again.

Oh yes, he had done this before.

He had been a boy of barely nineteen name days but he had already established a reputation among certain quarters of being a discreet, honest man who was very good at what he did. If you wanted something transported quietly and wanted it to actually get there, then Davos was the man you wanted to hire. Pretty much the only thing he wouldn't transport was slaves and if someone asked him to do so, well then, that someone often found themselves with a lot of troubles from Bravos and certain people in Westeros as well.

He and his crew of five had been making a smuggling run between Volantis and Lys when a monster of a storm had hit and had battered the ship while the wind and current pushed it towards the Valyria Peninsular. When the storm had abated, he had found himself in the Smoking Sea, within viewing distance of the Valyrian coastline and decided head towards shore in order to make some repairs on the ship.

Davos and two of his men had run before the ship in the small boat they kept, mostly to use when discretion and stealth was needed, scouting out the safest way through the rocky mess.

As they had sailed closer, they were stunned silent in awe. Even run down, broken and overrun by jungles of plants and trees, the architected and craftsmanship was truly awe inspiring.

While repairs were being done, Davos was beginning to get the irrepressible urge to do some exploring just for the sake of exploring a new place. He felt no desire to take anything from this place but to him, this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to see something that very few people living had ever set eyes of and only at a far off distance at that.

Davos knew the tales, had heard of the so called curse of this place but he had always been a more sensible lad then most and discounted the notion of a curse to all who step foot in this land but he couldn't discount the chance that there could be something lurking in the soil or plant life that could possibly kill him or his crew so he decided to stick strictly to the waterways and canals between the islands only.

Besides, knowing his way around here could one day safe his life as this was the perfect place to hide if he ever got into serious trouble.

Even Euron Greyjoy wouldn't venture here.

By the time they left, Davos had what was probably the most detailed map of the current configuration of Old Valyria in existence.

His thoughts drifted back to his present situation.

Lord Stark agent had found him at his home with his wife and children and had presented him with a contract for work. While Davos couldn't read, his wife Marya could. They had both been astounded to see that is was a genuine offer from Tyrion Lannister no less! What they wanted him to do was to captain and guide a small fleet of five ships to Old Valyria in exchange for a very generous fee plus a commission. Davos being the sensible man that he was, wanted to know more before deciding whether to take the job or not. It was a lot of money and it would see his family comfortable for many years to come with some careful management.

But, it was Old Valyria!

And how did they know he would be able to safely guide them?

Davos asked Lord Stark's agent if he knew why Tyrion Lannister of all people wanted to go to Old Valyria. The agent had told him that Lord Tyrion was actually acting on behalf of Lord Stark in this matter and that the matter was an urgent one. If Davos chose to accept the commission, he would be told the reasons why once at sea, for at this time, secrecy was curial to the success of the mission.

Then the agent had said the one thing he had never thought to hear again.

" _ **It's time to return your bones to the sea."**_

Davos was utterly stunned.

There were only eight people who knew those words and seven of them were now dead.

As a password, it certainly was obscure but it was a cry for help. After they had left Old Valyria, the eight of them had sworn to keep their knowledge a secret. They agreed of on a password and swore that if one of them called, the others would come running to help. Old Valyria would become their sanctuary if they needed to hide.

And it was indeed the perfect place to hide.

The middle and outer islands were perfectly safe and the Stonemen inhabited the mainland the closest islands to the mainland as they were still connected by bridges and fallen stone from buildings that choked the waterways there. Davos had fortunately seen none while he was exploring.

He decided to accept the commission. It was a lot of money that would help his family and while he only knew both men by reputation only, the fact the Eddard Stark was an honorable man, who's word was trusted throughout the seven kingdoms was what he had based his acceptance on.

The fact that he was trusting Tyrion Lannister to lead this mission with his no longer a bastard second son had impressed on him that this could be as serious as the agent had said. So he sent his acceptance to Lord Stark and within a month, he was meeting five northerner ships at a small village on the coast of Dorne just before the Stepstone Islands. Davos would lead the way through the Stepstone Islands, avoiding the major pirate hideouts. Once free of the islands they would strike out for Lys to restock, then onto Volantis for one final resupply before heading south to the Valyria Peninsular and the islands of Old Valyria itself.

Once they had left the Stepstone Islands, Davos had asked for the reason why they were funding this expedition to Old Valyria. His personal opinion was that they were going to loot some of Old Valyria's treasures for Lord Stark but for what reason, he didn't know as yet. They had asked him if he could wait for an answer until they had landed in Valyria. The reason they gave was that due to the critical and secretive nature of their mission, silence was critical until there were no unfriendly ears to hear of it. Only the captain's and their first mates had known of their destination but of their mission, like Davos, they and the crews would be told once they were alone so no one could let anything slip in port. Davos reluctantly agreed and the conversation had turned to other things.

They had left Volantis behind and sailed in a southerly direction for a few days. Shortly they would turn and begin their run towards the Valyrian coastline. The devastation of the Doom had not just been limited to the surface. So great was the chain of eruptions, that it had also caused a massive upheaval of the seabed.

Miles and Miles of coastline had suddenly found itself underwater and some of the seabed had risen above the water and as a result the coastline was a treacherous underwater maze of razor sharp rocks and old buildings turning to rubble that was more than capable of grounding a ship to the point of destruction.

While still in Volantis, Davos and the other captain's along with their first mates met onboard his ship and went over his map of Old Valyria's current configuration in great detail. He had stressed exactly how dangerous the approach was and had warned the captain's that this would call for precision sailing and nerves of steel. Deviate off course by so much as five meters in some places, and they were dead men, pure and simple.

Davos, as the acknowledged expert and as he was the only one with experience navigating the area, would take the lead. The other five ships would sail in a direct line behind his ship, spaced out at regular intervals so they could follow in his exact footsteps so to speak. Once they were beyond the first island, the sailing would be a lot smoother and they would be able to drop anchor close to the second island and use the smaller boats to transverse the waterways and canals between the islands.

Davos's musings were interrupted by the sight of his son approaching. Matthos was a fine strong lad of fifteen years. He, like most of his generation, was a summer child. He had never known the harsh bite of winter and while Davos and his wife had done their best to raise their children with a good strong moral code and an even stronger work ethic, they were still somewhat innocent of how harsh life could truly be. It was why Davos had chosen to bring his eldest along. The boy needed to see more of what the world was truly like and Davos wanted Matthos to experience some new cultures and that included his current "employers" noble status as well, as Stannis was only one example of Westeros's nobility that his children had been exposed to so far.

"Father, Lords Lannister and Stark, wish to speak with you before we start our run." Matthos told his father. Davos gave his son a look and then nodded his head.

"Tell them to join me then son and I must say that I'm proud of you. Your attitude and hard work have been excellent." Davos told his son while his son. Matthos stood proudly. His father's praise was something to be treasured. Matthos nodded his head and then turned to go and extend his father's invitation to the two Lords.

Davos checked the ship's position and gave orders to his crew to ready the boat for the run towards the coast. His first mate signaled the small fleet of ships trailing them to also ready themselves. He turned his head just in time to see Lord Jon and Lord Tyrion join him at the wheel.

With a respectful nod of his head and a quiet "My lords", Davos waited in silence, watching his crew in their preparations while he waited for the two lords to speak whatever was on their minds. They had been good company and had earned his and his crew's respect when they had both jumped in and helped out around the boat with a cheerful demeanor and a surprising competence, although both had also admitted to having been crew on ships before. Davos found it a bit odd, but the ways of the nobility still confused him at times.

For Jon and Tyrion however, this had been a bittersweet journey for them. To them, this was Davos in the days before either of them knew him and before things had gone so wrong and while they could see quite of lot of the man that made up their Davos's manner, they knew that this wasn't the Davos who had been Jon's Hand of the King. So while they quietly mourned the loss of their Davos, they enjoyed this opportunity to get to know this Davos better.

Jon and Tyrion wished to make a firm friendship with the older man as they knew his calm level headed nature, his down to earth practical wisdom and strong moral code would be invaluable as plans to change the future progressed.

They had plans to tell him everything, but not just yet.

Jon spoke first.

"Ser Davos, I know we haven't told you much of anything and I am extremely grateful for your patience in this. I promise, as soon as we establish the camp, on the first night after dinner, I will inform you and the others of everything. I swear to you now that what you will be told will sound impossible but it will be the truth none the less." Jon told him speaking plainly and truthfully as the older man would prefer.

Jon still felt like a bit of a shit, but knowing certain people so well, enabled him to be able to manipulate people into doing his bidding without them ever realizing it. Jon respected his old friend to much to do that to him though.

Tyrion also spoke.

"Ser Davos, like Jon, I also appreciate your patience with our reluctance to speak about our mission but please know that you may complete this commission and accept the payment with a clear conscience. Our mission is not a dishonorable one, even though we will be removing certain items from the ruins, I assure you, everything we remove will be used for the good of the Realm." Tyrion explained.

While Davos had certainly done some shady and criminal things in the past, the man had a strong moral code and there were certain lines you didn't cross less you earn the man's wrath. He looked at the two younger men and gave them a sincere smile.

"Don't worry bout it lads. I've got more than my fair share of secrets and shady dealings that I won't be judging you for yours." He told them. "But, I do appreciate the gesture."

Davos looked at the compass and map once again then shouted at his crew.

"All right lads, it time to start the run. Signal the other ships to assume formation and tend to your duties. We'll heave too just before we hit the coastline and send in the boat for a look at the route we're to take to make sure things haven't changed too much." His tone darkened. "I know I asked much of ya all to make this trip to Old Valyria with me. I know about the legends and stories just like you do. But I tell you now lads, I don't believe in the curse." His crew began to mumble. Davos raised his voice. "I tell ya lads, I've been here before as you all now know and I'm still here. I'm not infected with greyscale; I haven't suffered any unforeseen circumstances, unless you count losin' these as a consequence." Davos laughed as he held up his hand with the lost fingers. "Hells boys, even then I'd call it a blessin', after all, I'm a bloody knight now." He laughed while his crew cheered.

"All right boys, time to start the run." Davos's crew cheered once more then jumped to their tasks. Davos looked at Jon and Tyrion.

"If you believe in the gods my Lords, then you'd best start prayin' to them for luck." He told them and turned back to the wheel. He said a brief silent prayer to the seven then concentrated on the task as hand.

"Here we go again." Tyrion looked at Jon.

Jon nodded back.

"Yeah, here we go again."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon scowled into the night.

He was on the first floor of the ruined house they had commandeered as their main camp and base of operations. It was situated right on the edge of the second island and within the two days they had been there a basic dock had been quickly constructed so loading the ships would be easier, considering the heavy material they would be loading. The other reason why the house was a good base camp was that it was a solid, stable structure, which unlike most of the neighboring houses, wouldn't collapse on their heads when a gentle wind was blowing and from a security standpoint, it would be hard to breech…for the living at least.

It had also been his "Royal Residence" in the Time Before.

Jon's head was once again swimming in memories both old and new. He was happy to be on the late night watch as it gave him some quiet time to order his thoughts and regain his calm. He had been one massive bundle of nerves since they had set out from White Harbor a little over a month ago.

After already living this particular journey once to Old Valyria, he had been subconsciously preparing himself to once again face the trials and problems that had plagued them the "first time" they came here. Jon knew he was being ridiculous as the main problem they had getting here the first time was winter itself. The seas had been exceptionally rough, even on the days when the sea calmed somewhat, the waves were huge, the wind ripped the strongest of sails to pieces and storms broke ships to pieces like they were a child's toy.

This time, they had had an almost pleasant journey. A couple of storms that had seemed more like a gentle summer rain, no pirates, healthy and experienced crews on the ships with moral high. It had been practically like a holiday to all those involved. They had made it through Davos's safe passage without incident and had made anchor in the protected area between the islands.

As promised, Jon had called for a camp wide meeting that first night in order to discuss why they were here. He told them only about the North/Free Folk alliance and why it had been forged. Most of the northmen sailors had already heard rumors that the ancient Enemy of old had once again returned and that proof had been shown to the Lords of the North in the form of a wight. He also explained that it was Lord Stark who had given them this mission and that they were here to collect as much Valyrian steel and dragonglass as possible for transport back north so they could arm the people with weapons that would be able to kill both White Walkers and the dead wights.

Davos's crew on the other hand was either skeptical or outright disbelieving but seeing that the northern men believed, they decided to hold their peace for now. They were being well compensated for this trip and it was more money than most would see in a year and so wisely decided to keep their opinions to themselves.

As for Davos himself, while he was skeptical, he didn't outright disbelieve them. He reasoned that while not a lot was known about the ancient menace, it was known that they could be killed with Valyrian steel, which would explain why they were here, but what had bothered him was how the two young lords somehow knew where the biggest stockpiles of Valyrian steel was located as they had confidently lead Davos and the other captains to a partially collapsed warehouse along another broken street that had quite a few pallets of Valyrian steel ingots stack up high. His jaw along with the others dropped when they saw all that steel and that didn't include whatever was under the rubble of the partially collapsed walls and roof. He had decided to ask them some pointed questions in the near future. Jon had seen that look on Davos's face many, many times before and was hard pressed not to smile. He knew that he was going to be in for quite the interrogation once Davos knew the whole truth.

Everything he and Tyrion had set out to do since they returned to the past had been ridiculously easy for them to accomplish so far. Even brokering the mutual aid pact with the Free Folk had been simple. Jon had been expecting a lot of delays and fighting both verbal and physical until an agreement had been reached but the Free Folk and the Northern Lords had come to terms exceptionally fast. He had been anticipating it going on for weeks if not months, but no, in a matter of two weeks, they'd sealed the first official treaty between the North and the Free Folk and plans had been made to start transitioning the Free Folk under the Wall and onto the Gift while others would head to the other castles along to Wall to start making them once again fit for human occupation.

Then again, having proof that the Ancient Enemy walked once again would have something to do with that he supposed.

It had been easy. They had no problems with anything so far. Smooth sailing as far as the eye could see…

And that was what was really bothering him.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jon was suddenly alerted by footsteps heading towards the room he was standing guard in. While the ground floor of the house was intact the upper story hadn't fared as well. While the roof was still intact, the walls that faced the ships in the small bay had some massive holes in them. Tyrion had theorized that when the Fourteen Flames erupted, they had flung a massive amount of dirt and rock in a massive wide area and as the rocks had been flung at great speed, some of them had crashed through the walls of the upper story of the house. His theory had been correct for amongst the debris; there had been black lumps of what the Maesters called Lava Stones.

"Jon?" Tyrion's voice quietly called.

"In here" Jon replied, not taking his eyes off the outside view. There were clouds covering the moon tonight. There had been clouds covering the sun and moon for a week.

It was eerily reminiscent of the when they were here in the Time Before. Clouds had covered the sky and for what had been most of that year before they fled Westeros, they hadn't seen either the sun or the moon in all that time. Darkness had long since covered the known world even Essos had turned bitterly cold with the people dying by the thousands. They were children of a hot land and had no idea what winter was like or how to survive it.

And that hadn't even been the worst of it.

They had been making plans to leave Westeros with every possible survivor they could fit onto the fleet of ships they had amassed in Dorne, where they had retreated too after fleeing Kings Landing along with the surviving population, disturbing rumor's had started coming out of Essos.

They had been vague at first as rumor's often are but soon they had received some more solid intelligence from one of Varys little birds.

An ancient army of the dead, all with blue eyes had walked out of the Shadow by Asshai and laid waste to Asshai itself.

Leading this army was a man who wasn't a man with snow white skin and bright blue eyes, a crown of black rock upon his brow and riding by his side, a woman also wearing a crown, but hers was made of a pale blue gems that looked like a snow sapphires.

The Night King had found himself a Queen.

News starting coming in thick and fast after that.

They had received reports of places like Lys, Sothoryos, and the Summer Islands where the dead had also risen and were killing off the remaining population, who then rose again as a wight. They had discussed this in councils with Maesters, wise men and priests alike but all were completely baffled as to how the Night King was able to raise the dead over that much open ocean. The best theory they could come up with was as winter grows, the Night King grows more and more powerful, which was a completely reasonable assumption, but, at this point, they hadn't known that the Great Other had been freed when Winterfell had been destroyed and that it was his power that was boosting the Night Kings into nearly god like levels.

Tyrion stepped into the room Jon was in. He looked around as he joined Jon at the massive hole in the wall. One look at Jon's face told Tyrion all he needed to know.

"Seven hells, I really hate this place." Jon grumbled. Tyrion did too. This was where they had died, after failing to kill the Night King, after failing to keep the last of humanity safe from him and his horde of dead wights.

It was where they had discovered the true identity of the Night Queen.

All the reports where see had been sighted had described her the same way. Bright blue eyes of course, skin as pale as snow and wearing a crown of blue gems but what was remarked upon the most was the color of her hair.

It was a brilliant red.

They had decided, given all the information they received that the Night King had taken a priestess of R'hllor as his queen. Knowing what they did about R'hllor and the Great Other, they assumed that he had taken the priestess as an insult to R'hllor and because R'hllor's followers had magic in their own right due to the rituals they undertake when they swear their vows of service and lastly to show that neither R'hllor or the other Gods had power over him or his master. The other reason they suspected a priestess of R'hllor as the new Night Queen was that she hadn't appeared until after Asshai had been decimated. But they had been wrong.

Oh they had been SO wrong!

She wasn't a red priestess, but a high born lady from Westeros, one who they thought dead and her body burned in the Wildfire explosion that leveled Kings Landing and had rearranged the coastline for miles around.

It had been Sansa.

Of all the fates dealt to his brothers and sisters, Sansa's had been by far the worst. At least the others had died clean, their bodies burned as soon as they fell so they could never rise with blue eyes and for that Jon had been profoundly grateful. Until this point, he had been spared the cruelest of fates; he hadn't had to face his family as wights when so many others had. But this, seeing his beloved little sister enslaved to that monster's will…

It broke him.

It broke Tyrion.

It was then that they gave up the fight and waited to die for they now had nothing left to live for as there was now nothing left.

Tyrion sighed deeply.

"You know, I know that we desperately need the Valyrian steel but fuck it, I really don't want to be here and is it wrong that I'm looking forward to looting the shit out of this place? To think I was so enthusiastic to come back when I came up with the idea in Winterfell. Fucking hells, what the hells was I thinking?" he growled. He really didn't understand why he had been so enthusiastic considering what had happened to him here. This was where he died. Just meters away from where he was standing, the Night King had killed him…Well, his physical body at least. As far as Tyrion was concerned, he died the moment he saw who the Night Queen was.

What had killed what little spirit he had left wasn't that the Night Queen had been Sansa, no, that had been a gut wrenching blow though. He had actually thrown up. No, what had killed him was what he saw when he looked into Sansa's eyes and saw her icy breath in the freezing air.

Sansa was still alive. A White Walker she may be but her body was alive.

Tyrion prayed to the Gods he didn't believe in that her soul wasn't trapped within her body.

The clinical side of his mind did reason that it made sense. From what he and Sam had uncovered in the books they had saved from Winterfell and the Citadel in Oldtown and from Bran before he died was that while wights were just corpses raised by foul magic, they had no will or minds of their own. Their guiding intelligence was the White Walker who raised them. The Night King and his White Walkers were a completely different case though.

The Night King had been a mortal man before the Children of the Forrest had changed him into an immortal weapon for them to wield. When he had broken out of their control, he had waged bloody war on both the Children and the First men who responded by creating an alliance that would drive them deep into the north into the Lands of Always Winter and the Wall would be constructed to keep them out of the south. Out of this alliance, House Stark was created and Bran the Builder cemented House Stark's place in history and their right to rule the North as Kings of the Winter Throne when he constructed the Wall to keep out the Enemy.

While it was and still is unknown why he decided to create the White Walkers or how he actually does create them, Bran was able to find out that a mortal child, a newborn babe, was required. The Night King was somehow able to transfer some of his powers to the child and it was speculated that as the child matured, the gifted power not only assisted in the transformation from human to inhuman but as they grow, their intelligence and power grows with them. As a mortal child gets smarter and stronger as they get older, so did the White Walkers.

Tyrion realized that Sansa's transformation would have been more like the Night King's though because she was already an adult by the time she was turned. A dragonglass shard inserted into her heart, most likely while reciting some type of ritual. Ancient and thought to be lost magic's returning to the modern age fascinated his rational side….

The other side though…

Tyrion's soul had been crushed under the most enormous weight of guilt. The fact she was breathing, meant that she was alive in some manner and they had left her behind, thinking her dead. Why didn't he check her to see if she was still breathing? To see if she could be saved? Why didn't he take two seconds just to make sure?

He knew why.

They had been hurrying to the docks in Kings Landing. There had been some wights in the city itself but the main army of the dead were still a few hours away and they needed to be well away from Kings Landing so they wouldn't suffer the after effects of what was to come. They had been fighting a group of seven wights and had been winning, when Sansa's pain filled scream pierced the air. Tyrion had quickly spun around just in time to see the wright that had snuck up on Sansa from behind while she was busy fighting off the one in front of her, savagely withdraw its sword from Sansa's chest.

Sansa had remained on her feet for a moment, blood spilling out of her chest and mouth. Jon had turned around just in time to see Sansa smile gently at them both.

"I love you both"

It was only then she collapsed to the cobblestone street.

That was the last thing Tyrion remembered before his world faded to black.

Jon told him later that he had gone completely mad. He had apparently howled in grief so profound that it actually made the last few wights hesitate for a moment. They might not have a mind or will of their own but something deep down inside them, some primal instinct that warned them that Death was in front of them. He had even scared the absolute shit out of Jon. He had gone berserk and attacked anything dead that moved. He had started hunting them down and killing them and Jon couldn't get him to stop so deep and loud was his rage and grief. Eventually, Jon had to knock Tyrion out in order to get to the ship. The candles had been lit and the Wildfire caches under Kings Landing armed.

Soon, Kings Landing, the Capital of Westeros, home to the Kings of Westeros for three hundred years would soon be wiped off the map in explosion of green fire, hopefully taking a good portion of the hoard of wights with it.

And if they were very, very lucky, the Night King as well.

If Aerys Targaryen had been alive, he would have been dancing in glee for what was about to happen.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tyrion heaved a sigh and shook his head in order to try and clear it. He had come to speak to Jon about other things but like Jon, this place had way too many bad memories for Tyrion to ever be comfortable being here once again. Only the fact that they would only be here a short time was the only reason why they weren't buried deeper in the memories.

Tyrion was slightly worried about Davos. Like Jon, he had also seen the look he had shot at Jon. Davos was starting to get suspicious about their knowledge of Old Valyria. Mainly, how did they know where the warehouse they had shown Davos and the other captain's was located and how did they know that Davos had detailed knowledge of Old Valyria?

Luck could be one possible explanation as to how they found the warehouse. He and Jon had wondered off for about an hour so they could have a private discussion about implementing their plans for this phase of the master plan, they could have possibly stumbled on the warehouse while out, but would seem a bit too convenient that a warehouse filled with the rarest metal in the known world was the first thing they found on their first day.

Another possible explanation could be that Tyrion had found some very old, very detailed maps of Valyria in the days before the Doom showing the layouts for various towns and cities. For the most part it would have only been a matter of being able to translate High Valyrian in order to read the maps. Tyrion could claim that where they were camping was once part of the metalworking district and therefore it would be reasonable to assume that large stockpiles of steel would be located nearby. That there were actually quite a few forges nearby did back up that assumption quite nicely and once again, the maps were real. Like the books about the Long Night, he had found them in Winterfell's library.

This explanation would probably be the one that most of them would accept but Davos was a different case because he knew that they knew he had a map of Old Valyria. He would probably believe them about the maps Tyrion had seen, but there was no way they should have had knowledge of his map and the password that only knew.

"I think we're going to have tell Davos the truth sooner rather than later Jon. He's just too clever to deceive for too long and he'll soon start putting things together. I know he definitely wants to know how we knew about the password and map." Tyrion told him.

He liked Davos, he really did. Respected the hells out of him too but the man could be like a dog with a bone sometimes. There were times where he just couldn't let things go until he got answers that satisfied him, even if he knew the answers would be bad and he wouldn't want to hear it, he would just keep pushing, subtlety and discreetly.

Jon glanced at Tyrion and sighed.

"I know, I know" he replied. "I just can't think of way to tell him everything without sounding totally crazy. My father may not have totally believed in the Night King, the Children and other northern legends but as a northerner, he was brought up on the tales, so convincing him wasn't as hard as it could have been. Davos will be that much harder. It took Melisandre doing something rather impossible for him to completely believe in magic. She brought me back from the dead and only the fact that Davos knew I was dead, had stood guard over my corpse and then saw me breathe and live again convinced him that there were greater powers out there. This time, we don't have access to that particular miracle in order to give him solid proof of our story."

"So what do we do then?" Tyrion asked "He won't wait long before demanding answers."

"I know." Jon said again. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it like we always do, when it actually happens and without a solid plan." He laughed "Although, it does seem to work out for the best every time we do it that way so maybe as plans go, it's not a bad one."

Tyrion chuckled. Jon wasn't wrong. It did work best when they didn't have a solid, detailed plan in place. The need to be flexible and to think on one's feet was essential in surviving the Red Keep and the Wall respectively. They both had much experience at having to make decision of the fly. Flexibility in ones plans was a great thing. It allowed the main goal to remain while leaving much room for trying various plans depending on how things were going. Tyrion put that problem aside to be handled another day.

"Are we ready to start transporting the steel to the ships tomorrow? I would like to get this done and get out of here. I have other things that I need to do before I return to Kings Landing. Although I do admit, things seem to be going smoothly so far." He said.

"It's too easy. I don't like it. We never had anything this easy last time" Jon grumbled.

Tyrion smiled sympathetically. He could understand why Jon felt that way. If he was honest, he felt like that too.

"Yes, it has been easy, maybe even too easy, but I don't expect that to continue for too much longer. I would say we are in a grace period. I distinctly remember nothing exciting happening in Kings Landing or the rest of the realm the first time around. Everything started getting complicated when Jon Arryn was killed. It was the start of everything and that bloody red comet didn't help either. The people have been brought up to believe that the comet means that dragons will return to the world and with dragons, magic. People are afraid of dragons and magic so they would have been in a mild state of concern, wondering what it signalled was coming. Then there was what happened when Robert died and your fathers unjust execution sparked a war we never really had time to recover from before Cersei and the Night King starting making life very difficult. Then Dany returned…Gah! It was just one huge jumbled mess that just kept going and going." Tyrion explained

"Right now, we're at peace. There are no dragons, to the South, there is no such thing as the Night King and there's no war. The general peaceful state of the world right now is allowing us to make plans and then put said plans into motion without any major interference. That will start to change as soon as the South finds out about the treaty with the Free Folk I promise you. Right now, just be grateful we have been able to accomplish as much as we have without interference."

"Ok, you made your point. Doesn't mean I like it though." Jon huffed.

The two brothers in all but blood resumed staring at the dark landscape in silence when the clouds suddenly cleared for a moment and the light of a full moon shone down on those below.

Jon and Tyrion's jaws dropped in complete awe.

The ruins they were standing in had been covered in dust and debris during the initial explosions of the Fourteen Flames and mixed in with that debris were minute shards of dragonglass. The whole lot had covered the buildings and stuck to the walls, changing the colour of the bricks to a dark grey, charcoal like colour but in the light of the moon, the dragonglass glittered like tiny shards of black diamonds, reflecting the moonlight back to the sky.

In that moment, Jon and Tyrion could see the majestic beauty that Valyria had once been and it awed them. The Ghiscari and others may have tried to match Valyria's might and grandeur but hadn't even come close to matching such awe inspiring beauty.

"You know" Jon whispered, not wanting to disrupt the moment. "You know, I really hate this place but right now…it's not so bad." Jon was smiling by the time he had finished speaking. Tyrion nodded in agreement with a smile also on his face.

"Yes, it's definitely not so bad"


	30. Chapter 30 - Plans in the East pt 1

**Surprise! Bet ya weren't expecting another chapter so soon! Go on, admit it, I surprised ya!**

 **Hahahahahaha**

 **I thought long and hard whether to post this as two separate chapters rather than post it as it's written but it was starting to get ridiculously long so the second part will be up within the next couple of days or sooner I hope. I've almost finished the second part…I hope lol.**

 **Enjoy all and as always, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Plans in the East pt 1**

 **Pentos**

Jon sat in the warm sunlight and breathed the sea air and for the first time since he woke up in the past, he was completely relaxed.

The mission to Valyria had been a successful one. They had spent almost three weeks scouring the ruins for Valyrian steel, while another group had gone to the base of the Fourteen Flames to collect as much useful size dragonglass as they could. While the others were loading the ships, Tyrion, Jon, Davos and a few trusted men went exploring and collected the most valuable Valyrian artefacts, weapons and as much gold as they could find. Tyrion and Jon knew they were going to need the money the artefacts would bring in once sold and the gold that would be melted down into ingots, to fund and feed their people during the coming Long Night.

It would also help rebuild after the Long Night was over.

Jon truly hated the place but in the Time Before, it had been the only place left in the known world that was still warm, thanks to the Fourteen Flames, which even the Night Kings power couldn't put out. What had been left of humanity from all over the known world had fled there, not as a matter of choice but one of survival. There was simply no place left outside of Valyria that was fit for human habitation.

It wasn't even the dead that were driving them there but the bitter, deadly cold that had overcome the world.

Jon determinedly shifted his thoughts away from those dark thoughts and instead concentrated on what would happen next.

The small fleet had left Valyria and had retraced their route back toward the North. In what had been a pleasant surprise, none of the men who had gone to Valyria had said a word about being there while in port. The men, knowing what would happen if the wrong people found out about the priceless cargo they carried, knew they would quickly find themselves in a fight for their lives while they tried to protect what they had.

If anything, the trip back to the Narrow Sea seemed faster than their journey south, because before they knew it, they were back in more familiar waters and headed home.

Well, the Northern fleet would be heading home the Fair Justice however, had business elsewhere.

At this very moment, the Fair Justice and its priceless cargo were docked in the harbour in Pentos. They would be here for a short while to resupply then they would set sail towards Bravos as they had business there with the Iron Bank. But, they also had business in Pentos.

Secret business.

While Davos and his crew were securing the supplies, Tyrion and Jon were waiting in a nearby tavern that had been recommended by Davos, while a contact that Davos had met on their behalf would deliver a message to a certain person to come and meet them. They were sitting in a private outdoor balcony, sipping wine and snacking on the local delicacies while casually reminiscing about the past when there was someone knocking on the door. Tyrion and Jon looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Come in" Tyrion called. The door opened to reveal the man they had come here to speak to.

"Greetings Ser Jorah. Please, have a seat. Would you like some wine?" Tyrion asked their surprised and wary guest. Jon was quietly laughing as he watched Tyrion have his fun.

Meeting with Ser Jorah Mormont, was actually Tyrion's idea. Getting Ned Stark to agree to Tyrion's plans for Ser Jorah had been another matter. Ned had been dead against it at first. He despised Jorah for what had done and had told Tyrion he (Jorah) would die in exile for his crimes, but Tyrion had disagreed. He had pointed out to Ned that at this point in time, Jorah was in Pentos because the Targaryen siblings were there. He told Ned that at this time, Jorah was reporting to King Robert through Varys about the sibling's movement and that he would be inserted into Dany's and Viserys lives when Dany married Khal Drogo.

What Tyrion wanted to do was to turn the man to their side instead.

Tyrion proposed that in return for a full pardon for his crimes and given a chance to redeem himself and regain his honour, Jorah would work as Ned Stark's agent instead of Robert's. Jorah would be instructed to work as a double agent and his sole focus would be protecting Daenerys Targaryen, the future Mother of Dragons.

This time, Jorah Mormont would be inserted into Dany's life earlier than before. Jorah would be instructed to approach Illyrio Mopatis. His mission would be to attempt to get himself appointed as a bodyguard to Dany. He was to keep any and all threats away from her, including her own brother while gently re-educating Dany away from her brother's blinded and bigoted world view and once it was determined that Dany had a more balanced and realistic view of the world and her father, she would be told why Jorah was there and what his mission was.

Tyrion and Dany had spoken often of their past experiences and had commiserated with each other over how hard it was for them to trust others now. They had both been betrayed in horrible ways and it had shaken their confidence and trusts to the point that earning their trust was almost impossible. Jorah's betrayal had cut particularly deep as she had loved the old man as one would love a trusted and treasured uncle. He had never told her that he had been working for Robert and the way she had found out had broken her heart and her trust in him and while he had eventually earnt it back, she had never fully trusted him again.

This time he would tell her the truth at the earliest reasonable time. He would explain his past, the Stark's past with her family, what her father was truly like and that he was there at Lord Starks instructions to protect her at all costs for she would be important in the future and in that future, she would return to Westeros under Lord Stark's protection.

While Jon was remembering, Tyrion was trying very hard not to laugh at the expression on Jorah's face. The man definitely knew who Tyrion was and from the expression on Jorah's face, he was sure that the man didn't know if he should just walk out the door or sit down and accept the guest rights that Tyrion had just set down on the table.

Tyrion put on his most welcoming smile.

"Please sit Ser Jorah. I know that we are not currently in Westeros, but I thought that an offering of Guest Rights would ease your mind to the fact that we have no hostile intentions at least." Tyrion tried to reassure the man.

Jorah looked at both men and thought for a moment. Tyrion Lannister he knew by sight and reputation but the boy was confusing him somewhat. He knew that the boy was a Stark by his colouring and his grey eyes. But he knew that Ned Stark's heir had more red in his hair thanks to his mother.

Then it hit him, this was the Bastard of Winterfell.

Jorah was now intrigued. He wondered what would prompt this visit from a Lannister, whose house was often spoken of in tones of derision and disgust and the bastard child of Lord Stark. Given what he knew of the history of both houses, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what they would want to speak to him about. He decided to sit down and find out and if there was any hint of treasonous intentions towards the North, then he would report it to both Varys and Lord Stark. He may be in exile but he was still loyal to the North.

Jorah sat and took the offering of the salt, bread and wine of Guest Rights then just sat there, waiting.

Tyrion cleared his throat.

"Ser Jorah, I am Tyrion Lannister and this is my companion, Jon Stark" He said. He was about to continue when Jorah raised his eyebrows in surprise and with a faint look of doubt on his face, asked his question.

"Stark, not Snow? Because with all due respect to you Jon, last I heard you were named a bastard."

Jon smiled and nodded his head.

"Aye, you are correct, I am a bastard or rather I was. My Lord Father legitimized me and elevated me to a Stark of Winterfell, some months before we left Westeros. You have long been away from your homeland Jorah Mormont of Bear Island and therefore you don't have all the latest news. There is much that has happened and we have much to tell you." Jon explained to the now mildly stunned man.

Jorah was surprised to say the least. The Bastard of Winterfell's story was a well-known one in the North. All knew that at the end of Robert's Rebellion, Eddard Stark had returned from Dorne with his sister's bones and a child in his arms that he claimed as his bastard son. Everyone in the North also knew that Lady Catelyn Stark resented the hells out of the boy for daring to exist even though it wasn't his fault he had been born. Catelyn Stark's treatment of the boy was well known so it confused him as to why she would allow it, so he decided to ask.

"And Lady Catelyn was alright with you being legitimized?"

Jon's smile dimmed.

"Lady Catelyn and I have come to a…understanding. We have made peace. There will never be love there but perhaps as times moves on, friendship and respect between us will grow. Besides, Lord Stark ordered it so Lady Stark must obey." Jon smirked as he remembered his Aunt saying exactly that.

Jorah nodded slowly in understanding. It made sense and if the boy was now a legitimate Stark, it would also explain why he was here. Jorah assumed the he was here on orders from his father and wondered if Ned Stark had decided to have him executed for his crimes instead of leaving him in exile.

"Well then my lords, may I ask why it is you have asked me to come and speak with you? Has old Ned decided to execute me after all?" He asked

Tyrion shook his head.

"No Ser Jorah. Your life is safe from us. Lord Stark has no intention of executing you. In fact, we are here with an offer from him. Should you choose to accept his offer, on the successful completion of the task he asks of you, you shall find that he is willing to offer you a full pardon for your crimes of selling men into slavery. I will not lie to you though. This task will be hard and life threatening. There is a good chance you will die trying to complete it but this is also a chance to redeem yourself and your reputation if you manage to succeed." Tyrion explained.

Jon slowly reached into a bag on the table and pulled out a sealed canvas pouch. It was sewn shut and had the wax seal of the Lord of Winterfell on it. He extended his arm across the table and set the pouch down in front of Jorah.

"It's a chance to regain your honour. A chance to return home." Jon said to him in a gentle tone.

Once again, Jorah was surprised but he was also suspicious. He didn't know what to think. He had done a great wrong against his fellow man thanks to being blinded by a foolish love for a woman who would never truly love him back and he deeply regrated what he had done. Ned Stark would have executed him if he hadn't run so he truly wondered why Ned had decided to give him a chance. He stared at the canvas pouch, not daring to hope. If what he was told was true, then he was given a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the North and his family. His family would always despise him for what he had done but if he could prove himself a true and worthy man of the North to both them and Lord Stark, then he would be forgiven. They would never forget, but they would forgive him.

He could go home.

"Before you open that, there is much we need to tell you about the current state of the North. Given what we have to say, it may affect your decision to accept Lord Stark's offer." Jon told him.

For the next couple of hours, Jorah's world was turned upside down and his brain spinning out of control with all the amazing and frankly unbelievable information that Tyrion and Jon imparted to him. They told him about the North/Free Folk alliance and why it came about. They told him what they were doing to prepare for what was to come and where they had just come from. They told him everything they currently knew but they said nothing of the Time Before. They were very careful to only tell him of everything that had happened since they had come back.

Jorah shook his head, trying to clear it a little.

"So then, what is the task Lord Stark asks of me?" He asked.

Tyrion told him what they wanted him to do and why. After he had finished, Jorah picked up his wine glass, took a sip and settled back into his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. That they knew that he was working for Varys was irrelevant. They probably had spies all over the known world that report to them.

It was dangerous, he mused to himself, to turn clock on King Robert and Lord Varys, they could have him killed for it, but, there was also the chance that they could deny him his pardon on a whim. A royal pardon was a fine thing but his crimes were committed in the North, against Northern men and a pardon from Lord Stark, Warden of the North, would carry more weight among his countrymen and family and was still accepted as valid in all seven kingdoms.

He made his decision.

"You know, even if Lord Stark didn't ask me to do this, I would do it anyway. I've been following those children, watching them in order to report to Varys on their location and doings and from what I have seen; the princess should have had a personal bodyguard years ago. I've seen the way Viserys treats her. I've seen the bruises and I've longed to step in and stop the boy from doing her more harm, but my orders from Varys and King Robert were to observe only." Jorah told them. He sighed. "What you may not know is a few months ago, shortly after they arrived here, Viserys beat Daenerys bloody. From what I heard, there was a black bruise in the shape of a hand around her throat. Rumour has it that old Mopatis is now doing what he can to divert the prince's attention away from his sister. He's got plans brewing I'm sure, that involve the princess in some way." He confided in them as to what he currently knew.

Tyrion and Jon hissed in shocked surprise. They knew that Viserys and Dany didn't have the best relationships and that he had been somewhat cruel but she had never told anyone as to the extent of the abuse Viserys had inflicted upon her in his madness before his death at the hands of Drogo. Tyrion and Jon now found Viserys fate more fitting than ever. That was one thing they hoped didn't change in this new future they were trying to create. Viserys was a threat to both Dany and Jon. Jon especially as he was the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and Viserys would try to kill him as he would see him as a threat to his deluded dreams of ruling Westeros as their king.

"And the pouch?" Jorah asked.

"Letter of confirmation and a contract that you must sign to show you accept the task and all that comes with it, good and bad. The both the letter and the contract detail what is required of you and what you will be awarded on the successful completion. All of it is written in Lord Stark's personal hand and seal. Feel free to inspect it for yourself." Tyrion told him.

Jorah drew a dagger and cut the thread holding the pouch closed. The contents of the pouch were exactly as stated along with an unknown amount of gold in a small bag. There was note attached to the bag that stated that the gold within was to be used to purchase good quality arms and armour with enough left over for emergencies. He read both the letter and the contract then asked for a quill and ink. He quickly signed his name to both copies of the contract and gave one to Tyrion.

Tyrion quickly looked it over then rolled it up and put it in the bag on the table.

"Good," he said "From time to time, one of either Lord Stark's or my personal agents will approach you for your report and will supply you with more gold and whatever else you need. Let me just remind you, Daenerys Targaryen is your primary responsibility. Think of yourself as her sworn sword, appointed to her protection by Lord Stark. She MUST survive. Do not interfere with what she wants to do but do try to advise her away from doing anything foolish. I will admit that you will probably have more problems with that once she matures a bit and gets some confidence. Given how the females in her family tend to be, she's going to be one headstrong and stubborn woman once she finds herself." Tyrion laughed and both Jon and Jorah joined him.

"Aye that she will be. I remember her mother; Rhealla was a force to be reckoned with. She had such a calm, quiet dignity to her and she was strong. She had to be in order to survive Aerys." Jorah commented.

Jorah gave Jon and Tyrion a hard look.

"I understand what Lord Stark wants me to do and I'll do it gladly, but what I don't understand is why he wants me to do this? I mean, how does me protecting the daughter of his family's murderer benefit him? I won't kill her. Not for him; not for anyone" Jorah was adamant on this point.

It was then Jon made a snap decision. He knew that Jorah Mormont was a good man who made a bad choice that he truly regretted. Jon and Jorah had fought side by side in the Time Before and Jon respected the man. He also trusted his honour.

"Ser Jorah, please do not alarm yourself. There is no foul play at work here. Lord Stark has no intention of harming the princess. He is protecting her for two reasons. One, he believes that she will be a major player in the game in the future and one amazing asset in the war to come. Two, she is family and a Stark will always do anything to protect their family…Except for maybe Viserys. There's always one family member you wish would just die isn't there?" Jon laughed along with Tyrion.

Oh they both knew that Tyrion had more than one family member he wished would just fuck off and die already.

"Wait, what? Family? There had NEVER been any relation blood or marriage between House Stark and House Targaryen!" Jorah exclaimed in disbelief.

Jon and Tyrion's laugher trickled away. Jon looked at Jorah with a serious expression on his face.

"What I am about to tell you is a secret very few people know and all of those had sworn never to repeat to anyone without my expressed permission. Do you, Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, swear never to repeat what I am bout to tell you without my expressed permission?"

Jorah was bemused and intrigued.

"I Ser Jorah Mormont do so swear" he stated.

Jon sighed and took a sip on wine.

"You know my history. What you don't know is it a lie. Eddard Stark is not my father. My mother was Princess Lyanna Stark; my father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They were in love, they were married. The whole war was started on a lie." Jon stated bluntly.

Jorah reeled back in his seat. This was momentous new!

It was also very dangerous news.

"Why did he lie? Why did he claim you were his?" A shocked Jorah asked.

Jon sighed again.

"My mother made him promise to keep me safe. _'Protect him Ned. Robert will kill him, you know he will. Promise me you'll protect him'_ were my mother's last words to my uncle. What else could he do but claim me as his? He had lost his trust and respect that day in the Red Keep when Tywin Lannister presented the bodies of my sister and brother to him. He gloated, gloated! Over their violated bodies. What do you think he would have done to me? The child of his beloved Lyanna and the child of his most hated enemy?" Jon explained.

Jorah made a disgusted face. King Robert's reaction to the children's bodies didn't say secret for long. Even though Ned Stark never said a word about what had happened when he confronted his friend over it, it had eventually gotten around and like everyone else he had been disgusted by the King's actions. It was wrong to kill children for the sins of their parents. The children had been so young, they could have been brought up to be loyal to Robert but Tywin Lannister had not left anything to chance. He had done everything he could to secure the throne for his family through Cersei's marriage to Robert.

Then it suddenly hit Jorah, Jon was the rightful heir to Westeros and Daenerys was his aunt! No wonder Lord Stark wanted the princess protected. Jorah stood up and moved towards Jon. Once he was in front of Jon, he drew his sword and went down on one knee.

"My King, my sword and my life are yours to command!" Jorah stated in an awe filled voice.

Jon on the other hand flinched.

"Please, don't. I have no desire to rule the seven kingdoms. I don't even want anything with the succession of Winterfell. I just want a small holdfast somewhere, marry a good woman that I love and have children and a quiet life, away from the pressure and responsibility that ruling Westeros would demand." Jon said quietly.

He really didn't want anything to do with the Iron Throne but had a feeling that he would never be completely free of it either.

They finished the meeting shortly after that and reassured Jorah that they would be in contact. Before Jorah left, Jon pulled him to one side.

"Ser Jorah, when you think Daenerys is ready to hear the truth about me, please give her this." Jon said as he passed over a small wooden box with a lock built into it. He handed the key on a fine chain to Jorah also.

"Please don't lose it. This box contains all the information she needs to know about me and certified copies of the marriage documents along with a copy the journal of the Septon who conducted the ceremony. He wrote about it. Another thing it contains is what we know about the Night king, his Walkers and the coming war. It's vital she knows this. It also contains a signed proclamation by my father, accepting me as his true-born son and my place in the succession as Aegon's heir until he married and had a son. The last thing it contains is a personal letter from my Uncle, whom I still call my father and another personal letter from me. So you can see why it's important you don't lose it." Jon explained the contents of the box.

Jorah's eyebrows once again shot towards his hairline.

"Is that wise my lord? The contents of this box could start another war, one we definitely don't need right now, if found by the wrong people." Jorah questioned him.

No, it wasn't wise, but Jon wasn't prepared to wait as long this time to meet Dany, or at least be known to her. This time, she would know that she wasn't alone in the world once Viserys died. Jon burned to see her but he knew he wasn't allowed to interfere with what she would be doing in Essos. Not yet anyway. He had plans in the works.

"Yes it's a risk, but it's a necessary one. She'll need the information in there so she's able to make a fully informed decision when it's time. She's got plenty of reasons to resent the Starks and the Baratheon's along with the rest of Westeros. Maybe if she understands better what issues she'll face if she decided to come home she won't raise the issue of the Iron Throne until the war is over." Jon gave his reasons.

Jorah nodded in agreement. Yes it was a risk but it was a justifiable one. Jorah shook both Tyrion's and Jon's hands if farewell.

"Good luck to you both and please thank Lord Stark on my behalf for this chance at redemption and assure him I will work hard to be worthy of it."

"Good luck Jorah Mormont. You're going to need it." Tyrion smirked. Jon shook his head in amusement.

"Until we meet again Ser Jorah. Good luck and please do your best to keep my aunt safe although I have a feeling she won't make it easy for you." Jon said as they parted at the door of the tavern. They made their way back to the docks and boarded the ship just in time to catch the turn of the tide.

"Well, that plan is in motion. I know you wanted to see her Jon, believe me I know but right now, she's not YOUR Dany. Right now, she is still Princess Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen. Our Mother of Dragons doesn't exist yet and she will not be the same women you loved when she becomes so. You will have to get to know her all over again and for that I am truly sorry. So many people that we know, while still alive are not the same people we knew." Tyrion mourned that fact deeply. In the Time Before, he and Sansa had become true friends and eventually lovers. He had loved her with everything he had and she had loved him back. Now, she was lost to him forever.

Tyrion looked ahead to at the open ocean while a solitary tear slid down his cheek.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	31. Chapter 31 - Plans in the East pt 2

**And here it is, Part 2 as promised!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 31 – Plans in the East pt 2**

* * *

 **Bravos**

Tyrion was silently fuming.

They had been in Bravos for a week now, waiting on the Iron Bank to grant them an audience. Oh Tyrion knew what they were doing. They were making them wait as a show of power. They were making them wait to show them that the Iron Bank deals with whomever they want, however they want because there was no other banking alterative in the known world. The Iron Bank had ruthlessly crushed anyone who dared to try and compete with them by building a new bank.

That being said…

The integrity of the Iron Bank of Bravos was unquestionable. Their reputation for ruthlessness aside, they dealt with their customers with integrity and honesty. They may be looking to cut the best deal with the Iron Bank coming out on top, but once that agreement was reached, it was never breached by either party. Well until Cersei had decided to be even more stupid then usual that is. The bank itself had never been breached; its secrets and deals were never spoken outside the bank. Their confidentiality was legendary and all they cared about was money and profit.

Tyrion sighed and tried to let go of his anger. Dealing with the Iron Bank took practice and wits. While most people go to the bank for a loan, Tyrion and Jon would be making a deposit instead, opening new accounts at the bank. Tyrion also knew that the Iron Bank would go for what he had in mind as it would stand to net them a tidy profit and no businessman worth his gold would ever turn down profit.

Tyrion's thoughts were distracted by loud and happy laughter from behind him. He turned to see the men who made up the night shift about to leave the ship for the pleasures of the ale houses and brothels while the day shift started on their duties. Hearing Davos's voice coming from behind him startled him.

"Good morning my lord. It's another pleasant day in Bravos." Davos said, greeting him with a smile.

"Morning Ser Davos. Yes it is a pleasant day indeed. It would be even more pleasant if the Iron Bank would get off its arse and get on with business already. The wait is grating on me and I need to return to Westeros soon. I have business there that won't wait much longer. So does Jon. Tell me Ser, you seem to have much knowledge about the world outside Westeros. Is it customary to keep potential clients waiting this long?" Tyrion's tone which had started off pleasant had turned into irritation.

Davos chuckled. He liked the small lord. He had been intelligent and humours company while on the ship, keeping is men entertained with stories and legends he had read of over the years. He had even helped Davos improve his reading and writing during the journey. He and Tyrion had discrete lessons when possible in the evenings after dinner in his office under the pretence of casual chats.

He liked Jon too. The lad had a more serious personality then Tyrion but he was charismatic, friendly and easy going. Davos had seen Jon among his crew lending a hand where needed and happily getting to know the crew on a personal level. There was something though that he couldn't quite put his finger on though. The boy had an air of command that people just automatically obeyed. It indicated that the boy was a natural leader but the way he commanded was the way a veteran General would command and it baffled Davos because he couldn't figure out where such a young man would get that type of experience.

Davos focused on answering Tyrion's question.

"Aye my lord. The Iron Bank is known to do things on its own time but making someone wait a week for a meeting is unusual. They may just be exceptionally busy or they may be waiting to see how you react to them insulting you by making you wait this long. Or it may be something else altogether. You never know with the Iron Bank." He replied.

Tyrion was about to reply when something caught his eye, causing him to draw his knife.

Standing behind Davos, next to the gangplank, was a man in a grey hooded robe. The hood covered the man's face, leaving it in shadows. Davos turned around and choked back a startled oath. He knew only one place whose people dress like that and they resided here in Bravos.

A Faceless Man had come.

Before Davos could ask what the man wanted, the man in the robe turned his head towards Tyrion.

"Tyrion Lannister, the House of Black and White requests a meeting with you and Jon Stark" the man proclaimed. Tyrion's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the guild of assassins wanted with him and Jon. It couldn't be to kill them, because if it was, they would already be dead.

"When does the House of Black and White require our presence?" He asked.

"Now" was the reply.

"Very well, give me a moment to fetch Jon." Tyrion told the man. The Faceless Man nodded his head in agreement and Tyrion turned towards the rear of the ship and proceeded to the cabin he and Jon shared.

"Jon, you'll never believe this. There's a Faceless Man on board right now." Tyrion told him as soon as he opened the door to the cabin they both shared throughout their travels. Jon gave him a startled look.

"A Faceless Man? What in the hells does HE want?" Jon asked in a bewildered tone. Tyrion's face was a study of suspicion and confusion.

"Apparently, the House of Black and White wish to meet with us. Now."

Jon groaned, pulled his boots on and grabbed his weapons. Tyrion also equipped himself with his weapons.

"Well then, let us go and see what the most famous assassin's guild in the known world wants from us." Tyrion sarcastically commented as they headed back to the deck.

The Faceless Man hadn't moved and neither had Davos. Tyrion headed towards Davos while Jon moved towards the waiting Faceless Man.

"Ser Davos, if the Iron Bank should make contact while we are gone, please pass on our apologies and tell them that we will be delayed for a short while. Explain to them that the House of Black and White requested our presence. That should keep them from feeling insulted. I'm not one hundred percent positive but I'm sure there's a connection or an agreement between the Iron Bank and the House of Black and White that goes beyond the usual services that the House provides the Bank."

Davos eyed the Faceless Man off and with a quiet 'it shall be as you say my lord' Davos left the front of the ship headed for his office. Tyrion joined Jon and the Faceless Man.

"We are ready. Let's not keep the Elders of the Council waiting." Tyrion said with a sly look at the Faceless man as he demonstrated that he knew something about how the House was run.

The Faceless man seemed to stiffen slightly at Tyrion's words, but after a moment, just nodded his head and turned to walk down the gangplank and onto the docks with Jon and Tyrion following behind him. He lead them a short distance away to a small row boat, large enough to accommodate four people. He indicated that Jon would row the boat while the Faceless Man guided the boat through the canals of Bravos towards the house of Black and White.

Tyrion and Jon looked around as much as they could in fascination. They hadn't left the dock area much and when they had, they hadn't ventured very far. They wanted to be close by in case the Iron Bank made contact and so as a consequence, they hadn't seen much of the city.

It didn't take long for them to arrive on the small island that the House of Black and White was situated on. Tyrion and Jon got out of the boat and ascended the stairs towards the doors.

The doors held all their attention. The contrast of the white Weirwood door to the black colour of Ebony wood was slightly chilling and yet compelling at the same time. The white door opened and the Faceless Man gestured for them to enter.

Jon looked at Tyrion.

"After you old friend." Jon said with a smirk on his lips. Tyrion scowled at him playfully then turned and entered the door with Jon hot on his heels. As soon as Jon cleared the threshold, the door shut behind him. He had a brief feeling of being trapped but it soon left him as he looked around the room he had entered.

The round stone room with the multiple fire places and the images of all the Gods hanging above each one was exactly like Arya had described it. It chilled him to think that his baby sister had come here and by the time she left, she was no longer the baby sister he knew but a woman who had been harden by war and honed into a deadly killer by the very people he was about to meet with.

He walked forward towards to cistern in the middle of the room. He remembered Arya telling him about this. The waters in there were strange and seem to have several different effects, depending on the desired outcome. For some it was a relief from pain. A mercy asked for and received. In Arya's case, not only had it made her blind for a time but it also made her forget who she truly was for a time. Arya had told him that for a time it did make her forget but her strong stubborn nature and her relentless desire for revenge would never let her completely forget. Tyrion joined him in the centre of the room.

"Welcome to the House of Black and White Jon Stark, Tyrion Lannister." A new Faceless Man said from behind them. Jon and Tyrion turned around and looked at this new Faceless Man. They couldn't tell what he looked like as like his brother, his face was in shadows. For all they knew, it could be the same man who brought them here.

"Follow me please."

They followed the man through a door to the left then down a set of stairs then along a long hallway and then they took another set of stairs up. They entered a room that with a table and chairs, most which were already occupied with other hooded figures. The man they had been following indicated to chairs at the end of the table for them to sit in. Jon and Tyrion sat down and waited.

"Welcome Jon Stark and Tyrion Lannister. We of the House of Black and White are pleased you have accepted our invitation." The man at the opposite end of the table said to them as he took down his hood. Right now, the man was blonde with blue eyes with high cheekbones. Not that it meant anything and both Tyrion and Jon knew that the man would change his face soon. Most likely as soon as they left.

It was all Tyrion could do not to snort. It wasn't so much an invitation, more like a demand.

"We are pleased to be here but forgive me for being so blunt but what does the Council require of us? No offence meant but we have important business with the Iron Bank that cannot wait." Tyrion told them in his most "lordly" voice. The blonde man smiled.

"Yes, we know. We also know that the Iron Bank has kept you waiting for a meeting. We asked them to wait until we had spoken with you first." He said.

Both Tyrion and Jon cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why? There is no contract on our lives and our business with the Iron Bank does not affect the House of Black and White in any way so why did you interfere in our business?" Tyrion demanded to know.

The blonde man kept smiling

"Are you sure there is no contract on your lives?" He asked them slyly.

"At this point in time, absolutely. I'll not make any assurances for the future though because I'm sure at some point we'll piss someone off badly enough that they'll come to you." Tyrion stated boldly. He was positive that there weren't currently any contracts on their lives. There weren't in the Time Before so it stood to reason that it was the same now. The blonde man just kept smiling only this time he also laughed in amusement.

"I like you Tyrion Lannister. You have a practicality to you that will keep you alive and you're correct. We have not received a contract to give you the Gift. As of this moment, your lives are sacrosanct. The Many Face God had blessed you as his Chosen by bringing you back from death. You are his Chosen, we are his Servants and it is now our duty to protect you as ordered by our God."

Tyrion and Jon were both dumbfounded and speechless. No one since they had come back had guessed their secret. The people who knew were the ones they trusted and they had told them the truth. For the Faceless to know their secret was a shocking revelation.

Tyrion gathered his wits and his mind narrowed in on something the Elder had said. His eyes narrowed as his suspicions grew.

"All right, where are you? I know you can hear me so get your bony ass down here and explain yourself!" Tyrion was shouting by the end.

"Really Tyrion, there's no need to yell. I can hear you just fine." Death stepped out of the shadows and looked around. He looked much as he always had, black hooded robe, scythe in hand, creepy skeleton face. The Faceless Men all stood and bowed to their God.

Tyrion just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh please, you knew exactly how I'd react to this. So my question is, why have you ordered the House of Black and White, your followers by the way, to protect us?"

Death sighed.

"You're starting to attract attention. Now while that's not necessary a bad thing, it would be inconvenient in either of you were to be killed at this point in time. Who you are and what you're doing is too important to leave things to chance and you can't be on alert all hours of the day and night. As of now, you both get a personal bodyguard to accompany you wherever you go. There will be others in the shadows, watching and getting rid of potential threats to your lives. The House knows what's coming from the North and they have sworn to help defeat the coming evil and the way they will do this is by keeping you both safe and alive. Now be a good boy and do as you're told. I have to go as I have a great many things to do." Death said as he faded back into the shadows.

Tyrion started cursing silently then sighed. If He was interfering then there was probably a good reason for it.

"So, I guess that is that gentlemen. May I assume you have already chosen the Faceless Men that will be our personal bodyguards?" Tyrion tried to be gracious about it. He didn't need another bodyguard. He had Bronn.

"We have. They are waiting for you outside this room. Farewell Tyrion Lannister, farewell Jon Stark." The blond man said and then led the others out of the room though another door. Tyrion grumbled about having to now pay Bronn double what he was currently paying the man if he wanted to keep the man in his service and Jon just laughed.

"How about we leave this room and meet our new companions yes?" Jon asked Tyrion.

Tyrion just nodded his head and resigned himself to having a new, larger shadow. They walked out the door and saw two men lounging against the wall waiting for them.

"Well hello. I suppose you know who we are. Might we know your names? Or at least the names you will be known by?" Tyrion asked the men.

Both men had the look of Westerosi sell-swords and were fairly plain in looks. One was blonde haired with green eyes and the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes and both looked rather formidable standing there with an array of weapons displayed on their persons.

The blonde haired man spoke.

"My Lord, my name is Alec. It's an honour to serve our God's Chosen. I will be your bodyguard for the duration of what is to come and my brother Caz will protect you Lord Jon. You'll find that I and my brother are well versed in Westerosi customs and laws and we can fight like demons. Oh and I'm also a rather talented cook." Alec boasted of his and his brothers talents. Tyrion grinned.

"You'll do. At least you sound like a Westerosi sell-sword. Boast like one too." He laughed. Suddenly he snapped a question at Alec.

"Where did I meet you?"

"Well my lord, you and Lord Jon over there were in a tavern having a drink when my brother and I approached you. Being from Westeros, we wanted to chat to our own people and find out what the news back home was. We drank, we laughed and we lied about our adventures. By the time we were thinking about leaving, you offered me a job as a bodyguard. You figured with you being Tyrion Lannister and all, that it wouldn't be fair on Bronn if he had to take all the responsibility of guarding your short ass from those who want you dead and all that." Alec explained their cover story.

Tyrion nodded and asked,

"And your brother?"

"Ah you decided that Lord Jon needed a bodyguard, much to his disgust and wouldn't take no for an answer." Was the reply.

Jon rolled his eyes and smirked at Tyrion.

"That sounds like you. Especially when your drunk." He said and laughed at the offended expression on Tyrion's face.

"Sides," Alec said "Caz will be well suited to Lord Jon cause he's the serious type. Everyone knows I'm the fun one." Caz and Jon just rolled their eyes while Tyrion and Alec laughed.

"Well then, should we head back to the ship? I need to be close by for when the Iron Bank sends a message to confirm a meeting time." Tyrion suggested. Caz and Alec looked at each other and nodded.

"Actually, my Lord, we have been instructed to take you straight to the Iron Bank once your meeting with the House of Black and White was finished. We are sorry to have to bank delay meeting with you for so long but it was necessary that we meet with you first." Caz explained to them.

Tyrion scratched his nose and asked a question as they walked back though the House of Black and White towards the boat.

"Why did it take so long for you to approach us then?"

Both Caz and Alec had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Umm, it wasn't us who kept you waiting but the Council. There was some…disagreement until last night about if you should be approached. The Master wasn't pleased and had to step in quite firmly and remind them that they work for him and therefor his word is Law. They decided to send someone to you today." He sighed. "To be honest with you, I think our order is about to undergo a huge change. The Master has stepped in and he's not happy with how we have conducted ourselves you see." Alec explained while Tyrion and Jon laughed at their misfortune.

They left the House of Black and White and got into the boat. Alec took up the oars while Caz sat in the rear and steered the boat towards the Iron Bank.

"May I ask you a question?" Jon asked the two assassins'. The both nodded yes.

"Why do you call him The Master now?" Jon was curious as to the change in honorific for their God.

"We are now outside and undercover on a mission. We can't name Him as we normally would or that would give us away. The Master is a non-specific title that could belong to anyone therefore it's more acceptable to use it when in public." Alec explained.

Jon nodded his head in understanding and wondered why Jaqen H'ghar had been so sloppy around Arya with his order's secrets. It was then he realized that Jaqen H'ghar hadn't been sloppy, he'd been intentionally sloppy. Jon was beginning to think that Jaqen had seen Arya's potential to be able to master the arts of a Faceless Man and he had been deliberately trying to recruiting her.

To Jon, that explained a lot.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When they finally pulled up to the Iron Bank's private dock, they were surprised to see Davos there along with the pre-arranged trunk of samples they wished to show the Iron Bank's agent and a small guard for the trunk.

Davos was surprised to see them return with new people and looked at the sell-swords and then to Tyrion and Jon. They still hadn't told him the truth about themselves. They had fended off his probing questions with the promise that as soon as they left Essos for Westeros, they would tell him everything.

"My Lords?" He queried with a tilt of his head towards the two strangers.

"Don't ask Ser Davos. It's been a long morning so far. I promise we'll tell you everything soon." Tyrion said with a sigh while wiping the sweat off his face with a handkerchief.

A muttered 'I'll hold you to that' from Davos had Tyrion supressing a smile while he focused on the Iron Bank representative that had come to meet them.

"Greetings My Lords. If you and your men care to follow me, I'll show you to my masters office where he looking forward to conducting business with you." The representative smiled and with a wave to follow him, he escorted them into the cool building that was the Iron Bank. They followed him to a rather ornate looking door and followed him in. The office was of a medium size, with large windows to admit the breeze. The older gentleman sitting behind desk had brown curly hair and sharp blue/grey eyes that showed quite a lot of intelligence.

"Greetings My Lord Tyrion Lannister and Lord Jon Stark. I am Nico Nestoris, be welcome and please have a seat. Now how can the Iron Bank help you today?" Nico Nestorius greeted theses Westerosi Lords very politely. The House of Black and White considered these two important enough to warrant personal bodyguards. Orders from those who ruled the Bank were to accommodate them with all due respect and courtesy and help them with whatever they wanted done, within reason of course.

"Greetings to you as well, Nico Nestoris. I seem to recall meeting a Tycho Nestoris in Kings Landing recently. Is he a relation of yours?" Tyrion asked.

Nico curled is lip in distaste.

"Ah yes, he is. My cousin actually." He didn't look happy with the relationship.

"Ah. I understand. I too have issues with my cousins…and my sister…and my father…" Tyrion trailed off.

"Ah just so. The man is an arrogant swine and not as smart as he thinks he is. It's is why he is delegated to Westeros. He is very arrogant but he knows how to handle the Westerosi nobility." Nico replied.

Tyrion found it fascinating that Nico's speech patterns had slipped from perfect common tongue to Braavosi cadence at the mention of his cousin.

Tyrion focused on the matter at hand.

We have come today to set up some new accounts with the Iron Bank and also to request your help." Tyrion told the Braavosi man.

Nico smiled and picked up a quill.

"The accounts I can definitely help you with but I must find out more about what you require our help with before I can say either way." Nico explained to them. Tyrion nodded.

"Well, as accounts go, there will be three. One in my name, that one will have no connection to ANY Lannister accounts. One will be in Jon's name, again separate from the Winterfell account and the third account will not be affiliated with any House in Westeros and will be named and the War and Rebuilding account. There will be three names on this account, Mine, Jon's and Lord Eddard Starks. I have here a letter of Authorization from Lord Stark to do this." Tyrion explained as he handed over the relevant documents for Nico to read.

Nico swiftly read the documents and was assured that all was in order. He was curious as to the War and Rebuilding account but decided to hold off on asking until the accounts were finalized.

"Very well, all is in order. Now, we come to the issue of the initial deposits. How much will you be depositing today?" He asked them.

Jon and Tyrion exchanged a look with each other.

"Well, now we come to the request for the Iron Banks help." Tyrion said mysteriously. He nodded to Jon who rose from his seat and gestured to the men he had guarding the "sample chest" to place it on a table that was off to the side. Jon moved towards the table with the chest, removing a key from his pocket while he did so.

"Master Nestoris, if you would join me at the table please?" Jon asked the man. Nico nodded and moved towards Jon and the chest.

"This is what we require your help with." Jon stated as he unlocked the chest and lifted the lid.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise while his legs gave way to the shocked awe that swiftly followed. Only the swift reactions of Jon and Tyrion's new "friends" stopped Nico hitting the floor in an undignified manner.

The glittering gold, silver and precious gems of the artefacts did nothing to hide their origins.

Nico reached trembling hands into the chest and with great reverence, picked up a statue of a fearsome looking man/creature.

"This is from Old Valyria! I do believe that this is a representation of the God Meraxes. Little is known about what he represented to the Valyrian Freehold and this," he said picking up a fabulous necklace with huge green emeralds and massive iridescent pearls "This is the Eyes of Issa, last seen in the possession of House Flamefyre before the Doom! And these are the official coins of the Valyrian Freehold! My Lords! What you have here is beyond priceless and considered lost in the Doom. Pray tell, my Lords, where did you find all this!?" Nico was so excited that he spoke rapidly, almost slurring his words together.

Tyrion and Jon were grinning like mad men at Nico's reaction. If this was how he reacted to just a small selection of the treasure, then they were going to make a ridiculous amount of money when the wealthy elite heard about what they had to sell.

"We mounted a successful expedition to Old Valyria as you may have guessed and this is only one chest of what we found." Tyrion was viciously smirking as he told Nico what they had been doing.

"How much more?" Was the faint question.

"A whole ship's hold full." Was the triumphant reply.

This time, Alec and Caz weren't fast enough to catch Nico before he hit the floor.

"A whole ship's hold full?" Nico's eyes narrowed. "Trex!" Nico shouted for his aid. Trex rushed in through the door and on seeing his master on the floor, blinked in surprised.

"Master Nico, are you alright? He asked with concern.

"I'm fine boy, I'm fine. Now follow my orders exactly. You and a small guard detachment will escort Ser Davos back to his ship and see that it's moved into the Bank's private dock. As of right now, there is to be a permeant guard attachment to protect the cargo of this ship. This is a Priority Order. Now go, attend to what I've said." Nico told his aid while getting up of the floor and moving back to his desk, taking a much more comfortable seat in his chair.

Trex nodded his head and then he and Davos left the room. Nico gave Jon and Tyrion a look of consideration.

"A whole shipload." He tone was full of wonder. "I assume this is what you needed our help with?" He asked them

Tyrion smiled back at him.

"Yes and no. We do need your help with the treasure but it's not for storage. What we would like the Iron Bank to do is use it's contacts and clients to spread the word about a massive horde of treasures from Old Valyria that the Iron Bank will be putting up for auction on behalf of one of their clients. With a suitable commission to the Iron Bank for hosting such an event of course." Tyrion wasn't as foolish to think that the Iron Bank wouldn't get it's due out of this.

Nico Nestoris sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. It was an intriguing idea and he knew many, many wealthy men who would pay staggering amounts to own even the smallest piece of Old Valyria's treasures and his co-workers knew many, many more they he did not and with a commission, yet to be decided upon, the Iron Bank stood to make a big profit with little to no expense on their part.

He knew the Board would go for this and these two Lords would have gotten special status for this find alone regardless of their protected status from the House of Black and White which gave them special privileges with the Iron Bank as well.

"It's an intriguing idea and quite frankly, a smart one. By having the treasure auctioned off, you will be getting the highest possible amount per piece sold. It's a very smart idea my lords and if it were up to me, I'd have ravens flying as we speak. But, as what you wish to accomplish will affect the Iron Bank as a whole, I must speak to the Board of Directors first and gain their permission. Personally, I don't see them having any problems with this and so you should not have to wait long for an answer. If they should agree to go ahead with the auction, will you both be staying around for it? I must warn you that if you do decide to stay until the auction, you could be waiting a while as it will take some months to organise and have those who wish to bid come to Braavos." He explained.

"No. Unfortunately we must depart soon. We shall stay long enough to see our goods safely into your hands and an inventory taken, and then we must leave. We are more than happy to leave the Iron Bank in charge of this endeavour. I'm a sure that the Iron Bank will work hard to make sure we all get the maximum profit out of this." Tyrion replied.

Nico's face was a study of cunning, delight and greed.

"And how shall the profits be split?" He asked.

"After the Bank has taken its commission, sixty percent shall go into the War account and the remaining profit shall be split equally between mine and Jon's accounts." Tyrion handed over another sealed canvas pouch. "All the required information you will find in here."

Nico frowned.

"That is the second time you have mentioned war my Lord. Who shall you be warring against?" He asked them

Jon and Tyrion both shook their heads.

"It's of no matter at the moment as there is no war. Suffice to say that there will be a war in the near future but you'll not believe us if we told who it was with. What we can tell you is that there will be a Long Winter coming very soon and from what we can tell, Even Essos will be effected. The North is preparing for a long winter. This is part of the reason why we have established the War and Rebuilding account. We'll need money to acquire whatever supplies will be needed to survive it." Jon told him.

Jon hadn't had much to do in Pentos and Braavos. The plans for certain people and places in Essos were Tyrion's baby.

He had enough problems dealing with the Free Folk and the Wall.

Nico dismissed the matter of war. There were war's every day and the Iron Bank always managed to get their piece of profit out of it but a Long Winter in Westeros was a matter of concern to the Bank. They had many Westerosi clients and business associates and a long winter meant there would be a lack of revenue coming from Westeros throughout the duration of winter which meant that everyone who had business interests in Westeros would suffer as well and if he added the future war into the equation, things were looking very bleak for Westeros indeed.

"I see. In that case I shall also mention the possibility of a long winter to the Board of Directors. We shall need to make plans in order to compensate for this. Question; has the Citadel in Oldtown confirmed this?"

"Winterfell's Maester sent the Citadel a letter with our concerns, our calculations and projections on how long this winter may last. We in the North know that a long summer is followed by an equally long winter, sometimes longer. Hopefully, the Maesters will send out ravens soon that confirm our claims of a long winter." Jon confirmed that at least the Citadel had been warned. If they choose to ignore their warnings, well then on their heads rest the consequences.

Nico nodded and made a note to have those who watch the skies and track the change of seasons consulted soon. The Citadel was home to a proud, stuck-up, entitled bunch of old men who couldn't be depended on to piss straight let alone reach a consensus on anything. They had access to most of the knowledge and history of the known world but they didn't DO anything with it. They hoarded the knowledge zealously, only sharing what they deemed acceptable for public consumption and as a consequence, the Iron Bank didn't trust them. So they employed their own wise men to investigate such matters for them.

"Very well, your ship will soon dock. Shall we go down and wait for them? Once they arrive, I can at least take a count of how many chests you will be giving over to the Iron Bank's care. Once it's all been secured in one of our high security vaults, we shall do an inventory together and once that has been completed, you shall receive a certified copy of an inventory of the contents, their approximate value and a description of said item. After that, we'll lock them away until the auction. Does this satisfy you My Lords?" Nico asked them.

Tyrion and Jon indicated that they agreed with his assessment and they all departed for the private docks of the Iron Bank to await their ship and coming fortunes.

Davos brought the Fair Justice into the docks with a professional ease that made Nico sigh in regret. Davos had often worked as a courier for the Iron Bank before Robert's Rebellion and a more competent sailor he had yet to find. When Davos gave up the smuggling life, the Iron Bank had mourned the loss of an excellent employee. Nico made a mental note to speak to Davos after he had accomplished his business and had the treasure moved to the vaults. Davos had been a friend of his and Nico wished to sit down, have a drink and see how life was now treating his old friend. He had heard about Davos's knighthood and wished to know more.

They boarded the ship as soon as the gangplank was secured to the docks and went down into the hold. Nico's eyes threatened to pop out of his head when he saw the sheer amount of boxes, chests and crates. He did notice though that there were a group of about twelve large crates marked with blue paint and three chests marked with red paint. He wondered what they contained and decided to ask.

"My Lords, could you please enlighten me as to the contents of those crates and chests?" He asked as he pointed the marked containers.

"The crates marked with blue contain books from the Valyrian Freehold. We found a decent sized room that contained nothing but perfectly preserved books!"

Tyrion's smile was one of ecstatic triumph and by this point, Tyrion was all but cackling in glee.

"And the chests marked in red?" Nico asked. He couldn't wait to hear the answer because the thought of all those books had thrilled him and had given him some ideas on how to capitalize on them.

Tyrion's smile turned into a malicious smirk that scared Nico just a bit.

"Ah, those chests. Those chests also contain treasures from Old Valyria but they are worth significantly less. The treasures in those chests are extremely inferior to those we are entrusting to the Bank." He said.

Nico didn't understand. If what was in those three chests were far inferior to what they already had they why did they want them in the first place? He asked them.

Tyrion's smirk turned absolutely terrifying in its intensity.

"Let me put it like this. If you think that the wealthy of Essos will pay ridiculous amounts of money for the good stuff, how much do you think certain people in Westeros will pay to own a small, if inferior, piece of Old Valyria? And the best part about it is that they'll think that what I have to sell them is top quality treasure because they don't know any better. Think about it, they'll pay thousands and thousands of dragons for a piece of jewellery or a statue or a knickknack that's really only worth a couple of hundred dragons at most…"

His grin now turned outright vicious.

"I'll fleece the fucker's right out of their skins and large purses and the cherry on top as they say will be that they won't even know what I've done to them. Fuck me they'll even THANK me for it."

The look on Tyrion's face was now scaring Jon, Davos, Alec and Caz and those two were assassins!

Nico shot a shocked as hell look at Tyrion and then doubled over laughing.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Finally, they were leaving.

They had stayed in a villa provided by the Iron Bank for the week it took to catalogue the treasure hoard. They now knew exactly what they had and the estimated total of what they stood to make at the auction was staggering large. If they came anywhere close to the total estimate, they would be very, very wealthy men indeed, even with the smaller percentage they would get from the split.

Nico had been very disappointed when Tyrion had told him that the books were not for sale at any price. They were coming home with him. When Nico had pressed the issue, Tyrion had turned on the man and actually snarled _"Mine"_ at him and had taken one step towards Nico, hand on his dagger.

Nico dropped the issue after that.

Jon had just found it hilarious that once again, Tyrion had managed to scare the absolute shit out of a man twice his size.

Nico and the Board of Directors themselves had come to see them off. The Board was ecstatic with their new found clients and had promised that if they ever needed anything, all they had to do was ask.

As the Fair Justice cleared the Titan of Braavos, Davos called for full sails, piling on the canvas in order to return Tyrion and Jon to White Harbour with all possible speed. Once Davos handed the watch off to his first mate, he turned to Tyrion and Jon with a determined look on his face.

"Well lads. I think it's time we had that chat, do you think?" He asked with a hint of menace in his tone.

Tyrion and Jon just looked at each other and smiled.

It was time to make Ser Davos Seaworth a believer.


	32. Chapter 32- Home again, part 1

**Chapter 32 – Home again, part 1**

Their return to Winterfell was full of surprises.

As they had travelled though the North to Winterfell, they had seen a massive amount of activity going on throughout the North. Fields were being prepared, ploughed and planted where fields had not existed before.

They had also seen massive amounts of wood being cut and prepared for various purposes, some of which was explained as they saw repairs being made to houses and holdfasts and the walls being reinforced for winter. There were more cattle, tough northern cows being crossbred with some bulls from the Vale. Tyrion guessed that the breeders were trying to breed a sturdier and hardier cow that could not only survive the harsh winter cold but also provide more meat per animal. It was the same with the sheep breeders apparently.

Gossip from their hosts along the way told them stories of the Gift and New Gift was being populated by Wildlings, all of them learning how to farm in the more fertile earth south of the Wall. Apparently, Lord Stark had sent out messages asking farmers to help the Free Folk learn new ways to farm the land and had paid them well for it. They heard rumours that the Nights Watch had opened up, repaired and populated at least seven of the old abandoned forts along the Wall with a mix of Northmen, Nights Watchmen and Free Folk with more forts currently under repair for occupation.

According to one old man whose son had volunteered to help out at the Wall, there had been some problems between the men of the North and the Free Folk but while blood had been spilt, no one had died…yet.

As their caravan approached Winterfell, they were astounded at the size of the massive outdoor marketplace between Wintertown and Winterfell's walls. There, Free Folk and Northerner alike were hawking their wares to all comers. There were furs from north of the Wall, thicker and more luxurious then any found in the south, textiles and fabrics from Winterfell and other Northern Houses, rare gems also from North of the Wall, food, drink, livestock and seeds, vegetables and fruit being sold from both the North and North of the Wall and even goods from south of the Neck were being hawked for sale.

It was loud, vibrant and the smell of the cooking food and spices were mouth-watering.

As they passed down the main thoroughfare of the market, they could see mixed patrols roaming around the market. These patrols had a mix of Stark men, Free Folk and even some of Tyrion's Lannister guards, most of which he had left in Winterfell under Linkon's command, all roaming the market and keeping the peace between Free Folk and the Northern citizens. They had seen the same sort of setup outside the walls of White Harbour as well. Lord Manderly had told them that Lord Stark had "suggested" that the Northern Lords host such open marketplaces not only to increase trade but also as a way of keeping the peace between two different cultures that had spent thousands of years killing each other before being forced to co-exist with each other for the sake of survival.

It seemed to be working though.

Lord Manderly had also told them while he hosted them for the night that his fortunes had increased significantly and had while there had been a few incidences, the mixed patrols of the more level headed men and women from both peoples had worked well in keeping the peace and when they were called to intervene, they would police their own people.

Tyrion though had been eyeing the market with interest.

"I do believe Jon that your father had beaten me in realising my idea. He's already established trading posts in the North. Now what am I going to do?" he complained good naturedly as they made their way towards Winterfell's gates.

Jon just smiled. He wasn't fooled. He knew Tyrion had evolved and modified his plans somewhat after they found the books in Valyria and he still had possession of the old map that had locations of untouched mineral and gems deposits. Jon knew that Tyrion was desperate to make a name for himself that was separate from his father's "Lannister Legacy." Jon was also positive that Tyrion would build his own legacy that would rival if not outstrip his fathers.

Davos on the other hand was looking around in quiet contemplation at what he was seeing. When they had docked at White Harbour, there had been a raven message addressed to Davos from Lord Stark asking Davos to come to Winterfell but no reason was given. Only the simple fact that Lord Stark, Warden of the North was asking him to come was the only reason he was here.

This was far from his first time in the North, but he had never seen anything like what he was currently witnessing. Free Folk and the people of the North interacting in a peaceful manner. Oh there were still looks of hard hatred being passed around for sure but that wasn't getting in the way of honest business.

What he was witnessing was amazing and it was more evidence that the story that Jon and Tyrion had told him was real. He still had his doubts but it was damn hard to deny the proof he had been shown that confirmed that at least part of their story was true and if that part was true, then who was he to say they lied about the rest?

Davos's mind cast itself back conversation and smiled.

" _You're fookin' mad! This is fookin' madness!"_

 _Jon sniggered and held his hand out to Tyrion, rubbing his fingers and thumb together in the age old symbol for "pay up". Tyrion grumbled as he handed five gold dragons over to Jon._

 _He knew he shouldn't have taken that bet about Davos's reaction to their story but he had honestly expected him to react like most of the others who had heard their story did, speechless and dumbfounded. He hadn't expected the old man to outright accuse them of madness._

 _Well, not straight away at least._

 _Obviously, Jon did but then again, he did know the man a lot better than he did._

 _Davos was pacing behind his desk, throwing disbelieving glances at the pair in front of him. The story they had just told him was utter insanity, but as he looked at Jon sniggering at Tyrion over his loss of some bet, he couldn't help but wonder if it might be true. Jon had obviously known what his reaction to such a story would be but, he reasoned that Jon could have also know how he would react as he had gotten to know the two lads, and to him they were just lads, during their journey. Davos shook his head. It was crazy but it DID explain much of their behaviour and actions. He looked at them again and had to smile just a little watching the boys bicker and tease each other like brothers do._

" _You lads bet on my reaction didn't ya?"_

 _Jon sniggered again and nodded his head._

" _Apologies Ser Davos but it was just a too good of an opportunity to miss. We made a similar bet years ago about you. Of course Tyrion lost that one as well. You'd think he learn by now not to bet on other people's reactions." Jon was smirking at Tyrion as he spoke._

" _Now Jon, that wasn't a fair bet and you know it. At that point, you knew Ser Davos much better than I did. It was a suckers bet. I admit it; I got sucked in when I made it." Tyrion grumbled._

 _This time both Jon and Davos sniggered at him._

 _Davos sighed and retook the seat he had jumped out of in his surprise. He looked at the two young men sitting in front of him and studied them intently. Despite the joking and laughing, they both had a serious demeanour when they turned back to him. He could see the seriousness in their eyes and could feel their conviction and force of will that this time; they will NOT fail in their fight._

 _Davos sighed again._

" _Alright lads, settle down will ya? I'm sorry but come on; even you have to admit that it sounds like a madman's dreams. I mean, what possible proof could you offer me that your story is real, that you have returned from death, that you have returned from a different FUTURE for the Gods sake! It's crazy, it's completely insane!" Davos's practical nature just couldn't accept what he was told. Unless they could offer him some hard proof that at least a part of their story was real, then as much as he liked the lads, he couldn't bring himself to believe them._

 _Jon sighed internally. He knew that he only way he could even get his friend to even start to believe them would be for him to reveal his greatest shame and betrayal._

" _I have your proof." Was all he said before he removed his shirt, baring his torso to Davos's curious eyes._

 _Davos went white with shock as the blood rapidly drained from his face. Davos was no innocent and had inflicted his share of mortal wounds so he knew that those wounds that Jon had obviously suffered were lethal in their placement._

 _Especially the one located directly above his heart._

" _My GODS! You really did die for your people didn't ya?"_

 _Jon gave him a sad smile and a nodded as he recalled the last time Davos said those exact same words._

 _Davos shook his head in wonder then asked Jon a question that had been on his mind since he saw the scars._

" _And you said that I was there. I was there when you died and I was there when you were brought back by this "red priestess? Millie something?"_

 _Jon put his shirt back on and answered him._

" _It's Melisandre and sort of. You weren't with me when I was killed but you were there when I returned to life. You took charge of my dead body and along with a few others, protected me until Edd and Tormund came to your rescue. You weren't there when I came back but you did walk back into the room a few seconds after I returned and saw me, buck naked and sitting up on the table I had been laying on." Jon gave a small smile as he remembered the look on Davos's face when he saw that Jon was alive._

" _Truthfully, Ser Davos, I owe you a debt that no matter how many lifetimes I live, I will never be able to fully repay. I was lost and confused when I returned. I was hurting and I was scared out of my bloody mind. I didn't know what had happened to me and for a moment, apart from Ghost, all I had in the world was you. You gave me an anchor to this world. Your presence grounded me here. Your words of wisdom kept me from going completely insane. I doubted myself so much in those first few moments. I had felt as if I had failed everyone and couldn't figure out why I was allowed to come back. You know what you told me when I told you that I failed? You told me "Good. Now go fail again." And that is what got through to me. You always had faith in me Ser Davos. You always trusted me to do what I thought was right for my people in order to kept them safe. You stayed by my side when I came back, you stayed by my side after you had learned of Shireen's fate, when all you wanted to do was leave and get justice for her and when the Northern Lords proclaimed me King of the North, you stood by my side as my Hand and helped me be a better ruler. You're a good man Ser Davos Seaworth. You are the best man I have ever known and a damn good friend and I want you and I to be friends again because I need you to help me once more."_

 _And there was the stunned speechless reaction that Tyrion had been expecting earlier._

 _Davos had no idea what to say after Jon had finished speaking. Honestly, what could a person say to that? That Jon had been brutally honest hadn't escaped Davos's notice and in that moment, he realised something._

 _All Davos had wanted since Stannis had knighted him was to serve a good man. An honest and just man. A fair man. A man willing to fight and give everything he had to help his people, to die to save his people if necessary and Davos thought that he had found that in Stannis._

 _Apparently, he had been wrong to put his trust in Stannis to be that man._

 _Jon though had been all that and more to his future self. He could read between the lines of the boy's stories and had seen that he had become something of a father figure for Jon when he desperately needed the reassurance and guidance of a father._

 _It had been a role he had been happy to provide. That much he could easily tell. He realised that he would have adopted Jon as a surrogate son as he had lost his own sons in the madness that had been Stannis's grab for the Iron Throne. He couldn't understand for the life of him how Stannis could have actually listened to this mad priestess and sacrificed his only child!_

 _The thought of it still made him want to throw up and beat Stannis to a bloody pulp._

 _Shireen was a paragon of kindness and love, a bright spark in a dark world despite the greyscale scars that would forever mark her face. Even now to Davos, she represented all that was good and pure in this world and he already loved her as if she was his own daughter so the thought of his "daughter" being sacrificed to the flame, a more painful death for a child he couldn't imagine, made him determined to kill this red witch if she ever showed her face around Shireen._

 _His sons were all very fond of her too and while they were respectful and remembered her station, they mostly treated her like a little sister and Shireen glowed with happiness and acceptance every time they did. The greyscale scars didn't bother his son's in the slightest because he and their mother had taught them to judge a person by their actions and words and not on what family they come from or how they looked._

 _Although from what he had been told, he was going to have to watch Stannis's actions VERY closely in the coming months and in regards to Shireen…_

 _She would be so proud of him for his progress in learning how to read and write properly thanks to Tyrion._

"Ser Davos?"

The sound of Jon's voice interrupted the flow of his thoughts.

"Hmm yes? Sorry lad, I was deep in thought." Davos focused his attentions on his surroundings and realised that they had reached the main gates of Winterfell.

Jon smiled.

"It's fine Ser Davos. I'm the one who should say sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me, for us, my family and the North and I wanted to give you fair warning. Behind those gates, there is a Doom awaiting you the likes you never would have expected." Jon's voice started out light and turned into a sinister warning tone.

Davos look at Jon with a raised eyebrow that Jon knew so well that he had to will himself not to laugh.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then my lord, what dark and grievous fate am I to expect?" He replied in a serious tone of voice that didn't match the amusement in his eyes.

Jon shook his head, his manner still grave.

"I am sorry Ser Davos, I am so very sorry but you are about to have inflicted upon you the worst torture the Gods could ever devise. Behind those gates lives the most dreadful demon you will ever meet in your life. It a relentless beast, it won't stop until you give it what it wants. It'll study you, stalk you and learn your every weakness before it goes for the kill." Jon was trying not to smile. He really was.

"Oh and does this demon have a name?" Davos was also trying very hard not to smile while the rest of the company looked at them in confusion.

Jon nodded his head

"Yes it does."

"Ah. So what is the name of such a fearsome creature?" was the amused question

"Arya Stark."

The entire party, including the gate guards who had heard what Jon had said, were laughing as the company entered Winterfell.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Arya raced towards Winterfell's courtyard, dodging around the servants in the halls and narrowly avoided crashing into two maids carrying a basket of freshly laundered sheets. Arya yelled an apology over her shoulder as she took off once again towards the courtyard where she would welcome Jon home.

Arya was so happy to be home. Her tenth name day was in a few days and her mother had insisted that she celebrate it in Winterfell instead of Bear Island. It was a long way to come but Arya was happy to do so. She wouldn't admit it, but she had missed her family. Even Sansa which had surprised her but she had to admit that they had been getting along much better these days and the fact that Sansa had stopped being stupid helped a lot. It also helped that they both trained with blades and Sansa had gotten very good with her chosen weapon. Good enough that she could hold off a grown man with a pair of daggers.

Arya was so proud of her sister.

Bear Island had been a revelation to Arya. Never before had she seen women learning how to use weapons. Even little Lyanna Mormont was being trained. The inhabitants of Bear Island knew that due to their isolated home, they were a regular target for Wildling raids and they didn't have enough men to fight off the raiders so the women fought alongside the menfolk as one people.

To the women of Bear Island, the right to bear weapons and fight to defend oneself and one's family was a Gods given right. They knew that those without swords could still die upon them and as they didn't have that many people in the first place, they all had to work together to survive. There was no such thing as women's work or men's work because they all worked together. One of Lyanna's cousin's by the name of Beth was a Master Blacksmith, proving to Arya once and for all, that there was nothing a woman couldn't do.

While Arya was revealing in her new found freedom to learn how to fight properly, she was also learning that while fighting was important, she was a daughter of the Lord Paramount of the North and therefore had obligations expected of her. She still had to learn the lessons that any noble girl had to learn but Maege had seen the problems Arya had when Septa Mordane had been teaching her and decided that the carrot and stick approach that she had used with her own daughters would see more success with Arya then outright commands.

Arya was no southern flower, she had too much of the North in her to be that but she was also wild in her ways and the legendary stubbornness of the Starks had manifested in her particularly strong. Arya still hated her "how to be a Lady" lessons but was now committed to learning them as best she could as Maege had sat her down and spoken to her about her obligations and responsibilities to her house, especially as she was a daughter of the Lord Paramount of the North.

Arya made it into the courtyard just moments before Jon and his party entered Winterfell's main courtyard to see her father, mother, Robb and Sansa waiting for her to join them. In addition to the family, Samwell Tarly was also waiting with them.

"Arya, where have you been? Never mind. At least you look respectable and not covered in dirt. Maege has taught you well." Cat told her proud that her daughter seemed to be settling into her role as a Northern Lady.

Cat had fretted and worried about having her children fostered out, especially Arya. She had been worried that Arya would come back even wilder then she was when she left but the She Bears had worked wonders on her.

Arya now had a firmer grip on her courtesy's and manners then before and while her manners were still a little raw, they were much more refined then they had been. Cat had pretty much given up on Arya learning how to sew and play the harp with any great skill, but her dancing was much improved and she had learned some of the histories and policies of the houses of Westeros that didn't involve famous fighters so it had been decided that after her name day, Arya would return to Bear Island for a while longer to continue her education.

Ned smiled at his youngest and thanked the Old Gods that he had listened to Jon in regards to Arya's education. She was so much like Lyanna that it worried Ned endlessly and the decision to send her to the Mormont's for fostering was the best thing he had ever done for her. She was now more willing to listen to her mother and even wore a dress on occasion without a fight! That had amused him to no end, especially when he had seen the look of shocked surprise on his wife's face the first time Arya had complied with wearing a dress without a fight.

"Sorry mother, I was overseeing the transfer of valyrian steel from the store house to the smithy as you requested. It took a little longer than expected." Arya replied to her mother with her patented cheeky grin.

Cat just rolled her eyes to the heavens and prayed for patience with her difficult daughter. She knew full well why it had taken Arya so long to complete the task that was asked of her and it worried her to no end.

Ned had managed to secure Tobho Mott's services to Winterfell as he was the only Master Smith in Westeros that had the knowledge to reforge valyrian steel. Tobho had left his smithy in Kings Landing in his eldest son's charge and had brought the rest of his family to Winterfell, including his apprentice Gendry who Arya had seemed to develop an interest in.

Before Jon and Tyrion had left on their mission to Old Valyria, Ned had sat them down and asked them who would be the best to bring to Winterfell in order to rework the steel. Tyrion had told Ned that there were only three people in the world who knew the secrets to reworking valyrian steel and only one of them was located in Westeros. Ned had heard of Tobho Mott as his work was famous all over Westeros but didn't understand why both and Jon Tyrion insisted that bringing the apprentice as well to Winterfell was important. Both of them had just smirked and said that he would see why they insisted once the boy was here.

Ned had indeed seen why they insisted Gendry be brought to Winterfell the moment he laid eyes on him.

Gendry was the spitting image of his father at that age and Ned had been momentarily taken aback at the resemblance of Gendry to Robert. What he hadn't expected though was Arya's reaction to Gendry and Gendry's reaction to her when they first met.

Naturally, the first thing Arya had done when they had met for the first time was to pick an argument with Gendry when he called her milady. The look on her face and the smile on Gendry's face at her reaction to being called a Lady were absolutely hilarious to Ned and he had left the smithy and managed to get out of sight before he started laughing.

The fact that Master Mott had done the same as Ned just made it all the more amusing.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Welcome home my son! It's good to see you looking so well." Ned greeted Jon with a smile and a massive hug.

Ned was happy to see Jon home and in one piece from his journey. Regardless of Tyrion's assurances that they would have an easy time of it, Ned still worried for there was too much that could have gone wrong and if Jon had of been killed along the way, they may never have known what happened to him.

Jon smiled and returned the hug. He was happy to be home and had been thrilled when the raven message sent to him at White Harbour mentioned that Arya was home for her nameday. Jon adored his littlest sister and she adored him right back. That was proven a moment later when Arya threw herself at Jon after their father released him from his embrace.

"JON! I'm so glad your home! Did you fight anyone? Did you kill any pirates? Did you bring me back something?" All these questions were asked in the same breath while she tried to squeeze the breath out of his chest.

Jon was laughing at Arya's enthusiasm. She may be learning how to be a proper Norther Lady but to Jon, she was still that same impulsive, wild sister that had left Winterfell all those months ago.

"Arya! Give your brother a chance to greet the rest of his family. I'm sure he will tell you everything you want to know later. Let the boy breath!" Cat scolded her with laughter in her voice.

Arya grumbled but moved aside so the rest of the family present could welcome Jon home.

"Jon, welcome home. I'm glad to see you unharmed. You have been missed."

Jon's face was a mixture of wariness, surprise, disbelief and pleasure when Catelyn Stark welcomed him home with a hug and a kiss on his forehead. Of all the things he had expected from Lady Stark, that was not one of them, especially considering the last time they spoke before he left, they had had a massive argument over her treatment of him. She had given him a sincere apology before he had left but things between them had been uncomfortable to say the least.

Cat felt guilty seeing the look on Jon's face. She hadn't meant to take her temper out on him, she really hadn't but it had been a bad habit for her to lash out at Jon whenever something had made her angry and to Cat, he had become an acceptable scapegoat for her anger.

Cat had really been trying to accept Jon as part of the family proper and doing her best to amend her old way with him but she still slipped sometimes into old habits. The fact that Jon had lashed back at her had taken her by surprise and it had made her realise while she may be a good Lady, she wasn't a good a person as she thought she was and it made her all the more determined to be a better person for her own sake as well as everyone else's.

"Thank you Lady Stark. I am glad to be home in one piece as well." Jon replied.

"Not Lady Stark Jon, Aunt Catelyn. I may not be your mother but I can at least act like an aunt for you." This much Cat was determined to give the boy.

Jon was surprised once again. He really hadn't expected her to treat him like this. Be nice and polite to him yes, but for her to treat him as one of the family was much more than he ever expected her to do.

"If you insist…Aunt Catelyn." Jon smiled. Gods it felt strange to call her aunt.

Jon didn't get much time to say anything else before both Rob and Sansa mobbed in a group hug along with Arya joining in.


	33. Author's Note

Author's Note

To the guest that keeps bombing my reviews page with a "review" for a "Frozen" Game of Thrones AU…

Please stop sending me those "reviews".

I have never watched Frozen nor do I have any desire to. I have no interest in writing a "Frozen" Game of Thrones AU. I have trying to politely ignore your "reviews", hoping that you'd get the message but apparently you aren't and I have to now resort to this in order to ask you nicely to please cease with this activity. Not only is it annoying but also rude not only to me but to those people who are willing to leave a proper review.

You won't even leave a pen name.

If you want to ask authors if they might be interested in your idea then private message them. That's what it's there for don't leave it under the reviews.

If you have an honest review of my story then by all means please leave your opinion but I will not write the AU you keep bombing me with and sending me multiple "reviews" under multiple chapters will not convince me otherwise.

To all the rest of those who follow me, I apologise that this is not the chapter you were hoping for but unfortunately, this has become a problem I need to deal with and I can think of no other way.

I promise a new chapter soon.

Regards

Western Witch


	34. Chapter 33 - A Samwell Story

**Hello, Hello! I'm back with another chapter and may I just say, writers block totally sucks!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I wanted to wait until season 8 had finished and then had to go away and rethink how to write this story considering the utter travesty that the Double DD's made of the final season of what until now had been one of the greatest and most epic TV shows in the world.**

 **About this chapter, it's a long one. Almost 10,000 words. Please bear with me on this chapter as I've had to stuff a lot of background and plot hooks into a single chapter while trying to keep it interesting. I'm not completely sure I succeeded in that and only you can tell me if I did.**

 **As always, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 33 – A Samwell Story**

 **Samwell**

Samwell Tarley of Horn Hill stood in front of Lord Stark's desk in his solar. Ned studied the Tarley boy who was Jon's best friend in the Time Before with curiosity. From what Jon had told him, Ned had expected a fat boy with a slight stutter and no confidence thanks to his father who had always despised and abused Sam both verbally and physically, under the guise of "weapons training" for him for being a booklover and a coward.

That description did not portray the young man who now stood before him.

Ned knew that while Randyll Tarley was a superb tactician and an excellent solider, he was also a hard, uncompromising man who expected perfection from his people. According to Jon, Randyll hated Samwell because he was not the perfect heir and had threatened his life if he didn't renounce his heirship to Horn Hill join the Nights Watch.

It was probably the best thing that Randyll had ever done for his son.

Jon told him about his and Sam's time in the Nights Watch and after hearing everything, Ned had come to the conclusion that their experiences there had made them into outstanding young men who had seen both wonders and horrors and had still remained true to themselves. They had become smart and cunning without losing their compassion and mercy while they did what had to be done in order to survive.

When he told Ned that Sam had been the first man to kill a White Walker in over eight thousand years and how he did it, Ned had been very impressed and realised that Samwell Tarley was the bravest man he had ever heard of and while Ned would like to think that he would have been as brave in the same situation, he could admit that he really wasn't sure if he would be able to react in time. He had seen a wight and had frozen in disbelief, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face a Walker yet.

When Jon had originally asked Ned to bring Sam to Winterfell, Ned had questioned him as to why. Ned understood that Jon missed his Black Brother but that in itself wasn't enough of a reason to suddenly request Sam's presence in Winterfell. It was then that Jon has told him about the abuse that Randyll subjected Sam too and the threat to Sam's life and while Jon hoped that Randyll would still banish Sam to the Wall, he couldn't be sure that history would repeat itself in this new timeline once certain facts became known in the South and decided to put a plan in place that would keep Sam safe and away from his father.

Ned focused his attention on the young man standing in front of his desk. He had the look of a Tarley with some of his mother's Florent features but that was where the similarities between the boy that Jon described and the young man in front of him ended.

Sam was still large but it was mussel, not fat. His stance and body spoke of hours spent in the yard perfecting his skills and the confidence practically oozed out of him while his eyes practically shined with intelligence. This was not the Samwell Tarley that Jon had described and Ned was now feeling a little confused. Quickly shaking it off, he rose from his chair and walked to Sam, offering his hand in greeting.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Samwell Tarley. I'm pleased that you're here. Please, have a seat. Your journey has been a long one." Ned welcomed Sam.

"Thank you Lord Stark, I'm pleased to be here as well. Yes my journey has been a long one but worth it." Sam replied with an easy smile and friendly manner.

Yes he had had a long journey, but Ned was unaware at just how long it actually been.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sam smiled as he settled into his new room. He had been assigned a room in the family wing, across the hall from Jon's room. Sam smiled, reflecting on some of the happier moments he had in Winterfell last time he was here.

Damn it was good to be back.

Sam didn't remember much of what had happened after he had died. He knew he had been in some sort of heavenly place but details eluded him. He knew that those he loved and cared for had been with him there and there had been a feeling of safety and peace. Sam didn't know how long he stayed in the peace of the heavens but after a while he had realized that there was someone missing. Two of those he called his family weren't with him in this place of sanctuary.

He began to wonder where Jon and Tyrion were. He somehow knew that the Night King had won but that didn't bother him. What was bothering him was if the Night King had won and killed everyone, then where were Jon and Tyrion? It began to gnaw at him. His worry for his "brothers" grew and grew to the point that one of the heavenly beings that watched over them came to him and asked him what was bothering him.

Sam remembered asking the being where Jon and Tyrion were as they should have been here in the heavenly sanctuary along with the rest of their family. The being tried to divert him by offering platitudes and excuses but Sam was persistent and eventually was told what had happened to his "brothers".

As soon as the being had finished speaking, Sam demanded to speak to the Gods. He was adamant in his desire to help his best friends as they would not be enough to ensure a better future would take place. The being refused his request and disappeared and Sam was livid so he decided to do something about it. His plan was quite simple and it would eventually work but it would take a little while to take effect and it would take quite the effort on his part but that was fine with him. He would enjoy himself when he finally executed his plan.

His plan really was simple. The heavenly sanctuary was quiet and peaceful so Sam decided the best way to get the Gods attention was to disrupt that peace and quiet.

In short, he became a pest.

He would speak loudly, asking questions that he never got answers too. He hypothesized different scenarios that could happen if Jon and Tyrion couldn't foresee some various problems. When he ran out of ideas and possible plans, he would quote long passages out of books he had read when he was alive and he had read many, many books in his lifetime, also very loudly. He almost never shut up and the heavenly beings, not being used to this type of thing, soon lost their patience and asked him what he wanted. Sam had thought about what to say after he got the chance to speak to the Gods so he asked them to take him to the one who enacted the plans. The heavenly being sighed and asked him to wait while he got permission to bring him out of the sanctuary.

When the heavenly being had returned he had taken Sam to the place the Gods resided and left him in a white marble room that had no windows. There were torches on the wall that burned with some type of flame that had no type of fuel to keep them lit and a round table of black marble with three comfortable looking chairs around it. After Sam finished looking around the room he took a seat at the table and waited. He wasn't sure how long he waited for when a voice from behind had startled him.

" _Greetings Samwell Tarley."_

Sam jumped to his feet and spun around. Standing behind him were two beings. One was a handsome and regal looking man of slightly larger than average height while the other gave Sam the chills. The second being was taller, wearing a black robe with a black belt with a golden hour glass handing off it. What scared Sam most of all was the skeletal hand that held a wicked looking scythe and bone white skull for a face.

He felt terrified but he reasoned that he was already faced White Walkers and the Night King himself so a couple of Gods should be no problem compared to that.

" _Um, Gre…greetings my Lords. Um, I thank you for allowing me this audience." He replied_

 _The hansom's man's regal air disappeared when he smiled._

" _I like this one. He's got guts and manners."_

 _Death would have rolled his eyes if he could._

" _Of course you do. Bloody chaos god" Was the sarcastic muttered reply._

 _R'hllor laughed and made his way towards Sam his smile firmly in place._

" _Please excuse my companion, he's a generally a good guy but he really doesn't have a sense of humour but you Samwell Tarley, you interest me. Tell me, what is it that you deem so important that you demand to speak to the Gods themselves? Who are you Samwell Tarley to demand that of us? You are but a mortal, what could you do that we could not?" R'hllor demanded as he prowled in a circle around Sam, sizing him up as a cat would a mouse, regal and godly manner back in place._

 _Sam knew he had to convince them that they needed to listen to him and decided that only plain and blunt speaking would suffice here. He didn't know which Gods they were but as they were the ones who executed the plan but they needed to listen to him or their hopes for a new future would be in vain. Sam took a deep breath and looked R'hllor straight in the eye._

" _Your plan won't work."_

 _R'hllor stopped pacing abruptly and stared at Sam with interest. He was impressed with this soul. It wasn't often the Gods got told they were wrong and a mortal soul never got the chance to tell them that to their faces. That this soul had was impressive. It took a brave soul to demand to speak to one of them let alone tell them they were wrong. He motioned to Sam to retake his seat as he and Death joined him at the table._

" _I'm impressed." R'hllor said as he took his seat. "It takes a brave soul to tell a God that he is wrong Samwell Tarley."_

 _Sam sat with relief, glad he hadn't been punished for his presumption of demanding to speak with them but his desire to help his friends was strong and to help those he cared about would always be his driving force no matter the circumstances._

" _Thank you my Lords for being willing to speak with me. I know it was presumptuous of me but I spoke true when I said that your plan won't work. I've given it a great deal of thought and I found a few flaws in your plans that I don't think you gave much thought to at the time. I mean I understand that you would have been under a great deal of pressure and only had time to flesh out a general outline of what was needed but there are some things that will need to be done that Tyrion and Jon can't and won't be able to do due to who they are and where they are." Sam explained very respectfully._

 _They were Gods after all. No point in pissing them off by being disrespectful and rude._

 _R'hllor tilted his head to the side and studied Sam intently. He was intrigued with this particular soul. Sam's life and experiences were well known to the Gods. Like Jon and Tyrion, Sam had also been a major player in the Time Before although he had never seen himself as such. R'hllor knew that Sam had a brilliant mind and an exceptional gift that allowed him to see the truth of things. He had a talent to take seemingly random bits of information and piece together the true story. He had done so on a number of occasions, the truth of Jon's true heritage being one of his more notable revelations._

 _Sam was bright, curious with an almost eidetic memory for information. His ability to store and recall information that he read years ago was astonishing for its accuracy and he was definitely no coward despite what he may think._

 _R'hllor smiled._

" _Allow me to introduce me and my companion. I am R'hllor, Lord of Light…" He stopped and silently cursed at Sam's reaction. Sam had recoiled in his seat while suspicious eyes glared at him. R'hllor cursed silently that once again Melisandre's actions continued to follow him, tainting his name with a dark aspect. He sighed._

" _Melisandre's visions were corrupted. The Other somehow managed to corrupt what she saw. How The Other did this I still don't know but what I DO know that it doesn't excuse what she did as she could have, should have chosen not to burn anyone. I don't demand human sacrifice and especially not children."_

 _Sam relaxed a little._

" _Well, she did redeem herself somewhat at the first Battle for the Dawn so I guess that makes up for some of what she did." Sam decided to be kind. Her fire had helped until the wights started falling into it to make a clear path though to Winterfell. It hadn't been her fault that there had been too many wights for it to have made a huge impact._

 _The first Battle for the Dawn had been the beginning of the end. The Night King may have been killed but he had achieved his purpose._

 _His Master had escaped his prison under Winterfell._

 _That's what his whole campaign had been about the first time and nobody knew because the true history had been forgotten._

 _R'hllor cleared his throat._

" _Hmm well, we seemed to have diverted from the main topic. Anyway to complete the introductions, my companion is simply known as Death." Death inclined his head towards Sam but said nothing._

" _Well then Samwell Tarley. You have stated that our plans will not be successful due to incomplete planning and you were right, we were pressed for time…sort of, so how do you Samwell, propose to help us in this great venture of changing the future?" R'hllor asked him._

 _Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it. If he failed to convince these godly beings that he could indeed help, then he knew he would not get a second chance._

" _Well? How do you plan to help Samwell?" R'hllor asked again._

" _By becoming the Lord of Horn Hill." Was Sam's quiet reply._

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tyrion wasn't the only one who wanted to depose his father, but unlike Tyrion, Sam had the means to do so legally. This time, it would be Randyll Tarley who would be sent to the Wall not Sam.

Randyll Tarley had been conspiring with the Florent's for years to unseat the Tyrells as Lords of the Reach. The Florent's and the Tarley's had closer blood ties to the Gardener Kings then the Tyrell's who had been only Stewards to the Gardener Kings and thus believed that they should be the rightful Lords of the Reach by blood. They had enacted several plans and had mixed results.

When Sam had visited Horn Hill in the Time Before on his way to the Citadel, he had sneaked into his father's study and quietly had a look at his father's papers. He wouldn't have dared do this before he had gone to the Wall but his experiences at the Wall and beyond it had put steel in his spine and he was no longer the scared little boy he had once been.

It had been completely by accident that he had found his father's secret hiding place for those documents and letters that could not be destroyed for various reasons but were too explosive to be left in plain view either. In the hiding place, Sam had found years' worth of letters between his father and Axell Florent about their plots to overthrow the Tyrell's.

It was in one of those letters that he discovered that Willis Tyrell's jousting accident wasn't an accident at all but a failed assassination attempt by his father at Lord Axell Florent's order. Willis's horse had been dosed and his armour intentionally tampered with. Sam could see no evidence that Oberyn Martell knew anything about such a plot and so was innocent of any real wrongdoing. He had jousted in honour and fair play and it had been sheer luck that all Willis had broken was his leg and not his neck as his father and fellow conspirator had hoped.

While Willis hadn't died, it hadn't been a complete loss in his father's eyes. To be a cripple was to be looked down upon with scorn and pity. Instead, by crippling Willis rather of outright killing him, they had managed to cast doubt about his future as Lord of the Reach because for some strange reason Sam didn't understand, people in general seemed to think that a crippled body also meant a crippled mind. It cast doubt on his ability to lead the Reach when he was finally Lord Tyrell and Warden of the South.

There were years' and years' worth of such letters and documents. Another such document showed that the Maesters weren't the benevolent keepers of knowledge that they appeared to be.

They had been responsible for the male line of the Targaryen's decent into madness through regular dosage of potions in their food from the day they were weaned off milk and it didn't hurt they were already pre-disposed to madness. The Maesters also didn't want the people to believe in magic and as dragons were magic and fire made flesh, so they poisoned the dragons to extinction.

The potions had worked on Aerys but not on Rhaegar, (the Maesters were unaware that Queen Rhealla suspected something was amiss and suspected them of foul play so she went out of her way to deny them access to her son) and they didn't even bother with the women as they knew the Lords of Westeros wouldn't tolerate a female ruling over them as women were considered weak, not very intelligent and ruled by their emotions.

Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. The killing off of the dragons was one such success.

They had also done something similar with the Lord Paramounts of the Reach. They had kept the Lords docile and tractable with smaller dosages of a potion that was similar to what was used on the Targaryen's. They had wanted to do the same for all the Lord Paramounts in order to keep them tractable and dancing to the Maester's grand plan but it was deemed to unsafe to do so. The reason they did so with the Lord Paramounts of the Reach was simply so they would keep their noses out of the Maesters business (as the Citadel was based in the Reach) while they did their best to maintain their hold over Westeros. By keeping the small folk illiterate and having specially selected Maesters close to the other influential Lords, the Maesters had been able to amass fantastic levels of power and influence over the years. Everyone knew of the saying that Knowledge is Power and the Maesters had an immense amount of knowledge to back-up their power.

R'hllor and Death agreed to Sam's plan and Sam asked if it was possible for his soul to be sent back into his ten year old body. When they had asked him why that age, Sam had replied that everything had really started to go wrong with him and his father at that age for it was at that age that Sam had discovered he enjoyed reading more than fighting and wasn't really interested in training with the sword at all. He had tried to reason with his father that just because he couldn't fight, it didn't mean that he couldn't rule Horn Hill with competence. Naturally, his father had disagreed and started to make Sam's life even more of a hells on earth, heaping both verbal and physical abuse upon Sam under the guise of "training" and ending with Sam taking the Black due to the threat on his life thanks to his father.

Sam had plans to change this. His experiences in the Time Before had taught him that while he still hated fighting with a vengeance, it was necessary for his survival. He had almost died on any number of occasions and most of the time when he was forced to kill someone it had been luck and not skill that had landed the killing blow. While he had eventually learned to fight with some skill during the Second War for the Dawn, it had really been a matter of too little too late. Sam realised that he would need to begin his training in earnest when he went back as this time he was determined to be able to fight so when the War for the Dawn came, he would have a much better chance at surviving it.

The two Gods thought about it and agreed and sent Sam's soul back to his body at age ten.

The first thing Sam had done once he returned to life, was to start cultivating a friendship with Willis Tyrell, first though letters, then short visits to Highgarden and finally as a foster child in Highgarden once Oleanna Tyrell had heard about the abuse that Randyll heaped on his highly intelligent son. She got her son Mace to ask Randyll to foster Sam at Highgarden not only as a favour to Sam who she had developed a soft spot for but also to annoy Randyll Tarley whom she considered a humourless, bitter man who's only claim to fame was that he beat Robert Baratheon at the Battle of Ashford.

It was only after Sam had been installed in Highgarden that he started enacting his plans.

Sam had been smart and started off slowly. He had cultivated friendships with the other Tyrell children. He trained in weapons and fighting skills with Loras, debated books and spoke about horse breeding with Willis and befriended Margery by not treating her like a pretty, empty headed noble girl. Sam knew that Margery was smart, cunning and subtle in her manipulations and she definitely had the legendary Tyrell beauty but Margery appreciated that Sam always spoke to her like an equal.

He employed all the skills in diplomacy and manipulation he had learned from Tyrion, Sansa and Dany, before she cracked her nuts as the small folk put it, and used it on Mace Tyrell. Sam had attended the older Lord as a scribe of sorts and used the time he had with Mace to make "suggestions" so he could improve Highgarden's status. In reality, the "suggestions" would make life a whole lot easier when the Long Night came. Food and men would be vital to Westeros's survival and the Reach had both in vast numbers. Mace had swallowed his "suggestions" whole and Sam didn't care if the old lord took credit for his ideas, just that the Mace actually acted on them was all Sam cared about.

Things had been going smoothly until the day Lady Oleanna finally confronted him about what he was up to. Sam wasn't surprised by this but by the time she confronted him, Sam had been at Highgarden for almost four years and Sam was surprised that she hadn't confronted him sooner.

She had him brought to her in her personal courtyard for afternoon tea and while she had been pleasant so far, Sam knew she was just trying to get him to relax so she could catch him off guard, so Sam decided to turn the tables on the venerable old matron.

"Lady Oleanna, let's cut the horse shit shall we? You did not bring me here for tea and dumplings and a pleasant conversation. You have questions, ask them." He knew how blunt he sounded but he also knew that while Lady Oleanna was an accomplished player of the game, she also appreciated straight up, plain speaking when not in a more formal setting.

Oleanna's face was still in a hardened expression of suspicion but her eyes glinted in approval of his no nonsense attitude.

"Well young man, what's your game? What are you hoping to achieve here? Marriage to Margery maybe? A title for yourself? Influence with the current and future Lords of Highgarden to suit your own plans? Or are you here as a pawn of your father's and Axell bloody Florent's conspiracy to rule the Reach?"

Sam's eyebrow cocked slightly in surprise.

"Oh don't give me that look young man! I know. Of course I know what your father and Axell Bloody Florent have been doing. Every player in the Game of Thrones has their own informants. They would be stupid and very foolish not to. I've known all about it for years. I am the reason why they continue to fail in their efforts to unseat my family." She told him bluntly.

Sam doubted that Oleanna knew all of what Randyll and Axell had been up to. If she did, then Sam would already be Lord Tarley of Horn Hill because his father would be dead and so would Axell Florent.

Oleanna continued to question his motives.

"If it's marriage to Margery then I shall tell you here and now, as much as I like you young Samwell, she's not for the likes of you. Margery shall be married outside the Reach in order to cement future alliances that will benefit House Tyrell and I sincerely doubt that you have the same…inclinations as my dear grandson Loras when it comes to relationships. You are highly intelligent and you don't strike me as the type to blindly follow your father's lead. Gods Randyll Tarley is a hard bastard. I pity you Samwell, I truly do, having him as your father. I also feel very sorry for your mother. Dear Melessa deserved so much better than that cold hearted perfectionist. I was dead set against the match from the beginning but alas, I am only a woman so what right do I have to interfere in such matters?"

It took a great deal of will power not to roll his eyes at the Queen of Thornes. Sam wasn't deceived in the slightest; he knew full well that the old harridan was the true ruler of the Reach. Everyone but her son knew that. As far as her opinion of his father, Sam was in full agreement. Randyll Tarley was a bastard and a perfectionist and he insisted that his family be perfect as well. His mother had learned early in her marriage to conform fast. Randyll Tarley wasn't averse to using his hand to re-enforce the lesson in he felt it was required. Sam had been on the receiving end of his father's hand on a regular basis for years. His brother and mother not so much but Sam had seen his father slap his mother on occasion when she had done something to embarrassed him or he felt that she had disrespected him.

Sam refocused at the situation at hand. He needed to answer Lady Oleanna in such a way that it wouldn't get him thrown out of Highgarden. His plans would be thrown into disarray if that were to happen at this point in time. He looked Lady Oleanna in the eye.

"Lady Oleanna, first of all, whatever you may think, I am not here to cause trouble or to further any plot of my father's. I know you won't believe me when I say this but I am acting in the best interests of the Reach and Westeros. Yes I do have my own plans but my plans will have no negative impact on House Tyrell. My time here has been a pleasant and insightful one and your own grandchildren have treated me as if I were family. I would never do anything to hurt House Tyrell." Sam started to explain.

Oleanna looked at him hard, looking for a hidden motive or any lie in what he just said and to her surprise, she couldn't find any. She knew that Sam had his own plans that had something to do with House Tyrell but be actually believed him when he said that it wouldn't hurt them.

"That being said, My Lady, there is trouble on the horizon…." Sam was interrupted by Lady Oleanna's inelegant snort.

"There's always trouble coming young man. It still doesn't explain your actions towards my son."

Sam wondered how much of the truth he could tell her as he continued to speak. She'd be an invaluable ally in the future if she could be persuaded to work with him in his plans.

"I believe that there is a Long Winter coming soon. Sometime within the next decade and while I cannot prove this to Lord Mace's satisfaction, I have managed to impress on him that it would be wise to take precautions in order to keep the Reach and it's people strong during winter." Sam told her. It was only part of the reason but it was an easy place to start.

"So you convince my foolish son to start stockpiling more stores for a Long Winter. Smart, if there's actually a Long Winter coming and if there is no Long Winter?" She asked.

"Well if there is no winter, I'm positive there will be a war at some point. Either way, it can't hurt to be prepared." Was Sam's reply.

Lady Oleanna laughed.

"You are definitely not your father. You actually have a sense of humour and some common sense. I would be proud to call you a son of mine. If only Mace were the same but still, the Gods gave us a mind, it is up to us how we choose to use it. Of course, some minds are dumber than others but still we work with what were given. Tell me young Sam, how did you convince my oaf of a son to dance to your tune?"

"Well first I looked over all of the ledgers of past and previous harvests of the Reach, especially the ones dealing with Long Winters. I then looked at the histories about the Long Winters to see if there were any similarities between them and how long they lasted. What I figured out was that the saying of a long summer is followed by a long winter is true. It has something to do with the world's passage around the sun and at various times, we are further away from the sun and it's when that happens we suffer from long winters that can last up to and over a decade at length."

Sam continued told her everything he had researched in regards to long winters. Lady Oleanna listened and asked pertinent questions in order to further her understanding of the situation and was impressed with the amount of work that Sam had put into this. Finally she nodded and held up one had to stop Sam from speaking further.

"Well, you've convinced me. I'm very impressed with the amount of work you put into this. It shows that you'll be a good Lord because you're willing to put in the hours to do so. But, it's not just this, there have been other things. I heard that you oppose my foolish oaf a son's latest plan." She said.

Sam couldn't stop the frown from forming on his face. Lord Mace's plan, courtesy of Loras and Renly Baratheon was to marry Margery into the Royal family, preferable King Robert, if he could be convinced to put Cersei aside but they would settle for Joffrey. Sam was well aware of the folly of this as Margery marring into the Royal family can caused the extinction of House Tyrell. Sam's mouth opened before his brain got into gear.

"It will get Margery killed. If she marries into the Royal family, Cersei will kill her along with the rest of your family."

Sam was fond of Margery and she definitely didn't deserve what Joffrey would do to her once he got the crown on his head, if he got the crown. Sam was hoping that Jon and Tyrion would have a plan to stop that when they eventually got here.

For the first time since the conversation had started, Lady Oleanna's composure failed her. She stared at Sam in horror and disbelief. It was treason to accuse the Queen of possible murder without proof but here Sam was stating it as outright fact.

"Why do you say that? How could that possibly happen? You speak of this as if you know it will happen? Who are you Samwell Tarley?" Oleanna asked, frighten.

Sam flinched. He'd been so careful until now and now he had just possibly ruined everything. He had to do something to try and save his plans but didn't know exactly how. For the first time since he came back, he would have to just see where this lead.

"You won't believe me. I know I wouldn't believe me and would probably have me committed to some secluded room as a crazy person to be forgotten and it's really crazy I mean." Sam rambled on and it gave Oleanna a sense of normalcy to focus on. She took a deep breath and focused.

"Just tell me and let me decide if you're crazy or not." She ordered him with a snap of command in her voice.

So he did.

He told her everything that had happen in the Time Before. What had happen to Jon Arryn, what happen to Eddard Stark and the War of the Five Kings that been the result of Eddard's unjust execution. He told her what had happened at the Wall and beyond, he told her about the Night King and his Walkers and army of the Dead. He told her what happened to the Stark children. He told her about the great alliance of the Living and the First Battle for the Dawn that happened there. He told her about Daenerys Targaryen and her Dragons, her "liberation" of Slavers Bay and her conquest of Westeros. He told her about Joffrey and how he died and how it was her that had killed him. He told her about Cersei and how she had become known as the Mad Queen. He told her about the First and Second Wars for the Dawn and how they had lost.

He told her how her family was murdered by Queen Cersei, First of Her Name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, with Wildfire in the Sept of Baelor along with a major portion of the Lords of Westeros.

She could almost see the capital letters in that title.

Sam did not tell her Jon's true name. Sam was refusing even to think about that disaster waiting to happen.

Sam told her everything and once he had finished, he sat there, waiting for some reaction.

Lady Oleanna sat there in silence thinking hard on all she had heard. She had been watching Sam's body language and other such things to determine if what he said was false and as an acknowledged master of such things, due to years of dealing with Lords and Ladies from all the Kingdoms, she could detect nothing that would alert her to any lie. The story she had just been told hadn't been spoken in rote as if it had been memorized and the emotions displayed throughout the telling had been all too real but could she bring herself to believe it, she didn't know but if what he had told her was true, he would be an invaluable resource at her fingertips as she navigated her way safely through the nightmare that was apparently to come.

"Let's say I believe you. What would you now suggest? If as you say, you've been brought back to help bring about a better future then what you lived, then by telling me this, you have already changed some of what is to happen and as such, what you now know is irrelevant. So what would you suggest our next move be?" She asked him in order to determine if he truly believed what he said and to test him to see if he had the spine and the brains to do what must be done.

"First off, we stop Lord Mace's plan for Lady Margery. He wants her to be the Queen but he is blinded by the reflected prestige of the position to the inherent dangers that follows such a lofty station. When you rule, there are always going to be people who will try to bring you down so they can take your place and when you rule as a King or a Queen, that danger multiplies significantly. Also let's not forget that Cersei will see Margery as an imminent threat to her position as Queen and her family, especially Joffrey who is almost as mad as Aerys was. As far as Cersei is concerned, no one will be good enough for her sainted son and Cersei will fight Margery for control of Joffrey even as Joffrey slips further into madness and stupidity. There is also a very good chance that if Margery is married to Joffrey, he will end up killing her, accidently or not in the pursuit of his perversities and if he doesn't outright kill her, he will definitely hurt her as he enjoys inflicting pain on others, especially those he considers his "things"." Sam silently thanked Tyrion and Sansa for trusting him with this information as it would help solidify his position and credibility with Lady Oleanna even more.

Oleanna shuddered at the thought of her beloved granddaughter being at the not so tender mercies of that monster. She had heard stories coming out of the court that as young as Joffrey is, there is something not right with the boy. Among the rumours she had heard, she had heard one about a cat that he had tortured or something close to that, she wasn't completely sure on the details but one thing she definitely agreed with is that Margery will not marry such a depraved monster as Joffrey.

"Very well, we are in agreement on that. If she shall not marry Joffrey then who would be a good match for her and House Tyrell?"

Sam smiled. He had never met Robb Stark but he hopped he would appreciate the beautiful bride Sam was about to try and secure for him.

"I believe Robb Stark of Winterfell would be an acceptable choice for Lady Margery My Lady." Was Sam's opening gambit.

Oleanna was intrigued and thought fast. There were other matches available for a girl of Margery's station but Oleanna was curious to see why Sam believed Robb Stark was worthy of her dear granddaughter's hand.

"Hmm, Robb Stark. Interesting but totally unsuitable. For one he's a Northerner and they are known to be a rather crude and barely civilized lot, closed off to the South and completely loyal to their own. They would never accept Margery as their Lady. Besides, Margery is a Southern flower and you would condemn her to the cold and remote North? Also, according to you, there will be a great deal of danger in the North if the Night King, if he even exists mind you, declares war. Winterfell would be in the immediate line of fire if the Wall fell like you said it had in the future and most likely the first place attacked. Never. I will not allow it. There are other options, better ones. Safer ones" She concealed a smile as she watched Sam get ready to reject the other possible candidates.

"Oh, my Lady? And who would you deem a suitable match for Lady Margery?" Sam was ready to shoot down whoever she suggested.

"Well Tyrion Lannister is a possibility."

"Tyrion is a good man, underneath all the drinking he does and he would certainly never harm Lady Margery but even if Lady Margery did consent to marry a dwarf, there is the small problem of Tyrion Lannister never inheriting Casterly Rock. Tywin Lannister would never allow it. If he cannot get Ser Jamie away from the Kingsguard then he would rather his brother Keavan's line inherit the Lordship rather than Tyrion."

Oleanna made a face. Yes she had to agree that Tywin really was that petty when it came to his youngest son.

"Well then, how about Edmure Tully?"

"Ah, the Flopfish as he's is called in the Riverlands. The man has no spine, no vision, no military, no intelligence to boast off, no prowess, a terrible sense of humour and a bigger, more pompous ego then your Lord son my Lady. I fear the Riverlands are in for a terrible time of it when he is eventually Lord Tully. Lady Margery would be terribly bored and would despise him. She would probably end up killing him just to get away from him."

"Hmm, Robert Arryn."

"A sickly, simple minded boy who is ruled by his mother with an iron fist. Seriously, the boy still nurses at her breast at his age! Lysa Arryn is like Cersei. She will view any wife as a threat to her control and position in Robert's life. Lady Lysa would try to kill Lady Margery within a year and there has been some speculation that the boy isn't actually a true Arryn. Rumour has it that Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish are "special friends" and that the boy could possibly be his not to mention that she would see Lady Margery as a rival for Littlefinger's affections and would most definitely take some sort or rash action to get Lady Margery away from Littlefinger."

"Renly Baratheon."

This time Sam laughed.

"You'll never have great grandchildren."

"Theon Greyjoy."

Sam didn't even bother answering that one.

"One of the Martell men."

"The Lords of the Reach would kill you and your family themselves for allowing a marriage into Dorne considering the long and bloody history we have with that country."

Oleanna was delighted and having quite a bit of fun. It had been a long time since she had been able to spar with someone this well informed and quick witted, especially at his age. But then again, if the story he told was true and Oleanna had decided to wait and see and withhold judgement until proof had been offered, he wasn't a mere fourteen years old but a man of twenty five years inside his younger body.

For a fleeting moment, Oleanna wished it was possible to do the same. If she was able to go back into her younger body knowing what she knows now, well, it was entirely possible that it would be the Tyrells ruling Westeros now instead of the Baratheon's.

"Very well Samwell. Now that you've shot down my candidates, tell me why Margery should marry Robb Stark. He may be a future Lord Paramount but what to stop me from marrying Margery to another Lord's son? While Future Lord Paramount is a nice title, it's not an unbreakable requirement." Oleanna challenged him, looking forward to hearing what should be both an interesting and informative argument.

Sam's political education had been an unconventional one. Horn Hill's Maester had taught Sam and Dickon the basic but Sam's real education started when he joined the Nights Watch and then later refined by Tyrion and Sansa and then polished till gleaming by his stint as Grandmaester to Bran the Broken's court. It was there he learned how to play the game of courtiers and cut throat politics that dominated the Red Keep.

"Well to be honest there really is no way for me to stop you from marrying Lady Margery to any Lord's son but if I may refer to something you said at the very start of this conversation? You said that Lady Margery isn't for the likes of someone like me and if we follow that logic then according to you, no one lesser then a future Lord Paramount or Prince will do as a husband for her. With all due respect my Lady, the Tarley's are an ancient house. We can trace our origins to the First Men and we were Lords of Westeros, steeped in venerable and honourable history, related by blood to the Kings of old, while the Tyrells were still just mere servants to the Gardner Kings. Anyway you wish to look at it, the fact that my blood is older and nobler then yours cannot be disputed."

The most important lesson Tyrion and Sansa had ever taught him was it wasn't what you said but how you say it that matters and Sam had hit Lady Oleanna where it hurt the most. Sam quickly continued before Lady Oleanna recovered her wits from the insult he had handed to her.

"Therefore, again by your logic, only the son of an existing family that is directly descended from the rulers of one the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros is a suitable match and they are the blood of royalty even if they no longer hold the title of Kings. Now, in the case of the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, that is not strictly true. Their ancestor, Lann the Clever, somehow managed to dispose of the Casterly's, took Casterly Rock from them and from their declared themselves Kings. They may have married into First Men families but the Lannisters descend from the Andals so if you are looking for pure Royal blood, that rules them out." Sam was enjoying himself.

Oleanna on the other hand was both interested and annoyed. She was interested in hearing his arguments for Robb Stark but she also knew he was playing with her by explaining his reasoning in minute detail.

"Now, Robb Stark is of the line of the Kings of Winter and blood of the First Men. His ancestors are celebrated as heroes of the First War for the Dawn in the Age of Hero's. Brandon Stark the first Lord of Winterfell, Bran the Builder, built the Wall, Winterfell, Storms End, Highgarden, he helped construct the Eyrie and Casterly Rock. An more honourable house you'll not find. Robb Stark as you are aware is the son eldest son of Eddard Stark who's honour is legendary and you can be sure that he would make sure any child of his would be the same so you may be reassured that Robb Stark would never hurt or dishonour Lady Margery."

Sam continued pitch why Robb Stark was the best match for Margery. He also made it clear that it was a good match for the North as they would need the food supplies of the Reach if nothing else when winter came and in return, they would have access to new markets as Sam as told her that he believed that the North and the Wildlings would come to an accord in order to save the Wildlings from the Night King's army. The Free Folk may not live as the rest of Westeros did but they did have wealth they could trade on.

It went on for hours with Lady Oleanna asking piercing questions in order to determine the boy's character with Sam supplying answers and defending Robbs decisions from the Time Before when necessary.

It had been the beginning of a beautiful working relationship between them while they steered the Reach into the strongest it had ever been.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#

Three years after that first conversation, Sam was Lord of Horn Hill and was in Winterfell.

Just before Sam turned seventeen, he had approached Lady Oleanna with solid proof of Randyll Tarley and Axell Florent's crimes towards her family. Especially the letters that held the plans for Willias assassination attempt. Sam had tried to stop Willis from riding that day at the tourney but had been unable to overcome the pressure that Mace Tyrell had put upon his son. History had repeated itself and Willias once again needed a care to help him walk.

Sam had been correct in his surmise that Lady Oleanna's hadn't known about his father's hand in the assassination attempt on Willias. When she had found that particular piece of information, she had demanded justice in the form of their heads on pikes on the gates of Highgarden. It had taken all of Sam's persuasive alibility to talk her out of having the Lords and their innocent families killed outright.

"If you execute Axell Florent, even with justification, you are leaving yourselves open to accusations of revenge killing instead of justice. This could spike off a blood feud if you don't handle it correctly my Lady." He told her.

"And what would you suggest? After all, your own father is one of the perpetrators here." Oleanna had snipped at Sam.

"You could kill my father and not only would I not shed a tear; I would quite happily defend you from any Florent reprisals. My father deserves whatever fate awaits him. It's the Florent's you must appease here. My suggestion to you is to have them stripped of their titles and lands and have them sent to the Wall. The Wall is always in need of good fighters and they can do little to no harm from up there due to the Vows of a Nights Watch Brother and if we're very, very lucky, the army of the dead will kill them for us. It's quite the harsh punishment. I've served at the Wall and it's not a pleasant place. Life is cold and life is very hard. Trust me, they'll suffer."

Oleanna had eventually agreed and then proceeded to basically tell Mace to shut up and do exactly what she told him to do. He had just found out about the attempted murder of his heir and had been in the process declaring he would call the Banners for this outrage and they would pay in blood when Oleanna walked in and proceeded to berate her son for being an idiot then began giving out instructions to the Master at Arms to send forces out to arrest Lords Tarley and Florent on charges of treason and attempted murder of the heir to House Tarley.

Events had moved swiftly after that. While Randyll and Axell were awaiting their trials, Sam had received a letter that had been address to the Lord of Horn Hill and now that Sam was Lord Tarley, the letter had come to him.

When he had first read the letter, he had been confused. Apparently Lord Stark was asking his father if he could send Sam to Winterfell in order to help educate his bastard son. Sam knew for a fact that Jon was actually rather well educated as Eddard Stark had insisted on Jon being educated as a true born son would be. It was then that he wondered if Jon had finally returned to the past and as he didn't know that Sam had also returned, maybe this was his way of bringing Sam into his life sooner and where better then Winterfell to become reacquainted. The letter at least indicated that something had changed because he knew that his father had never received a letter from Winterfell in the Time Before.

Sam decided to volunteer to escort his father and Axell Florent to Castle Black personally and then he would head to Winterfell as requested. Sam had taken great pleasure at seeing the dismay on his father's face when they had first entered Castle Black and he had seen where he would now be spending the rest of his life in this cold and desolate place.

Sam however had been surprised at the amount of activity that had been happening along the Wall and Castle Black itself had obvious repairs to the building and he had never seen so many men, both Wildlings and Black Brothers occupying the same space without trying to kill each other. The more Sam saw the more he was convinced that Jon had finally returned the past.

Sam didn't want to linger any longer then he had to at Castle Black. He wasn't prepared to see those he had respected and had been long dead before Sam himself had finally died so he handed his prisoners and the documents that condemned them to the Wall to whoever was the Master of the Watch that day and he and his Tarley men fled as quickly as they could towards Moles Town while the Tyrell guards sent my Lord Mace, would stay the night in Castle Black before heading back to White Harbour and returning to the Reach.

Sam had travelled the Kings Road between the Wall and Winterfell a few times and so he naturally knew the best places to stop and rest for the night. They pushed themselves hard and arrived at Winterfell a day earlier then Sam had expected to.

Sam and his party had been greeted in the courtyard by Robb Stark. This was the first time Sam had met the former King of the North and had taken an instant liking to him. He reminded him of Jon and while he wasn't as dour as Jon, Sam could see Ned Starks influence stamped all over both Jon and Robb. Sam was looking forward to getting to know him and had been a little bit surprised when Robb had greeted him much more warmly then he expected to be greeted. It was even more evidence that something was going on and Sam was now positive that Jon had returned.

Robb had escorted Sam to Lord Stark's solar and Sam had to keep forcefully remind himself that until he had been told otherwise, as far as everyone was concerned, he had never been here before. He had seen the strange looks Robb had given him when he had instinctively turned corners or headed upstairs in the correct direction of the Lord's solar. Sam couldn't help it although he did try, but he had been in the Lord's solar many times with Jon and knew he could find his way there blindfolded.

They eventually got there and Sam had been introduced to Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Sam had been expecting a larger than life, paragon of honour, virtue and justice, according to his children and pretty much every North man he ever spoke to. What Sam saw instead was a middle aged man, tired and worn down by his massive responsibilities and there was something else that Sam couldn't put his finger on about Ned Stark but when Ned Stark smiled and welcomed him to Winterfell, he could see the great man and loving father that his children spoke of and was very glad he was having the chance to meet him this time.

Sam was amused to see that he wasn't what Lord Stark expected him to be. He was almost positive that Jon had described Sam had he had been before he had joined the Watch and Sam as he was now did not fit that description. Nevertheless, Lord Stark had welcomed him, shown Sam to his room personally and informed him that they would speak at dinner and left him to unpack and get settled into his room.

Sam took one last look at his room before he closed the door and headed to the great hall to join the Stark family for dinner. He was disappointed that Jon was currently not here but he had been told that Jon was away attending to business on behalf of his father and would return in due time. Sam gave a happy sigh as he walked into the great hall.

He had finally come home.


End file.
